I Am Scared to Say I Love You
by RoseAmador
Summary: Seth Rollins and The Raven come from different backgrounds but follow the same career path. When they first meet there is a spark that neither can deny. Can they over come their bad reputations to have a relationship? Can they let go of their past to tell each other how they feel?
1. Chapter Raven

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction most of the characters are fictitious, except of course Tyler Black/ Seth Rollins. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned. The character I created purely from scratch is The Raven.

**From the Author**: I have watched the WWE since I was a kid, but the moment I saw Seth Rollins OMG I fell in love. He is one of the most gifted wrestlers I have seen. You can see his love and dedication to the sport. I hope you enjoy the story if you don't that's ok :ppp

* * *

Mid-May 2009, New York, New York

"So, will you be joining us on the road?", asked Ben Humphrey, he was fifty years old and the owner of Humphrey Wrestling School. Ben loved the wrestling industry, it was not an easy business to be a part of, which is the reason he never let an opportunity pass him by. Right now, in front of him stood the one person he believed in the most, he was certain that if she would just take the profession more seriously she could become one of the greatest female champions of all time. He had worked in the industry for about 32 years now and never had he seen anymore with as much raw talented as Raven. Her ability to gage a crowd and draw them in to the match, her skill at reading and predicting her opponents' plan of attack but most importantly her resourcefulness at counter acting attacks and getting out of submission holds, were the makings of a great wrestler. She was a natural, a bit raw but with practice she could become a formidable opponent. She had the whole package the talent, the looks, the charisma and the moves to become a dominate force in the industry. However, she had her heart set on becoming a lawyer, instead of a performer.

Raven sighs and rolled her eyes at Ben's question, he never lets anything go. "Look Ben becoming a wrestler is not my thing. I have already been accepted at Berkeley, they are one of the best Law Schools in California."

Raven Duran was 20 years old, 5'7 and weighed about 145 pounds. She had long, jet, black, hair, which is how her mother chose her name, her face was oval shaped with full red lips and large hazel eyes. She had flawless, olive skin. Even without make-up she was a knock out, thought Ben. She had an hourglass figure, broad shoulders and long legs.

"Raven, I can't believe you are going back home." Ben said with disappointment in his gravelly voice.

"I need to get back, my family is there and my grandfather has not been feeling well."

"I understand Raven, I just hate to see someone with your skill and passion for the sport not to reach their full potential. I wouldn't be so dam persistent, but you have to realize how talented you are and believe me you will make an impact. I have never seen anyone with your discipline and ability. The level that you are at would have taken any other wrestler years to achieve and you have done it in less than three." Ben grabbed Raven by the shoulders with his pleading eyes, he looked directly into her hazel ones. "Raven, you are a natural. I am not bullshitting you kid. Please seriously consider my offer and give me your answer tomorrow morning." Ben immediately released his hold on her and turned to walk back into the building, not giving her a chance to respond.

Raven again sighed deeply, then turned around and put her helmet on and got on her bike, it was an old Harley given to her by Uncle Anton. Another thing I have to make a decision about, to stress over, she thought. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, so many decisions to make about her future. She started up the bike and revved the engine before taking off toward her dorm room. When she was younger things were so much clearer. Her future, her dreams mapped out before her, all she had to do was follow the path, but lately she has been questioning the path she had been destined to follow since childhood. Recently, she had been feeling empty and unmotivated, she didn't know what she wanted anymore or who she was to become for the first time in her 20 years on earth, she felt lost and unsure about everything. She just wanted to get back to her dorm room and hide under the covers and block out the world.

* * *

After finally reaching her dorm room, she changed and put on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. It was just a little after 9 pm on Friday, mid-May. Classes at Columbia University had ended and most students were packing to return home for the summer. Raven laid in bed and pulled the covers over her head. She could hear the activity of her neighbors packing or getting ready to go out for their final night in New York City. Graduation was to be held this weekend for those who finished, which she had with a degree in Political Science and a minor Linguistics. Raven's family would not be able to attended, they were currently dealing with her grandfather's condition. He was 75 years-old and dying of prostate cancer. She would be flying back on Monday to be with him and to most likely say her final good-byes. She felt tears run down her cheeks, her breathing became shallow and her chest tighten as she thought of her grandfather. She took deep breathes to try to control her emotions. She was tired of those closest to her dying. She knew that eventually everyone must die but why did it have to happen frequently to those she loved.

She curled her body into a fetal position and closed her eyes tightly, blocking out the memory of her sickly grandfather, trying to replace it with a happier time, when he was in better health. When her whole family was in better spirits.

* * *

Raven was the youngest of 5 children born to Carlos Duran and Bernadette Paquin. Carlos immigrated to the United States from the City of Mexico when he was 13 years-old with his family. He was determined that he would have a better life, he knew education would help him, as a result he did his best in school. When it came time for college, he decided to attend San Francisco State University, his major was Political Science and eventually finished their law program to become a lawyer. It was at the University that he met his future wife, Bernadette Paquin. Bernadette was also an immigrant, her family emigrated from France, when she was 15 years-old. She was a Music Major at San Francisco State University. When they met for the first time it was instant attraction, they started dating and 3 years later they were married. Carlos took an intern job with a very prominent law firm in San Francisco and Bernadette taught music classes at a near by middle school. Soon their family started to grow and so did Carlos's career, he was praised for his dedication and his ability to win cases, which helped him to become a partner at his firm. Soon, he was able to afford the lifestyle he had dreamed of has a child. He had four beautiful sons (Maximiliano, John, Apollo, Alexander) and one daughter (Raven).

Raven missed the warmth and closeness of her family. She remembered the many holidays and outings they shared, such as Christmas, trips to the lake, Knott's Berry Farm and so on. There was always a fun time to be had and her brothers were always joking and playing around with each other. Since, Raven was the youngest and the only daughter, she was given the most attention. Of her four bothers, Raven was closest to Apollo. Whenever any of her brothers would pick on her or tease her too much, Apollo always made them stop. He would help her with her homework, let her sleep with him when she was scared, read stories to her and the list went on of what Apollo would do for his little sister or as he often called her "My Little Raven". It never bothered him to have his little sister with him where ever he went or to take care of her when his parents were busy. They were very close and it was very rare not to see one without the other.

Carlos was proud of his family and thanked God for his blessings, especially in finding such a beautiful wife, who shared the same aspirations. He loved all of his children and expected the best from them. He insistent all of them play some kind of sport because he believed it built character and he wanted them to be career oriented so they could have a good life, like he did. He was happy when his daughter, at a very young age, decided that she wanted to become a lawyer, like him but instead of being a corporate lawyer, she wanted to be a defensive lawyer. Someone who would fight and help those that couldn't.

Bernadette had always wanted a big family and was happy that Carlos did too. She loved him so much and considered herself lucky to have him in her life. Her other great love was music, which she enjoyed teaching her children how to play various musical instruments. She loved all of her children, especially her youngest and only daughter. She adored her sons but there were certain things you could only do with a daughter. Bernadette took great pleasure in dressing Raven in pretty dresses and styling her hair in the latest fashions. Raven loved her mother and wanted to please her, so she did her best to be the proper young lady her mother wanted her to be, but she would have preferred to just wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and play with her brothers.

All of this changed on September 11th, 2001, Raven's birthday was the following day. She would be turning thirteen years-old. Her father's law firm sent him to Boston, Massachusetts on business. He decided to take his wife so they could have a mini honeymoon, since they were never able to afford one and once the children came it was impossible. Bernadette did not want to go because soon the rest of her children would be leaving to college and starting their own lives like her oldest sons Max and John. She still missed them so much and she knew the others would soon follow and she wanted to enjoy them as much as she could. Carlos, however, insisted she go with him. Bernadette loved him so much she could deny him nothing. Carlos had finished his business early and they were enjoying their time in Boston but Bernadette started to feel guilty because they were scheduled to return home on September 13th, which meant they would miss their daughter's 13th birthday. Carlos and Bernadette had always been there for their children's birthday, so they decided to cut their trip short and return two days earlier so they could celebrate Raven's birthday, which was the 12th of September. Since it was a last minute decision, they could only get a flight from Boston to Los Angeles then to San Francisco, if they wanted to surprise Raven for her birthday. They didn't tell the children their change of plans, just Carlos's father since he was taking care of the them and Bernadette's brother Anton so he could pick them up from the airport, but it would never happen.

Raven remembered getting home that day from school, it was a shock about the planes crashing into the Twin Towers. Some of the kids at school were so sick and afraid they went home early but not Raven, her father wouldn't have liked that, he expected more from her. As she walked up to her house she saw John's and Max's cars parked outside. A smile suddenly appeared on her face, she missed her big brothers and couldn't wait to see them. As she dashed into the house she found her four sibling in the living room, as well as her aunt, uncle, other family members and friends. Her smile suddenly disappeared as she realized they all seemed sad and were crying. It was Apollo who came forward and bend down on one knee, he was 6'1 and Raven was only 5 feet, this allowed him to be at her eye level. Raven was suddenly filled with apprehension, she could see his eyes were red from crying. "Wh-at's w-rong?," Raven whispered. Apollo suddenly engulfed her in a bear hug and whispered in her ear "they are gone". "What do you mean they are gone!" yelled Raven as fear started to take over her. Apollo pulled back to look at Raven in the eyes with his arms still wrapped around her, " Mom and Dad were on one of the planes that crashed into the Twin Towers.", said Apollo in very flat, toneless voice. "No!" screamed Raven. Apollo once again engulfed her in a bear hug. Raven wanted to break from his hold and yell at him, hit him for playing such a horrible joke on her. But Raven knew he was not joking, he wouldn't, not about something like this. After awhile, Raven stopped struggling and began to return his hug and tears started to stain her cheeks and sobs rack her body as Apollo's words began to sink in. They were all orphans now.

* * *

Raven was under her covers crying. This September would make it seven years since her parents death and it still hurt like hell. She was rubbing her left interior forearm with her right hand, she could feel the many scars from her years of cutting: long ones, short ones, deep ones, thin ones, diagonal ones, straight ones. Right now, she desperately wanted to find something to cut herself with so she could feel a different kind of pain, instead of the painful, unbearable loss of her parents. She had promised her grandfather she would stop, when he caught her one day in the bathroom cutting herself. The next day, her grandfather, concerned for her well being, took her to a school counselor, who then recommended a therapist. Months of therapy helped her get the urge under control, but days like this made her want to revert back to her old ways.

Raven threw the covers off herself and immediately put on some sweats, t-shirt and tennis shoes. It was midnight but she had to do something to get these emotions under control, so a long run sounded good to her. Once outside she continued to think of her now broken family. Her brothers, John and Apollo decided to join the military to help fight the war in Afghanistan. They needed and wanted justice for their parents senseless death. John was the first to come home from the war but not the way any of them expected. His body was buried in the local veteran cemetery. Raven was fifteen years-old, she dealt with her brother's death by continuing to go to therapy and dedicating herself to school and soccer. She did so well in school she ended up graduating a year early and was accepted at Colombia University in New York with a scholarship to play soccer. During this time she also started to fear Apollo would be next and she would constantly write him letters telling him she loved him, to be safe and to please come home soon. Apollo finally did come home in June of 2006, he was buried next to his brother John. Raven was crushed.

Raven picked up her pace more, she started to feel her legs getting tired, her side being to hurt and her lunges straining for air but she kept running. She went home that summer and spent most of her time crying and visiting her brothers' gravesites. Raven's grandfather worried about her, he feared that she would do something to hurt herself, so he kept a watchful eye on her, as did her uncle. The only thing that brought Raven any happiness was finding out that Apollo's girlfriend Andrea was 7 months pregnant with his son. At least, she would have a piece of him. She also, had the gold octagon pendent he gave her the last time she saw him, she remembered he would always wore it. He told her to wear it and remember that he loved her and that he would be back soon.

As Raven was approaching her building, she reached up to touch the pendant on her chest. She finally halted in front of her building, she was heaving, trying to catch her breathe. Enough was enough, she screamed in her head. She would stop feeling sorry for herself, she was going home and starting law school in the fall at Berkeley University and become the lawyer her father wanted her to be. She made her decision and that was that, but why did she feel so empty? Once back in her dorm room, Raven changed back into her previous clothes and plopped down onto the bed and willed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter the Decision

The next morning, Raven went to Ben's School and told him she would not be joining him and thanked him for all of his coaching and how she enjoyed her time with him but that she had to go back home. Ben was disappointed but he could see by the stubborn look on her face she was not going to change her mind anytime soon. Ben gave Raven his cell phone number and told her if she ever changed her mind or just wanted to talk to call him. He then gave her a big bear hug and wished her luck.

* * *

Raven met up with her best friend, Angel at a cafe near Ben's School. They did not go to the same universtiy but hers was near by, Raven met Angel Villasenor months after she started attending Columbia at a party. She was an aspiring fashion designer, her style would be described as Goth or Punk. Angel was 22 years-old with dark brown skin. She had jet black hair with maroon highlights in the front, she had brown eyes, thin red lips and a small round nose. She stood 5'4 and had a curvy shape. She was a beautiful girl. Angel had helped Raven deal with some of her issues, such as her scars left over from her cutting days. It was Angel who noticed how Raven was constantly wearing long sleeve shirts even during the summer. Raven had felt comfortable enough to show her, Angel did not judge her or flinch in disgust, as she had thought. Instead, she simply looked at them and came up with a solution to her problem. Angel had friends who were tattoo artist and she took Raven to the best one she knew. His name was Patrick and he did an intricate designed of vines and leaves in deep hues that went from the interior of her wrist to her elbow on both her forearms. He strategically placed three tiny bright flowers in the design with a small Papilio Ulysses Butterfly. She loved the butterfly so much she asked him to put another on the middle of her back, just an inch above her waistline. Her family did not know about her tattoos, when she returned she had to make sure to keep them covered up.

"So, are you going to your graduation?", asked Angel as she tasted her cafe latte.

" I don't think so" said Raven as she sipped her espresso, she needed it since she hardly got any sleep last night.

"WHY NOT?!", Angel yelled.

"Well my family will not be there, so what is the point?"

"RAVEN, what you did was huge, not very many people can say they graduated from Columbia at the top 10 percentile of their class. This is something to celebrate, something to remember."

Raven laughed at her best friend, she really was not in the mood to celebrate, after all the two most important people would not be there. "Its really no big deal."

"No big deal, NO BIG DEAL. RAVEN, you busted your ass off for four years and you finally made it and your going to tell me no big deal. OMG, you are going to your graduation. I will be there and so will Patrick, Ben and some of those guys you wrestle with to cheer our asses off."

"Angel!"

"Angel nothing", she roared as she yanked Raven by the arm and out of the chair, "Lets go find something for you to wear for graduation and lets do something with that hair of yours."

"Hey nothing is wrong with my hair."

"I wish you would let me streak it."

"Its bad enough my family is going to have a heart attack when they see my tats, I don't need them freaking out about my hair too."

"Ok, ok" said Angel as they exited the cafe.

* * *

Raven was dressed in a cap and gown listening to the speakers that were chosen for the graduating class. Finally, the announcers started to read off the names of the graduates. When her name was read, Raven heard a sudden roar of the crowd and looked to her left to see Ben, Patrick, Angel and some of her wrestling buddies cheering for her. True to her word, Angel had everyone out in force. As Raven walked up to the podium to receive her diploma, she smiled and waved at her cheering section, blowing kisses in their direction. Raven was glad Angel made her go to her graduation. She was able to say farewell and exchange numbers with her classmates and friends, she had met during her time at Columbia. Despite her inner turmoil, Raven always had a smile on her face, never letting on to the pain she was in. She was popular among her classmates because of her kindness and willingness to help others, not to mention her success as a soccer player.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, everyone ahead to Ben's school to continue the celebration. Someone brought drinks, another person ordered pizza. Ralph who was one of the trainers at the school, turned the stereo system on and some started to dance. Raven was happy to see everyone having fun. She turned around and saw the wrestling ring in front of her. A light above the ring was shinning down on it, she felt drawn to it, as she walked toward it. She remembered the first time she entered the ring, how excited and alive she felt. Raven touched the ropes of the ring as she walked around it and then caressed the mat with the tips of her fingers. Here in Ben's gym, she did not have to pretend to be happy all the time or to be something she was not. Here she could unleash the rage she had pent up inside and forget about everything but the person trying to kick her ass. When she was in front of a crowd, she was in another world. She loved to hear the jeers, the cheers, the boos and the wows of the crowd, it made her work harder to perfect her technique, so she could impress them. What was she going to do without wrestling?

"You know, you can still come with me?", Ben said. He had been watching Raven as she walked around the ring. She was in her own little world but whatever she was thinking it was obviously fondness for the sport she was leaving. As much as, she said this was just a hobby to her, he could see the passion and drive she had for the sport. The best thing, he ever did was letting her fill in for a wrestler who had been injured. It happened two months ago, he was putting on exhibition matches to gauge the crowd's reaction to his current talent. Unfortunately, he already had some that had cancelled but he had a crowd of spectaculars he need to please. Raven had been there to support the other wrestlers, not to compete. However, Ben asked Raven to put on her ring gear that she was going to wrestle in the next match. He could see her hesitation but she must have sensed his desperation because she did not argue, she simply did what she was told. The moment she walked out to the ring, the crowd had positive response. She was an impressive sight. She stood 5'7, her lean body with muscles in all the right places, her long raven hair in the middle of her back, her large hazel eyes, the confidence and energy that poured from her, captivated the crowd. She dazzled them with a big smile and waved to them as she walked up to the ring. Even though, Raven lost the match, she was a crowd favorite. Her movements were not clean, a bit sloppy but again Raven had only been doing this for less than three years and had not taken it seriously. What made her a crowd favorite was her ability to take a hit and get right back up and her knack for counter acting her opponent's attacks. All Raven needed was time and practice and she would get better.

Raven pulled her hand away from the ring and turned around to face Ben. "I can't", she whispered.

Ben sighed a little before saying, "Raven, if you are as good of a student as I think you are, then this offer from Berkeley will be there next year. Just come on the road with me this year and truly see what wrestling is all about. I know you will love it. This is a young person's sport and you will not have this opportunity again but Berkeley will always be there." Ben said with desperation in his gravelly voice.

Raven looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I am sorry Ben, but I... can't", she repeated before walking away from him and back to the party.

* * *

"I am going to miss you sssoooo much, Raven", Angel said with deep sadness in her voice, as she embraced her best friend. Angel had wish there could have been something more between her and Raven. But Raven made it clear that she did not go that way and that the only thing she could give Angel was her friendship and nothing more. She was glad Raven didn't hate her or judge her for the feelings she had for her, but accepted her for who she was. It was sometimes hard being Raven's best friend with all the men that flirted with her but as far as she could tell Raven had only been with two men since she had met her. In her 1st year of college, Raven met Samuel. She tried to keep it casual but the moment he tried to get serious, she dumped him. Then there was Patrick, the tattoo artist, Angel didn't like him for Raven, he was such a player. Raven didn't care as long as he didn't expect her to fall in love with him. Raven said that having sex often relieved the pain she felt by helping her to forget. She admitted, she didn't want to get serious with someone because what if they died. This saddened Angel and made her worry about her best friend. She hoped that someday, someone strong enough would be able to penetrate the wall Raven had built around herself. She hated to think of her friend old and alone.

Raven was going to miss Angel. Their long talks, her trying on one of Angel's latest creations or their many trips to the cafe for a cup of coffee. "I am going to miss you too Angel, but remember we can call each other, Skype and keep in touch on Facebook." With one last hug, Raven turned around and headed toward the plane as the last passengers board the flight back to California.

* * *

Her Uncle Anton was there to pick her up. They embraced and he kissed her on the cheek. He was happy to see his niece and that she was doing well.

"How is my grandfather?"

"I spoke with him this morning, he seemed fine. He can't wait to see you," He told her with his slight French accent.

"Is he still in the hospital?"

"No they let him out yesterday."

Raven felt a sense of relieve wash over her body, "Then that means, he is doing better."

Raven loved her Uncle Anton, his easy going manner, his love for motorcycles but most all she loved his eyes. They were large and green like her mother's. As he drove her to her grandfather's house, he told her of his latest adventures with customers. He had Raven laughing, it was a sound he loved to hear because she did not do it often.

Finally arriving at her grandfather's house, Raven saw him standing on the porch. She immediately got out of the car and ran up to him and embraced him and he returned the hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like for ever before Raven ended the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked frail and felt weak in her arms and that scared Raven, she wonder briefly how much time she had left with him. " I missed you soo much. How are you feeling, Grandpa?"

"Much better, now that you are here. How was your trip?" He said has he grasped her hand and led her into the house.

"Everything went ok." She replied as he followed him.

Anton came into the house and took Raven's luggage to her room. Once he entered the living room, he said, "I have to get back to the shop, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. Glad your back Rave." He then kissed Raven on the cheek and left. "Thanks good to be back."

Raven sat on the sofa with her grandfather, "I am so glad you are doing much better and that they let you come home."

"Well, they say I am responding better to the new medication and I do feel much better. I am just glad to be home instead of at the hospital."

"Hows Maximiliano? Have you spoken to him lately?" Ever since her parents death, her relationship with Max was never the same. Her heart was heavy with sadness when she thought of Max. She missed her big brother, but he blamed her for what happened to their parents. She hoped that one day he would let his anger go and speak to her again. She only had two brothers left and she wanted a relationship with him.

Her grandfather could see sadness in her eyes as she asked about her older brother. It angered him that Max blamed her for what happened to their parents. He argued with Max more than once about the situation with his sister. He knew it was the grief and the unexpected loss of their passing that caused him to take it out on her. He had hoped with time he would see how foolish he was behaving, but it had been almost seven years and he still held on to his beliefs. "He's doing good. His wife just had their third child."

"O really was it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, he named her Bernadette, after your mother."

She was happy for her brother, but sad that she could not share in his happiness with him. "How about Alex? I haven't received a letter or a call from him in awhile." Her youngest brother had joined the Army once he graduated from high school, he always made it a habit to keep in contact after what happened with John and Apollo, so not to hear from him made her nervous. "Yes, I received a letter from him yesterday. He is doing fine. He said he was in a remote location and he will not be in contact as much for a couple of months." Her grandfather explained. Raven sigh in relief to hear her brother was still alive. She just wished he wouldn't take so many chances with his life.

"And Andrea and Apollo Jr.?"

"She doing good, struggling a bit trying to go to school and raise Apollo on her own." Andrea was Apollo's girlfriend, she would make sure to call her and see if she could help with babysitting. It would be great to spend time with her nephew. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?", asked her grandfather. "No grandpa, I should be cooking for you.", Raven exclaimed. "Arrrhhh, I can still cook", growled her grandfather. Raven smiled at her grandfather, "I think I will just go to bed. I am tired from my trip." Raven stood up and kissed her grandfather on the cheek and went to her room.

* * *

Raven's grandfather kept a close eye on her, he noticed that as the days and weeks went by she seemed to get sadder and quieter, especially as it got closer to September 11th and her 21st birthday. He started to worry about her that she might start to hurt herself again. The only thing that seem to make her happy was when she was taking care of Apollo. He expressed his concerns to Anton, who also noticed the change in Raven. They both hoped that once school started and she had something to occupy her time, she would snap out of it. However, once school started she seemed to only get worse.

Raven tried to be happy but she was very depressed. She was grateful to learn her grandfather's cancer was in remission and to spend time with her nephew. She thought about her parents and her situation with her older brother and Alex god knows where he was, hoping he comes back in one piece. She tried to see if there were any local wrestling schools, she could join to relieve her of her thoughts, but the ones she went to were not as good or as intense as Ben's. She often thought of Ben and his offer to join him, but she knew she couldn't. Her grandfather needed her and she had to finish law school. Once school started things only depressed her more, she found the professors and subjects to be boring. She forced and willed herself to pay attention. She felt anxious and fidgety as her professors droned on with their lectures. She looked at her classmates and saw how into the lectures they were, but all she wanted to do was leave. Finally, one day in her third week of school, in one of her law classes, her professor called her name and ask her a question. Raven didn't know the answer. "I expect all of my students to come prepared to class Mrs. Duran", her professor stated with annoyance in his voice. Raven looked at her classmates, some with smirks on their face. "I apologize", Raven said softly. But, he wouldn't let it go, "How are you going to learn anything, if you don't come prepared? What are you doing here?" he asked with irritation. Raven looked directly at her professor, "I DON'T KNOW", she said with equal irritation and hostility in her voice. She stood up and grab her things and walked out the door, leaving her professor in open mouth astonishment at her actions.

* * *

Her grandfather heard the door open and closed as he sat in the living room watching his T.V. program and saw Raven go to her room. He was surprised she was home so early. He turned his t.v. off and went to see what was wrong with his granddaughter. He opened the door to her room and saw her laying in a fetal position on her bed crying. He sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair away from her face. "Tell me what's wrong?", he said with concern in his voice. "I can't do this anymore, grandpa.", Raven said with a trembling voice. "What can't you do?", he asked. "Pretend that everything is ok and that I still want to be lawyer. Yes once upon a time it was my dream but that was when my father was alive and I knew he would be here to guide me. But he is de-ad now and all this does is mmmake me miss him more and it hurrrtss soo much because I feel like I'm dis-a-ppoint-ing hhhimm." Raven was crying harder. Her grandfather gathered her in his arms and held her tight. "Sshh Sshh, it is going to be alright Raven. Your father loved you and he could never be disappointed in you, but you have to do what is going to make you happy. I don't want another grandchild to bury." Raven looked up at her grandfather and saw the tears fall from his eyes. She hated that she caused him to worry so much. "But if I do what I want then that means I will have to leave you grandpa."

"I would rather have you leave and find your own why in the world than to have to visit another gravesite."

* * *

Three hours later, after explaining to her grandfather what she wanted to do, she was again alone in her room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Hello", came the gravelly voice she had missed so much. "Its Raven, Ben."

"Raven, how are you, kiddo?" said Ben with great deal of surprise, she was the last person he thought he would ever hear from again.

"Do you still want me to join you, Ben?"

There was a long pause, not because he was unsure but because he was totally shocked, he never thought in a million years she would change her mind. "Hell, yes!"


	3. Chapter Tyler Black

End of April 2009, Davenport, Iowa

Colby Lopez, a.k.a. Tyler Black, was on his way home from the airport. He had suffered an neck injury and was told he would have to take some time off to recover. He had an appointment next week to determine if he would be able to defend his FIP World Heavyweight Championship Title against Davey Richards. Colby looked at the passengers side seat, he reached over and touched the Heavyweight Championship Belt. If he was unable to defend his title, he would have to forfeit it to Richards. Richards and him had a feud going and the last thing he wanted to do was to hand over his title to the jerk. Colby was hoping with time off and rest that he would be ready to defend it.

Colby had a smile on his face he couldn't wait to get home to surprise his girlfriend, he hadn't told her about his injury or mandatory time off he was being forced to take. Danielle was his high school sweetheart and they had been dating for almost 8 years now, he loved her and was grateful for her support and understanding about his career. The time apart was hard on both of them but they kept in touch by phone, email, Skype and Twitter. Colby had one hand on the steer wheel and the other hand was rubbing the back of his neck, it ached a little but once he got to the apartment he would take a long hot shower to sooth it. He looked forward to just spending time with Danielle, especially holding her and listening to her talk about her classes at the university and things she did with her friends. He just wanted lead a normal life for the next couple of days.

He reached his apartment and was about to park in his spot. "Asshole", he mumbled to himself. Someone was already parked there, now he would have to look for a different parking space. He would definitely tell the manager in the morning. He finally parked and grabbed his bags and headed to the apartment. He couldn't wait to see her, he thought as he opened the door and dropped his bags at the entrance. "Danielle", he called out, but he got no reply. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the frig, opened it and took a drink. He heard a noise coming from the bedroom and walked down the hall. As he got closer he heard grunting and Danielle screaming, he busted into the room to see a man on top of Danielle, they were both naked. He was filled with rage as he grabbed the man by the hair and yanked him off Danielle. Colby immediately punched him in the stomach, he instantly regretted the action as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. The man doubled over in pain and Colby took advantage and kneed him in the chest couple of times then in the face. Blood spewed from the broken nose of the man as he crumpled unconscious to the floor. He was fill with so much anger at this bastard for hurting Danielle, he wanted to kill him.

"COLBY STOP!", shouted Danielle. Colby turned to see Danielle clutching a sheet around her body. His anger subsided and was replaced with concern, he immediately went to her and took her into his arms. "Are you ok? Did the bastard hurt you?", he asked with anxiety in his voice. He pulled back a little to look at her, he could see the tears falling from her blue eyes. "I should call the police before the son of bitch wakes up.", with an arm around her waist, Colby started walking toward the door, he had left his cell phone in the kitchen. Danielle stopped and twisted out of his arm, "No, you don't understand." He stopped and turned to look at her, "What do you mean? He was hurting you."

"Col-by ... TTTyler, he was not hur-ting mme", she stammered and looked away from him too ashamed to say anymore. Colby shook his head as the realization of her words hit him with full force. "What the fuck is going on Danielle?" he hissed between his teeth.

She looked at him again and could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "Colby ... Tyler, I don't even know what to call you anymore. Your gone all the time and it gets lonely around here."

"So you decide to pick up some guy and bring him to our place and fuck him in our bed? Who the fuck is he?" Colby bellowed as he felt his blood begin to boil. He was inches from Danielle towering over her with his fist balled up at his sides.

Instead of Danielle being scared, she begin to get mad, "Why do you give shit? The only thing you care about is your precious career."

"Because I love you and I thought you loved me and understood and supported my career. If you were unhappy why didn't you tell me?" His voice was filled with disappointment and hurt. He felt his heart breaking, he thought things between them were going great. He was even going to ask her to marry him.

"Who would be happy with their boyfriend gone half the time? And when you are here all you do is workout at the gym or go to some place where there is Crossfit. Even when you are here, your really are not. How do I know you are not fucking those fan girls that throw themselves at you?" Danielle knew deep down inside Colby would never do that but she was trying to justify her own actions.

"Don't you dare try throwing this back at me. Your the one cheating, in our home, in our bed." By this time, Colby had her by her arms in a vice grip. Danielle's eyes open wide with fear. He wanted to hurt her for the pain she was causing him, but was stopped when he felt something hit the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

"Son, son wake up." Joseph gently shook his son's shoulder trying to wake him up. About 15 minutes ago he had gotten a call from Danielle, frantically telling him that she and Colby had gotten into a fight and that he almost hit her. If, he didn't come and get him now she threaten to call the cops and have him arrested. He of course told her he would be there. She gave no details about the argument but it must have been something really bad if Colby was going to hit her. His son was very down to earth and was never one to get into a fight unless necessary. Yes, Colby was a wrestler but that didn't mean he enjoyed going around beating people up. He couldn't imagine an argument escalating to the point where Colby would hit a woman much less the one he loved.

When he arrived at his son's apartment he found the door open but no sign of Danielle. He called out Colby's name and looked around the apartment then headed to the bedroom, where he found Colby face down on the floor unconscious with pieces of glass around his head and back. He had obviously been hit with a vase or some glass object. Joseph went to him and kneeled on the floor next to him. He was starting to worry because he was getting no response from Colby. He took his phone out of his pocket and was about to dial 911 when Colby moaned and started to come around. Joseph dusted the pieces of glass off his son's back and hair, as Colby lifted his body up on his elbows, "Son are you ok? What the hell happened?"

Colby could hear someone talking to him but the pain in his neck and head were so excruciating he started to vomit. He felt arms going around his shoulders to offer support and comfort, his hair being pulled away from his face as he continued to vomit. Joseph was starting to get really anxious at his son's condition, he could see a bump starting to form at the back of his head and the redness at the base of his neck. "Colby, I want you to stay still. I am going to call 911." Joseph was so nervous, he was fumbling with his phone as he was trying make the call. "No" Colby said as he knocked the phone out of his father's hand and started to sit up. "Just give me a minute." Colby took deep breaths trying to calm his body down. His head was pounding, his neck was hurting, his vision was blurred and his heart was breaking. Joseph sat next to his son, he had never seen him in this state before, he looked so sad, hurt and broken, he did the only thing he could do. He embraced his son in a tight hug and gently rocked him back and forth. Colby laid his head on his father's shoulder and started to sob and return his father's hug. Then Joseph rubbed his back and told him it couldn't be as bad as all that and that everything would be all right. Colby started to cry in earnest with his shoulders shaking from his effort. It frightened Joseph, he couldn't remember the last time Colby had cried this way. He was not comfortable with son's display of emotions but he knew whatever it was had to be really terrible for Colby to react this way. He had to be strong for his son, he simply remind silent offering his support and comfort to him. Minutes passed as Joseph sat on the floor gently rocking him back and forth, before Colby was just occasionally sobbing.

His father ended the hug and capture his face between his hands and made him look at him. He could see his son's eyes and nose were red, his face pale and a tear was rolling down his cheek. "What happened?", he asked his voice filled with concern. "I came home and found her in bed with some guy." Colby replied with no emotion in his voice. Never would Joseph had guessed that Danielle would cheat on Colby, the two were inseparable since they met in high school. But not only did she cheat on him, she did it in their home, in their bed. God that had to hurt like hell. "Colby, lets pack some of your things. Your coming home with me." Joseph helped Colby to his feet and felt him begin to sway to the side, he wrapped his arms around Colby to steady him. He then helped his son to the bed, so he could sit. "Before I take you to my place, you are going to the hospital to get checked out." Colby started to protest but his father put his hand up refusing to take no for answer. "Colby Lopez, you came home early because you have a neck injury and from the look of this room I imagine you were fighting and to top it off you got hit in the back of the head with a glass object. Plus you were vomiting. YOU ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL." Colby didn't have the will or strength to argue with his father, he simply hung his head and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Joseph finally had Colby at his place, he had been divorced from his mother for 6 years and recently remarried. His relationship with Colby had been a bit rocky since the divorce. He had called his current wife from the hospital and explained what had happened and asked her to get the guess room ready. Joseph was now sitting in a chair next to his son's bed watching him sleep. He was cleared at the hospital. The doctor had said Colby had a mild concussion, he was ok to go home but that someone had to watch him and wake him up every 2 to 3 hours to make sure he had no sign of more severe symptoms. His skin looked so pale unlike his usual golden color but what really worried him was his son's state of mind. He didn't know how to comfort him or what to say. In the morning or rather later on this morning, he would call his ex-wife and let her know what happened, she would know how to comfort him.

Colby was having a restless sleep, he kept dreaming of when he walked in on Danielle and her lover. The anger and rage he felt, her hurtful words and his need to punish her. Every time he was about to strike her, his father woke him up to ask him stupid questions. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? It was about 9 in the morning, his eyes fluttered open and he was confused as to where he was. He heard soft snoring coming from his right, his father was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Colby sat up and suddenly felt his world was spinning, he moaned and put his hands on the side of his head to stop the dizziness and nausea he was feeling. His father woke up instantly, "Colby you need to lay down." He said as he gently pushed his son's head back on the pillow. "Where the hell am I?", he asked confused as to why he was with his father. "Your in my home, in the guess bedroom." Joseph was concerned by Colby's response, didn't he remember what happened last night, so he reminded him gently. "You and Danielle had an argument."

Suddenly it all came back to Colby, finding her in bed with another man, his arguing with her, his need to hurt her and his father holding him and rocking him and telling him everything would be ok. "How come you were at my apartment?"

"She called me and told me you two had an argument and if I didn't come and get you she would have you arrested. I found you on the floor face down and unconscious. Apparently, you were hit in the head with a glass object."

"So that's why my head hurts like hell." Colby rubbed the back of his head, he paused then continued, "She was cheating on me. I wonder for how long? She never told me she was so unhappy or that she wanted to break up with me. She probably wanted the best of both worlds, me the idiot supporting her and her lover." He said with bitterness as he felt himself getting angry. Joseph placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. "Son don't torture yourself. Just concentrate on getting better. Gabby made some breakfast, I am going to bring you some." Joseph said as he stood up to go get the food. "No, I am not hungry." Colby didn't feel like eating or doing anything for that matter. "Son you need to get your strength back. Your going to eat and get more rest." As Joseph was leaving, Colby called out to him. " Dad", he whispered. Joseph turned to look at his son as he said "Thanks". Joseph had a knot in his throat as he replied, "Your welcome." He hated to see Colby like this, he wished there was something he could do to easy his pain.

* * *

After waking up in his dad's house his mother came over a few hours later, she was mad that his dad did not inform her immediately of the situation. She hugged Colby and told him that everything would be alright. "Are you sure it was not a misunderstanding?" His mother asked sympathetically. "Mom, she was fucking another man in our bed. I don't think I could have misunderstood that." He said sarcastically, as he pulled the covers over his body and turned on his side facing away from his mother. "You should come home with me, so I can take care of you. You can sleep in your own room." His mother said. "Elena, I don't think that is a good idea." His father interrupted. "Colby is still suffering from the affects of the concussion, moving him is only going to make his condition worse." "Well, I want my son with me, so I can help through this. I am certainly not staying here with that woman." She was getting upset with her ex-husband. "Gabriela usually spends the weekend with her mother because she has not been feeling well lately. You can stay until Colby feels up to traveling." Joseph offered. Elena felt her temper rising " I am not going to sta-." "Will you please stop arguing." Colby pleaded. "Mom, Dad is right. I still feel really dizzy and nauseous. If, I go with you I will probably throw up in the car or pass out or both." "Ok, ok, I am sorry son. I will come back in the morning for you." She gave Colby a bear hug and kissed him on the forehead. "I am soo sorry you have to go through this, but things will get better, get some rest now." Colby closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, it was combination of exhaustion, heart break and the pain medication.

When he woke up again, his father was sitting in the chair next to his bed reading a book. "Hello sleepy head." Colby grinned at his father, "Hi dad." As he sat up in the bed. "Look son I know ever since the divorce things between us have been strained but I want you to know that if you need anything. I am here for you." Colby looked down at his hands and said, "Thanks dad." "Why don't you try coming to the table for dinner?"

"I really don't feel like eating"

"I know what happened to you is devastating and it hurts like hell but you still have your career to think about. Just focus on that, it will help you through the pain. You need to keep your strength up. Don't you have a title match in less than 2 weeks?", asked his father.

"She said I cared more about my career than her", he said sadly. Joseph was now sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed one of his hands on Colby's shoulder, he looked up at his father. Joseph could see the tears welling up in his son's eyes. "She knew your career choice and made you believe she accepted and supported you. You didn't change Colby, she did and she should have ended things instead of string you along. You did nothing wrong son." Colby started to cry, he hated himself for being this weak but it hurt so bad. Joseph wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders and hug him. "I just can't imagine my life without her. I always pictured myself marrying her and her being the mother of my children." Joseph continued to hug him. "I know son, it may seem like the end of the world right now but just take it one day at a time. Let yourself feel what you are feeling but don't shut yourself off from the rest of the world. And when you are ready, there will be somebody out there for you, who will see the great qualities you have to offer and accept you for who you are." Colby continued to cry on his father's shoulder, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone other than Danielle.

* * *

It had been a week and half since his break up with Danielle, he had no further communication with her. His older brother had went to his apartment and gathered the rest of his things. He had spent the rest of his time at his mother's house mopping about, watching t.v. and thinking about what went wrong in his relationship. What he really wanted to do was go to the gym and work out his aggression but the concussion and his neck injury prevented him from going.

He was back in Florida at the FIP headquarters getting checked, hopefully cleared to defend his title against Davey Richards.

The trainer finally came back to the room after examining him and reviewing his X-rays. "Mr. Black, I am afraid I have some bad news. The swelling in your neck, plus I know you are experiencing a lot more stiffness than what you are willing to admit, all in all I cannot clear you for action at least for another 2 weeks."

"Awww come on doc, I am fine. I don't want to loose my title to that arrogant ass." Tyler said with irritation.

"Look Mr. Black, Tyler, if you insist on competing you could hurt yourself far worse, instead of taking 2 weeks to recover, it could take months if you re-injure yourself, possibly even surgery. It could even be career ending. Tyler your young and talented there will be other titles."

In his frustration, Tyler stood up and punched the wall leaving an imprint of his fist. The trainer backed away, fearing he could be next. Tyler looked at the trainer to see the look of fear in his eyes, he turned and yanked the door opened and left the room. He was mad not at the trainer but of the whole situation. 2009 was shaping up to be one of the worst years of his life, first his tag team partner and friend Jimmy Jacobs turns on him, then he looses the woman he loves, who he thought loved him back. Now he had to forfeit his title to Davey Richards, a title he had worked hard to attain. Could his life get any worse?


	4. Their First Encounter

June 19th 2010, Toronto, Canada

Tyler Black sat in his locker room, holding the Ring of Honor World Championship Belt, he would be defending his belt tonight against his old nemesis Davey Richards. Unlike the FIP Title, he had no intention of handing over the ROH Title, if he wanted it he was going to have to defeat him. It had been a little over a year since his break up with Danielle, he had stayed focused on his career and when he thought things couldn't get worse, in September he had to have neck surgery for a bulging disc. However, things started to look up after the surgery, he was able to recover in time to enter and win the Survival of the Fittest Tournament which gave him a shot at the Ring of Honor World Championship Belt. On February 13, 2010, he defeated Austin Aries and became the Ring of Honor World Champion. He even had a new girlfriend now, her name was Elizabeth. She works for ROH as a technician specialist. What better person to understand his career than someone in the industry. He felt really lucky and fortunate for his success in and out of the ring.

* * *

The past nine months had been a real learning experience for Raven. She really loved all the traveling, they went from town to town entering local tournaments some were big and others were small but the crowds were always vocal during the matches. She couldn't believe how different and vast U.S. was, they could be in a city like New York where there were so many people you could hardly move and little towns like Bowman, TN where you hardly saw anyone for miles but the beautiful green open spaces.

The seven other wrestlers she was traveling with were like big brothers to her: Mike, Ray, Jimmy, Bobby, Derek, James and Alfredo. They all fascinated her, they all had their own story, backgrounds and reasons for wrestling. They took Raven under their wing, because of how hard she worked during the practice sessions and never once did she complain or quit, she just took whatever they threw at her. Raven would spend most of her time practicing for hours with them, the grueling sessions would often leave her so exhausted and bruised that she could barely make it back to the hotel. She didn't mind pushing her body beyond its limit because it only made her stronger and a better wrestler. They would often practice their signature moves on her and showed her how to avoid them or how to receive less of an impact. They also did this with the submission holds like the sharpshooter or the crossface. It was their way of preparing themselves for difficult opponents who tried to counteract their moves. Of course, this only added to Raven's arsenal of tricks.

The first 3 months were the most difficult for Raven, she didn't win any of her matches, which only wounded her ego. Her inability to put together a combination of effective moves was often her undoing. After each bout, her and Ben would sit for hours going over her matches, discussing what she could have done or things she needed to improve on. Raven was a sponge and took everything Ben said to heart. After each match she became better and more confident with her moves and finally, she won her first match. After eight months on tour, she was practically unbeatable, she would even take on male wrestlers if there were no female wrestlers, which was often the case.

They were currently in Buffalo, New York on their way to Toronto, Canada. Ben had said there was a major tournament going on called Death Before Dishonor it was part of the Ring of Honor. He said they would not be going to compete but to see professional wrestlers in action. But not everyone wanted to go, some were just tired of all the traveling and just wanted to relax or party. "Rave, you should go, you have never seen a professional wrestling tournament. It would be a great learning experience for you.", said Ben. Raven of course quickly agreed, she was so excited and could hardly wait. They had already been driving for an hour, they had about 45 minutes to go and they would be there, Raven was counting down the minutes. Mike was driving with Ben sitting in the passenger's seat. Raven was sitting in the back of the van with Ray, Derek and James. They were joking and talking about who the better wrestler was, but as they got closer they started to talk about the matches they were going to see. Especially the main event, Tyler Black would be defending his championship title against Davey Richards, apparently the two had a rivalry going on for the past couple of years. Mike and James were going for Tyler Black because he was a great technical wrestler and he was never one to give up. Ray and Derek were going for Davey Richards because he was a tough, gritty fighter. They were bugging Raven to break their tie, when she didn't given them answer Derek started to tickle her on her side ribs. "Stop it Derek" Raven said between giggles. "Come on choose one." Derek was not going to stop until she gave answer, he increased his effort in tickling her harder. Raven tried to squirm away from him but there was no where to go. "Hey, Derek leave Rave alone", Mike shouted. "Not until she chooses one." Raven was laughing so hard, she could hardly breathe. "Ok, Ok I am going for Tyler".

"Aww, you are just going for him because he is a pretty boy", Derek said scornfully.

"No, I am not"

"Yes, you are,

"NO, I AM NOT"

"YES, YOU ARE, you are probably all wet between the legs for him like all the other girls."

Raven punched Derek in the arm "OUCH!"

"I don't even know what he looks like, remember, I have never seen a professional wrestler in action before."

"Oooo, she gotcha there Derek", James said teasingly.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?", Derek was rubbing his arm where Raven had punched him.

"What you can't take a jab from the princess over here?" Ray said mockingly, as he pointed his thumb at Raven.

"She maybe a princess but she sure the hell doesn't hit like one. Raven show him, HIT HIM."

Raven turned around in her seat and was about to punch Ray, when Ben interrupted. "ENOUGH! Raven turn the hell around, all of you put your seat belts on and shut the hell up, we are almost there."

"YES DAD!", they all said in unison, with big smiles on their faces and did as they were told.

* * *

They had arrived at the arena 2 hours before show time, Ben knew some of the wrestlers and staff. He was immediately greeted once they entered the arena. He had introduced them to the Briscoe Brothers, who would be competing for the tag team championship. Since Ben was busy, Raven decided to walked around checking out the venue. She sat on the bench and watched the crew do the final touches before the show started. It was a lot bigger than what she was use to and the first pay-per-view she would get to see. It was all pretty exciting and she couldn't wait for the show to start. She didn't know how long she sat there but soon the place started to fill with people. "Hey Rave" Derek shouted as he came rushing toward her excitedly. "What's up Derek?", she said with a smile. "Ben needs you, he wants you to come right now. Come on, hurry up!" Raven laughed at his urgency. "What is this all about?", she said as she started to follow him backstage. "You'll see, just come." Derek led her to a locker room, where she found Ben standing in the center with a big grin on his face, behind him stood Mike, James, and Ray also smiling. Raven had never seen Ben quite so happy, before she could say anything he grabbed her by both her shoulders. "Guess what kiddo? I have a match for you tonight." Raven blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend what Ben just said. "Could you repeat that?", not sure she heard what she thought she heard. "You have a match with the Diva's Champion."

Raven felt the blood drain from her body, "What do you mean I have a match? You said we were here to watch professional wrestlers in action, not to be in action."

"Apparently, the Diva's opponent got held up, the plane she was on had mechanical problems. The ROH Commissioner needs someone to fight Diva's Champion tonight or else there will be an empty time slot and he can't afford that since this is an important event, not to mention a pay-per- view. It will not be a title match but an exhibition match." Raven was finding it hard to breathe "Arrre you crazy Ben?", she yelled. "She is a professional female wrestler, I am an amateur at best. It would be an insult to put me in the same ring with her. She has years of experience in and out of the ring and not to mention on the road experience. How could you think I could even hope to compete with someone like that?" Raven was now on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Calm the fuck down, Raven.", Ben shouted. "Get away from the bench guys let her sit down. Raven put your head between your legs and take deep breaths." Raven did as she was told. Mike sat to the right of her rubbing her back up and down, "Rave, you can do this, calm down.", he said gently. Minutes passed as Raven's breathing came under control. Ben kneeled in front of her and squeezed her knees, she looked up at him with apprehension in her eyes. "Look, kiddo, in this business you never let an opportunity pass you by because you never know if it will ever come again. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, people in this business wait for years for something like this and here it falls in your lap." Raven looked behind him, she saw James, Derek and Ray nodding in agreement, she felt ashamed for reacting the way she did. She did not deserve this chance, they did, they were so dam talented and she had learned so much from them. They were the ones that had given up and sacrificed so much for this sport. "Are you seriously going to walk away from it?" Ben said with a great deal of exasperation.

"Ben is right Rave. We would all kill to be in your position." Mike said with conviction.

"And if I lose badly ...?" She whispered, but what she really wanted to ask, if he would still want her around. "So, what? Its not like this is going to be your profession, in 3 months you are going back to school remember, but don't you want to know if you have what it takes to go against the best. After all the minutes, hours, days, weeks and months you have put into this don't you want to know if you can stand in the ring with the Diva's Champion." Ben hated the thought of Raven leaving but he wanted to see how far she could go, which is why when he found out about the diva's opponent, he pushed the commissioner for the match. He knew he put his reputation on the line, if Raven didn't do well he would be a laughing stock, however he knew she would not disappoint him.

Ben stood up and made Raven stand up to, "Kiddo, I would never put you in a position, I didn't think you could win. I have believed you in since the moment you walked into my school." Raven looked up into Ben's eyes, she did not see deception but sincerity. It is true, Ben has always believed in her. Why? She did not know but if he says she can win then she can. Ben could see the storm of emotions swirling in her eyes, she closed them for a minute and when she opened them again. Ben saw determination and confidence. This was The Raven that was going to win the match.

* * *

Ben had sent James to the van to retrieve Raven's ring gear for the match. When he turned around to speak with her, he saw her leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Ben asked with concern.

"Just give me 10 minutes. I need to collect my thoughts. I will be right back."

"Alright but only 10 minutes or I am sending Mike to look for you."

Raven nodded and walked away. She was scared but also excited, she had to get her emotions under control if she wanted to give a good performance, otherwise, she was definitely going to get her ass kicked tonight and be humiliated in front of all those people. Raven wanted to be alone, she approached a door and knocked on it, when no one answered, she walked into the empty locker room. The room was dark except for the single light that shined above in the center of the room. Raven sat on the bench closest to the door and brought her knees up to her chin. She thought of what she needed to do and how she could win her match.

Suddenly, the lights in the room came on and a man walked in toward the bench across from her. His back was facing her as he was looking through a duffle bag for something. Raven didn't know what to do, should she say hello or sneak out. He was only wearing a pair of sweats and tennis shoes, he had his long curly dark brown hair in a ponytail on his right shoulder. She could see the muscles in his back, his tan, warm skin but what caught her attention was the tattoo of the seven Chinese characters on the middle of his back. This is awkward, she thought as she stood up and decided to let him know she was there, "Rectitude, Respect, Courage, Honor, Benevolence, Honesty and Loyalty." The moment Raven spoke the man turned around in surprise as she read off the meaning of the seven Chinese characters. He was gorgeous, he stood about 6'1, had a slender muscular built. His face was framed with short beard and mustache but his best feature was his big, brown, expressive eyes. Several emotions ran through them as he just stood there staring at her, she could see surprise, anger, annoyance. Nervously she rambled on, "In Japan, they are referred to as the Seven Virtues of the Samurai and in China the Warrior's Code. Do you consider yourself a warrior?"

Tyler said nothing as she rambled on, the last thing he needed was a fangirl trying to jump him, but she was not acting like one. She was beautiful girl even with the simple clothing she had on. She was wearing tennis shoes, skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and a black hoodie. The t-shirt had a v neck which showed some her ample cleavage, just above her cleavage was the only piece of jewelry she seemed to have on, which was an octagon pendent on a gold chain. She had long black hair, olive colored skin, an oval shaped face and stunning hazel eyes. He took several steps toward her, invading her personal space trying to intimidate her, so she would leave, but she was not so easily intimidated, "What are you doing in my locker room?" Raven stood her ground and stared into his big brown eyes as he towered over her, their bodies inches apart. "I didn't know this was anyone's locker room. Your name is not on the door and when I knocked earlier no one answered." Tyler felt like a shit for being too aggressive with her, in a softer tone he asked, "What are you doing here?" "I-I just needed a moment to myself." Tyler stared into her hazel eyes, he believed her. An awkward silence fell over them as they continued to stare at each other, she was more beautiful close up he thought, he had the urge to touch her to caress her cheek. It was Tyler who ended the silence but not the eye contact. "How did you know what my tattoo said?"

Raven relaxed and smiled as she sensed a change in his mood, "My brother had a poster of them hanging on his bedroom wall. So, do you think yourself as a warrior?"

"Considering what I do, yes."

Raven was thankful to be wearing her hoodie, she could feel goose bumps forming all over her arms and the back of her neck. He was still so close to her, she could faintly smell his cologne. "Are you any good?", she whispered.

It was Tyler's turn to smile as he suddenly wondered, what it would be like to kiss her full red lips, "People say I am." He wondered if her lips would be as soft as they looked.

"But what do you say?", O my god he is going to kiss me, she thought. As Tyler lowered his face toward hers. "I'm pretty good." She could feel his breathe on her face as he answered her question and just when their lips were about to meet the door burst open and they jumped apart.

It was Mike, "What the hell Raven?! We have been looking for you everywhere, you need to get ready." He grabbed Raven by the arm and yanked her out of the room. Raven turned to see Tyler shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, he had a girlfriend and here he was about to kiss this total stranger. What he hell was the matter with him? He had a good thing with Elizabeth and here he was about to ruin it.


	5. Becoming The Raven

_**Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my story. I am not really good at writing fight scenes, so please forgive me if it is not that good. :)**_

* * *

"I found her", Mike said as they walked into the locker room. "Where the hell were you, Raven? You said 10 minutes." Ben was really annoyed. Before, Raven could answer, Mike said, "I found her in Tyler Black's locker room." Raven turn to look at Mike, her eyes wide in surprise, "That was Tyler Black?!"

"Well, who did you think it was?", Mike replied.

O my god, she was almost kissed by Tyler Black and she asked him if he was any good as a wrestler. For goodness sake, he is the ROH World Champion. Raven was interrupted from her thoughts by Ben, "Who cares! Raven get dress", Ben said as he threw her duffle bag filled with her ring gear at her.

* * *

Tyler had a hand over his mouth, he couldn't believe how close he came to kissing that girl. Raven the guy had called her. He couldn't get those big hazel eyes out of his head, she wanted him to kiss her, she had not pulled away until they were interrupted. There was something about her that had drawn him to her, she obviously felt it too, otherwise she would have left the locker room sooner.

Suddenly, Elizabeth walked through the door, "Hi babe", she said with a big smile on her face. She was about 5'4, petite with long blond hair and green eyes. What Tyler like best was her smile. Guilt washed over him as he greeted his girlfriend, "Hi Lizzy", he tried to sound as cheerful as he could and gave her the best smile he could muster. "Is something wrong Tyler?"

"No, no I am just trying to concentrate on my moves before the match.", he lied but what was he going to say, that he almost kissed another girl and now he can't get her out of his head. "Well, I just snuck away to wish you the best on your match tonight, things are starting to get chaotic out there and I probably won't be able to later." She said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and gave him kiss. Tyler kissed her back and suddenly those hazel eyes flashed before him again, he forced his girlfriend's mouth open to allow entrance for his tongue, which elicit a moan from Elizabeth. He deepened the kiss trying to erase those eyes from his memory and concentrate on Elizabeth. When he ended the kiss, Elizabeth exclaimed, "Wow, I have interrupt you more often. By the way, your father is here." He smiled at her as he released his hold on her to finish lacing up his boots. Tyler felt even worse at the mention of his father, it only reminded him how it felt to have been cheated on. His relationship with his father had improved ever since his break up with Danielle. His mother had helped him through the situation and he would always be grateful for her love and support but there are things only another guy can understand.

"Hey, have you heard?", Elizabeth said excitedly. "About what?" "The Diva's Champion is fighting an unknown tonight, apparently her original opponent's plane got held up. The Commissioner was so desperate to fill the time slot that when Ben Humphrey approached him about his wrestler he quickly accepted. I just wonder if this girl is going to be any challenge for the Diva's Champion or if it is going to be a one sided match? You have been in this industry for while, maybe you have heard of her, her name is Raven." At the mention of her name, Tyler froze that was the girl that was in his locker room earlier. "Well?", asked Elizabeth. "Well what?" replied Tyler. "Have you heard of her?"

"O, I am sorry no, no I haven't." Tyler kept his eyes on his boots, so Elizabeth would not see how the name affected him. "I should get back before I am missed." She gave Tyler a final peck on the lips and hurried out the door.

* * *

The great thing about having a best friend as a fashion designer were the free cloths. Angel had designed all of Raven's outfits for the ring, all of the clothes had a gothic influence. She was wearing a purple corset with black flower designs on it. There was a row of buttons in the middle and lace black trim at on the bottom and top edges of the corset. What she loved the most was the upside done V on the back bottom of the corset, which allowed for her tattoo of the Papilio Ulysses Butterfly to be seen. The corset also allowed for her other tattoos on her interior wrist to be seen. She wear black short, shorts with a 2 layer, black with purple trim, min-skirt over it, the material was stretchable which allowed her to move freely. Raven then braided her hair making 2 pick tails and then wrapped them in buns on the sides of her head. She added white powered to her face and blood red lipstick to her lips. Ben had encouraged Raven to come up with a ring persona, he said it would help her with her inhibitions out in the ring. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was no longer Raven Duran but Raven the wrestler and she was going to win this match, no matter what it took to defeat her opponent. She owed it to Ben and the guys, they believed in her and trained her and she was not going to let them down.

As she was lacing up her boots, Ben was telling her what to expect from the Diva's Champion and what she needed to do. "If she tries to put you in a submission hold, don't allow her to drag you into the middle of the ring or you are done. Also, watch it for her clothesline, she as a wicked one. But most importantly, when you attack her be unrelenting, don't easy up until you have the pin." Once Raven was done lacing up her boots she started to bounce on her toes from one foot to the other as she continued to listen to Ben. "Remember you have nothing to prove, she is the Diva's Champion, she is the one with a lot to lose." There was a rapid knock at the door, "Come in", said Ben. It was a staff member, "Your on in 10. What is your wrestler's name?"

"Raven", said Ben. Raven took a deep breath and followed Ben to the arena entrance. She felt her skin tingle with anticipation and butterflies in her stomach. As they reached the arena entrance, the same staff member came up to them, "You can't use the name Raven, there is already a wrestler by that name."

"But that is my name", said Raven a little distressed.

"Look, why don't you introduce her as "The Raven"." Ben suggested.

The staff member shook his head no, "You are still using the name Raven."

"Isn't he retired already. People will know you are referring to a different wrestler because you are using "The" before Raven, plus she is a woman.", argued Ben.

"Let me check with my boss." He said as he dialed his cell phone.

Ben turned his attention back to The Raven, he placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked directly at her. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, win or lose, I am proud of you. And I will always be here for you no matter what." He said genuinely. His words were a great relief to The Raven, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The one person's opinion she valued the most was Ben's and she hated the thought of disappointing him if she didn't live up to his expectations. "Thanks Ben."

"My boss said it was ok to introduce her as "The Raven". I need you to stand over here and wait for the announcer to say your name then go out to the ring." She continued to bounce on the balls of her feet, she could her the noise of the crowd and the MC announce her. She turned around one more time to look at Ben, "You can do it", he said. The Raven nodded her head and went out to the ring.

* * *

The Raven was 10 minutes into the match and she was basically getting her ass kicked by the Diva's Champion. She was allowing the moment to intimidate her which resulted in her being tentative with her moves. She was currently in a submission hold with the Diva's Champion trying to drag her in the middle of the ring. The pain was bearable but slowly increasing in force, with all her strength and desperation The Raven reached and dragged herself toward the ropes, finally grabbing onto the bottom rope. The minute the Diva's Champion released her, The Raven rolled out of the ring and the fans started to boo her.

She needed to pull herself together and come up with a plan of action. In the ring the Diva's Champion was strutting around acting like she already won the match. The Raven looked over to Ben, he was mouthing "you can do it" and shaking his fist in front of him. Mike, Ray, Derek and James, they were shouting "kick her ass". Even now they still believed in her, seeing them gave her strength, she took a deep breath and knew what she had to do. The Raven rolled back into the ring and focused on the person in front of her, she blocked out the noise of the crowd as their boos intensified. She allowed the Diva's Champion to kick her in the abdomen, she was winded but recovered quickly. The Diva's Champion then grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the ropes as she bounced off the ropes and came toward her opponent, The Raven saw her opening, just as her opponent was about to do a clothesline. She ducted out of the way and bounced off the opposite ropes with her opponent's back still to her, The Raven slammed hard into her, knocking her face down into the mat. The Raven then leaped up into the air and brought her elbow down into the middle of the Diva's Champion's back, then flipped her over and pinned her. The ref counted to 1,2 and the Diva's Champion kicked out. The Raven could hear Ben's voice in her head telling her "be unrelenting until you get the pin", she then climbed the ropes to reach the top of the turn buckle, her opponent was still on the mat. She did a frog splash landing on the Diva's Champion's chest. The Raven went for the pin a second time but she kicked out in 2 again. It was the Diva's Champion's turn to roll out of the ring. The Raven was not going to lose the momentum, she walked through ropes and stood at the edge of the apron, turned her back to her opponent and then jumped on the middle rope to execute a springboard moonsault. Landing on her opponent at full force, she leaped to her feet and grabbed the Diva's Champion by the hair and arm and threw her back into the ring. The Raven went to the opposite end of the ring to do one more move that would guarantee the three count. As the Diva's Champion staggered to her feet, she was very disoriented. The moment she turned toward The Raven, The Raven charged her at full speed, spearing and quickly pinned her for the third time. The referee was able to count to three, he then grabbed The Raven by the arm and lifted it to acknowledge her as the winner. "Your winner by count out, The Raven", the announcer said. The crowd didn't seem to know how to respond, they appeared just as shocked by her victory as she was but slowly they began to cheered for her. She turned to where Ben and the guys were and she could see Ben with a big smile on his face and his fists in the air. Mike, Ray, Derek and James were jumping up and down screaming her name.

* * *

"Your up Tyler!" Tyler was ready, he was tired of Richards talking shit and couldn't wait to defeat him, so he could solidify his championship reign. He heard as Davey Richards walked out to the ring, the crowd went wild for him. He could hear the crowd chant "Next World Champion." When Tyler walked out to the ring, the crowd's response was mixed, some cheered for him but it seemed that most booed him. The obvious favorite was Richards, it didn't matter to Tyler, it wasn't going to change the outcome.

Tyler entered the ring went to each corner and stood on the turnbuckle and lifted his belt in the air to show the crowd, he was the ROH World Champion. On the last turnbuckle, Davey Richards stood on the second rope looking at Tyler Black refusing to move. This didn't faze Tyler, he lifted up the ROH World Championship Belt in front of Richards, daring him to take it from him. The referee motioned Tyler to the opposite corner of the ring. When the announcer introduced Davey Richards the crowd started to chant "Next World Champion". When it was Tyler's turn the crowd started to boo and chant "Fuck you, Tyler". Again this did not deter him, he felt no remorse for this crowd when the match ended, they were all going to be sorely disappointed when he retains his title. Tyler went to the middle of the ring and in accordance with the ROH code of honor, he held his hand out to Davey Richards to shake, wishing him luck. However, Davey walked up to him, looked at Tyler in the face then his hand for a couple of seconds, then he spit at Tyler's hand. Tyler wiped his hand on his boot and went to his corner. The bell rang and the match started.

* * *

The Raven sat between Ben and Mike. Ray, Derek and James were off to the sides. The Raven watched the drama unfold before her, she couldn't understand why the crowd acted the way they did with Tyler. James had said that Tyler had been the ROH World Champion for 4 months now. Surely, Tyler had to be great if he was able to retain the title that long. She tugged on Ben's sleeve, when she had his attention, she asked, "Why are they "booing" and saying "fuck you" to Tyler?", her confusion evident.

"As you get further up the ladder it becomes more about showmanship and performance than it does about skill and technique."

"I don't get it. Why would they want someone who just talks shit and gives attitude as a the World Champion, instead of someone who is skilled and capable?", The Raven was baffled by Ben's response.

"Because ultimately we are all entertainers, Raven. We do what is good for business." Ben said in a serious voice as he continued to explain. "Davey just doesn't talk shit and give attitude, he is actually a very good wrestler. Maybe not as clean and technical as Tyler, but he is a worthy adversary. People would find it boring to just come and see a bunch of guys wrestle, you have to make it entertaining to keep them interested or like everything else it will just fade away. Davey has that "I don't care about the rules" attitude and complete confidence that he can beat Tyler. Many of the male fans here can relate to that, which is why he draws them in and they support him. Tyler on the other hand is a dynamic wrestler, he considers this a form of art and takes great pride in perfecting his technique. Tyler awes the crowds with his skill and his ability to think through his matches to get the win. However, as you can see here not everyone appreciation his abilities."

"So being a professional wrestler is not just about your abilities?", The Raven asked

"No, I am afraid not. Didn't you notice how the crowd respond to you when you walked out to the ring, they didn't cheer nor did they boo you, they were in awe of you. They had never seen anyone quite like you. And you did that before they ever got to see your wrestling skills."

"So, that's why you encouraged me to develop a ring persona." The Raven smiled at the realization of easy it was for Ben to manipulated her into doing it with the guise that it was just for her benefit. "That's right kiddo. There are a lot of young people into the Goth thing." said Ben. "How do you know that?" The Raven asked surprised. "Its my job to know."

"I have one more question. Why would anyone want to be a professional wrestler, if you are not being judged by your skills and ability to win a match?", she asked still confused.

"You have been on tour with me for 9 months, why do you think?", Ben asked patiently. The Raven thought about it for a while, "Because despite everything it is a lot of fun and it is a challenge. You have to work to get the crowd on your side and once you do, it makes you feel alive and like you can do anything. Also, I enjoy the physical part of it and the challenge in defeating my opponents."

"Well, there's your answer kiddo. Now lets just watch the match."

* * *

Tyler was exhausted and didn't know how much longer the match would last. He had to put an end to it before he couldn't move anymore, plus his knee was hurting him. He had tried several times to pin Davey and each time he managed to kick out in 2.

Davey had fallen to his knees and Tyler kick him in the chin. Then he lifted Davey over his shoulder and did one of his signature moves called God's Last Gift. There was no way Davey could breakout of this hold, he was too exhausted and Tyler was holding him too tight. Tyler finally got the 3 count to win the match and retain his title. The referee gave him his belt and lifted his arm to acknowledge him as the winner. Some people cheered him and some booed him and some started to throw empty water bottles at him. He wanted to leave the ring already but when he turned around he saw that Davey had still not gotten up off the mat. Tyler stood over Davey and could see that he was completely out of it, he went to the edge of the ring and shout for the medics. Finally, Davey started to come around, when he finally was able to make it to his feet, he grabbed a microphone and looked at Tyler. "Your the Champion now." Davey then stumbled out of the ring. Tyler grabbed a microphone and thanked him for a great match.

* * *

The Raven followed the guys backstage, Ben was going to have them meet Tyler Black. She was so exited and couldn't wait to be formally introduced to him. Maybe she could still get that kiss that Mike had so rudely interrupted. She had definitely felt something between them, he had to have felt it too, otherwise, why would have he tried to kiss her.

Suddenly, The Raven heard a girl yelling "Congratulations Baby! I knew you could beat him?" She then put her arms around Tyler's neck and kissed him, he kissed her back.

The Raven didn't feel, so excited anymore, she felt disappointed and hurt. "Who is that?" she asked Ray. "That's his girlfriend, Elizabeth. I think they have been going out for a couple of months now." The Raven definitely felt let down, she knew it was ridiculous to feel this way considering nothing really happened. But there was definitely a connection there or maybe it was his way of trying to get into her pants. God she was so dumb.

"Raven, what's wrong?", Ben asked. She looked bothered by something. "Nothing, I am just suddenly tired. Can I have the keys to the van? I will wait for you guys there."

"But, I thought you wanted to meet Tyler Black?"

"I really am tired and not up to it. I will just meet you at the van.", she said.

"Ok, here are the keys to the van. We won't take long I promise."

As The Raven walked to the van she thought, he maybe a great technical wrestler but he was also definitely a jerk.


	6. 3 Years Later

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction most of the characters are fictitious, except of course Tyler Black/ Seth Rollins. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned. The character I created purely from scratch is The Raven.

**From the Author**: I just wanted to give some background first before I started working on getting these two together ...or not. So, you could understand why they are making certain decisions. Again thanks for taking the time to read my story :)

* * *

End of -September, 2013, Stamford, Connecticut

Seth Rollins sat in the offices of the WWE waiting with his teammates Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns to speak with Triple H about a new storyline for the Shield that would include the Authority.

A lot had changed in 3 years, he had signed a developmental contract with the WWE in August of 2010 and was assigned to NXT. During this time, he changed his name from Tyler Black to Seth Rollins. The representatives in developmental felt his impact in the WWE would be more successful, if fans didn't compare his work in the WWE with what he did in the Ring of Honor. They believed it was better if he started with a clean slate. Shortly, he had become the NXT Champion. It was also during this time that he had met Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The moment they met, they all hit it off becoming fast friends. They worked well together and had the same passion and drive to succeed in their chosen profession. It was in developmental that Seth had approached Dean and Roman about forming a 3 team group that would stand for justice and fairness. He had explained how he had, had success with this concept when he started with the Ring of Honor. Seth went on to discuss how rare it was to have a 3 team group, fans were use to tag teams. Seth felt that this concept would help them to stand out from the other groups. They all agreed that it would be a excellent way for them to debut in the WWE and brought their proposal to developmental, who also felt that it was a great idea. They decided to call their group, The Shield. In November of 2012, they made their debut and were an instant hit with the fans. With each month that passed, their popularity with fans increased and their appearance in the main events were essential for high ratings.

Seth had only wished his love life was going as great as his career. He ended things with Elizabeth last year before the Shield made their debut. He had noticed Elizabeth was becoming distant and the spark they once had wasn't there like before. Seth was home alone watching a movie, while Elizabeth had went out to run errands. She had left her phone behind and it kept going off. He decide to answer the phone in case it was something important. "Hello", but the person on the other line just hung up without answering. He looked at the caller ID and it showed the call was by someone named Roger. He also noticed there were several text message also left by Roger. Out of curiosity, he opened the text messages and felt his heart sink as he read the love messages that Roger had sent Elizabeth and her replies to them. He couldn't understand why he Elizabeth would do something like this to him? Or why he couldn't find a woman who would be faith to him? He didn't think he was such a bad guy but if he was such a good guy, why did the women he loved and cared for cheat on him. What was wrong with him that he couldn't keep a woman by his side? Seth packed some of his things and called Dean and asked if he could stay with him that he would explain later. When Elizabeth finally got home he confronted her about Roger, at first she denied anything was going on. Then, he showed her the text messages he had found. She broke down crying saying, she didn't feel secure in their relationship because of his growing popularity and how did she know he wasn't doing the same to her. He was a handsome man with a beautiful body after all and could have his pick of any girl. This really bothered Seth because like Danielle, she did not express any of these feelings to him before now.

He moped around Dean's place for weeks before Dean had had enough and made him go clubbing with him. Dean had said he was a handsome guy and could have any woman he wanted that was of course once Dean was done. Seth took this as a challenge and he and Dean would compete for woman's attention. Sometimes Dean would won and sometimes Seth would, but he was getting tired of the one night stands. Especially, after Dean and Roman both found girlfriends. He decided to stop with the clubbing and one night stands, he wanted what they had, some special to share his life.

That's when he started to see her, the girl with the hazel eyes, Raven. He remembered finding her in his locker room 3 years ago and how beautiful she was and his urge, his need to touch her. What he remembered the most was the kiss they almost shared. How guilty he felt because the foolishly thought he would be cheating on Elizabeth, only for her to do something much worse. Raven had been the Diva's Champion and now was the valet to Kane. He couldn't help but stare at her when ever she entered a room. Dean and Roman noticed and started make fun of him. Especially, when he would stop mid-sentence in a conversation to stare at her. Sometimes, The Raven would catch him starring and smile at him. Seth would quickly look away embarrassed to be catch starring at her so openly, he felt like a damn teenager still in high school. Dean and Roman had offered to go speak to her on his behalf, Seth made them swear they would do no such thing. He had tried to approach her a couple of times but where ever she was Kane was not far behind. He thought perhaps she was in a relationship with Kane and then there were rumors about her and Randy Orton. Suddenly, The Raven had been missing in action for the past 3 months now. There were rumors about her sudden absence. Some say she was being punished for pissing off Hunter and Stephanie. Others, said the pressure of being a WWE Diva had finally taken their toll on her and she had a break down. But whatever it was she was not there and he missed seeing her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the receptionist, "Gentlemen, Mr. Helmsley is ready to see you now."

* * *

When they entered Hunter's office, they saw that Stephanie, Kane, Dave and Randy were also there. It was Hunter that greeted and shook their hands, "Sorry for the wait guys, but we had some other business to take care of first." It was Seth that spoke up for them, "Its ok we understand you are a busy person."

"Have a seat gentlemen. Well, I brought you guys in here to discuss a storyline with the Shield and the Authority. Wait, one person is missing." Hunter turned to Kane "Where is she?" Kane shrugged his shoulders, "I am not her keeper."

"Just like The Raven to have no respect for her bosses." Stephanie said with disdain. "I am sure she just got stuck in traffic." Kane had the need to defend his partner, she was already in enough trouble.

* * *

"Damn it!" The Raven said, as she hit her steering wheel in frustration. She was going to be late for the meeting because of this damn traffic. She knew how much Hunter hated anyone to be late. She had already called and informed the secretary of her situation. She had been out for the past 3 months and is expected to return to Monday Night Raw this week. She was definitely not going to win any brownie points by being late.

The past 3 years had been quite eventful, since her match at the Ring of Honor. Shortly after returning home from being on tour with Ben for a year, she received an offer from Vincent McMahon to join the WWE. At First, The Raven had said no, but Vincent pursued her for a month, until she had finally, said yes. She had missed wrestling and couldn't deny that she was at her happiest when she was competing in the ring. Vince would often say she was the future of the women's division. She debut in October and was a hit with the fans. The Raven worked hard to bring herself up to speed on how things worked in the WWE, she wanted to be the next Diva's Champion. The Raven would often be found in the gym working out or practicing her in ring moves. She would frequently go to the trainers and asked to be shown new moves. Six months later she became the Diva's Champion. She also became the most hated woman in the Diva's Division because many of the Diva's felt that it was unfair for this virtual unknown to move up the ranks so quickly. Many of her co-workers felt, The Raven had not put in the time like many of them had, so there was a lot of resentment and jealousy, she had to deal with. What made things worse was when she started to butt heads with management and the creative department. After, having the championship belt for 10 months, they felt it was time for someone else to be the Diva's Champion and she was ordered to loose to another Diva. However, she refused she told them she would not loose to someone beneath her, they either had to be her equal or above her and currently none of the Diva's were a match for her. When word got out what she had said to management, the Diva's had even more of a reason to ostracize her. Another sore point, were the publicity photos. She was expected to wear little to nothing on these photo shoots, she refused to bear her ass to the world. After being the Diva's Champion for 1 year and 2 months, making her the longest reigning champion, she was stripped of her belt. She had been side line due to an injury and would be out for a month. Stephanie took the opportunity to make another Diva champion. At least, The Raven had the satisfaction of knowing she didn't loose to someone but was stripped of the title. When she returned from her injury, Stephanie made her a valet to Kane. Guaranteeing she would never get another chance to be the Diva's Champion again, The Raven didn't care anymore she was tired of the WWE and couldn't wait for her 4 year contract to be over. It was time to move on.

Her family life was not any better, after her grandfather's cancer had went into remission 3 years ago, it came back. She worried about losing him, he had led a long life and if it was time for him to go she had to accept it. The Raven was having a hard time dealing with it, usually wrestling was her sanctuary but know it had also become an added burden in her life. She often roomed with Kane when they were traveling, he was the only person who would travel or share a room with her, since she had alienated herself from the Diva's Division.

Kane started to notice The Raven would often come back to the room in the wee hours of the morning. She would party all night and enter the room with her clothes all wrinkled or with different clothes all together. Kane worried about The Raven but he didn't know how to help her, other than to try and keep her out of trouble. The worst part was when she started a relationship with Randy Orton.

The Raven was using sex to dull her pain, she knew it was wrong but didn't care. She could see how she was worrying Kane, so she decided to just get a lover. One night at a club she ran into Randy Orton. They flirted and he bought her drinks. The Raven checked him out, he stood 6'4 and had a great body. He noticed her checking him out, the next thing she knew she was in his hotel room having sex with Randy all night long. Randy was a great lover. The best part was, he was always available whenever she needed him. They never went out on dates or talked about their feelings, basically it was just purely physical and that was ok for The Raven. Until, Randy decided he wanted something more from The Raven. She immediately broke it off with him, she did not want to love anyone or to be loved by someone because they all seem to eventually leave her. This of course only angered Randy, which made their work environment difficult, since they were part of the Authority.

One night, when The Raven was about to go out Kane stopped her. He expressed his concern about her behavior. The Raven didn't care she tried to leave but he wouldn't budge. Then The Raven did the worse thing ever, she came on to Kane, but he resisted all of her advances. He held her tightly and again express his concern about her behavior. The Raven began to cry and Kane just held her tighter, he must of held her for hours before she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. The next morning she went to Stephanie McMahon and asked for time off. Stephanie was more than happy to give it to her, she was hoping with The Raven's absence the fans would soon forget about her.

Finally, The Raven had made it to the WWE Headquarters. She was 20 minutes late. Shit, she was going to get it for being late, she thought as she ran from her car to Hunter's Office.

* * *

They all heard the beep of the speaker and then the secretary's voice, "Mr. Helmsley?" "Yes, Rebecca" Hunter replied.

"The Raven is here."

"Good, send her in"

Before The Raven entered the room, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then walked in. She could see all of the members of the Authority were there, as well as the 3 members of the Shield. She went up to Hunter to greet him but was interrupted by Stephanie. "Glad to see you can take time out of your busy schedule to make it to this meeting." The Raven choose to ignore Stephanie's remarks and greeted Hunter with a smile. "I am sorry Hunter, but I got stuck in traffic. I did call your secretary to let you know I was running late."

"Just have a seat, Raven. You really didn't miss anything we were behind schedule with back to back meetings."

The only seat available was the one between Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Dean seemed to find something funny because he had a big grin on his face as he looked at Seth. Seth was refusing to look at him, Dean knew that he had a crush or whatever for The Raven. The last thing he needed was for Dean to tease him about it in front of their bosses. The Raven sat down and Hunter continued to explain what was going to be happening between the Shield and the Authority for next couple of months. When he was done, he dismissed everyone. As they got up to leave, Hunter called out to Seth and The Raven, "Seth, Raven, I want to speak to you two for a minute."

"Sure boss", Seth responded. As he and The Raven sat down again.

"There will come a time when the Authority will be at odds with the Shield. The fans see The Raven as a partner to Kane, so at some point I want to see you and The Raven come head to head." Seth and The Raven looked at each other, as if sizing the other up as to the kind of opponent they would be. "I want you guys to come up with a routine that will wow the crowd. I choose the two of you because I feel you have a similar style of fighting. I want you guys to add aerial moves to the routine and when you come up with something let me know I want to see it first.", said Hunter.

"Yes, Hunter.", they both replied as they got up to leave the room. This was going to be interesting, Seth thought. He was actually being made to spend time with her.


	7. Misunderstandings

As they walked out of Hunter's Office, Seth had a smile on his face, he couldn't believe his luck. He held the door open for The Raven, she mumbled "Thank you." The Raven could see Randy by the elevators, he was waiting for her. He had called her more than a dozen times and left numerous text messages, since she had left 3 months ago. She chose to ignore him, she felt there was nothing left to be said, obviously he disagreed. She certainly did not want to deal with him on her first day back, she knew she was being a coward but she would talk to him another day. Randy started to walk toward her, oh shit she thought not here.

Suddenly, Seth stood in front of her asking her a question. Randy stopped in his tracks and The Raven felt relieved. She turned her attention to Seth and gave him her most charming smile. "I am sorry Seth. What did you say?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to go to lunch? We can come up with a schedule of when we can practice."

"That's sounds like a great idea, I am starved." The Raven said as she saw Randy get onto an elevator.

* * *

They had decided to take her car, since Seth had come with Dean and Roman to the meeting. Once they were in her car, Seth asked, "So, what was that between you and Randy?" The Raven turned to look at Seth, "You noticed that?", she said a little catch off guard. "I notice everything.", especially when it comes to you, he thought. "It was a misunderstanding that I have to clear up. I just didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment but I will." She smiled at Seth, "Thanks for rescuing me, so, did you still want to go to lunch?" Seth smiled back, "Of course, we have to see when we can get together to come up with this routine that Hunter wants."

They had stopped at a local burger joint and sat in a booth facing each other. The waitress gave them each a menu and took their drink orders. The Raven looked up from her menu and stared at Seth, remembering the first time she had met him, he of course was Tyler Black then. She remembered how gorgeous she thought he was and the tattoo of the seven Chinese characters on his back. His hair at the time as just dark brown, now he had the right side dyed blond, it seemed to only add to his handsomeness. She remembered how they almost kissed but were interrupted by Mike. How Seth had effected her body, she remembered his closeness causing her arms and back to be covered in goose bumps and how she could not tear her eyes away from his as they stared at each other. Only afterwards, to be disappointed in finding out he had a girlfriend. He and his Shield buddies had debut in the WWE in November of 2012 about 10 months ago. At first, she wasn't sure if it was him because he was now going by Seth Rollins and part of his hair was dyed blond. She would often catch him starring at her either in the cafeteria or at the ring, when she was practicing with Kane or one of the trainers. He never approached her which was fine with her, because she considered him a jerk. She heard about his many one night stands, suddenly Seth looked up from his menu. He had felt her eyes on him, he could not make out her expression.

"What are you thinking?", asked Seth.

"I was thinking how your hair suits you. I like it, it makes you stand out from the rest." The Raven lied, kinda.

"Thanks" Seth replied as he grinned at her.

The Raven looked back at her menu, then back at Seth, "Actually, I lied."

Seth looked up at her confused.

"I was thinking about the first time we met." The Raven said a little annoyed. Seth smiled, "I have often thought about it myself."

"O really, and what exactly do you think about? The one that got away?" The Raven said sarcastically.

Seth did not like The Raven's tone of voice, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about how we almost kissed until we were interrupted. Then, I find out later you have girlfriend. I will not be another notch on your post, Seth." The Raven huffed.

"I am not trying to get you into my bed, Raven. I am not a player." Seth replied defensively, but it was a weak defense considering that is what he had been doing for the past couple of months since his break up with Elizabeth.

The Raven laughed, "O really, then why are you always starring at me, plus that is not what I hear."

Seth blushed a little, yes he was always starring at her but not for the reasons she was thinking. "Look, Raven I can explain."

But The Raven would hear none of it, "You maybe handsome, Seth and use to all girls throwing themselves at you, but don't think your going to get into my pants."

Seth was getting tired of her ranting and snapped, "Well, I am not asking to get into your pants, but from what Randy says it is not too hard to do." Seth said angrily, he instantly regretted his words.

The Raven felt her blood boil, she stood up and grabbed her drink and dumped it over Seth's head. "Aww", he cried out as he felt the cold, sticky liquid trickle down his body. "You can find your own way back, you asshole." The Raven said as she stormed out of the restaurant.

The waitress looked at Seth sympathetically and gave him towel to dry off. "What the hell just happened?", he asked out loud to no one in particular. "Women! Who the hell knows dude but you really pissed her off." said the guy with a smirk, at the table across from him. Seth pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called Roman, "Hey man, can you come pick me up?" He called Roman because he knew Dean was going give him shit about this.

"What happened?"

"Hell, if I know. Can you bring me a shirt too?"

"What you love birds got into fight already?" Seth could feel Roman smiling at the other end of the phone. "Roman, I don't need this shit right now, just come and get me, already." Seth was trying hard to contain his anger and not take it out on his Shield brother.

"Alright, alright don't get all bent out of shape little Ninja, I will be there soon." Roman hung up before Seth could respond. He rolled his eyes, he could already hear the ragging he was going to get for this.

* * *

The Raven slammed the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Kane. "Hey, Rave what's wrong?" Kane was startled by her behavior. "Seth Rollins is a jerk that's what's wrong." The Raven sat next to Kane on the sofa. He put his book down and asked, "What happened?"

When she had finish explaining what had transpired at the restaurant, Kane burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!"

"Like hell it isn't."

"So, you think its funny, he pretty much called me whore!" The Raven shouted. She was really getting annoyed with Kane.

"But, isn't that what you pretty much called him?", The Raven looked at Kane with narrow eyes and a clutched jaw. "Who's side are you on anyways?"

"Yours, I will always be on your side Raven. But I need to also let you know when I think you may have overreacted." The Raven's mouth dropped open. He was sounding like her therapist. In the three months The Raven had been gone, she had decided to go back to Dr. Evelyn Reeves. She was the therapist who had helped her during her cutting days and with the loss of her brother Apollo. Dr. Reeves had shown The Raven how she was using sex to avoid dealing with her true feelings.

Kane was starting to get irritated with The Raven. "Shit, Raven that happened like 3 years ago. You don't know what he was going through, plus you didn't even let him try to explain."

"Explain! Explain what, how he was coming on to me while he had a girlfriend." She said outraged by Kane's attitude.

"Do you know he broke up with her prior to his debut with the WWE? She was cheating on him with some co-worker. You should have given him a chance and if he gave you some bullshit then you could have thrown your drink at him. You know, we have to work with him and his Shield brothers for the next couple of months and you are just making things difficult for yourself." He said patiently, as if she were one of his teenage daughters.

"Thank you very much Dr. Phil.", she said mockingly as she got off the sofa. The Raven groaned in frustration because she knew Kane was right.

"Your Welcome smart ass, I will send you my bill." Kane shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"Arrgh!", The Raven screamed as she plopped onto her bed face down. She did exactly everything Dr. Reeves told her not to do. She evaded Randy and overreacted with Seth to avoid her feelings. This was definitely going to be harder than she thought.


	8. Randy and Seth

It had been 2 days since he had his incident with The Raven. Two days of Dean and Roman teasing the hell out of him. When Roman came to pick him up from the restaurant Dean was in the passenger seat, they both had huge smiles on their faces, but burst out laughing when they took in his appearance. He looked like a wet cat, his hair was frizzy and wild, unlike in the morning when he had it pulled back in a sleeked ponytail. His beige shirt still clinging to his body with a soda stain that covered the entire front. When he got into the back seat of the car, Dean turned in his seat and threw the clean shirt they had brought him. He teasingly asked "So lover boy, I take it she didn't go for your charming ways?" Dean started to laugh. At least, Roman tried to hide his laughter but his shoulders were still shaking from his effort. Seth rolled his eyes and mockingly laughed back at Dean, as he changed into the dry, clean shirt. Once Roman got himself under control, he asked sympathetically, "Seriously what happened, man? I thought she was like girl of your dreams. I mean you said you had a connection with her when you first met her."

"I did, I mean I do. She was upset because when we met, Elizabeth was my girlfriend. She accused me of being a player. She wouldn't let me speak or explain myself. I got really frustrated and mad when she accused me of trying to "get into her pants". I said something I shouldn't have said." Seth whispered the last part as he looked out the window unable to meet their eyes. "Dude, what did you say?", Dean asked intriguingly, what could Seth have possibly told her to make him feel this bad. "I told her that's not what Randy said."

"Ooo man that really is low. So that's why you were bathed in soda?", Roman said as he starred at Seth through the rearview mirror.

"Yea, she got really mad and dumped her drink over my head and stormed out of the restaurant."

"What are you going to do?", asked Roman.

"I think I need to let her cool down before I try to approach her again."

"You are a better man than me, I wouldn't go near the bitch again if she had done that to me.", said Dean. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

Seth had punched Dean in the arm, "Don't say shit like that about her." After The Raven had left the restaurant he was livid but then he reflected on what she had said. She was basically upset because he was going to kiss her and he had a girlfriend at the time, he could understand that. She had to have felt something that day if not, why would she had gotten so mad? Why, why did he have to get so pissed at her and say what he did. Never had he spoken to someone like that, only Danielle when he had caught her cheating. The Raven had already gotten under his skin, he was behaving in ways he otherwise wouldn't have.

He came to the arena early to escape the constant teasing of Dean and Roman and he hoped to find The Raven before Monday Night Raw started.

* * *

The Raven had arrived to the arena early with Kane hoping to find Randy and Seth, to speak to them before Monday Night Raw started. She need to have things settled between them for the shake of their work environment. She and Randy were part of the Authority and soon Seth and his Shield buddies would be working with the Authority. The last thing she needed was for management to see tension between them.

The Raven was walking down an empty corridor to go meet Kane in the arena to practice a little before the show, when all of a sudden she was grabbed by her arm and slammed against the wall. She was about to scream when she felt a hand over her mouth and Randy Orton's body pushing up against hers. He had her lower body pinned to the wall with his and an arm across her chest at the same time holding down one of her arms. She tried to struggle to break free from his hold but Randy was bigger and stronger than her not to mention pissed off at her to let her go. When he was satisfied she was not going to scream, he took his hand away from her mouth. "What the hell, Randy?", The Raven was so angry at being manhandled. She could see the anger in Randy's eyes and his body shaking with rage. The Raven started to feel fear but she did not let it show. "Is that all you have to say to me? You leave without saying anything and 3 months later you are back and you avoid me."

"I wasn't aware I owed you an explanation for my whereabouts." The Raven said furiously.

"Damn it, Raven", Randy yelled in frustration as he slammed his free hand against the wall. "We were going out, we had a good thing between us."

"NO! Randy were we not going out." The Raven hated to say it but it needed to be done, she never mislead him but he obviously read more into their arrangement than she had. "We were just **FUCK BUDDIES**, when I needed you, you were there and when you needed me I was there." She yelled in his face. "We never went out or talked about what a great love we had. All that was between us was sex. When you tried to make more of it, I broke it off and I told you, I did not want nor was I ready for anything serious." She could feel his hold on her body tighten as his anger at her words increased. When she was done he stared at her first with fury and then with hurt in his eyes as her words sunk in.

"I cared about you and I thought you cared about Me.", he said with sadness in his voice.

"I am sorry Randy, I never meant to hurt you. I was just going through some stuff and I wasn't thinking straight. I apologize for ignoring your voice mails and texts, I was being selfish and I just needed time to myself.", she pleaded softly for his understanding. The Raven felt terrible for hurting Randy, he was there for her when she was at her lowest. With her free hand, she caressed her former lover's cheek softly, remembering the times she had gone to him. He was always good to her. Randy closed his eyes at her tender touch. "Please, Randy let me go.", she implored him.

Randy opened his eyes again and ignored her words, "I still do want you Raven and I know you want me. You can't tell me that all those times we were together you felt nothing because I did." "Randy, pl-" before she could say another word, Randy captured her lips in a desperate kiss. He poured all of his need and want for her into the kiss demanding that she respond. The Raven struggled against his body trying to break away from him but again she was no match for his strength. He forced her mouth opened to deepen the kiss. She made her body relax against his and little by little his grip on her body loosened, she took the opportunity and kneed him between the legs. He instantly released her, as he stumbled back groaning in pain and holding his member. "You bitch!", he said breathlessly. The Raven started to run but he was quicker and grabbed her arm in a bone crushing grip. "Randy let me go, you are hurting me." She cried out. Before Randy could say anything, suddenly Seth appeared, "Let her go!", he said in a commanding but calm voice. The Raven was relieved that someone had come to her aid but did it have to be Seth. "This is none of your business Rollins", Randy said painfully between clutched teeth, trying to over come the pain he felt between his legs. "Well I am making it my business. Let Raven go or I will report this to management." He said as he closed the gap between him and Randy. They were only a couple of feet apart, both staring at each other intensely. The Raven looked from one to the other, neither seemed like they were going to back down. Suddenly, Kane's voice rang out in the empty hallway, "That is enough, Randy! Let Raven go. NOW!", he said menacingly. All eyes were on Kane as he slowly came toward them.

Suddenly, Randy shoved her into Seth, his arms going around her, catching her before she fell to the ground. Kane grabbed the front of Randy's shirt and brought his face closer to his and said each word slowly and deliberately to the smaller man. "She said no to you before she left and I am sure she just said no to you again. Get it through your head, she is not interested." Kane released his hold on Randy and continued, "You, me and her have to work together and pretty soon with him too." He pointed to Seth. "We!", he motioned to all of them. "don't need this shit. Get over it. Move on already. Do I make myself clear?" Kane said, as he moved dangerously close to Randy. To his credit, Randy stood his ground not moving an inch as he looked up at Kane with defiance and a some fear in his eyes. "I hear you.", he said sulkily.

"Good now get your ass out to the ring. We have some things to go over before tonight's show." They watched as Randy walked out to the arena. Kane turned his attention back to Seth and The Raven. With the same menacing voice he used with Randy, he said. "You two, sort out your shit. We are professionals for god sake, lets act like it. You have 10 minutes, then I want YOU out there.", he pointed at The Raven. It was rare that Kane got mad but when he did, you listened. "Yes, Kane.", she whispered. Seth simply nodded his head in agreement. Kane turned around and walked the same path Randy had moments ago.

The Raven looked at Seth shyly, he still had his arms protectively around her waist. "Thank you, Seth." She said looking up at him through her lashes. "You're welcome", he said softly. He realized he still had his arms around her and immediately released her. The Raven wanted his arms to stay around her, she felt a great deal of comfort but most importantly she felt safe. "I take it that you were trying to clear up the misunderstanding you had with Randy" Seth said matter a fact. "Yes.", she replied.

"He looked pretty pissed. Do you think he will come after you again?", he said with concern.

"I don't think so, Kane was very clear. Plus, I think he got the message this time.", she said as she walked toward some empty crates and sat down on one. She patted the crate next to her for Seth to sit beside her. Once he did The Raven turned her body toward him and looked into his big brown eyes, " I actually came to the arena, so I could speak to you before the show started." Seth laughed a little. "Why do you find that so funny?", she asked as she started to loose her courage. "Because, I also came early to find you and to apologies about the other day.", he said. The Raven smiled. "Well, let me go first." "Of course, ladies first.", Seth replied good heartily.

"I wanted to apologies for what happened in the restaurant, for not letting you speak or explain yourself. I am sorry for dumping my drink on you. I am also sorry for calling you an asshole and just leaving you there. I am sorry for overreacting.", she said, as she looked down at her legs, swing them back and forth against the crate.

Seth grinned as he looked at her, she looked so cute and adorable with her head down, like some naughty little child waiting to be punished. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up so he could look into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I am sorry to Raven, for what I said about Randy. I was upset and I let my temper get the best of me.", he said as he released her chin and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was a different person back then and I made some mistakes and I am sorry if I offend you in away back then." It was the best he could do to explain about having a girlfriend. The Raven smiled at him accepting his apology. Seth jumped off the crates and stood in front of The Raven. "Lets start over.", he said. He held his hand out to her and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Seth Rollins." She jumped off her crate and placed her hand in his, "Nice to meet you, my name is Raven Duran or The Raven." "I like your tattoos", he said, as he turned her hand around so he could get a better view of her interior forearm. "Thanks.", she said as she felt goose bumps suddenly start to form on her arms and back, from Seth's touch. "Are you cold?", Seth asked as he saw her goose bumps. "Yes there is a draft in here.", she lied, feeling embarrassed. "I better get going. I don't want to keep the giant waiting."

"No, you better not, I hear he has a wicked temper.", he said with wink. She giggled, as she started to walk toward the arena. "Hey wait, we should at least exchange numbers. We need to seriously start working on a routine for Hunter.", said Seth. They exchanged phone numbers and then The Raven run out to the ring. Seth watched her go, maybe there was hope for him and The Raven after all, he thought as he whistled down the hallway back to his shared locker room.


	9. Yes or No

When Dean and Roman finally arrived at the arena, they found Seth in their locker room with a big grin on his face, whistling to himself. "So Mr. Sunshine, what has you extra happy this evening?" Dean teased, as he and Roman set their bags down. Seth turned toward his Shield brothers, "Well glad you asked, I ran into The Raven earlier." He went on to explain how he found The Raven and Randy Orton and how he helped her. Then afterwards, Kane made them workout their issues from earlier. When it was done he and The Raven had apologies for their behavior and decide to start over, before parting they had exchanged numbers. Seth went up to Dean and Roman put one of his arms around their neck and brought them in for a hug to share in his happiness.

Dean and Roman looked over his shoulders at each other with concern in their eyes as they returned the younger man's embrace. They had started to ask around about The Raven, since they had picked Seth up from the restaurant the other day. What they were learning about her was not very encouraging. She had pretty much alienated herself from the entire Diva's Division in her first six months in the WWE, but what really concerned them were the rumors of her various one night stands and her relationship with Randy Orton. Their were also stories of how she butt heads with management and how she was basically bidding her time until her contract expired, which would be in another year. Seth didn't need someone who was rebellious and unpredictable. He needed someone who would be stable, faithful and supportive, after all, they were able to find someone. Seth had already been through the ringer with his previous girlfriends, both had cheated on him, which was a blow to his confidence. Dean had seen first hand how hard Seth took his break up with Elizabeth, he spent days sulking and blaming himself over the end of the relationship. It had taken him a long time to finally start going out and then to decide on trying another relationship. They didn't want him to get hurt again and from what they were discovering about The Raven, she was definitely going hurt their friend and brother. Dean and Roman felt they had to put a stop to it, before, whatever was between Seth and The Raven became something more.

* * *

The next morning, Seth was dressed and ready to go workout. If only his teammates would wake up, he thought. "Dean, Roman, come on guys lets go workout." Seth shook first Dean's and then Roman's shoulder. Dean grunted and buried his face in the pillow as stuck his middle finger out at Seth. He then looked over to Roman who still had his eyes closed, in a sleepy but very irritated tone he said, "Fuck Seth, its like 5 fucken 30 in the fucken morning go back to sleep." He then turned to his side ignoring Seth. He sighed, he didn't like always going to workout on his own but these lazy bastards usually didn't like getting up until 7:30 or 8. Seth had an idea. He remembered, he would sometimes see The Raven stretching out in the hotel lobby's, they were assigned to, before she go for a run. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

* * *

The Raven was lacing up her tennis shoes to go for her morning run. She was reflecting on last nights Raw, the fans still cheered for her. They had not forgotten her, as she feared they would. The one thing which helped The Raven through her career was the support of the fans, she appreciated their cheers and well wishes, without them she didn't know how she could continue in the WWE. They made it worth wild for her to be a wrestler. The one thing she was not wild about was the tight ass outfit they had her wearing, it was like a second skin instead of clothes. Since, Kane was now Corporate Kane, they were required to wear suits. However, her suit consistence of a very short tight skirt that barely covered half her thighs, she feared if she bent down she would show her ass to the world. Then there was her jacket that was very form fitted, it showed off her waist and did nothing to really cover her cleavage. She felt if she sneezed the buttons would pop off. She did not wear a blouse under the jacket just a bra, the colors of the outfit where either going to be red or black. The final touches where the 4 inch heels and the non-prescription glasses she was to wear. She looked more like a prostitute than a wrestler, she thought, when she suddenly received a text message. She grabbed her phone and walked into the living room area of the hotel room she shared with Kane, the last thing she needed was to wake the sleeping giant. Who would be texting her this early in the morning? For a moment, her heart stopped thinking maybe it was about her grandfather.

_**Hi its Seth are you up?**_

She breathed a sigh of relief. _**Yes what's up?**_

_**Want to go workout with me?**_

_**I was about to go for a run.**_

_**How about you come with me to do crossfit? It would be more of a challenge. :-)**_

She shrugged her shoulders, why not try something different, she thought. _**Sure, I am up for something new.**_

_**Great! See you in the lobby in 10 :-)**_

* * *

They greeted each other in the lobby and head to Seth's car rental. Seth couldn't help but check her out, she had her long thick black hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a lime green tank top, which looked good against her olive colored skin and hazel eyes. The top showed off her well defined arms and shoulder blazes. It also, displayed her hard abs. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants that gave him a great view of her shapely round butt and long toned legs. She was definitely in great shape but he wondered how she would do at crossfit.

They had already been working out for an hour and a half, Seth was impressed by The Raven's athleticism, she had great stamina. She did her best to keep up and never once complained or gave up on any of the exercises. She actually seemed to be really enjoying herself, which he really liked a lot. However, what he didn't like was all the attention she was getting from the other males in the gym. They were openly gapping at her, she either was ignoring it or she didn't notice the effect she had on them. Whenever she approached a different machine, there was always some guy willing and able to show her how to use it properly. They would smile at her and she would smile back politely, listening intently to their instructions. Seth was really getting annoyed and he started to stare down anyone who looked at her or tried to get near her. She was after all with him and he wanted to be the one to teach her about crossfit. He couldn't help the possessiveness he felt toward her, he really had no right but he couldn't stop how he was feeling.

The Raven could understand why Seth liked crossfit, it was definitely a challenge and kept a person mobile by switching up the routines and equipment. It was different from just going to the gym or going for a run, which could sometimes be boring, plus everyone seemed so nice and helpful. They had been working out for an hour and a half when Seth removed his shirt which was drenched with his sweat. The sight of his bare chest took her breathe away, his pecs were toned and he had a six pack. His skin had a light tan, which made his skin look warm and inviting. The Raven didn't know what it was about hair on a man's chest but she found it incredibly sexy. And Seth had a nice soft patch of hair across his chest and a trail that ran down the middle of his torso and end at the top of his sweats. She had to look away before he caught her staring at him, she couldn't believe how hot and bothered she was getting by only looking at him. She distracted herself by concentrating on the exercises she was doing.

As they were walking out of the gym Seth asked "Did you like it?" The Raven smiled and looked up at Seth, "It was awesome! They really worked my butt off." He returned her smile, "Glad you enjoyed yourself. You think you'll come with me again?"

"I would love to. It would help me work on my endurance and build up my strength."

As they drove back to the hotel, he asked, "You want to go get some breakfast?"

"Aww, thanks but I already have plans with Kane."

"Maybe next time?"

"Sure."

For the past 3 weeks this had became their habit, where ever they had traveled Seth would find the local crossfit center and they would go for a morning workout. Sometimes they would go out for breakfast and they would talk about their favorite music, hobbies, movies.. etc. Their topics were always safe subjects nothing too personal. Neither wanting to get hurt by the other.

* * *

The Raven was in her hotel room packing and getting ready to go to the airport, while Kane was taking a shower. She really enjoyed her morning workouts with Seth, she couldn't believe how attracted she was to him. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been with someone with a great physique before, Randy was her ex-lover after all. Seth, however had a way of effecting her and it kinda scared her. But it was not only his body she was attracted to, he also had a great personality. He was always goofing around and making her laugh. She felt comfortable around him, he didn't have these high expectations of her like her family and friends did back home. He simply accepted her as she was. She had to take it slow, she didn't even know if he felt the same way. During her last session with Dr. Reeves, she had promised that the next time she had sex, it would be someone she was in a relationship with. The thought of being in a relationship scared the shit out of her, but if she wanted things in her life to change she had to stop with her self destructive behavior. Maybe, she needed to stay away from Seth, he was too much of a temptation for her. My God, she was acting like a teenager unable to control her needs and emotions. She was stronger than this, anyways, she was heading home and she would make an appointment with Dr. Reeves to discuss these current events.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Kane came out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat on his bed to put his shoes on.

"Raven, there is something I have been meaning to ask you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's going on with you and Seth Rollins?", he asked bluntly.

The Raven was surprised by his sudden question. "Nothing, we are just friends and workout buddies."

"Really Raven, this is me your talking to.", he said with a bit of sarcasm. "I know you like him and it is obvious he feels the same way."

"How do you know that, he has never said anything to me.", she said with interest.

"Raven, he is always making up excuses to come speak with you and he eyes you like a hawk. Even when we are out in the ring, he can't tear his eyes away from you."

"Really, I never noticed", she said with surprise.

"Raven Duran, you have pursed your share of guys, are you honestly going to tell me you don't think he is interested."

The Raven blushed, "I guess I have noticed it, I am just ignoring it. I really don't need something like this right now, especially since I am not done with my therapy. Also, didn't you tell me that he had a reputation in the guys locker room as a player?"

"That was a couple of months ago, I haven't heard anything about his exploits recently. I think ever since his buddies got girlfriends, he is looking for something more serious. You do like him, right?"

"Yes", she said hesitantly.

"And do you want something serious with him?"

Kane could see the look of distressed that suddenly clouded The Raven's face from his simple inquiry. "Raven?"

She looked away from Kane unable and unwilling to answer his question.

"Raven?", he said again patiently.

"Kane I have never been in a serious relationship before, much less have a boyfriend. I-I . . " she trailed off and looked down at her feet, unable to continue. Kane got off the bed, walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders to offer comfort. "But, what Raven?", he asked gently. "What if he leaves me, the way everyone else that has been important to me has?" Kane had to strain to hear her words, they were barely audible. He lifted up her chin, so she was facing him, he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. "You can not live like that Raven. You will miss out in a lot in life, if you shut yourself away. I can't say you won't get hurt, but what you will gain will be far worth it." He said as he wiped away The Raven's tears and embraced her. She return his embrace.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go?" Seth asked in an upbeat mood. He really liked the time he was spending with The Raven, they would push each other during their workouts. She was sweet, stubborn, competitive and hotheaded. He was really starting to like her alot.

"Seth, we have some time to spare before we have to be at the airport. We need to speak to you about something?", Roman said seriously with Dean beside him.

"Ooook, you guys look so serious.", Seth wondered what was on their minds.

"What's going on with you and The Raven?", Dean asked directly.

"Nothing really, well nothing yet anyway. Why do you ask?" Seth had been taking it slow with The Raven. He didn't want to make the same mistakes he had with his pervious girlfriends and rush into something.

"We have been asking around about The Raven and what people are saying about her is not the best.", Roman said tactfully.

"O really and what have you heard?" Seth was kinda of annoyed but also curious as to know what they found out.

"Well, six months after starting in the WWE, she pretty much turned all the Divas against her. They say she is arrogant and thinks she is too good to be in the same ring with them. That's why she shares the locker room with Kane and travels with him, because he is the only one what will be around her." Roman could see that Seth was upset but he needed to make sure he knew what he was getting into with The Raven.

"Those are just rumors, you don't know how true they are. Plus, we had the same issues when we started.", Seth said defensively.

"Seth, we have some people not talking to us because we are getting a push from management, but we don't have entire division against, refusing to travel with us or ignoring us." Dean argued.

Seth felt they were ganging up on him but not just him, also The Raven. He didn't like the things they were saying about her, but he also wondered how true the rumors were. Kane seemed protective of her and willing to stand up for her. She couldn't be as bad as they were making her out to be.

"Then there's management, they are against her because she is not a team player. Do you know she refused to lose to any of the Divas? They had to strip her of the Diva's Championship Title. You saw first hand, the hostility Stephanie McMahon has for The Raven when we had that meeting in Hunter's office." said Roman.

"Look we are all bound to buttheads with management from time to time." It was the only thing Seth could think to say.

"Man, you are not listening." Roman said with aggravation as he ran his fingers through is hair in frustration.

"Yea man and what about the rumors of her one night stands and how she was just using Randy Orton for sex.", Dean blurted out.

Seth could feel himself getting angry. "Enough!", he said as civil as he could, "I don't want to hear anymore about this."

"Look Seth, we are telling you this because you are, our friend-" Roman was cut off by Dean.

"Man, not just our friend but brother. Seth, I was there when you broke up with Elizabeth. I saw how much it fucked you up. We just don't want you going through that for the 3rd time."

"Ya man, you asked why things don't work out with you and the women you are with, well maybe its how you are choosing them." Roman said hoping to sway Seth.

"You want someone who will elevate your career, not bring it down. I mean The Raven is an outcast." said Dean wishing Seth would see reason, he couldn't believe the hold she had on him already and they had yet to do anything according to Seth.

"If that were true then why does Hunter want me to work with her, its because she is popular with the fans and they want to see her in action." Seth argue.

"Seth don't you want someone who will be faithful, supportive and understand your career? She may have the last two down but what about the first. Are you really willing to take that chance?" Dean replied.

"I appreciate your concerned, but I don't want to talk about this anymore. I will meet you guys at the car.", Seth cut them off by yanking the door open and then slamming it behind him. Dean and Roman looked at each other as they felt the room rattle from how hard Seth slammed the door. They hoped, they had gotten through to him before he was hurt again.

Gone was his cheerful mood from the morning, he was angry, irritated but also worried about what they had said to him. He couldn't help how he felt for her, he felt protective, possessive and drawn to her, he knew he was getting too attached to soon. Which is the reason, he was trying to take it slow and had not asked her out yet. From the first time he met her there was something between them, he just couldn't walk away. The only person who could answer his questions was The Raven and he would give her that chance before he made any final decision.


	10. Friends

It had been a week since Dean and Roman had approached him about The Raven, at first he was mad at them but he realized they were only concerned for his well being. All week he had thought about what they had told him, he wanted to ask The Raven but how did he bring up the subject without offending her. He needed to have answers before he allowed himself to get closer to her. All week, he pretty much avoided her trying to decide if he should pursue the feelings he had for her or walk away before he got hurt. However, Seth was never one to just walk away, especially when he wanted something. His career was a perfect example, he did not let the fact that his mentor lived in Chicago, which was almost 3 hour trip one way from Davenport, deter his desire to become a wrestler. Instead, he figured out a way to get a car and hold a part-time job to pay for gas to make the trip daily, so he could get the training he needed to become a wrestler and on top of it finish high school.

He had to be realistic though, was it just lust he felt for her or was it something more. The first time he met her, he had the overwhelming desire to kiss her, the need to touch her. She had affected him so much that he even forgot all about Elizabeth. He remembered the guilt he had at almost stepping out on his girlfriend, but in that moment in his locker room all he felt was his need and desire for The Raven. He often wondered if it would have stopped at a kiss, if they had not been interrupted. Seth thought maybe it was just his nervousness over the big match that night that had cause him to react the way he did. However, almost 3 years later when he debut in the WWE and he saw her again that same strong need, desire was still there.

In the past 3 weeks, he had spent time with her, he discovered they had a lot in common. One they were both wrestlers and they both loved to push their bodies to the limit. She was also eager and willing to learn different moves and exercises that would help perfect her skills, which he was the same way. When they would go out for breakfast, he learned they had the same taste in music and they both loved action movies. He felt at ease in her company and she didn't go all crazy over his looks like many women did, she saw him the person and he liked that.

What had bothered him the most about what Dean and Roman had said was her relationship with Randy Orton and her various one night stands. What if he pursued a relationship with her, could he trust her to be faithful? From what he could see, she was not partying, or spoke of anyone special in her life. When they would go for their early morning workouts, she looked rest and full of energy not someone who was partying and drinking the night away or having sex all night. Whatever her reasons for her behavior, he could see she was not doing it now. How could he hold that against her? After all, he had been doing the same thing after another failed relationship. It was as if he had to improve something to himself, having all those one night stands showed him that women did desire him.

Maybe he could speak to her before the show started, he had an hour. Who was he kidding he wanted her not just her body, but her. He pulled out his cell phone and sent her a text.

_**Hello, Raven. How r u?**_

A minute later he received a reply,_** Hello, Stranger. I am good thx. How R U?**_

_**Good thx. Sorry about that been busy. What r u up to?**_

_**I am in the cafeteria with Kane having a snack before the show starts. U?**_

Seth frown at that response, that was another thing he needed to find out about. What exactly was her relationship with Kane. They traveled together and shared the same room, but was that all or was there something more. He didn't want to think she was with Kane but he needed to know. _** Nothing much. Can I join u?**_

_**Sure :)**_

_**Be there in a few :)**_

* * *

The Raven was surprised to receive a text from Seth, it seemed lately he had been avoiding her. When she text him, he would reply with short answers. She missed her workouts with him, if she were honest with herself she just missed him. Less than five minutes later, she looked up and saw Seth walking toward her. He looked good in his Shield uniform with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, when he was close enough she greeted him, "Hi"

"Hello, where's Kane?" He asked as he looked around and took the seat in front of her.

"He had some things to do before the show started. So, what have you been up to?" They made small talk for awhile enjoying each others company. Seth decide to finally just bite the bullet and ask her, he had so many questions and the only person who could answer them was her. "Raven, you know when we workout I see how strong you are and how talented you are." Seth said sincerely.

The Raven simply stared at him and said, "Thank you, Seth." This was leading to something and she wasn't sure she was going to like it much. "I was wondering, why are you a valet to Kane and not a contender for the Diva's Title?" He asked plainly. The Raven sat back in her chair and looked at him for a moment. She decided she did not need this shit and stood up to leave. But Seth was determine to get some answers, he grab her by her wrist. "Raven?"

"This is why you have been avoiding me isn't?" It was more of a statement than a question.

The Raven could see the guilt in his eyes and jerk her wrist out of his grasp. "You have judged me already, so what difference does it make what I say?"

Seth stood up and blocked her escape, "I have not judged you Raven. If I had I wouldn't be asking you."

"But it is why you have been avoiding me?"

Seth nodded his head yes, he could instantly see the anger in her hazel eyes, the green in them getting darker. She again tried to leave but again Seth blocked her. "Raven, I have been hearing a lot of horrible things about you and I figured I needed to hear it from you. You are my friend and I am asking because I want to understand. If roles were reverse wouldn't you be curious?"

The Raven looked up at Seth, she could lose herself in his big, sweet, dark, brown eyes, she did not see malice or judgment but a pleading look. The Raven sat back down and rested her arms on the table. Once she was seated, Seth followed her lead. She had a need to explain herself because she really liked him and his opinion of her mattered to her. "Its my punishment for being defiant."

"What do you mean?", he asked inquiringly

"When I started with the WWE, I really didn't understand how it all worked by the time I kinda got a clue. I had burnt to many bridges and it was too late to just say "I am sorry". I often wish Ben Humphrey had come with me, he was my coach and mentor, if he had my experience here would have been a lot different. I was constantly butting heads with management, especially about my storylines. I absolutely refused to allow them to use my family history to increase their ratings. I couldn't put my family through that, well what's left of them anyway."

Seth wondered about her family, he could see the wistful look that came across her face at the mention of them. "They started to knit pick at everything and I refused to budge. They wanted me to wear more revealing clothes out to the ring, I refused. They wanted me to wear little next to nothing on photo shoots, I refused. But what really pissed off management and Stephanie McMahon was my refusal to lose the Diva's Title to someone who I considered inferior. I pretty much told them that without thinking how arrogant and insulting it was to the other Divas and those that hadn't made their minds up about me, definitely hated me after that. The matches I was assigned were not staged, all of them real. Night after night, I beat all my opponents, I showed no mercy and humiliated some of them with how quickly I won. I wanted to proved to Stephanie McMahon, I deserved to be the Diva's Champion. Of course this only had the opposite effect, she took it as a challenge to her authority. She couldn't get rid of me so easily, because when I signed my contract with the WWE. I took some stipulations out and added some of my own to insure I had some control of my career. You see I as studying to be a lawyer before I became a wrestler." Wow something else he wanted to find out more about.

"Plus, I had the support of the fans. When I was sidelined with an injury for a month, Stephanie saw her opportunity and stripped me of my title. When I returned from my injury, I was made valet to Kane, putting me on the men's side. Away from the women's division and any chance of getting the Diva's Title back. Now, I am just bidding my time waiting for my contract to end, which will be in another year." When The Raven was done, she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed, waiting for his response.

Seth took a moment to absorb everything The Raven had just told him. She didn't sugar coat her actions but took responsibility for her shortcomings. He could understand how overwhelming being a newbie in the WWE could be, at least he had Dean and Roman to lean on, she had no one. He had worked himself up the ranks and learned how this business worked, where as she was thrusted into it and stumbled along the way to understand the business she was now apart of. He admired how quickly she rose to the top and the length of time she was able to hold the Championship Title. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"I see no reason to lie." The Raven was surprised, she was expecting him to be disgusted by her actions and leave.

"If you could apologize now, would you?", he inquired, interested in her response.

"Yes, but only for how I said it, not what I said. I am not a vicious person Seth. I did not mean to hurt their feelings by being so blunt. I could have been more tactful."

Seth grinned, after everything she had been through and experienced, she was still stubborn.

"So, are we friends then?", asked The Raven with hope in her voice.

"Of course, we're friends.", for now he thought.


	11. Are you her boyfriend?

It had been 2 weeks, since Seth had his talk with The Raven in the cafeteria. They continued with their morning workouts when possible. Also, they started to practice the routine Hunter had asked them to do. They had decided that Seth would attacked Kane from behind by leaping off the top ropes, The Raven would see what was about to happen and get on the top ropes perpendicular to him. She would counteract Seth's attack by colliding in mid air with him, knocking him down before he can make contact with Kane.

They were currently in the ring, for already an hour, practicing the mid air collision. "We have to time this right or we will completely miss each other. How about we do a slow count of 3 and we both launch? However, you need to give me a slight head start, so when we make contact you hit me in the chest." Seth explained. "Ok", The Raven replied. They took their position on the top rope and both counting "1, 2, 3!" The Raven watched as Seth leaped forward a little, giving him the head start he needed, so his body would be positioned. She then leaped forward, Seth catching her as she made contact with his chest. They both landed on the mat with a thump, Seth on his back and The Raven on top of him. "Ya we did it!", The Raven yelled with delight, as she sat straddled on Seth. "It wasn't so hard." She looked down at Seth, he had a smirk on his face, "That's easy for you to say, your not the one with an elephant on your chest.", he said jokingly. Her smile turned into open mouth astonishment. "I am not that heavy!"

"How would you know? Your sitting on me remember.", he teasingly said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" The Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she continued, "I want you to know I don't have an ounce of fat on my body."

"Oh really, lets see", Seth replied as his hands reached for her abs and started to tickle her. She started to laugh, as Seth maneuvered his body so he was now on top of her and she was underneath him. "Stop Seth! Stop it, that is not fair!", The Raven said in between laughs. Seth took great pleasure in hearing her laughter ring out and watching the pure joy on her face. She looked so beautiful underneath him, trying to squirm away from his touch. When she tried to tickle him back, Seth grabbed her by her wrist and pinned them above her head bring his body closer to hers. Slowly, The Raven's laughter started to fade as she gazed into his big chocolate brown eyes, they we shining first with laughter and now replaced with desire. He was so close she would feel his beard softly grazing her chin. Seth could feel the rise and fall of The Raven's chest against his as he leaned in closer, he was finally going to know what she tasted like.

"Why don't you two get a room already.", came the loud voice of Dean Ambrose.

And just like that the moment was totally ruined, Seth groaned inwardly at the intrusion. Did the universe have something against him wanting to kiss The Raven? It was the second time they come so close but were interrupted. The Raven immediately rolled out from under Seth, completely embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position.

"Fuck you, Ambrose." Seth said irritation.

"No, I believe that is what you want to do with her.", Dean retorted with a smirk on his face.

If The Raven's face wasn't red before it was now.

If looks could kill, Dean would have been dead on the spot with the way Seth was glaring at him.

"Hey Raven, where are you going? You don't have to leave on count of him." He whined as her saw her leaving.

"No I actually do. I am suppose to meet Kane in an hour." It really was true, but she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Ok I will call you later." Seth said as he leaned against the ropes watching her leave.

The Raven waved at him with her back facing him, as she made her way out of the gym.

* * *

Seth knew The Raven was not in the Authority locker room, he knew she was scheduled to do a promo at the moment. The person he wanted to speak to was Kane. He needed to know what their relationship status was and he didn't know how to ask The Raven without her figuring out, his intentions toward her. He was not quiet ready to tell her, he wanted to have a relationship with her. He was afraid of her rejection and the humiliation of finding out she was with Kane. Another reason was, as much as he wanted to trust The Raven, he wasn't sure if she would be honest about Kane. He knew he had trust issues, due to his previous relationships, it was something he was going to have to overcome if he pursued her, however he wasn't sure how.

Seth knocked on the door of the Authority locker room. "Come in", he heard Kane say from the opposite side of the door. Seth opened the door and walked into the locker room. He was relieved Kane was by himself.

Kane looked up, "The Raven is not here at the moment, she is doing a promo."

"I actually, came to speak to you."

Kane arched his brow in surprise, "Really."

"I have a question, I feel only you can give me an honest answer to.", Seth said anxiously.

Kane was intrigued, he could see Seth shifting his body nervously, his hands fidgeting at his sides, but his gaze determined as he looked at him. Kane had a feeling what this was all about and decided not to make it easy on the younger man, he got off the sofa and stood at his full height. Kane was a about 8 inches taller than Seth, he then crossed his arms waiting for him to continue.

Seth swallowed deeply, Kane now towered over him, he had an intense look on his face and his arms were crossed. For a moment, he wondered if he made the right decision in coming to Kane. He put all his doubt a side, he was not going to leave this room without answer. "I-I was..." Seth took a deep breathe and started again. "I want to know what your relationship is with The Raven, are you her boyfriend?", he blurted out.

Kane grinned and then laughed a little, "So, you want to know if I am her boyfriend? H-uh. Why are you interested in her?", Kane said with amusement in his voice, at the same time giving him his most intimidating look.

Seth again swallowed deeply, not sure how to gauge Kane's reaction. Was he about to get his ass kicked, by the Big Red Machine? Well, he was already in this deep it was too late to turn back now. "Yes, I am interested in her, but I don't want to pursue her, if she is in a relationship with someone else.", he said evenly, never wavering his eye contact with Kane.

Kane was impressed, the guy had some balls on him, to come here and ask him this. His grin widened, "No I am not in a relationship with her, I am old enough to be her father."

Seth was doing back flips inside relieved that nothing was going on between Kane and The Raven. It was hard for him to suppress the smile that was forming on his face. Before he knew what was happening, Kane had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought his face closer to his. Gone was Kane's grin and now replaced with a threatening look, "If all you want is a quick fuck, I suggest you leave her alone. She has been through enough and does not need anymore drama."

Seth was now angry as he pried Kane's fingers open to free his shirt. "That is not my intention.", he sapped. "Like her, I like her a lot and I want to get to know her better."

"That's fine little man, but if you hurt her I will kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?", Kane said in a steely voice.

"Crystal.", was Seth's response before leaving the room. Once in the hallway, he had a big grin on his face. There was nothing really in his way.

* * *

The Raven walked into the shared locker room of the Authority, the only member present was Randy Orton. They had not spoken since their last encounter when Seth, then Kane had interrupted them, about a month and a half ago. He was sitting on the sofa wrapping up his hurt wrist before his match tonight. She had done her best to avoid him, not wanting to fight or argue with him. She was about to leave the room, when Randy looked up, he gazed at her with disinterest and went back to wrapping his wrist. For once, he was not glaring at her nor did she feel an angry vibe coming from him. She was tired of the tension between them, it was bad enough she had to deal with this from the Diva's Division, she did not want this from her teammate. Encouraged by his demeanor, The Raven slowly approached him and stopped in front of him. He continued to ignore her, she again took this as an encouraging sign, maybe he was tired of the tension between too. She then sat next to him on the sofa. She gave him a sideward glance noticing he was having difficulty wrapping his wrist with one hand. "How's the wrist?", she asked.

Randy looked up from what he was doing, his blue eyes starring into her hazel ones, they sat there for a couple of seconds in an awkward silence. He seemed to be debating as to what to do, then he said, "Its better. I am just doing this as a precaution." It was the most he had said to her in a month in a half. "Do you want some help?" she asked with wariness. Again, Randy looked at her and paused, he was tired of the strain relationship he had with her. He hated that every time he walked into a room she would cringe or make up an excuse to leave. Randy missed the days when they could easily talk to each other or when she would come to him for advice on matches. He did not regret his time with her, but he was sorry for how it ended. He understood now that she simply did not feel the same as he had.

He suddenly lifted his wrist in her direction. The Raven sat there and wrapped up his wrist, while Randy watched her. When she was done, he moved his wrist around to make sure it was not too tight. The Raven was about to get up off the sofa, when Randy said gently, " I am sorry Raven." The Raven stared at him and could see the earnestness on his face. "I am sorry too, Randy." She took the opportunity to offer Randy an olive branch. "Maybe, we can be friends again?"

"I would like that." Randy said with a smile. The Raven beamed, happy that the friction between was gone.

* * *

The Shield had just finished their match and were headed back to the locker room to shower. Seth saw The Raven and ran up to her. "Raven.", he called out.

She stopped and turned in the direction she heard Seth's voice. She saw him jogging toward her. "Yes, Seth." She smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat with me? I have to shower and change but then we can go."

"I don't know Seth, its kinda late." She really didn't want to be alone with Seth. She was struggling with the feelings she had for him. She was torn between getting too close, fearing he would die like her parents and Apollo, leaving her with only memories. Or just living in the moment and seeing how far things would go with him. She was definitely going to make an appointment with Dr. Reeves, when she goes home for Thanksgiving.

"Oh come on Raven, we have Survivor Series and then Thanksgiving. We won't see much of each other, this maybe the last time we get a chance to spend time together.", he pleaded giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Does that actually work?" The Raven said with amusement in her voice.

"It actually does sometimes. What do you want me to get on my knees?" As Seth was about to kneel The Raven caved.

"Alright, alright already, yes I will go with you." The Raven said horrified at Seth about to make a scene in front of their co-workers.

Seth had a huge grin on his face, "Great wait for me here while I take my shower."

"How about I meet you at the hotel lobby? Kane and I still have not checked into our room and I need to get a key."

"Ok, I will see you then." Seth head to the locker room.


	12. Dinner

**_Hello All you Seth Rollins' Fans, I just wanted to share that Seth is currently on the cover of The Box magazine, it is dedicated to Crossfit. There is a layout of him and some awesome pictures (especially the front cover *put my hand to my forehead and faints* LOL). He discusses why he is crazy about Crossfit. I believe it is considered the Nov/ Dec issue._**

* * *

The Raven looked at herself in the mirror, as she combed her long black hair to get the knots out. She then applied some red lipstick to her lips. She wanted to look good for Seth. Earlier, she had changed into a light blue V-neck long sleeve shirt, a black pencil skirt that came to her knees and black knee high boots. She looked one more time in the mirror, her hand tracing the gold octagon pendant that rested on her chest. Her brother Apollo had given it to her, the last time she saw him. She wondered what he would have thought of Seth. What he would have thought of the direction her life had taken. The Raven shook her head, clearing her mind of her thoughts. She grabbed her key card for the room and headed out the door.

"Have a goodnight Kane.", she said as she grabbed her hoodie, it been chilly the past few nights.

"If you need me, call me. No matter what time it is. Ok?" He said from the sofa as he watched t.v.

"Ok."

Down in the lobby as she waited for Seth, John Cena and Randy Orton greeted her. John gave her a hug. "Hi, guys. You both did great tonight."

"Thanks Rave", Randy said, using the nickname Kane had often used. She was glad the tension between was gone.

"Are you guys ready for Survivor Series?" She asked excitedly.

"I am ready to give Del Rio the beat down again." John replied, he would be defending his World Championship Title.

"I will win as long as The Big Show doesn't sit on me." Both The Raven and John laughed at Randy's response. Randy would be defending his WWE Championship Title.

Seth walked into the hotel lobby, he saw The Raven laughing at whatever Randy was saying and John was standing beside her. He felt his heart beat faster, why was she smiling at Randy? The last time he saw Randy near her, he was forcing himself on her. And why was John standing so closer to her, didn't he have girlfriend? Seth took a deep breathe, this was nothing to get upset about, he told himself. As he got closer, The Raven saw him and walked towards him. She smiled at him, "Hi Seth", she greeted him cheerfully. Seeing her smile at him and how happy she looked, calmed his nerves.

"You know John and Randy."

"Hi guys. Your matches were great tonight."

"Hi Seth, thanks a lot man." John said as he shook Seth's hand.

"Thanks." was all Randy said, feeling a bit awkward as he remembered their last encounter.

Seth turned to The Raven, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Goodnight guys, see you later."

"Goodnight." John and Randy said in unison as they watched Seth and The Raven leave.

Once outside the hotel, The Raven asked "So, where are we going?"

"There is a restaurant/bar a couple of blocks up the street that stays open late. Do you mind walking?"

"No its a nice night for a walk."

"You look very pretty tonight." It amazed Seth how she could look so girly one moment and when they were working out how strong and intense she could be. She definitely had multi dimensions to her personality and he liked it.

"Well your not so bad yourself." This was the first time she had seen Seth in something other than sweats or his Shield outfit. He was wearing a snug black V-neck shirt which outlined his chest and displayed his chest hair. He was also wearing a black leather jacket, tan pants and brown dress shoes. He let his hair flow freely around his shoulder. He looked hot.

As they headed toward the restaurant side by side, Seth asked "I see, you and Randy were friendly with each other."

"Yes, we had a talk before the show started and decided to be friends again."

"I am surprise you would be willing to be his friend, considering how he treated you."

"We work together and I was tired of the tension between us. I am just glad we were able to resolve it. Plus, Randy really isn't a bad guy."

Seth stopped walking and so did The Raven. He turned to face her. "Not a bad guy! The last time you were alone with him he tried to force himself on you.", he said with outrage.

"Seth, you don't know everything that was going on between us. He was man enough to apologize and I accepted.", she said with annoyance with how Seth was acting.

"But, Raven-

The Raven cut him off before he could say anything more, "I don't need your permission, Seth. I can make up my own mind as to who will be my friends."

Seth looked at her and could see the defiance in her eyes, he held his tongue. He was not going to get into a fight over Randy Orton. Also, he didn't know when he would get this chance with her again and he didn't want to ruin it. "Let's not argue over this."

"I don't even know why we are.", The Raven said as they resumed their walk.

A few moments passed between them before Seth said, "I didn't know you and John Cena were friends." The Raven looked over at Seth, he was looking straight ahead as they continued to walk, was he jealous, she thought.

"When I first started with the WWE, he was one of the first to welcome me to the company. Lately we've hardly spoken, since he started dating Nikki Bella. She doesn't like me very much." They walked the rest of the way in silence, as Seth pondered what she said.

When they had finally reached the restaurant, Seth held the door open for The Raven and guided them toward an empty booth. The Raven liked the rustic atmosphere of the place, the colors were earth tones, which made the environment cozy. The waitress took their order, Seth asked for a beer and she asked for a glass of wine. They both decide on a salad since it was late and they didn't want to eat anything too heavy.

"Did you always know you wanted to be a wrestler?", The Raven asked Seth curiously.

"My father and grandfather were big wrestling fans and got me and my brother into it. I remember as a kid watching Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Triple H and Shawn Michaels on t.v., they were some of my favorite wrestlers. It was during this time the Attitude Era was big in the WWE and it was led by them. We would never miss Monday Night Raw in my household but going to live shows, whether they were professional or just the local mature ones were a great treat for my brother and me. My father and grandfather would take us whenever they could. The energy and atmosphere of the live shows only added to the excitement of being there. I think that's what made me decide I want to be a professional wrestler. I must have been about 10 or 12. I remember I would drive my mom crazy. I would practice my jumps in the backyard from the roof. It would scare her to death because she thought I was going fall off and hurt myself really bad.

"Your poor mother." The Raven said as she giggled. The waitress had brought their salads. She started to eat hers as Seth continued.

"When I turned 16 a lot of things changed." The Raven noticed the tone of his voice was different, he seemed to be remembering something that saddened him.

"Really like what?", The Raven asked.

"My parents were not getting along, they were constantly fighting. First, it was about money and then my mom believed my father was cheating on her because he would come home really late at night. My father would deny it and say he was working long hours. They finally just had enough and got a divorce. It was hard on us, my brother and sister that is, because we were use to having my mom and dad around all the time. My mom now had the pressure of trying to support all four of us. My dad did give her child support but that was not enough. Luckily, my sister and brother were both out of high school so they got jobs to help support the family. Wrestling became my escape, I was at my happiest when I was watching it or practicing my moves. It was the one thing that stayed constant, well that and Danielle, everything else in my life was kind of crazy." He didn't know why he was sharing all this with her, he usually never did on a first date, but he felt comfortable with her.

"Who is Danielle?", The Raven asked curious to know the answer.

"My girlfriend at the time. It was also during this time my grandfather took me to a live wrestling show. After, the show I met one of the wrestlers, he was also a trainer, his name was Roger Lloyd. We hit off and he was willing to train me but the only problem was his school was in Chicago, which is about a 3 hour trip one-way from Davenport, Iowa. I begged my mom and she finally caved. However, I had to promise her that I would at least finish high school. I got a job to pay for gas and the fee for the school, my dad also helped with the fee. My grandfather gave me his car. I would make the trip at least 3 to 4 times a week."

"Wow! Seth that is dedication and passion for someone so young." The Raven was impressed by how determined Seth was to become a professional wrestler.

"Well I knew what I wanted at this point. School was ok and stuff but as I was getting closer to finishing high school, I just didn't see myself going to college. My passion was wrestling, so, I poured everything into it. I even joined my first company before I finished high school."

"Really, what was it called?"

"Scott County Wrestling or SCW and it was the first time I changed my name. I debut as Gixx."

"You mean Tyler Black was not your real name?"

"No, it was the one I used when I joined the Ring of Honor."

"Then, what is your real name?"

"Colby Lopez."

"Do you want me to call you Colby?" The Raven didn't really like Colby, she thought Seth fitted him perfectly.

"No, Seth is fine." After his break up with Danielle, he didn't like being called Colby. It just reminded him of her. Seth was a new beginning, it was a clean slate.

"What is your real name?" It was something Seth never bothered to ask her because The Raven suited her just fine.

"Raven Duran. The only thing that changed was putting "The" before my name."

"How about you, did you always know you wanted to be a wrestler?"

"No, it just kinda happened."

"How?" Seth asked.

"Well, when I was away at school at Columbia in New York. I met this guy who was training to be a wrestler, his name was James. One day, I went with him to the wrestling school he was training at. I don't know what it was exactly, but the moment I walk into the gym. I was fascinated by what the guys were doing and I wanted to do it to, so I met the owner and he took me under his wing."

"Ben Humphrey, right?" Seth had heard her mention him several times during previous conversations he had with her. He could tell Ben had a big impact on her reason for becoming a wrestler.

"Yes", she smiled. "Gosh it seems so long ago. I miss him. I miss our talks. After every match we would sit for hours going over my moves, what I should have done or could have done and what I needed to improve on. I wish he had come with me, when I started with the WWE. My experience would have been a lot better." She still kept in contact with Ben. She would always ask him for advice, she didn't always follow it, but she was grateful for it.

"Why is that?", Seth asked with interest.

"Because he saw what this industry was really all about. I, on the other hand, take it all too seriously."

"So, if you weren't going to be wrestler, what was the big plan?", Seth asked teasingly . He exaggerated the words big plan and did quote signs with his fingers.

The Raven smiled, she liked how charming and sweet Seth could be and his light heartiness. "I was going to be a lawyer.", she replied.

"Really what made you decide on that?", Seth asked as he ate his salad.

"My father was a lawyer, a corporate lawyer. He handled contracts and contractual disputes, however, his law firm also did pro bono work. I remember, I must have been about nine, when my father got this case. This man was convicted of killing his wife and had already spent 8 of the 25 year sentence behind bars. After, my father reviewed the files he was convinced the man couldn't have done it. When his closing argument drew near, my father spent days, weeks in his study, rewriting and practicing what he was going to say. I would sit there watching him pacing back and forth, sometimes he would get so frustrated he would start cursing but stopped when he realized I was there. I remember asking him, why was it so important for his speech to be perfect? He said you had to choose your words carefully because it could be the difference between life and death."

"Anyways, when it came time for him to do his closing argument, I asked him if I could go to court with him. My mother said no but my father felt it would be a good learning experience for me to see how our justice system worked. I sat in the courtroom and watched my father deliver his speech. I didn't understand everything he was saying but I had never seen my father so animated, passionate and strong in his convictions as he was that day. He ended up winning the man's freedom. I decided then I wanted to be just like him." The Raven said with a smile on her face, as the memory of that day engulfed her.

"What changed?"

The smile from her face faded away, as she picked up her wine glass and swirled the wine around before downing the rest of the contents, she looked at Seth and he could see the raw pain in her eyes. "He died and that changed everything", she whispered. The Raven was trying to control her emotions. She was not going to cry in front of him. Seth reached over and placed one of his large hands over hers and giving it a light squeeze trying to offer her comfort, "I am sorry" he said sympathetically.

Seth steered the conversation away from their families and told the Raven about some of the antics that he and his Shield brothers did backstage or on the road. He soon had The Raven laughing. "You're lying, I can't believe Dean did that." Seth put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt by her words. "I am hurt you don't believe me. You can ask him if you want.", he said with a pout.

Seth paid the bill and they made their way back to the hotel. The Raven was glad she decided to go out with him, she learned a lot about him. The more she found out about him the more she liked.

It was a lot colder now than earlier and she could feel it through her thin hoodie. Seth notice she was trembling from the cold and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his. The Raven put her arm around his waist, her body instantly warming up not just from his body heat but from being so near him in such an intimate manner. They walked like that the rest of the way talking about their plans after Survivor Series.

Seth had walked her to her room. They hugged and he was leaning in to kiss her but she turned her head at the last moment and he ended up kissing her cheek. It wasn't the kiss he wanted but it would due for now. They said their final goodbyes as The Raven opened and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door with a big smile on her face. She knew he wanted to kiss her but she wanted to go slow. There would be enough time for all of that, she was enjoying getting to know him.

Seth walked back to his room whistling, he couldn't wait for them to go out again but unfortunately it would have to wait after the holidays. But that's O.K. he could be patient, especially when it came to her.


	13. Thanksgiving

The Raven sat in Dr. Reeves' office, feeling uncomfortable in the current conversation they were having. "Raven eventually everyone must die, it is the cycle of life. In your case, you have had to deal with the untimely death of those that you love, it does not mean you are cursed Raven. Think about all the people that you love that are in your life now, who are alive and healthy."

"But how do I deal with this fear of getting close to someone and thinking they will die because I love them.", The Raven said sadly.

"Let's approach this differently." Dr. Reeves said patiently. She was in her early forties, with long brown hair, which she currently had in bun. She had brown eyes and cream colored skin. Her facial features were soft and pleasant, which always helped to put The Raven at ease. "Do you want to eventually have a family of your own?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Do you want children of your own?"

"Yes."

"Then how do you expect to accomplish this without a partner?", Dr. Reeves asked gently.

"I don't know."

"Raven, you have to decide what is more important holding on to the fear or living and making the family you long to have. I can't make that decision for you, you have to want it and fight for it like you did for your career, when your family was so against it." By the time Dr. Reeves had finished The Raven was crying, she knew she was right but it was just so hard. Dr. Reeves handed her a box of tissue.

"Let me ask you one more question. Is Seth Rollins worth the effort?"

The Raven thought about the times she had spent with him. How at easy she was in his company, the strong attraction she felt toward him, his passion for the sport that he loved and his determination to reach his goals. She looked up at Dr. Reeves, "Yes, he is worth it."

"Then live in the moment Raven, he may not be your soul mate or he could be, but you will never know if you don't try. Don't let your fear decide for you. You are stronger than that, every time you have that fear or doubt,push it aside and move forward, because that is all anyone can do."

* * *

Seth sat in his father's living room, he was having Thanksgiving a day before with his father and stepmother Gabby. He would be celebrating with his mother, siblings and some cousins tomorrow. His brother and sister would be joining him later on at his father's. His father walked into the living room and handed him a beer. "Are you dating anyone right now, son?", his father asked casually. Seth was taking a long time to answer. "So what's her name?", he asked when Seth did not reply. "Its no big deal. I just went on one date with her.", Seth replied shyly.

"If I have to pull teeth to get an answer from you, then it is a bigger deal than what you are letting on. So, what is her name?", his father again asked patiently. Seth rolled his eyes, "Her name is The Raven."

"The Raven?", Joseph arched his brow that was different, he thought.

"Yeah, she is a wrestler."

"I see, and how long have you been going out with her?"

"Dad, I told you, we have only gone on one date.", Seth replied annoyed.

"Ok, how long have you known her then?", his father asked curiously.

"Well, we first met about 3 years ago briefly and then again just 2 months ago."

"She must be really special that you are so touchy about her."

"I am not-, " He was being touchy about her. "I am just not sure about her that's all."

"Why?"

"Well, she has this reputation with having lot of guys."

"Are these rumors or is it a fact?"

"Well, I don't know but even Roman and Dean have warned me about her."

"O, really and you still went out with her."

"I can't help it Dad. I am really attracted to her and I like her company. But I am not sure if I can trust her to be faithful to me. After all the shit I went through with Danielle and Elizabeth, I am not sure if I can do it again." When he was around her, he had no doubts, but when he was away from her, he wondered what she was doing and who she was with.

"Have you guys slept together?", his father asked

"No, we haven't done anything."

"Really, I thought you said she had reputation." Seth gave him a dirty look, before he continued. "Look Seth, she is obviously worth the trouble or you would have heeded Roman and Dean's advise. Just take it slow and when it starts to get serious and you still feel the same let her know. Hey son, you have never played it save and look how far you have come in your career, so don't start now. Remember the best things in life are worth fighting for."

* * *

It was Thanksgiving and Seth was trying to enjoy his family's company, but he kept thinking about a certain raven haired woman. He wondered what she was doing? Who she was with? He finally decided to stop wondering and text her.

Seth - **Happy Thanksgiving Raven!**

The Raven - A minute later: **Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Seth!**

Seth-**I think we have already over eaten and we still haven't had dinner yet LOL**

The Raven- **LOL we are going to have to work it off. **

Seth- **LOL So what are you up to?**

The Raven - **I am just here at my uncles house with his family, my nephew his mom, and my grandpa. We are watching football and looking at family photos. You?**

Seth felt a great deal of relief at her response: **The same pretty much. well you take care and see you in 2 days. :)**

The Raven- **See you then :)**

"Colby, I hardly ever see you and when you are home you are stuck on that phone of yours. Put it away and come join us.", his mother insisted.

"Its a girl! Look at that grin he has on his face.", his brother teased.

"Mind your own damn business.", he said sharply.

"You see it is a girl."

"O really, what's her?", his mom asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I am just barely getting to know her. If it gets serious I will let you know.", he didn't want his mom to give him the 3rd degree, especially when he wasn't sure where it was going with The Raven.

"Fine but I want you to join us in the living room." Elena knew not to push Colby, she did not want to argue with him. She wanted to enjoy his company. It had been nice to have him home the past couple of days. She had really missed him. Since, he and Danielle had broke up, he rarely came to visit, she was always having to travel to him.

Seth sat next to his mom on one sofa and his brother Paul, his sister Teresa and her fiancé Roger sat at the other sofa across from them. They talked about what they had been up to and about Teresa and Roger's upcoming nuptials in July. Teresa then steered the conversation toward Danielle. "You know I bumped into Danielle the other day. She isn't with that guy anymore.", Teresa said cautiously trying to gauge Colby's reaction.

"Why would I care to know that?" Colby asked annoyed with his sister. He knew they were best friends before he started dating her but he didn't realize they stayed in contact.

"Well Colby, you guys were good together-

"Enough, I don't want to hear this. Remember she is the one that cheated on me." Seth erupted before leaving the room. Even after 5 years the pain of their break up was still fresh in his memory.

* * *

The Raven was having a great Thanksgiving for once with her family. The only issue was when her brother Maximiliano came with his family to visit grandpa. The Raven had to make sure she was not there while they visited. She did not want to cause any problems, her grandpa didn't need that right now. But other than that she loved spending time with her nephew Apollo Jr. and seeing her grandpa in better health. He was still fighting the cancer but so far he seemed to be beating it.

She was sitting in the living room with Andrea, Apollo Jr., grandpa, her uncle Anton and her two cousins Adela and Anton Jr. They were catching up on what the others were doing. They spent the day watching football and looking at old family photos. Reminiscing about the past, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Her uncle got up to answer the door. When he came back to the living room, it was obvious that someone was standing behind him. He cleared his throat so he had everyone's attention. "I wasn't sure if he was going to make it on time, so I kept it a secret." They all had a look of confusion on their faces until, her uncle stepped aside and there stood Alexander in his military uniform.

The Raven's mouth dropped open and tears instantly fell on her cheeks. "Alex!" She got up and ran toward her older brother, she launched herself at him and he caught her as her legs went around his waist and she gave him the tightness bear hug ever. "Raven, Raven you are going to break my ribs if you keep hugging me that tight.", Alex jokily said. The Raven loosened her hold and started to pepper kisses all over his face, he smiled at her affection. "Your home and your alive, your alive.", she said again before starting to cry. "But don't cry, I thought you would be happy to see me." The Raven was too overcome with emotion to speak, all she could do was shake her head yes. By the time she let go of Alexander, everyone in the room was crying relieved that he had come home alive and safe. They were all truly thankful.


	14. Their First Kiss

**_Ok, I think I am getting a little obsessive with trying to finish this story. I already have another in mind but I have at least 8 or so more chapters to go with this one. Well, I can enjoy my Thanksgiving now, I have some cooking and baking to still do. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and Happy Thanksgiving!_**

* * *

The Raven was sitting in the cafeteria with Kane, they were eating a snack before Monday Night Raw started, which would be in about 2 hours. "I am done. I will meet you in the locker room later.", said Kane as he got up to leave. She nodded her head in a agreement as she was reading the text she had received from Ben. He would be coming tonight, she couldn't wait to see him.

"You mind if I join you?" The Raven looked up, it was Seth he had a grin on his face and a tray of food.

"Sure", The Raven said with a smile. "Not that I am complaining but I thought you would be with your Shield brothers.", The Raven said as she looked in the direction of Dean and Roman, who seem to be having an disagreement.

"Yeah, well lately they have been driving me crazy. I need a break from them.", Seth replied with irritation.

"Why is that?", asked The Raven as Seth sat in the seat in front of her.

"Ever since Roman and I lost the tag team titles, Dean has been kinda rubbing it in our faces that he is the only member of the Shield that has a title."

"But, he really has not been defending it that much." The Raven was surprised by Dean's behavior.

"That's what Roman points out and then they start arguing and bickering about who's a better wrestler. Things have gotten worse because now Roman is rubbing it in Dean's face how he was the first to be eliminated in the 5 tag team match up we had against the Usos, Rhodes Brothers and Rey Mysterio at Survivor Series. I eliminated one opponent and Roman eliminated 4 to win the match." Seth ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I am sorry to hear you guys are having some problems. Maybe you should get them to talk it out.", The Raven suggested.

"I don't know if that is going to do any good at this point but I am tired of being in the middle of their arguments. Let's not talk about them anymore. Do you want to workout with me tomorrow morning?"

"I am sorry but I have plans. Ben is coming to see me tonight and I will be going to his school tomorrow to workout with his current students. Hey why don't you come with me? I am sure they would prefer to get pointers from Tyler Black a.k.a Seth Rollins.", she said with enthusiasm. Seth grinned at her.

"Do you think Ben would mind?"

"Hell no, your a superstar Seth. He would be honored to have you there but we can ask him if it will make you feel better."

* * *

Ben was thrilled last night, when he found out that Seth Rollins would be coming to his school with The Raven. However, he was not thrilled to see The Raven not being utilized. She was a valet to Kane, he knew she could beat any Diva, hell she could even beat some of the male wrestlers, if she were given the opportunity. After the show he voiced his opinion to her, she simply shook her head, embraced him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Currently they were in his school, The Raven stood beside him as she watched Seth intently. He was in the middle of the ring with all his students on the outside ropes of the ring as he spoke to them.

The Raven watched Seth, he had the full attention of all the students. He was explaining how to do certain moves and when they should be executed. He was patient with them as he re-explained or when he went over the moves several times before the students themselves where executing them with precision. When he asked for volunteers to demonstrate the moves he was discussing, they all jumped at the opportunity to be in the same ring with him. Seth tried to be fair and made sure that everyone had the chance to be one on one with him. She liked how thoughtful he was to the students, but most importantly she could hear his enthusiasm and passion he had for the sport. She could see the spark in his eyes and the extra hop in his step, she liked this side of him a lot.

The moment they had walked into the school The Raven was mod by all the students. They hugged her and kissed on the cheek. This caused Seth's heart to beat faster and his stomach to twist in knots, he knew he had no right to have these feelings but he just wanted to push them all off her. He took subtle deep breathes trying to control his urge but also trying not to draw attention to himself. When they were done she turned to Seth with a smile, this made him relax a little. Before she could introduce him they surrounded him, shaking his hand and padding him on the back, telling him how great he is and how they hoped to be as good as him one day. Seth enjoyed sharing his knowledge and it made him feel good to be able to help these young potential stars.

When the session was finally over several of the students came up to them asking many questions, but the number one asked question was, when was Seth going to become the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He was after all at one time AAW, FCW, FIP, IWA, ROH and the first NXT Champion, so it was only logical to them that he was in the hunt for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Title. Seth laughed it off and said it was not going to happen anytime soon because he was part of the Shield.

"But weren't you part of a similar group in the Ring of Honor?", one of the students asked. "Yeah, they were called the Age of the Fall.", said another.

The Raven looked at Seth, she could see him as the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He was talented, quick, clever and obviously ambitious, but what about Roman and Dean. Many talked of Roman being the face of WWE and next World Heavyweight Champion, he was the powerhouse of the Shield and a favorite with the fans.

"Like, I said maybe in the distant future but right now I am part of one of the most dominate factions the WWE has ever seen.", he said with amusement in his voice.

Once everyone had left, Ben approached. "Thank both for coming. I appreciate you taking the time from your busy schedules to do this.", he said in the gravelly voice that The Raven missed so much. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Seth shook his hand and said it was a pleasure. "We really have to get going Ben, we need to get to our next venue." said The Raven. He gave her one more hug before waving good bye them.

* * *

Seth was driving The Raven's rental car back to the hotel.

"So, I can see you as a teacher one day. You were great with them."

"Thanks" Seth replied as he glanced in her direction. "And thank you for asking me to go, I really did have a lot fun."

"Thank you for saying yes, they learned a lot from you today."

They drove in silence for a while listening to one of their favorite music station. The Raven lowered the music and turned to Seth. "Do you want to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion?", she asked with interest. The students didn't asked him that they just assumed it was his next step.

"Of course I do. Its what every wrestler hopes to accomplish, but not everyone succeeds.", Seth said matter a factly.

"But what about the Shield? Everyone seems to feel Roman will be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. How can you still be part of a group if you guys are fighting for the same title?", The Raven asked.

"Well eventually everything comes to an end in the WWE, so I guess when the time comes. We will not be part of the Shield anymore."

"That's sad. You guys are great together and the fans really love you guys as whole."

"I know Raven but Dean, Roman and I have our ambitions and goals. I bet when the time comes they will not hesitate to jump at the opportunity. I wouldn't blame them because I know I would." He turned to The Raven and could see her frowning at his answer. "You are right."

"About what?", she asked.

"You take this business way too seriously. At anytime, our careers can come to an end due to an injury, so we have to take advantage of the opportunities that are presented to us."

"You sound like Ben."

"He has been around the business long enough he should know how it works. I want to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and so does everyone else, but there can only be one."

* * *

"I have to go find Dean and Roman, we need to start leaving." Seth said when they finally reached the hotel lobby.

"Yes I have to go find Kane."

"Maybe we can go out tomorrow night?", Seth asked.

"O I'm sorry but I will not be able to."

"Why?", he replied with disappointment.

"Well after today's show I will be taking the next 3 weeks off, so I am going home."

"What?! Why?!", he said with a lot more distress than what he was meaning to display.

"Well Kane is not going to be doing much, even at the TLC pay-paper-view he will not be in a match. So, I will not be needed, but when I get back I think Hunter was saying he wants us to show him the routine we have been working on." The Raven was grateful for this mini break for once she would be home for Christmas. She would also be able to spend time with Alexander and her grandpa.

Seth was trying hard not to look disappointed, but the thought of not seeing her for 3 whole weeks was too much. "Maybe I can take you to the airport?" He wanted to spend as much time with her before she leaves.

"I would like that.", she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She waved good-bye to him as she went in search of Kane.

* * *

Seth had a sad look on his face as he helped The Raven with her luggage into the airport. He hardly said anything on the ride there, so The Raven just babbled on about her plans with her family and how much fun she going to have for the next three weeks.

The Raven had finally checked her luggage in and was about to head to the waiting area but Seth would not be able to go with her. She turned to him to say her final good byes, she could still see the look of sadness on his face. "Seth it is only going to be 3 weeks.", she said with amusement.

"I know but I will miss you.", he said gently as he gazed at her with sad brown eyes. His words and demeanor caused her heart to beat faster and her stomach to flutter. Yes, she would definitely miss him too. "I will miss you too, but we can call or text each other.", she said with a smile. "Well, I have to get going before I miss my flight." She leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek but Seth had other ideas as he turned his head and captured her lips in kiss.

The Raven was shocked by his boldness and at first she did not respond. She could not believe he was kissing her. His lips were soft and gentle against her own. She could feel his facial hair tickling her chin, nose and cheeks. Once her initial shock had subside she began to return his kiss.

At first Seth thought he had made a mistake in kissing her because she stood frozen and unresponsive but when she started to return the kiss. His arms instantly went around her waist drawing her body closer to his. Her lips were plump and soft as he devoured them with his. He felt her drop the bags she was holding to the ground and her arms going around his neck pulling him closer to her. Her body felt soft and willing against his, he could feel the first signs of his arousal. He teased her with his tongue against her lips wanting entrance, she willingly opened up to receive him. She tasted so sweet, he thought as his tongue swirled round in her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, which only encouraged him to deepen it more. He kept one arm around her waist and while his other hand went to the back of her head, his fingers sinking into her thick black hair as he tilled her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss further. This earned him another moan from her, which only made his heart beat faster and his pants feel tighter.

The Raven was a quivering mess. If Seth did not have his arm around her, she would have sank to the ground. His musky scent, the feel of his strong powerful body against hers and his demanding mouth and tongue, were causing her body to melt against his. She could not believe how he was effecting her with a simple kiss, her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the warmth between her legs starting to grow.

Finally, they broke the kiss both not wanting to but the need to breath was essential. They stared at each other panting hard. The Raven at last became aware of her environment and realized they were causing a scene, she blushed and tried to pull away from Seth.

However, Seth would not release his hold on her. He didn't care that he was causing a scene but he found it adorable that she was blushing.

Instead, The Raven buried her face in his chest. She could hear the rumble of his laughter from her action.

Seth rested his chin on the top of her head as their breathing came under control. When they were both breathing normally, he released her. "I waited more than 3 years for that.", his voice filled with desire.

The Raven looked at him shyly, "Was it worth it?"

"Yes it was.", he said as he lifted her chin up a little to give her a soft kiss against her lips.

The Raven heard her flight being announced to board. She gave Seth one more hug and kissed him against his lips. Before turning to grab her bags and headed to her flight. She turned to look at him one more time. "See you when I get back." The Raven noticed his eyes were no longer sad, instead they were sparkling with arousal.

"Definitely.", he said with a grin as he watched her go.


	15. I Will Be Your Girlfriend

"Will you guys knock if off already. We are suppose to be here practicing for our match tonight not fighting with each other.", Seth's voice was filled with frustration as he ran one of his hands through blond side of his hair. They were currently in the ring working on moves, luckily they had the ring all to themselves. Nobody needed to witness the tension that was between Roman and Dean. They stood face to face their bodies an inch apart, daring the other to make a move. Seth approached and placed a hand on each of their shoulders both shrugging his hand off.

"That's easy for you to say, he didn't spear you.", Dean said between gritted teeth.

"That was an accident, but it won't be next time.", Roman replied with anger in his voice.

They started to push the other by bumping their chests against each other neither man breaking eye contact. Seth step in between them and pushed them apart. "Fuck, Dean that was 2 weeks ago. It was an accident and Roman already said he was sorry, so get over it!". Dean finally broke his eye contact with Roman to glare at Seth. "You are always taking his side.", he said with resentment.

"I am not taking his side. The entire WWE Universe knows it was an accident, if you would just look at the recording you would too. He was trying to get Punk but he stepped out of the way and got you instead. It is suppose to be US AGAINST THEM!" By this time, Seth had turned his body so he was facing Dean. He then placed both his hands on Dean's shoulders, forcing Dean to look at him directly, as he shouted his last words. Roman stood behind Seth, he was getting tired of this same damn argument. He did not mean to spear Dean it was an honest mistake, he had already told Dean this more than once.

"If we don't pull ourselves together, we will leave ourselves vulnerable to our enemies and we have made plenty of them. It is us against them, man, we need each other that is how we have **BEEN AND WILL** stay strong." Seth said with conviction as he stepped away from Dean and stuck his fist out in front of him, followed by Roman and finally by Dean, it was a symbol of their unity.

"Good now let's stop this shit and get back to work.", Seth demand as he walked to the center of the ring. Roman and Dean looked at each other with trepidation before doing as Seth commanded.

* * *

The Raven was looking forward to seeing Seth again, but so far had not been able to. He was with his Shield brothers, apparently since the T.L.C match there had been a lot more fraction between Roman and Dean. Seth did not want to leave the two alone for fear they would start arguing or fighting with each other. Maybe after tonight's Monday Night Raw, they could go out for a drink or something.

The Raven had enjoyed her time with her family, however they noticed she seemed distracted. The Raven couldn't help it, she kept thinking of the kiss she shared with Seth at the airport and what she was going to do about it. She was attracted to him that she could not deny but was she ready for a relationship? Did he even want that from her? He must, the past couple of months they have spent together he had not tried to get her into his bed. That was another thing, she promised herself she would not have sex until she was in a actual relationship. She had talked to Dr. Reeves more than once about this but the doctor just kept reminding her that she needed to decide whether or not she would take the chance. If you wanted a family someday of her own, if she wanted to be happy she needed to make changes and not follow her same destructive patterns. She needed to make sure she was doing things for the right reasons, especially when it came to having sex.

The Raven decided to take one day at a time and she would let Seth take the lead on where this was going. If he wasn't serious then she would walk away as hard as that would be, but the thought of him wanting more scared the crap out of her. What if she got too close to him and he died? What if he decides she is not who he wants after all? How would she held it? OMG, why was she making this so complicated for herself? Well, there is no point in thinking about that now, she will deal with it when the time comes.

She was watching the monitor backstage as CM Punk was taunting Dean about beating him a couple of times. CM wanted to have a match with either Seth or Roman to see who was the better wrestler of the Shield, however he was directing the conversation mainly at Roman. Seth picked up the mic and said he was the best and would fight him tonight. This only upset Roman who started arguing with Seth, while Dean paced the ring. Seth finally convinced Roman to let him fight CM. The match was close Seth almost won but when he had CM pinned the referee was distracted by Roman and Dean's antics outside the ring. By the time the referee did the count CM kicked out by second count, a few seconds later CM pinned Seth for the win. The Raven could not believe how dysfunctional they had become as a group. No wonder Seth sounded so stressed when he would call her telling her about the arguments they would have. Seth refused to allow Roman or Dean to have separate rooms, he also made them workout and travel together, he wanted them to sort out their differences, not for them to become distant.

Seth was definitely not going to be in a good mood tonight, he was probably going to stay near Roman and Dean to make sure they did not beat each other up.

* * *

3 weeks later at SmackDown

Things between Roman and Dean were getting better. Since, Roman was the one to finally defeat CM Punk, which essentially ended the argument as to who was the better wrestler out of the 3, Dean had to accepted it. They were working better together and getting a long like before.

Seth was glad it was finally settled, for now anyway. He could spend more time with The Raven instead of babysitting them. All he was able to do the past 3 weeks was to steal a kiss or hug here and there from The Raven. He mainly kept in contact with her through texts or when he could he called her to see how her trip went or how she was doing. It was not the same however as being in the same room or having her physically close.

Tonight on SmackDown they finally did the routine they had been practicing. The fans went wild when they collide in mid-air. She saved Kane from their attack. Dean and Roman pretended to be shocked by what The Raven did, which allowed Kane to roll out of the ring before Roman and Dean could do anything. Kane then grabbed The Raven by the legs pulling her out of the ring and escaped.

Seth was presently leaning against the wall waiting for The Raven to emerge from the Authority locker room. While Dean and Roman were outside waiting for him in their rental car, it was the least they could do for him.

When The Raven had finally showered and changed, she headed to the parking lot to wait for Kane. She was pleasantly surprised to find Seth waiting outside the locker room. "Hi", she said as she smiled at him. "Hi" he replied as he pushed off the wall and walked toward her. When he reached her, he put his arm around her shoulders as he guided her to the parking lot. Seth asked, "Hey, I was wondering these next few days we have off are you going home to California or to your place in Florida?"

"I don't even know why I have the apartment in Florida, I am hardly there, but yes I do plan on going to my place in Florida. Why do you ask?", she replied with interest.

"Well, I figured I could stay with Roman at his place and we could hang out. We could act like tourist and go site seeing.", he suggested hoping she would say yes.

The Raven smiled, she liked the idea. "I could cook you dinner."

"Or I can take you out to dinner.", Seth grinned. He couldn't wait to spend time with her.

"That sounds better.", she giggled.

When they finally make it to the parking lot, Roman started honking the horn while Dean yelled, "Its about time lets get going already." Seth waved good bye to The Raven as he walked to the rental car.

* * *

The Raven was getting ready for her date with Seth, she decided to wear her favorite pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve pink blouse with a V-neck. It was a little cold outside, so she decided to wear some comfortable 2 inch black heeled boots and a black leather jacket. She was combing her hair and decided to leave it down. She hoped it did not rain but it was the middle of January, so there was a strong possibility. Seth had texted her that he would be there soon. She was excited and couldn't wait to see him, they did not have the distraction of work or other people, it would just be the two of them.

She heard a knock at the door and immediately went to open it. There stood Seth, he had a big grin on his face. His two toned hair was pulled back in a neat pony tail, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, underneath he had on a blue sweater with black jeans and black boots. The Raven could not help but smile up at him, not matter what he wore he looked handsome.

"You ready to go.", he asked.

"Yep. Let me just grab my jacket." When she return with her jacket in hand she asked, "Do you have a place in mind?"

"As I was driving to your apartment I passed a fair. I thought maybe that would be fun.", he replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

Seth was a gentleman when they got to his car he opened the door for her and closed it once she was seated. When they got to the fair, he hopped out of the car and opened the door for her before she could.

They had already been on several rides, The Raven couldn't remember the last time she had been to fair, but she was having a lot of fun with Seth. As they walked through the fairgrounds trying to decide what rides to go on or what games to play, they at some point started to hold her hands. Seth liked how The Raven was letting loose, when they were on the rides she screamed her heart out and when they played games her competitive side came out. So, he started to challenger her, saying the winner could ask the loser for a prize.

"Hey that's not fair.", The Raven laughed, trying to sound outraged.

"Why, I didn't cheat.", Seth replied.

"Your arms are longer than mine so you don't have to throw the darts as far." They had finished playing a game of darts Seth had manage to pop 4 balloons and she was only able to pop 2.

"No, you are just a sore loser.", he laughed.

"So what does the winner want?", The Raven asked as they walked away from the booth, she hoped it was nothing embarrassing.

Seth stop walking and looked down at The Raven with mischief in his big brown eyes. "How about a kiss, right here", he said as he pointed to his lips. He wasn't sure if she would actually do it but was happy when she came closer and put her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers. The Raven smiled at Seth, she could see how she was effecting him, his eyes were a reflection of the emotions he was experiencing. And right now they were dark with desire and for some reason she could not help herself, she decided to tease him. She caressed his lips with the tip of her tongue, he inhaled at her actions and she took advantage and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She could hear Seth moan as her tongue explored his mouth as she brought his head closer to hers. She could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms and back as she inhaled his musky scent and when he moaned, her heart beated faster and her stomach started to flutter. His arms went around her waist and lifted her up off the ground so that her 5'7 frame was at his level. The Raven ended the kiss she had to remind herself they were in a public place, surrounded by people. She looked at him wide eyed, biting the bottom of her lip. As he just stared back at her in surprise. "I guess it's not so bad to be the loser after all.", she said. Now it was The Raven's turn to have the mischievous glint in her eyes. He placed her back on the ground and grabbed her hand and started walking. "Where are we going?", she asked confused.

"To play another game so I can win another kiss.", Seth replied a matter a factly. The Raven giggled at his behavior, however the gods decided to ruin his fun because the clouds finally decided to set free all the water that they had been holding on for hours. As it poured they ran back to the car.

When they got to the apartment it was still raining, he walked her to her door and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He didn't want to start something they couldn't finish, he had enough teasing for the day. "See you tomorrow.", he said as he turned to walk back to his car. She waved back at him, "Goodnight Seth."

* * *

The next day, Seth and The Raven decided to spend the day at her apartment, it started to rain again and they did not want to be out in that kind of weather. She made popcorn while Seth searched the many channels on the t.v. for a movie to watch. When she was done making the popcorn, she joined Seth on the couch. He found a one of the X-man movies, as the movie progressed Seth had turned his body so his back was resting against the arm of the couch. This allowed her to rest her head on his chest, she could hear the steady beat of his heart. One of his arms was resting on her shoulder as his hand started to her rub her forearm up and down. Then he turned her forearm over and rub his thumb over her tattoo. The Raven tried to pull her arm away, but he would not let go. She knew he could feel her many scars and sat up and tried again to pull her arm away.

Seth unconsciously was rubbing The Raven's forearm but when he turned it over and started to do the same thing, he felt The Raven tense up and tried to pull her arm away. He could feel a dozen or so scars underneath the tattoo that went from her wrist to her elbow. When she suddenly sat up, so did he. He looked at her and asked, "What happened?"

The Raven didn't know how to answer the question. How would he react to her self-destructive behavior? Would he understand or find her actions repulsive? She could not look at him but stared at his hand that continued to rub her interior-forearm. She could feel her cheeks getting red from embarrassment and shame.

Seth could see The Raven's cheeks were turning red with embarrassment and she would not look at him. So he asked again gently, "Raven, what happened?"

If he decided he no longer wanted to be around her it was better to find out now than later. She took a deep breath and looked at Seth, she could see the concern in his eyes. "I told you about how my parents died.", he shook his head yes. "My oldest brother blames me for how they died, I didn't know how to handle that or the pain from the loss of my parents. So, I started to cut myself, so I could feel a different kind of pain. I did it for a couple of years until my grandfather caught me one day and got me help.", The Raven was nervous and began to ramble the rest. "I was left with more than a dozen scars on each arm. My friend Angel, who I met in college, suggested I get tattoos to cover them up.", in choked whispered, she said the last few words. She could not stand to look at him anymore, so she looked down at his hand that was still rubbing her interior-forearm.

He could not imagine what it must have been like for her to lose her parents at a young age and then to have your own brother blame you. It was miracle she was able to pull through it. She had her head down, with his free hand he put it under her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. He could see her holding back the unleashed tears. "I am sorry you had to go through that alone. I wish I could have been there for you.", Seth said from the bottom of your heart. "I can't imagine what you must have felt or what you went through. I mean, it devastated me when my parents got divorce but at least I still have them both."

The Raven could see the sincerity in his eyes and started to cry. Seth wrapped his arms around her and gave her hug. She started to cry harder as she buried her face in the curve of his neck. He could feel her hot tears staining his neck as he held her. When her sobs lessened, he pulled her slightly away from him so he could see her face. He started to kiss her tears away, he meant only to comfort her but soon the kisses turned passionate. He pulled her onto his lap, with one arm going around her waist bring her closer to him, while he buried his hand in her hair bring her mouth closer to his. She responded by moaning and wrapping her arms around his neck. Bring herself closer to him if that was possible, he could feel her heart pounding in her chest, which only stirred his arousal. He did not want their first time to be on a couch. "Where is your bedroom?", he asked with a lust filled voice. The Raven was panting from their kiss, "Behind you?", she said breathlessly. Seth wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up and headed to her bedroom. She rested her head on his shoulder, her body quivered with anticipation. She couldn't wait to be naked under him, to feel their bare skin touch.

Seth opened the door to her bedroom and went straight to the bed. He laid her gently down in the center of the bed. He stepped back and looked at her, she looked so beautiful with her swollen kissed lips and bright hazel eyes filled with desire. The same desire and lust he felt for her. He removed his shirt and tossed it behind him. She sat up and ran her hands over his bare muscled chest then she grabbed the front of his pants and pulled him on top of her onto the bed. Their lips immediately connected, it was not a gentle kiss but one filled with lust, yearning and desperation to be close. His need for her was stronger than he had ever felt for anyone. He couldn't wait, he started to undo her pants, while he continued to kiss her.

As Seth started to undo her pants, suddenly she remembered the promise she made to herself and Dr. Reeves about waiting to have sex until she was in an actual relationship and not using it to forget her pain. He had started to kiss her because he was trying to help her with her pain. She was doing it again, she was about to have sex for all the wrong reasons. Seth started to plant a trail of kisses down her neck. She felt herself melt against him, no she had to stop this. "Seth, STOP!", she shouted between pants. Seth immediately stopped and looked up at her confused. "What did I hurt you?", he asked with concern. "No, no", she said has she continued to push him off her and crawled out from underneath him to sit up. "What is it? What did I do wrong?", he said with worry.

The Raven felt awful, she could see the hurt and worry in his eyes. "I am sorry Seth. I didn't mean to tease you." Once again her cheeks burned with embarrassment and shame. He waited patiently for her to explain. She couldn't look at his face so she stared at his chest. "You know those rumors about me, about my many one night stands and my relationship with Randy Orton. Well they are true. You see, I was under a lot of pressure. I had the entire Diva's Division against me, I was stripped of my title, I was in a tug of war with management and the final straw was finding out my grandfather's cancer was back. Some people use drugs, some use alcohol, well I used sex to deal with it all. Kane made me realize what I was doing, which is why I took 3 months off. I promised myself and my therapist that I wouldn't have sex unless I was in a relationship."

Seconds ticked by and still Seth said nothing, she looked up as he got off the bed and went to pick up his shirt off the floor and put it back on. He was not expecting this, how could he trust her to be faithful to him? She just admitted to having sex several different men, but at least she was being honest. He gazed at her, he could see the apprehension in her eyes as she waited for him to respond. He told himself he should walk away now and forget about her that Roman and Dean were right, she would probably end up hurting him like Danielle and Elizabeth. But no she was different, she knew she had these issues and was going to therapy for it.

He then returned to the bed and sat on the edge. "Is that it?", he asked. The Raven shook her head yes, she could not tell what was going through his mind. Was he angry?

"Well, I can wait until your ready.", he said with resolve. The Raven blinked her eyes a couple of times, she did not anticipate that response. "Y-Your not angry?", she ask with hesitation.

"No, I did pretty much did the same thing when I broke up with Elizabeth. We did those things before we met, as long as you don't do that when we are together."

The Raven shook her head relieved that Seth didn't storm out of her apartment in disgust. "NO, no I would never do that to you."

"But I need something from you, Raven.", Seth said.

"What?", she asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend.", he said seriously.

"What?", she yelled, as she felt her anger begin to arise. She pushed Seth with her feet off her bed. "You are a JERK! Seth Rollins!", she shouted as he fell to the ground.

The Raven began to roll off the bed but Seth was quicker he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her around and covered her body with his, pinning her arms to the bed with his hands.

"Get Off Me! You Jerk!", she said as she struggled to get him off her.

"Why are you mad?", he asked annoyed with her behavior.

"I tell you I won't have sex with you unless I am in a relationship and you ask me to be your girlfriend. What you think that is going to make it happen any quicker?" she said incredibly.

It was Seth's turn to get angry. "Look, Raven you are not the only one that has been through shit. I have been in two long term relationships, both women telling me they love me and that I was the only one. Only to catch one _fucking _her lover in my bed and the other sneaking around behind my back with hers. I ask you to be my girlfriend because I don't want any other _motherfucker_ to think they can flirt with you or you to be dating other guys while I wait for you. I want it to be clear, what the hell, is exactly between us, I don't want any confusion. You can't tell me we are just friends not after what we almost just did. I will wait for you, for as long as it takes, for you to be ready. You are mine _damn it_, as I am yours but if you don't want that then you tell me now and I will leave and I won't bother you ever again." Seth's eyes were wide with rage. However, inside he was hoping she says yes because he didn't know how he would deal with her rejection and have to see her everyday at work.

It never occurred to her that Seth would have issues like that with women. How could anyone cheat on him? He was so sweet, considerate, kind and giving. And on top of it, gorgeous as hell with a great body. She could feel his rage leaving his body, his grip on her arms loosen. The Raven wriggled one of her arms free and caressed his cheek. "I will be your girlfriend.", she said gently.

He gave her his most alluring smile, then he gently kissed her on the lips. He rolled off her and got off the bed. The Raven also got off the bed, she was unsure what to do next.

"Raven, can I sleep here with you tonight? I am really tired and it's like an hours drive to Roman's place.", he could see the nervousness in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "Look, I told you I won't pressure you. I will wait for you to decide when we take the next step in our relationship."

"Ok.", The Raven said as she went into the bathroom to change into her pj's. Seth was relieved The Raven agreed to be his girlfriend, he didn't know how but he had to learn to trust her. He removed his shoes and jeans and got under the blankets. When The Raven returned to the bedroom she turned off the lights and got under the covers.

"Can I hold you?", he asked.

"Sure, I would like that."

Seth immediately put them in a spoon position, when they were both comfortable, he said, "Goodnight, Raven."

"Goodnight, Seth."

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	16. The Next Day

The Raven woke to the sound of a steady heart beat and to a warm body underneath her. Her cheek rested on his chest and one of her arms was draped around his waist. A smile graced her face as she remembered the events of last night, she was now the girlfriend of Seth Rollins and he was her boyfriend. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was still asleep. She turned a little in his arms so she could get a better look at him. His hair was frizzy and wild across the pillow. His facial features were soft and relaxed as he slept, by far his best feature were his eyelashes, they were thick and long as they laid against his cheeks. His mouth was slightly parted as he snored softly. He looked so peaceful and handsome, she could lay there and stare at him for hours. With her finger tips, she tenderly caressed his beard. For moment, she wondered what he would look like if he didn't have a beard.

Suddenly, Seth inhaled deeply, at the same time stretching out his entire body, like a cat. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw The Raven starring at him. His arm going around her waist to bring her closer to him, he then kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning. How long have you been up?", he asked.

"Good Morning, just few minutes.", she replied. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"What time is it?" , he asked.

The Raven turned to look at the clock behind her on the nightstand. "Its going to be 8 o'clock."

"I will have to get going soon."

"Why?", The Raven whined.

Seth grinned at her response, "I forgot to tell you last night, Roman is going to be having a party around noon. I promised him I would help him get everything ready. Dean is going to be there with Rene and Roman of course with his fiancé Maya. I think his cousins the Usos, Naomi and Cameron will there and some other people. I want you to come."

"I see.", said The Raven as she sat up, Seth followed suit. "What's wrong?", he asked

"Well I don't get along with the Divas. I don't want to cause a scene.", she said with concern.

"Raven we are not at work. People act differently outside of work. Plus I will be there with you."

"Do you think Roman would mind?", she asked as she looked at him anxiously, running her hand up and down his bicep.

"Your my girlfriend, of course he wouldn't?", he said reassuringly.

She smiled as he called her his girlfriend. Suddenly, their stomachs growled, they had went to bed without eating any dinner last night.

"I could make us some breakfast before you leave."

"I wish I had brought some clothes, so I could change and shower here, that way I could spend more time with you."

"Well, I have pair of jeans I think that will fit you and a shirt.", she offered.

"Why would you have men's clothing?", he asked sternly. The Raven stopped stroking his bicep. She was taken aback by the harshness she heard in his voice. "Don't tell me you are the jealous type."

"I don't know. Do I have a reason to be jealous?", he asked sharply.

"Seth, my brother stayed a couple of weeks ago and he left some of his things.", She said defensively.

"Oh", Seth did not mean to sound so stern but it was simple things like this that he had allowed his other girlfriends to get away with, things he should have questioned but did not because he was in love and trusted them. But if he wanted it to work with The Raven he was going to have to trust her.

The Raven was biting the bottom of her lip nervously as she stared at Seth with uneasiness. "Seth is it a good idea for us to be girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean I know Danielle and Elizabeth cheated on you and most, no all of my friends at work are men. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No Raven I won't let it be, I promise. I am sorry.", he said as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "How about we promise each other something?"

"What?"

"If we get bored of each other or change our minds about us or decided that we want to be with someone else that we let the other know. That we have enough respect for the other and don't lead the other person on or play games."

She was stun by this, she had not realized how Danielle's and Elizabeth's infidelities had effected Seth. She understood now that being in a relationship was just has hard for Seth as it was for her, but he was willing to take a chance on her. He was afraid she would repeat the pattern of his other 2 girlfriends and she was afraid of not just losing him as boyfriend but permanently.

She lean in and gave him a peck on his lips, "I would never do anything like that to you, but I promise if anything changes I will let you know."

"I promise the same.", he said as he gently grasped her by the chin and brought her lips closer to his, as he kissed her softly. When he ended the kiss he asked, "How about breakfast?". His stomach started growling again. She laughed a little, "I have bacon, sausage and eggs."

"Sounds good."

The Raven gave Seth one more peck on the lips before rolling out of bed to go make them both some breakfast.

* * *

The Raven had arrived at Roman's place at about 1:30, she was nerves and had hoped to make a good impress. Dean and Roman were Seth's best friends and team members, they spent a lot of time together on and off the road, she knew it would be important to Seth that they got along. She walked up to the door, before she knocked, she looked at her reflection in the window, she had decided to wear a pair of snug fitting black jeans and an eggshell short sleeve blouse with a large black bow in the front with black boots. She left her hair down and wear minimal make-up. She could hear the music and people talking from inside, before she could knock, Seth had opened the door. He was wearing blue jeans with a t-shirt of one of his favorite bands and he had his two toned hair tied back in a neat pony tail. "About time you got here.", he grinned at her, kissing her on the cheek and giving her a hug, which she gladly accepted. He took her jacket and purse and put them in the closet. "Come on, I want to introduce you to some of the guys."

Roman's house was very large, there was at 20 or more people there, most were in the living room drinking, talking or listening to the music. Others were outside on the covered patio, where Roman and Dean were playing pool with Jimmy Uso and Dolph Ziggler.

"Hi Rave!" Dolph said as he came up to The Raven and gave her a hug. "Hi Dolph," she said as he return his hug. "Good to see you. Its been a while. How have you been?"

"Great thanks! Didn't know you knew these jokers.", he said teasingly as he pointed to Roman and Dean.

"I am actually here with Seth."

"Yeah, this beautiful lady agreed to be my girlfriend.", he said. The Raven blushed at his compliment.

"Well congrats guys. You make a cute couple." said Dolph

The Raven looked behind Dolph to see Roman and Dean starring at them with a surprised look on their faces and then there was that look. The look The Raven often saw on the faces of many of her family members, when she would go home to visit her grandfather and uncle. The look that told her she was fucking up her life and their disapproval of everything she did and was. She took a step closer to Seth and reached out for his hand, she needed the reassurance of his presences. She raised her chin a little higher, keeping her smile plastered to her face and looked right at Roman and Dean. She didn't care what they thought of her, the only person's opinion that matter was Seth's. She had told him everything and he still wanted her and that was all that really mattered.

After a few pleasantries with Roman and Dean, Seth introduced her to some of his other friends. The Raven relaxed a little, they didn't seem to have an opinion of her and were genuinely pleased that Seth had found someone to make him happy. Seth and The Raven talked and joked with his friends, she was having a good time.

Seth was glad The Raven was having a good time. She seemed nervous at first but soon relaxed. He liked her outgoingness, she could easy hold a conversation and discuss a variety of subjects. He stayed by her side, he could see the other divas starring at her but none bothered to approach her except Naomi. She and The Raven were currently discussing their experiences when they first started with the WWE.

The Raven was surprised Naomi was speaking to her, even though Naomi started with the WWE, as her reign as Diva's Champion came to an end, it seemed all newbies were told to avoid her. Their background was similar when it came to wrestling, it kinda just happened it was not something they had planned on doing as a career. The Raven thought Naomi was very friendly and charming.

* * *

"I can't believe he made her his girlfriend!", Dean said with exasperation. Dean was in the kitchen with Rene, Roman and Maya. "Dean, they look good together and they really seem into each other.", Rene said.

"How could you let this happen, Roman?", Dean asked with irritation.

"Look Dean, he made his choice. It's not like I could stop him from going out with her. I mean I wish it was someone else he was interested in, but its her that he wants.", said Roman defensively.

"All she is going to do is hurt him. When she is done having her fun, she is just going to throw him to the curve. I can't believe this after everything we told him and warned him about her. I-", Dean was interrupted before he could finish his tirade.

"Oh really, and what exactly did you warn him about?", The Raven asked with malice, as she stood behind him. She had gone into the house to use the bathroom, when she heard Dean demanding to know why Roman had let Seth go out with her. She sensed their disapproval earlier but had hoped maybe it was just her nervousness.

Roman closed his eyes for a second as he softly said "Oh, shit." This did not look like it was going to go well he thought. As Dean immediately turned around, "What your eavesdropping on us?"

The Raven ignored his question and closed the gap between them, so they stood face to face and were only separated by inches. She stood with her feet apart and her hands behind her back as she looked up at him defiantly. "If you have something to say, why don't you say it to my face, Ambrose." She was not going to take this from him considering his reputation for partying and whoring around was far worse than hers.

"Leave him the hell alone, go sink your claws into someone else." By this time most of the party-goers in the house had stopped what they were doing and watch Dean and The Raven.

"Fuck you Ambrose! He is the one that asked me to be his girlfriend not the other way around."

"All you are going to do is hurt him. All your going to do is fuck him and when your done throw him to the side for your next conquest."

"I sorry, your mistaking me for YOU!" she said sarcastically.

"Well then I guess it takes one whore to know another.", Dean said with a smirk. The Raven was initially shocked by his words and then her rage took over and she slapped him hard across the face. She could see the anger in his eyes and the red hand print she left on his cheek. He looked like he was about to lunge at her when Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and pulled him away as struggled. At the same time, Dolph grabbed The Raven by the waist and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Let go of me Dolph!", The Raven hissed. "Not until you calm down damn it."

"I just want to leave, please let me go.", she pleaded. The moment he released her, she went to the closet to retrieve your purse and jacket. She ran to her car, she was foolish to think she could do a relationship. She was not girlfriend material. Gone was the happiness and hope she felt from the morning. She jumped into her car and peeled out of there.

* * *

Seth had wondered what was taking The Raven so long to return from the bathroom. When he walked into the house, there was a crowd gathered in the kitchen. He could see Dean's face had a red hand print on it. "What happened?", he asked with concerned as looked for The Raven.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?", Rene said with disdain. As she gave Dean some ice for his face.

Seth heard the screeching of tires and ran to the front of the house to see the taillights of The Raven's car speeding away. He ran back into the house and grabbed the keys to Roman's car and went after her.

* * *

When she finally reached her apartment, The Raven unlocked the door and went straight to her room and threw herself across the bed and started to cry.

Seth was mad when he finally reached her apartment, on his drive he had called The Raven at least a dozen times but it kept going to her voice mail. He called Roman and ask what had happened. Roman hesitantly told him about how The Raven had over heard their conversation and how Dean and her got into words and why she slapped Dean. Dean then got on the phone and said he was sorry that it was said in the heat of the moment. Seth told Dean it was not him he had to apologize to but The Raven. He also told them he appreciated their concern but they had to butt out of his relationship with The Raven. He hung up the phone and again tried to call The Raven but it just went to her voice mail again.

He finally reached her apartment, the door was ajar. He walked in and locked the door behind him. He went toward her bedroom, he could hear her crying. She was laying across the bed with her forehead resting on her arm and her face buried in the blankets crying. He got on the bed, she was crying so much she didn't even notice he was there until he covered her body with his and hugged her.

"Seth, I changed my mind. I don't think we should do the relationship thing.", she said between sobs.

Seth turned her around, so she was laying on her back facing him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Why?", he asked gently.

"Because you deserve a good girl, not someone with as many issues as I have. Someone with less sex partners than I have had. Someone you can be proud of.", she said with sadness.

"Raven, I have had the good girls and they have hurt me very badly. Besides, who wouldn't be proud of you, you stood up to Dean. Hell you even stood up to the WWE and refused to just hand your title over.", he said.

The Raven sat up on the bed as did Seth. "But Roman and Dean don't like me, they don't want us to be together."

"Who cares what they want, its what we want. I know I want you. Don't you want me?", he asked.

"Yes.", she whispered.

"Ok then that is all that matters. They are just worried about me, but I told them not to interfere with us again.", he said as he embraced her and she returned the hug.


	17. 3 Weeks Later

A few days later at Smackdown, Dean and Roman approached The Raven. She was in the cafeteria with Kane, they were having a snack before the show started. "H-uh Raven can we talk to you for a minute?", Dean asked timidly as he looked at Kane. Roman stood beside Dean, looking warily at The Raven.

It had been about 4 days since the incident at his house, since then Seth had been avoiding them until they apologized to The Raven. He had come back from her place upset with both of them for making her cry and making her change her mind about being his girlfriend. He had to convince her to stay with him. Seth refused to have anything to do with them until they made their peace with her. He did not travel with them, share the hotel or locker rooms nor train with them, he avoid them completely. They only saw him minutes before the show started (Monday Night Raw) in the lobby they were going to use to enter the arena, before they could say anything they had to make their entrance. Because they did not practice or discuss their entrance or performance before Raw, which was their usual routine when in a new venue, they looked sloppy and made mistakes. They could not let this go on and effect their performance, plus they missed him, they were use to it being the three of them. Not to mention it was Seth that kept the peace between Roman and Dean, he was the person that would usually settle their disputes. Without Seth, they were constantly bickering. They had to pull themselves together the Royal Rumble was a week away.

Kane looked at The Raven. "Do you want me to stay?", he asked. She stared at Dean and Roman, she could see they were uneasy and nervous as they stood before her. She was not sure what they wanted, but was certain they did not come here to fight or argue with her at work and in front of their co-workers. "No, its ok. I will catch up with you later.", she said. Kane gave them a warning look and then nodded his head and left. Dean and Roman sat in the chairs in front of her as she continued to eat. They said nothing but stared at her which was making it very awkward and uncomfortable.

Since they were not saying anything she spoke first. "What do you guys want? I think you made it very clear the other day how you feel about me, but it doesn't matter Seth and I are staying together, so deal it.", she said rebelliously, as she looked at them directly.

It was Roman that finally spoke up, "We actually came here to apologize to you about that." The Raven was surprised, they had her full attention now. "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We were just trying to protect Seth from getting hurt again." As Roman spoke Dean stayed quiet and starring down at his thumbs as he twirled them in his hands. With his elbow Roman nudged Dean hard in the arm. "Ouch." Dean said as he looked up at The Raven, rubbing his arm. He could see her smirking at him. He hated this and didn't want to be there but after hours of arguing with Roman, their poor performance on Raw and Royal Rumble around the corner it was decided they had to talk to The Raven and make things better.

"Look I didn't mean to call you a whore all right. Its just I don't want to see Seth get hurt again.", Dean said defensively.

"Well I don't want to get hurt either.", The Raven shot back.

"He won't hurt you.", Dean said reassuringly.

"How do you know that?"

It was Roman that spoke up this time. "Because he likes you a lot. Ever since we started with the WWE and he saw you, all he did was talk about how you two had first met and how he thought he would never see you again. He kept debating whether to ask you out or not and if you were with Kane or not. My god, we were ready to ask you out for him, so he would just shut up already.", Roman said with a great deal of annoyance. The Raven bit the inside of her mouth trying not to smile at what Roman had said, however she did start to blush a little.

"Yeah but when we started to hear what people were saying about you, we got worried."

The Raven was about to say something but Dean held up his hand "Let me finish. You didn't see how badly Elizabeth had hurt Seth. He loved her and they had been going out for more than 2 years. She started to see some guy behind his back and he found out by accident. He broke-up with her and for weeks he moped around my apartment not wanting to do anything, he didn't even want to workout." Wow, The Raven thought, the break-up really did hurt him because Seth lived to workout. "We were about to start with the WWE and he was all over the place when it came to wrestling, he was unfocused. Finally, he pulled himself together and put his all into his career. I just didn't want to see him go through that again. Yes, he was a bit of a player for a while, but once Roman and I had girlfriends and he saw you again. He decided wanted something more serious. We just hope you are serious about him."

She couldn't be mad at them for wanting to protect Seth, she felt herself begin to soften toward them. "I don't want to hurt Seth and I can't say that I won't but I can promise you guys that it will not be because I am cheating on him. I may not have a lot of experience when it comes to relationships but I know what it means to be in one."

"We are sorry Raven.", Roman said sincerely. "Yeah we are.", Dean added.

"I am sorry too. For ruining the party and for hitting you Dean."

* * *

Three weeks later.

Seth was getting annoyed with Dean and Roman, again they were at each other about who was the better wrestler. At Royal Rumble, they had agreed to get rid of all the competition and when it came down to the three of them then they would fight it out to see who would be the contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. However, Dean tried to throw Roman over the ropes with still a hand full of opponents left to eliminated but he had stopped him, only to have Roman throw them both over the ropes. They had some tense filled days after that but then a rivalry started with the Wyatts, having a common enemy brought them together.

Things with The Raven on the other hand were going great, he just wished he hadn't said he would wait for her to take their relationship to the next step. He would not go back on his word but it was so hard to be around her when all he could think of was wanting her naked underneath him and being inside of her; thrusting into her and hearing her moan his name in pleasure. God even now he was getting hard thinking about it. They fell into a routine, they would workout in the morning, go back to the hotel and take a shower and spend the day with each other either in her or his hotel room watching movies or going out and exploring the city they were in. They would make out before she would go back to her room that she shared with Kane, leaving him all hot and bothered. He would usually take a cold shower once he returned to his room. He was also glad that Roman, Dean and The Raven were getting along. They would sometimes all go out to dinner or spend the day together and sometimes Maya and Rene would join them as well. The only thing he did not like was when there days off would come, she would often times go back to California to be with her grandfather and uncle. He missed not having her around.

"Good Morning", The Raven said as she got off the elevator. She smiled at Seth as she walked up to him. She put one arm around his neck and brought his face closer to hers for a kiss. He returned her kiss as his arm went around her waist bring her body closer to his, when they ended the kiss he said "Good Morning", and hugged her. "We have to get going or we will be late. Daryl is expecting us." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as he led her to his rental car.

Today, they were going to a local school for gymnast. Seth wanted to work on his upper body strength and they had met Daryl who was a gymnastic teacher at a crossfit gym. Daryl and Seth hit it off right away and he offered to help Seth condition his upper body.

When they got to the school, Daryl greeted them along with two other of his assistants. Seth and The Raven started to stretch out and warm up their muscles. Seth removed his shirt, all he had on was a pair of red and black biker shorts and his black tennis shoes. Once they were done, Daryl had brought them over to a pair of rings that hung from the ceiling. He explained how the rings would help with his upper body strength because he would be using all of his muscles to lift and hold his body in place. Today, they were going to time Seth to see how long he could last on the rings, from there Daryl will show him some workout routines he could do to build up his strength and then at a later date they would test him again on the rings. As Daryl was explaining all this, one of his assistants started to wrap Seth's hands up with tape to offer support and so that the rings wouldn't bite into his skin. Daryl had one of his assistants get on the rings first to show Seth how to grip them and how his body was to be positioned in a T-shape with his toes pointed down toward the ground and his head at body level.

The Raven watched as Daryl's assistants one on each side of Seth, grabbed him by his thighs and lifted him up off the ground bring him closer to the rings. Once Daryl was satisfied by how Seth was gripping the rings he then instructed him how to position his body. His shoulders and the rings were to be aligned, once he had that position they would let go of him and start to time him to see how long he could hold it.

"Are you ready Seth?", asked Daryl.

"Yes" said Seth confidently.

"Ok boys let him go."

Once Seth was steady, he looked straight ahead keeping his concentration and willing his body to hold the position. The Raven could see the definition of his muscles in his neck as he strained to hold the position. The muscles in his arms and shoulders rippled, as well as the muscles on his chest. She could see every single muscle in his abs working to maintain the position he was in. Beads of sweat start to form on Seth's forehead and some of his muscles were turning red from the strain but he was determined to hold the pose longer. As she continued to watch him, she felt her heart beat faster and her mouth go dry. She was completely turned on by his show of strength and power, she wondered what kind of lover Seth would be. Would he be aggressive and rough or would he be gentle and considerate? She opted for the latter. Her body quivered thinking about what he would do to her with such vigor and strength. She could not wait to experience Seth as her lover, but she had to be patient and make sure that she was doing it for the right reasons. Also, another part of her was scared of the intimacy they would share, which would connect them forever.

Finally, Seth could no longer hold the pose, so he relaxed his shoulders and let his body go toward the ground. When he was inches from the ground, he let go of the rings and landed on his feet.

"Wow, Seth you hung there for 50 seconds.", said Daryl.

"50 Seconds. Is that all?", Seth was disappointed by his performance.

The Raven could not believe it was 50 seconds it seemed like an eternity. He turned toward The Raven and said, "Can you believe it? Only 50 seconds."

"You were awesome, babe."

"No I wasn't. I-" he was cut off when The Raven kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, he could swear he saw desire in her eyes and she looked a little flushed. Was she turned on by the workout? Mmm now that is interesting he thought.


	18. Your Suffocating Me

They had been going out now for 2 months and The Raven was overwhelmed by all of Seth's attention. She was use to being a loner and having all of her time to herself, not having to check-in with anyone. When Seth was not with her, he was constantly calling or texting her. If she did not answer his call or reply fast enough he would get upset and question where she was and who she was with. Another thing that bothered her was his possessiveness, whenever he saw her speaking to another guy he would glare at them until they had finished their conversation or they just felt uncomfortable and left. The only people who would talk to her were Cena, Dolph, Randy and Kane.

Randy and Kane thought it was funny when they would be practicing in the ring and Seth would stare angrily at them or make some noise, when they would touch or hold her to do a move. Their touch would linger longer just to get under his skin and she would get mad at them for teasing him. She knew the reason he did this was because of his ex-girlfriends and she tried to be patient but it was driving her crazy. She was hoping with time he would relax and see that he could trust her, instead he only seem to be getting worse.

Despite all this, when it was just the two of them everything was great, Seth was funny, thoughtful, adventurous and a lot of fun to be around. Whether, they spent the day at the hotel watching movies cuddled up on the sofa or out exploring the city they were in, he was always making her laugh. She felt very relaxed around him and enjoyed his company, but there were times she just wanted some alone time. She felt bad about this because he seemed to want to spend all of his time with her. Her only reprieve was when she would go home to visit her grandfather and uncle, because she would have the alone time that she craved once in while.

The Raven's breaking point came when Mike, whom she learned a lot from when they attended Humphrey Wrestling School, had come to visit her at one of the shows. She was not expecting him and was completely surprised to see him. She immediately left Seth's side and in front of him and his Shield brothers embraced Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

"O My God! It has been forever, since I have seen you. I have missed you so much, Mike.", she said with such sincerity and affection for the man that taught her most of her moves and whom she considered to be a brother.

"I have missed you to Rave.", he took a step back to look at her. "You are as beautiful as ever.", he said before engulfing her in another bear hug.

The Raven looked in Seth's direction, he was starring at them with anger in his eyes. She could see his jaw was clutched together and his fist balled up tightly at his sides. She immediately stepped out of Mike's embrace. Mike had his back to Seth, so he did not see the fuss they were causing. She went to Seth and linked her arm to his and kissed him on the lips, trying to soothe him. He relaxed a little and she introduced him to Mike. "Mike you know who this is right?", The Raven said with a smile.

"Seth Rollins a.k.a Tyler Black, nice to see you again.", Mike said enthusiastically and held out his hand. The Raven poked Seth in the ribs with her elbow. He then shook hands with Mike and grunted a "hi" to him. "Seth is also my boyfriend.", she said happily.

"Well, congrats." Mike was glad that The Raven had found someone special in her life.

Afterwards, all three of them went to a have a late dinner at the hotel restaurant. Seth sat silently as Mike and The Raven caught up on old times. She tried to include Seth in the conversation but he would only reply with a word or two. So, instead she ignored him and tried her best to enjoy Mike's company. When the meal had finally ended, she hugged Mike and said her final good-byes. She smiled and waved at him as he walked out of the hotel.

Her smile faded from her face and her happy attitude was replace by annoyance at the man by her side, who had been acting like a complete ass all night. She turned around and walked toward the elevators ignoring Seth. When the elevator doors finally open she entered with Seth behind her, she then pushed the button with her floor number. When the doors finally closed, she turned to him and could see by the frown on his face and the look in his eyes he was upset but she didn't care she was mad at the way he had acted toward Mike.

"What the hell Seth?", The Raven said with irritation.

He angrily hit the button to stop the elevator and grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall as he stared down at her with venom in his dark brown eyes. "What the hell? What the HELL with you. You kiss him and hug him and you just ignore me and you wonder why I am pissed." He knew he was acting jealous but how could she hug and kiss another man like that and think he wouldn't be mad.

For a flicker of a second, she was alarmed by his actions but then it soon turn to indignation that he would dare manhandle her like this. "I was ignoring you because you were acting like butthead. And I gave Mike a friendly kiss on the cheek and a hug. It wasn't even close to how I kiss or hug you. So, I don't get this damn attitude of yours!", she said defensively and pushed at him but he held her firmly in place with is body, which only infuriated her more.

"My attitude comes from the fact I don't like seeing my girlfriend kiss and hug other guys." It had taken all his self-control not to hit Mike for daring to touch his girlfriend in front of him.

"Or talk to them or practice with them or do ANTHING.", she mocked him.

"The only person you should be kissing or hugging or doing anything with is me.", he yelled in her face.

The Raven took a deep breath trying to calm herself down and the situation. "I told you from the beginning that all of my friends were mainly men and you said you wouldn't let it be a problem." She remind him.

"Well I fucken lied, you are mine, DAMN IT."

"I know that but you are the one that doesn't seem to BELIEVE IT."

"Maybe I would if you weren't so FUCKEN FRIENDLY all the time. Danielle and Eliz-"

The Raven cut him off before he could finish, she was truly irate now, "I AM NOT DANIELLE OR ELIZABETH, I AM THE RAVEN. And if I wanted other guys I wouldn't have said yes to us."

As The Raven got angrier, Seth started to cool down. "I guess trying to be in a relationship is harder for me than I thought, please try to be patient with me."

"I have been for 2 whole damn months and you only seem to be getting worse and I can't take much more of this. Your constant attention and checking up on me is driving me crazy, specially since I have given you no reason.", she said with frustration.

"So, you are saying I am suffocating you?"

"YES!" The moment she said the word, she instantly regretted it. She could see the hurt in his eyes and the sullen look on his face. He released his hold on her and stepped away from her to hit the button to start the elevator again.

"I see, well forgive me for wanting to spend time with you.", he said with a wounded voice. The doors to the elevator opened and Seth immediately charged down the hallway. She ran after him.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that.", she said as she grabbed him by the arm to try to stop him but he jerk his arm out of her grasp and kept walking not looking at her. "Seth, Seth!", she yelled as she watched him leave.

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since his argument with The Raven. Part of him wanted to call and apologize for being jealous but his pride would not allow him too. She had hurt his feelings by saying she was suffocated by all his attention, she apparently did not feel the same about him as he did about her. He was also upset because when they were at work she would not acknowledge him but ignored him. She made no effort to contact him. However, he missed her like crazy. He missed talking to her, working out with her and he really just missed her, her laugh, the sound of her voice, the heat of her body next to his, the feel of her lips on his.

The whole situation was making him mad and shorted tempered. He didn't mean to but he was taking it out on Roman and Dean. He would wake them up early to go workout whether they wanted to or not. If they tried to resist he would nag them or yell at them until they got up. He would snap at them if they started to argue or disagree with the other. If they made mistakes in the ring or while practicing he would go off on them. What was worse was spending hours confined in the car has they traveled to the next venue. They were getting tired of Seth being so damn bossy and yelling at them all the time. They didn't understand why he just didn't go and say he was sorry to her already.

Whenever they tried to bring the subject up, Seth would get mad and tell them to mind their own damn business. Then, they went to The Raven hoping she would smooth things over with Seth. But she refused, she said he was the one acting like an asshole and he was the one that had to apologize. Great now what the hell were they going to do. They decided to take matters into their own hands and asked Kane for help.

Kane was willing to help out because he was tried of seeing The Raven mopping about like she lost her puppy or something. The night Seth and The Raven had their argument, she came back to their room crying. He tried on different occasion to get her to go talk to him but she refused, saying he should be the one to apologize to her. But he hated to see how it was affecting her, she was sad all the time and wouldn't eat. When she was around other people, she made it seem like nothing was wrong but behind close doors she was always talking and thinking about Seth, which was starting to drive him crazy.

"So, that's your plan? Really? And where did you come up with this, genius?", Kane said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Dean as if he were the most stupidest person in the world.

"I think I saw it in a movie or something.", he said defensively, as Kane and Roman continued to looked at him as if he had suddenly grown two horns on the top of his head. "Well, do you guys have a better idea? If you do I would like to hear it!"

"You know that if this doesn't work. We are going to have two very pissed off people and they are going to direct that anger at us.", Kane said with concern.

"Come on, you see how they are, when they are around each other. They are both just being stubborn right now.", replied Dean.

"Which is why this is going to totally blow up in our faces.", said Roman.

"They are never going to make up if they are not in the same room.", Dean said with frustration. He had come up with a great idea and all they could do was criticize. "Again, do you guys have a better idea? I know I am sick of Seth's shit. How about you Kane, you must be tired of The Raven's ass or you wouldn't be here. Look, Roman and I can get Seth there. You just get The Raven there ok."

"Fine but this fucken better work."

* * *

The next night after the show was over, Roman and Dean decided to put their plan in action. They had just got done with their showers, Dean and Roman decided to take the longest shower ever insuring most of their co-workers had left the arena. "Seth", Roman called out to him.

Seth had just finished getting dressed. He was tired and wanted to get to the hotel, so he could get some sleep. "What Roman?" He was annoyed with him and Dean because they were taking long to get ready. They should have been at the hotel already.

"Kane came by while you were in the bathroom. He said he wants to talk to you.", Roman said a matter a factly.

Seth was surprised, he wondered what Kane wanted. "Did he say why?"

"Hey I am not your voice mail, you want to know go find out yourself. He said he would be in his locker room. Dean and I will wait for you in the car, so hurry the hell up.", Roman did his best to sound irritated. When he turned around and made his way to the door he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Seth knocked on door of the Authority's locker room. When he got no answer he opened the door and called out Kane's name. He then walked into the locker looking for him. He was getting aggravated, if this was The Raven's idea of a joke, it was a poor one. As he turned around to leave the door suddenly opened, it was The Raven. She looked as pretty as ever, his heart started to beat faster. It had been a while since he had been this close to her and all he wanted to do was hug and kiss her. He had to remind himself he was upset with her.

The Raven was exhausted with Kane, he was taking forever to leave the arena. They should have been in their hotel room already but instead it was nearly 11pm and they were still there. He had forgotten his bag in the locker room and had insisted she go get it. Her head was killing her and she was tired and did not want to argue, so she went to retrieve his bag. She hurried to the locker room and when she entered, she immediately started to look for the bag.

"Raven"

"Seth, what are you doing here?"

He could hear the irritation in her voice at finding him there. "What am I doing here? Where the hell is Kane?", he bark.

Before she could answer, they heard the door being closed behind her and the sound of the deadbolt being turned and then locked in place.

"What the fuck!" Seth said as he ran toward the door and tried to open it, only for it to be locked. "Dean, Roman, you guys better open up this fucken door, NOW!", he shouted. He knew it had to be them because they were constantly telling him to go speak to The Raven. He tried again to open the door, then shook the handle but it would not open. He then slammed his body against the door but again it did not budge. "ROMAN, DEAN, you guys are so going to get it. Open up this door now!", he said as he began to hang his fist against the door.

On the other side of the door, Dean and Roman were smirking and high fiveing each other as they left the arena. They would finally get a good night's rest.

Great, The Raven thought, she was stuck in the locker room with Seth for how long who knows. She put her hands on the side temples of her head and started to rub them, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Her headache was getting worse and it didn't help that Seth was yelling and banging on the door.

"Will you please stop it! They are obviously not going to open the damn door.", she growled.

He turned around and was about to say something. When he noticed she had her eyes closed and the look of pain on her face. She was rubbing her temples. He softened toward her. "Are you ok?", he asked with concern.

"No, my head hurts and all that noise you are making is not helping.", she said with weariness.

He went to her and put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the sofa. She was too tired to argue or fight with him. She sat down on the sofa and he sat next to her. He then pulled her toward him so she could rest her head on his chest. The Raven had missed him so much during these past 2 weeks. It felt good to feel his arms around her, she found safety and comfort in them.

They sat there for a while like that not saying a word to each other. Seth gazed at her as she rested against him. He then started to massage her scalp. She moaned and buried her face in his chest. "That feels good. Thank you.", she whispered.

"Your welcome.", he responded gently, as he inhaled her many fragrances. The lavender smell from the shampoo she used to wash her hair, the rose perfume she wear and the clean scent of the detergent she used to wash her clothes.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were mad at me.", she said with a timid voice.

He stopped massaging her scalp and put his arm around her waist. With his other hand, he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "You said that I was suffocating you. Does that mean you don't like spending time with me?", he asked with hurt in his voice.

"No, Seth. It's just you can be so overwhelming sometimes."

"How so?", he asked.

"We are always around each other and when we are not you are constantly calling or texting me to see where I am and what I am doing. Even though, I have already told you before hand. I know you do this because you think I am with another guy. It makes me think the reason you spend all your time with me is because again you don't trust me. You act like the moment you turn around I am going to hop into someone else's arms." Seth remind silent as she spoke, he could see her eyes brimming with tears. "And it hurt that day, when you started to compare me to Danielle and Elizabeth that you think I could be that cruel to you." The tears started to fall from her eyes. Seth released her chin and wiped them away. "You make me feel like a whore that can't be trusted." The Raven started to sob softly against his chest. He felt like an asshole for hurting her feelings and making her cry.

"Raven I don't think you are a whore but I do have problems with trust and I am sorry I made you feel that way. And that is not the reason I spend all my time with you, it's because we have a lot in common and you like doing the same things I do. I like having a partner to do things with and share in the experience. And I have missed my partner for the past 2 weeks." The Raven looked up at Seth as he kissed her on the forehead. "I have missed you too, Seth.", she said as she hugged him.

"I am sorry how I acted with your friend but you don't understand how much it bothered the hell out of me, how you left my side so quickly. Then to see you kiss and hug him but what really made me mad was you ignoring me."

"But Seth you were -." She stopped herself and gazed into his sweet brown eyes. He was not upset with her but he was listening to her. She had to be patient with him as he was with her. She could not dismiss his feelings but she didn't know what to do to reassure him that he was the only one she wanted. "Will you ever trust me, Seth?", she asked sadly.

He was gazing into her hazel eyes as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I will Raven, because if I don't then we can't continue this. I will drive you and myself crazy. I promise I will try harder but you can't expect me to change over night." The Raven nodded her head in agreement. He then captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He missed her and he would try harder, he thought to himself as his arm tighten around her waist possessively. He did not want to lose her because of shit from his past. He didn't know how but he had to learn to trust her.

They were both tired physically and emotionally, Seth stretched out on the sofa. The Raven then joined him, she rested her body on his side with her cheek on his chest and her arm around his waist. She felt content hearing the steady sound of his heart beat.

"How long do you think we will be in here?", she asked sleepily. She had left her phone in the car with Kane and Seth's phone had died, so they were basically stuck there until one of them came back to open the door.

"The fuckers probably went back to the hotel to sleep so probably not till the morning." Seth really couldn't be angry at them, he did after all have The Raven back.

"They could have at least left a blanket.", she said as she yawned.

Seth grabbed his jacket and covered them both with it. "Good night Raven."

"Good night Seth." She snuggled closer to him, as they both drift into a peaceful slumber.


	19. Their First Time

The Raven sat on a work bench with her hands resting on the edge and her legs crossed. She could never get tired of watching Seth workout. They had went to a local gym this morning, they had already been there for more than 2 hours. She was done with her workout and had come to see if Seth was finished but he was lifting weights. He had a weight bar on his shoulders with 50 pounds on each end as he did front lunges, he was watching himself in the mirror to make sure he was doing the correct movement.

Lately, it seemed Seth didn't like having a shirt on when he worked out, so this gave her a great view of his back muscles. He had his hair pulled back in a messy bun. His entire body was covered in a film of sweat from his effort. She could see the tattoo of the Chinese characters in the middle of his back, they moved up and down with his body as he continued to do the lunges. The Raven's gaze went from the curves and contours of his back to his round shapely ass that was pressing tightly against the thin material of his basketball shorts, as he did each lunge. She bit the inside of her mouth as her eyes shamelessly raked over her boyfriend's body. She even started to blush a little as dirty thoughts started to invade her mind.

Suddenly Seth stopped and made eye contact with her in the mirror. He smirked and asked in a teasing voice, "You like what you see?"

The Raven blushed even further at being caught but kept the eye contact with Seth. "As a matter a fact I do.", she said shyly.

Seth's grin got bigger as he put the weight bar down and approached her. Once he was in front of her, he squatted so his body was at level with hers and place his hands on the bench on either side of her body. She did not say anything, she simply sat there and watched him. His nearness caused her heart to skip a beat and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She could not believe how his simple presences could affect her, none of her lovers ever made her feel as Seth did.

He leaned in and it seemed he was about to kiss her on the lips instead he kissed her on the cheek. He then licked the rest of her cheek until he reached her earlobe. She shivered not just from the heat of his tough but the feel of his whiskers from his beard teasing her skin. He took her earlobe between his teeth and playfully bit it and then sucked on it. She closed her eyes, her head going slightly back as she moaned and snaked her arms around his neck. When he released her earlobe, he whispered, "We could go back to the hotel and do whatever you were thinking about a second ago. Dean and Roman won't be there."

She opened her hazel eyes and looked into his lust filled brown ones. "Seth, I don't think-". Before she could say another word he kissed her with urgency. He kept his hands on the bench not touching her expect for his lips. He could feel her arching her body closer to his. When he ended the kiss, he pulled back to see her eyes cloud over with desire. He then whispered enticingly, "Come on Raven you know you want to."

"You said you wouldn't pressure me.", she replied with a pant from his kiss.

"I am not pressuring you. I am just trying to persuade you.", he said as he kissed her again. When he ended the kiss this time he undid her arms that were wrapped around his neck, stood up and went back to the weight bar to finish his lunges. He would not push her but it felt good to leave her the one for once wanting more.

* * *

They had been going out for 3 months now and Seth's persuading was starting to wear her down. She didn't know what she was waiting for but she did know she wanted him. She knew Seth was serious about her, otherwise he would have lost his patients with her and left a long time ago. Its just having sex with Seth was more than physical, it would bring them closer together emotionally, which frightened her. She had to stop letting fear control her, she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She made a decision and exited the bathroom.

Kane had left early to spend more time with his family, so that left the room to Seth and The Raven. They had just return from having dinner. Seth was in the living room area sitting on the sofa watching some game on the t.v., drinking a beer. She walked over to the sofa and stood there watching Seth. He kept his eyes glued to the t.v. and padded the space on the sofa next to him for her to sit down beside him. He was about to take another drink of his beer but The Raven took it from him and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. He looked up at her confused by her behavior, he did not understand the expression on her face.

She then straddled him, sitting on his lap. She rested her arms on his shoulders and placed her hands around the back of his neck playing with his ponytail. "Raven what are you doing? I am trying to watch the game.", he whined a little as he tried to look around her to see the t.v. She said nothing as she undid his ponytail and buried her hands into his hair and started to massage his scalp. He closed his eyes enjoying her touch and placed his hands on her hips. She then ran her fingers through his hair and played with the tips. "You know this blond side only adds to your sexiness. Your hair is so soft in contrast to your strong hard body.", she said in a seductive voice. He opened his eyes as she softly began rubbing his arms up and down, he didn't know what the hell had got into her but he was liking the attention.

She leaned in and kissed him on the nose then kissed him on one cheek then the other, she pressed her lips against his and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and then did the same to his top lip. He opened up for her and she slid her tongue into his mouth, their tongues touch and caressed the other, which elicited a moan from both of them. His hands on her hips tightened as he pulled her body closer to his, his body started to come alive as he felt her firm breast pressed against his chest.

She buried her hands into his hair again and tightened her grip and tilled his head to the side, so she could deepen the kiss. The Raven felt herself getting all warm and tingly, goose bumps began to form on her arms. Seth felt himself getting hard, they had to stop because he couldn't take much more of this, he hadn't had sex in months and he didn't know how much will power he had left in him.

The Raven pulled back from the kiss, he thought she was going to get up off him but instead she lifted up her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side. He could see the black lacey bra she had on and her amp breast. He harden more as he saw how he was affecting her, the goose bumps that formed on her arms and how flush her cheeks were from their kiss. "I am ready Seth, I am ready to take the next step in our relationship.", she said in a husky voice as they stared at each other. Seth could not believe his ears, she was saying she wanted him to make love to her. He could see the lust in her hazel eyes, the green parts getting darker. His hands slid down her hips to her ass cheeks as he grabbed them and fondled them. The Raven bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a moan, but was unsuccessful. He lifted himself up off he sofa and wrapping her legs around him as he made his way to the bed behind them. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, it was her turn to open up for him as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth exploring her and tasting her. She moan again and whimpered into the kiss. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her body with his. He lifted his himself up on his elbow and looked down at her as he caressed her cheek. "Are you sure Raven? Because once we start, I don't think I will be able to stop."

She placed her hand on the hand that was caressing her cheek. She looked up at him for a moment, he would never hurt her not intentionally anyway, even now in his hour of need he was willing to stop if she asked. "I am sure Seth.", she whispered.

He slowly lowered his head towards hers and kissed her several times gently on the lips as his hands roamed over her body. He started at her shoulders and slid his hands down toward her thighs and back up. She had stayed still under his exploring hands, watching him as he touched her. Again, he lifted his body on one elbow and gently wrapped his hand around her neck and leisurely slid his hand down her chest through the valley of her breast to her well tone abs and stopping at the top of her jeans. She moaned and arched her body against his exploring hand. His eyes followed his hand, taking in the sight and feel of her flesh. He licked his lips anticipating how she would taste and feel against them.

He changed the position of his body, so he was hovering over her. He pulled his hair back so it wouldn't be in the way as he lowered his lips to her abdomen and started to leave a trail of kiss following the path his hand had come from. When he reached her neck he licked a path from the base of her neck to her earlobe and began to nibble and kiss the path he made.

She moan and sighed at his touches. She wrapped her arms around his torso bring his body closer to hers and then she run her fingers up and down his biceps feeling every muscle in his strong arms. As he continued to kiss and nibble her neck, her hands tug at his shirt. Once it was loose, she put her hands under his shirt, they roamed freely over his back feeling his warm flesh and outlining every muscle.

He growl and suddenly pulled away from her and stood at the foot of the bed. She groaned in protest and lifted herself on her elbows to look at him. He grinned at her reaction as he removed his shirt and dug into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom. Then, began he to remove his pants. She smiled at him that was her Seth always thinking ahead, always ready for anything. He was now just in his blue boxers and she could see his erection bulging against the thin material.

With one knee on the bed, he placed the condom on the other side of The Raven and began to remove her jeans. Once he discarded them, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss and suck his neck. Seth looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She was now kissing his chest and when she found his sensitive nipple she sucked it into her mouth. He moaned and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the pleasure of her lips on him. He then reached for her bra strap and undid the clasp. He pulled her away from him to discard the bra and laid her down on her back so he could get a good look at her.

Her breast were firm and round and her nipples were hard as if teasing him. He took one of her brown nipples into his mouth and began to suck and playfully bite it, while he rubbed and massaged the other nipple. The Raven gasped at the feel of his hot lips on her and whimpered in pleasure. As he took her other nipple into his mouth, one of his hands went to her waist and then into her underwear he could feel her curly patch of hair. His hand went further to feel her other lips which were wet and ready for him. She groaned and withered under his touch.

He was trying so damn hard to go slow and not take her like an impatient teenager. But she was so willing and wet and the noises she was making were driving him crazy. "Raven I can't wait, I need to be inside you now.", he said in a strained voice.

"Then stop waiting.", she said as she lifted her hips up and rubbed her pelvis against his erection. That was all the encouragement he needed, the pulled away to remove his boxers. The Raven did a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his beautiful hard cock, he was perfect in every way. He then immediately remove Raven's underwear and grabbed the condom and torn the seal open. She sat up a little and grabbed the condom from him and reached for his harden member and rolled the condom slowly up his shaft, squeezing and caressing his cock until she reached the base. He gripped her by the shoulders, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth enjoying her hands on his cock. If she kept this up he was going to cum right then and there, before he ever got inside her.

When she was finally done torturing him he laid her back on the bed. He reached for her thighs and spread them apart and rested his body between her legs. He placed his elbows just above her shoulders to lift his body a little so he would not squish her with his weight. She began to rub and caresses his back from his shoulder blades to his ass cheeks and then back. He kept his eyes on her face as he entered her, he could see her eyes widening in amazement and see her inhaled sharply, throwing her head back and arching her body against his, as she felt his thick hard cock enter her. The hands on his back stopped their motion and her nails gung into his shoulder blades. He filled her completely. He moaned at the feel of the heat and tightness of her vaginal walls surrounding his cock. He leaned down to kiss her and waited for her to adjust to his size. When she wrapped her legs around his waist he took that as a signal and began to slowly move within her. He had been dreaming about this for months now and he wanted to take his time but he couldn't. Soon he started to pick up his pace. The Raven moved her hips to meet his thrust. She closed her eyes giving into the sensation of Seth's thick hard cock moving in and out, rubbing against her vaginal walls. She started to feel her body tingling and a warmth spread throughout her. She turned her head to the side moaning and Seth buried his face into the curve of her neck as he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh Seth", she moaned over and over again as she raked her nails up and down his back. He could feel her claws digging into his back, which only drove the frantic need he had to possess her, he thrusted harder into her. She scream as he hit her G spot and felt the beginning of her orgasm. He felt his balls tighten and his cock swell, he was almost there as he held her still and maneuvered his hips to thrusted again and again into the same spot that made her cry out.

"I am going to cum, Seth.", she panted as she cling to him.

"Then cum for me, sweetheart.", he murmured against her ear.

A few more thrust, she screamed his name as her orgasm sped through her body. Seth groaned even more as he felt her walls squeeze his cock even tighter. "Fuck Raven that feels so fucken good.", he shouted.

He thrusted a few more times before his own orgasm hit and he moaned her name as he came into the condom. He then pumped her some more to ride out his orgasm, once he was spent he laid against her, both panting hard.

When their breathing was normal, he pulled out of her and immediately got off the bed to remove the condom and throw it way. The Raven watch Seth get off the bed and go to the restroom. He had such a nice round ass, she thought. Her body felt at peace and lethargic.

When he return to the bed he pulled the covers back and they both crawled under them. He laid on his back and The Raven scooted toward him and rested her body at his side and her cheek on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you ok?", he asked concerned. She hadn't said anything.

She looked up at him and peck him on the lips. "I am great. And you?"

"Never been better." He smiled and turned off the lights. He held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Omg, Seth and Cena where awesome in their TLC match. I just wish Seth would have won but I see the rivalry between Roman and Seth. Can't wait to see Monday Night Raw. :)

Anyways I am not very got with sex scenes, so I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this one.


	20. Her Family

It seemed they had just drifted off to sleep, they actually had been asleep for a couple of hours now, when the phone started to ring. Seth tried to ignore it and after awhile it stopped but then it started to ring again. With one arm around The Raven and his eyes still close, he reached over to the night stand by the bed trying to find the phone. He could feel her shifting at his side, he had to find the damn thing before it woke her up too.

He could feel the phone vibrating in his hand and without looking to see who it was or whose phone he had, he answered irritated at being interrupted so early in the morning. "What?", was all he said. There was a pause at the end of the other line, Seth was really getting upset now.

"Who the hell are you? And where's my sister?", came an equally annoyed voice.

Seth's eyes popped opened and he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. It was The Raven's phone and the screen read** Alexander - Bro**. He brought the phone back to his ear. "I'm Seth. I'm her boyfriend.", he said in a softer tone.

"O really! Where the hell is Raven?"

"She is right here beside me." Seth groaned internally, he should have made something up. The guy was already upset and now to find out his baby sister was being screwed by some stranger was not going to help.

"Well give her the damn phone already.", he said in a heated voice. He couldn't believe she was with another man, the only man she should be with is Ethan.

Seth did not like his tone and it took everything in him not to make a smart ass comment. He didn't want to be on her family's bad side, so instead he said "Just a sec."

Seth looked down at her, she had her back against his side with a pillow covering her head trying to block out the noise. He put the phone over his chest as he pulled the pillow away from her. She groaned.

"Raven it's your brother."

"What?", she instantly sat up rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Seth handed the phone to her. She snatched it from him, as a wave of panic swept over her. If he was calling this early then clearly something was wrong.

"Alex?", she said with alarm.

"Who the hell was that?", came her brother's aggravated voice.

"That was Seth, my boyfriend.", she said with surprise at her brother's tone of voice.

"Why don't I know about him? Are you embarrassed by him?"

"No of course not." She look at Seth, he was wide awake, sitting up with his back against the headboard and his arms crossed in front of him. He was listening intently to the conversation The Raven was having with her brother, he could hear what her brother was saying. "The last couple of times I have been home to visit you have been out with your friends. We have hardly had a chance to talk much. Andrea, Uncle Anton and Grandpa know I have been dating him since January (It was now the end of April)."

"And you are sharing his bed?", he said with disgust. He didn't like to think of his sister with anyone other than Ethan.

The Raven's cheeks started to burned with embarrassment, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about her sex life with her brother, not to mention they were both still naked from last night. "Yes."

"And when do you plan on bring him home for us to meet him?", Alexander was curious to know who this Seth was, this was not the guy she was suppose to be with. "What about Ethan?"

The Raven was getting irate with her brother. She was not a little girl anymore but a grown woman and she did not have to answer to him. "Alexander! I am sure you did not call me at 4 o'clock in the morning to lecture me. What has happened? What's wrong?", she said with a sharp tone.

Her brother paused at the other end, this only made The Raven feel anxious and nervous. "Its Grandpa, Raven. He started feeling bad yesterday and things got worst. We had to bring him to the emergency room last night. It doesn't look good." The Raven could hear the tremor in her brother's voice, as he tried to keep his composer. "He is asking for you.", he whispered softly.

The Raven closed her eyes and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Seth scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, offering what comfort he could. "I am getting the next flight home. Tell him I will be there as soon as I can." Luckily yesterday they had did Smackdown and she would have the next couple of days off.

"Ok, I love you sis. Bye."

"Thanks, I will see you in a few of hours.", she said before hanging up.

She buried her face in Seth's neck and started to sob. He rubbed her back and placed his chin on the top of her head and held her as she cried. He hated himself for feeling aroused by her nakedness. He told himself now was not the time.

When she had finally stopped crying and pulled away to get her lab top. When she return to the bed she had put a shirt on and gave him his. She sat on the bed with her computer on her lap and started to look up flights.

Seth got off the bed and put his shirt on and retrieved his boxers. "Do you want me to go with you?", he asked as he put them on.

"Seth I don't know, I mean you heard how my brother reacted.", she said with apprehension as she looked at him.

Seth joined her on the bed. He sat behind her with her between his legs. He put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as she looked up flights. "Sooner or later we will have to deal with our families, it might as well be now.", he said quietly.

She knew that Andrea, Uncle Anton and Grandfather would want to meet him, especially her Grandfather who had asked her to bring Seth with her the next time she visits. However, she was not expecting Alex to react the way he did about Seth, he was still living in the past expecting her to be with Ethan. Maybe seeing her with Seth would show her brother she moved on and that he had to as well. "Are you sure Seth?"

The Raven always had good things to say about her family. Her brother was just caught off guard and protective of his sister, which Seth could understand, since he felt the same for his sister Teresa. Once her brother got to know him, he felt things would be better between them. "Positive.", he replied as he pulled her hair back and kissed her on the neck.

When she finally found and paid for the tickets, she shut her computer off and put it beside her on the bed. "We have 4 hours before our flight leaves."

"MMmmm! I wonder what we can do to pass the time?", Seth said as he made a trial of kisses along her neck to her shoulder. She shivered at his touch.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?", she smiled at his playfulness.

"I have an idea or two." He turned her head sideways to draw her into a kiss. His hands then found their way under her shirt. He caressed her midriff, liking the feel of her toned abs. As he continued to kiss her, he reached high up her shirt to her round firm breast. He cupped them and began to stroke them with his thumbs. She arched her back against his chest, pushing her breast more firmly into his large warm hands. She moaned into their kiss. He liked how responsive she was to his touch, he kept stroking and squeezing them. He could feel the stirring of his arousal.

They broke their kiss. She rested the back of her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his hands on her body. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused, especially when he started to touch and tease her harden nipples.

The Raven turned in his arms and pushed him back on to the bed, she straddle his waist and looked down at him. He is so handsome she thought even more so with his two tone hair. She leaned down and kissed him, he return the kiss. His tongue soon seeking entrance into her mouth. She immediately opened up for him, their tongues fighting for dominance over the kiss.

Seth found the ends of her shirt and began to pull it over her body. They stopped kissing, she lifted her arms up as Seth pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Seth was now in a sitting position with The Raven on his lap, as his eyes hungrily roamed over her naked body. Last night, he was in a hurry to be inside her, he did not take the time to feel and look at her body. Normally, he would have taken his time instead of rushing their experience. She then tugged at his shirt and removed it and tossed it.

He maneuvered their bodies so he was now on top of her. What his hands were doing to her breast a moment ago, his mouth was now. She withered and groan at the feel of his hot lips and mouth suckling and teasingly biting her nipple. He moved from one to the other. Soon his mouth started to go lower down her body. He licked and kissed her abs. She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets, as he buried his nose in her soft patch of curls and inhaled her scent. "You smell so good sweetheart. Spread your legs, so I can get a taste.", he said in a raspy voice. She did as she was told. Seth put one of her legs over his shoulder and spread her other leg further apart to get better access. He could see she was already wet for him. He then licked and started to suck on her clitoris.

"O GOD Seth that ffeeellls sooo good." what was adding to her sensation of pleasure were the whiskers of his beard teasingly poking and tickling her vaginal area. His every touch sending bolts of pleasure to her core.

As he attacked her clitoris, he started to pump one then two of his fingers into her pussy. As he pulled his fingers out of her hot wet pussy he started to caress the outer rim, causing her to moan incoherently. The more he did this she started to rock and buck her hips into his fingers wanting him deeper in her. She was so wet and her moaning was causing his dick to get hard.

"SETH please go deeper!", she cried out. Seth added another finger and started to pump deeper. With the combination of his mouth and fingers the intensity of pleasure was so overwhelming she thought she would faint. He could soon feel her juices run down his hand.

"Ohhh, Seth I'm cumming!", she shouted as her leg tightened around his shoulder. Her body arched against the bed as her hands gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

He could feel her vaginal walls clutching his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his tough, sticking his tough in and out of her. The Raven could take no more as she shouted her release saying his name over and over again. He then began to lapped up her juices, as he rubbed her clitoris to help her ride out her orgasm.

When she was done, he looked at her and smiled. She was panting so hard, she needed, she wanted, Seth closer to her. She held her arms out to him. She looked so beautiful all sweaty and panting Seth thought as he went into her embrace. She held him tight against her and rested her head on his shoulder as her breathing became normal.

"Oh god Seth that was incredible.", she said breathlessly against his neck.

He grinned at her response. "I told you I had an idea", he said as he chuckled.

The Raven could feel his harden member brushing against her thigh, her hands went to the waistband of his boxers and started to pull them down. He put a hand on hers and said, "No, I can't."

She looked at Seth confused, she knew he wanted to. "But Seth your so hard." She touched him with her other hand and he groaned. "I don't have anymore condoms.", he said achingly.

The Raven smiled at him mischievously. "Poor baby, I think I know a way I can help.", she whispered teasingly. She rolled their bodies so that she was on top straddling his waist again. She could feel his erection against her ass cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him tasting herself on his lips. She ran her hands over his chest feeling his every muscle from his shoulders to his pectoral muscles.

Seth enjoyed her touch but what he liked most was watching her reactions as she explored his body with her hands. Her eyes brighten and she was biting her lower lip as she caressed his chest and played with the hair that covered it. She did a sharp intake of breath when she cupped his pectoral muscles and began to massage them. She leaned forward and started to suck and playfully bite at his nipple and then the other. Seth closed his eyes, giving into the pleasure he was feeling. It took everything in him not to throw her on the bed and just bury himself deep inside her.

She went lower to his abs and outlined them with the tip of her tough. She then began to kiss his abs and when she got to his belly button, which was an outie, she sucked on it. Seth jumped a little and groaned, he was not use to anyone doing that.

She pulled his boxers down, he lifted his hips up to help her. His erection sprang forward from his dark curls and she encircled him with her hand. He lifted himself on his elbows and watched as she began to stroke him, now it was his turn to do the moaning and groaning. After stroking him a few times, she started to lick him from the base of his cock to the tip. She licked the head of his cock, tasting his precum. She began to suck and lick his head and slowly began taking more and more of him into her mouth.

As she sucked him, her teeth would graze his shaft, eliciting moans of pleasure from Seth. Once she had her fill of him in her mouth, she bob her head up and down his shaft slowly adjusting to his size. Seth grabbed her by her raven hair and guided her mouth up and down his cock. He made her gag a few times so he released his hold on her, he did not want to hurt her. She was making him feel so damn good he couldn't help it. She relaxed her throat, so she could take more of him into her mouth. She could feel the head of his cock poking the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down quicker feeling Seth's body twitch and writhe until she was almost at his base.

Oh shit, he didn't now how much more of her hot wet mouth he could take. He could feel the tingling sensation moving from his body to his cock. He gripped the sides of the bed. "Oh god Raven I am almost there.", he shouted.

The Raven could feel his cock swelling in her mouth. She cupped his balls and started to massage them. Seth closed his eyes tight liking what she was doing to him. She sucked harder and moved faster up and down his cock.

Seth felt a wave of pleasure swiftly overtake him as he threw back his head grunting and moaning her name as his warm hot seam shot into The Raven's mouth. She swallowed his saltiness, sucking him a couple of more times to make sure she had all of it.

When she was done she released him and crawled over his body to rest her head on his shoulder and pressed her body to his. Seth was panting hard, so she waited for his breathing to be normal. She was content that she had pleased him and started to play with the hair on his chest liking the feel of it against her hand.

Once he caught his breath he put an arm around her waist bring her closer to him and kissed her forehead. They said nothing as they laid in each others arms. He hated to ruin this moment but he needed to know.

"Raven?"

"Mmmm", she murmured as she continued to play with the hair on his chest.

"Who's Ethan?", he asked casually.

Suddenly her hand froze on his chest, she had hoped he hadn't heard her brother asked about Ethan. She did not want to have to explain Ethan to him but she had no choice now. She would not lie to him but she hoped he would not get jealous. He had been better about his possessiveness of her. She had went out to lunch with Naomi and he didn't once call or text her. He was trying to relax when he saw her with other men. She knew it was hard for him but he was trying.

"Raven?", he asked nervously. She was taking too long to answer.

She felt his body tense underneath her. She cleared her throat. "He was my first everything.", she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He was my first crush or obsession, depending on how you look at it. He was my first kiss. My first lover.", she paused before saying the last part.

"And?", he felt there was more that she was not telling him.

She sat up and looked down at him. She couldn't stand to look at him in the face, so she let her gaze fall to his chest and she began to play with is chest hair again.

"He was my brother Apollo's best friend. His family ignored him most of the time because they were busy with their careers. He would eat dinner at our house 5 days out of the week and would even spend the night. Anyways, my father treated Ethan like a son and my brothers considered him a brother. And Ethan loved my father and when he was 16, he decided he wanted to be lawyer like my father. In my girlhood fantasies, I decided he would make the perfect husband.", The Raven paused and looked at Seth. He had a blank expression on his face, she wasn't sure what he was thinking or feeling. "My father and brothers loved him and he was going to be a lawyer like me. I would tell everyone he was going to be my husband one day, Ethan at first thought it was cute. But when I started to chase his girlfriends away, he started to get mad. I think after while he just accepted the fact that he was going to marry me. I guess I said it so much my family accepted it too. He was there for me when my brother Apollo died. I really have not spoke to Ethan much since I decided to be a wrestler, like most of my family he doesn't understand my choice. Only recently, he started coming to the shows when I am in Chicago that is where he lives now. I guess Alex is still holding on to the past wanting me to still be with him." When she was done she looked at him and could see he was upset.

"Why were you hiding him from me?", he ask accusingly. He was an open book to her and yet he didn't know about this person who had been important to her at one time.

"I was not hiding him, it just never came up.", she said defensively.

"I told you about Danielle and Elizabeth, you could have told me then."

"Its something I don't really talk about, not even Kane knows about Ethan."

"I am not Kane, I am your boyfriend and you should have told me.", he said angrily, as he got off the bed and began to look for his clothes.

"I would have told you, when you asked like you just did now.", she shouted, as she sat on her legs on the bed watching him pull his pants on and then his shirt. She felt helpless she didn't know what to say to make him stay. He sat on the bed to put his shoes on. She crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him on the neck. He tried to pry her arms off of him but she only tighten her hold. "Seth please, you are my first boyfriend. I am not use to being in a relationship. I didn't mean to hide it from you if that is how you feel. It just never came up."

Seth stopped struggling in her embrace and turned to look at her. He could see she was telling the truth, it scared him that she would leave him for someone else. She had shown last night and this morning, she was more committed to their relationship by taking the next step. "Did you love him?"

"I love him as a friend. I loved the idea of what we could have been. If I loved him I wouldn't be here with you now, I would be with him.", she said pleadingly.

Seth relaxed reassured by her words, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She was still naked and his eyes wander over her body then back to her face. He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against his, kissing him back enthusiastically. When they ended the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers. "We better start packing and getting ready to leave before we miss our flight.", he said as he stood up and placed her on her feet.


	21. Her Family Part 2

**Hello Everyone! I wanted to take this time to again thank you for reading my story. I also wanted to wish everyone a Very Merry Christmas. I hope Santa brings you everything your heart desires, except of course Seth,he's mine _wink wink_:). I hope you have a great time with your family's I know I will. And party hardy for the New Year but be safe. Peace out! **

* * *

The closer they got to their destination, the quieter The Raven became. She hardly said anything during their 4 hour flight to California. He had gotten their luggage and loaded it into a cab. The ride to the hospital was filled with silence. She sat far away from him at the other end of the cab starring out the window. He did not like this distance between them, he reached out to her and placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. She stared up at him with sad hazel eyes and then rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and looked down at her concerned by her mood.

"What are you thinking?", he asked gently.

"I know my grandfather is old and he has led a long life, but I am not ready to say good-bye to him." Her voice cracked with emotion. "I don't want him to die, Seth." She buried her face in his chest and began to weep softly.

Seth rubbed her back trying to console her.

* * *

Once they walked into the waiting room, The Raven was greeted by her relatives. Andrea was the first to kiss her on the cheek and hug her. "Oh my god Raven I so glad you are here. I have been trying to reach you."

"I had to turn my phone off on the plane, I think I still have it off. What has happened? Am I too late?" Her heart skipped a beat in fear, thinking she was too late and that her grandfather had died.

Seth put a hand on The Raven's shoulder offering his support. Andrea looked at the man that stood behind her. He was handsome and tall. His dark curly hair hung loosely at his shoulders, part of his hair was dyed blond. This must be Seth, she thought, Raven had described him enough times to know it was him.

"Everything is fine Raven. Your grandfather took the wrong dose of medication which caused him to get really sick. But the doctors have stabilized him and he will be released in a while."

The Raven breathed a sigh of relief at Andrea's words. She hugged her again this time with happiness at the good news. She was then greeted by her brother Alex, Uncle Anton and some of her cousins.

Seth stood behind her watching her interact with her family. There was at least a dozen of them present. Some of them looked at her with disdain and some were genuinely happy to see her. There was a man at the other end of the room that did not look too happy she was there. He had the same hazel eyes and dark hair like The Raven but unlike her dark skin his was fair. As if he couldn't stand her presences any longer the man suddenly got up and briskly walked out of the room not saying a word to anyone. Seth could see the anger in his eyes as he pushed past him to leave.

"I am sorry Raven I meant to warn you that your brother Maximiliano would be here." Andrea looked at Raven sympathetically.

"Its ok Andrea, I am use to it by now.", The Raven said sadly, as she watched her oldest brother leave the room. The Raven decide to change the subject. "Where is Apollo Jr.?

"He is at a friend's birthday/slumber party. I didn't want him to worry, unless it was necessary."

"You must be Seth? I am her Uncle Anton. It's finally nice to meet you." Her uncle smiled at Seth and held his hand out. Seth returned the smile and shook his hand. "Seth Rollins, nice to meet you too."

"Oh I'm sorry." The Raven immediately went to Seth's side and introduced him to the rest of her family. "And this is my brother, Alex."

Alex was about 6 feet tall and in good shape from being in the military. He had fair skin and brown eyes and hair. He was about the same age as Seth. Seth could see the disapproval in his eyes as Alex looked him up and down. He held his hand out for Alex to shake, but Alex just looked at him.

"Don't be rude Alexander shake his hand.", her Uncle Anton said sternly. Alex did as he was told and said hi to Seth begrudgingly. Her brother then made an excuse and left the room.

"Why don't you two go to the house and settle in? We have to fill out some paperwork and your grandfather will be released into our care." Anton said.

"Ok but I want to say hi to him before I go."

"He is resting right now, just let him rest."

She hesitated but finally agreed. "Ok, then I will see you at the house."

* * *

As the cab drove through the neighborhood and the windy roads, the lawns became more immaculate the houses got more expensive. They had finally reached their destination. Like all the other houses, the lawn was flawless, except for the rose bushes in front of the windows and a small tree on the left side of the lawn. Seth could see the house was a 2 story with earth tone colors and a ceramic roof top, part of the house's facade was covered with stone adding to it's elegance. The front door was painted red with steps that led to it.

The Raven went to her room and to put her luggage way. Then showed Seth the room he would be staying in which was across from hers. "I wish we could share the same room.", Seth whined.

She laughingly said, "That is not going to happen, not with my family under the same roof."

"Well, they are not here now.", he said as he kissed her.

* * *

Seth walked out to the porch to join The Raven's Grandfather and Uncle. He had a beer in hand as he took a seat next to Anton. The Raven, Andrea and Alex were inside making dinner.

"You know you are the first young man she has ever called boyfriend or brought home for us to meet?", Anton stated.

"You mean other than Ethan." Seth corrected.

"No, Ethan was never her boyfriend, he was more of school girl crush. Plus, whenever she talks about you her entire face lights up and we have not seen her this happy in a long time. You must be very special.", Anton said.

Seth blushed embarrassed by what Anton was saying, but thrilled that he had that affect on her. He was also relieved to hear Ethan was not as important to her as he had thought. "She is the one that is special."

"So does that mean you plan on marrying her?", Grandfather asked, as he looked directly at Seth. He looked frail from the past 24 hours but his mind was sharp. He wanted to know if this young man was serious about his granddaughter.

Seth hadn't thought about marriage since Danielle and he wasn't sure how The Raven would react to a proposal. She would probably freak out like she did when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he was even ready to talk about marriage, it was still to soon in their relationship. He knew he liked The Raven a lot and they had a lot in common, but he wasn't sure if it was love yet. Also they had yet to tell the other "I Love You " or express how they feel for each other, other than their attraction. Seth cleared his throat, "We have not talked about marriage, but yes I can see myself marrying her." He answered honestly. This seemed to satisfy her Grandfather, as they moved on to safer subjects.

* * *

The Raven was glad Seth went out on the porch with her Grandpa and Uncle, because her brother was being a total ass about him. She dragged Alex into the living room hoping they could not hear their conversation on the porch.

"Why him Raven? Of all the men you could have, WHY HIM?" He was frustrated with his sister. Why did everything have to change? Why couldn't some things be like they should be? Like Raven with Ethan.

"Alexander you don't even know him and you have already judged him. And why not him?", she asked with irritation.

"Look at him for petes sake! What kind of man dyes part of his hair blond? How will he support you, when he can't wrestle anymore?", he asked with disgust.

"For your information, he plans on opening a wrestling school near his hometown." It was something Seth had told her on more than one occasion and he was even looking for partners to help run the school. "And he dyes his hair blond because it is part of his ring persona."

"Raven he doesn't even have a college education and he comes from some heck town."

"Alex! Will you stop badgering her. Will you let her just be happy.", Andrea interrupted.

"Alexander when did you become such a snob?" She could feel herself getting angry and losing patients with her brother.

"WHY HIM RAVEN?", he yelled demanding an answer.

"Because -", she really didn't know what to say, she wasn't ready to admit to herself the feelings she had for Seth, but her brother wasn't backing down.

"Because why?", he shouted at her.

"Because I can't help how I feel. How he makes me feel. He accepts me for who I am, not for what I should have been." The Raven felt cornered and didn't want to think about her feelings for Seth because the thought of losing him the way she lost most of her family was to much to bare, she ended the argument by leaving the room.

* * *

**The next day**

Seth hoped today would be a better day in regards to Alex. Anton, her Grandfather and Andrea seem to like him well enough but he could tell that Alex felt he was not good enough for his sister. At dinner, he sensed a tense between Alex and The Raven. He tried asking her about it but she brush it off saying nothing was wrong.

He woke up early, showered and changed, he was in the living room looking at a family portrait that hung on the wall. In the middle of the portrait were her parents with the three oldest standing behind them and the youngest on each side of them. Her father and her brothers all wore a dark blue suit and yellow tie with a white shirt. The Raven and her mother were both wearing similar yellow dresses. They all seemed happy especially The Raven, her eyes were bright and filled with joy. Her smile beamed from ear to ear, as her hand rested on her father's shoulder. She looked about 10 or 11 years old.

"Good Morning", Andrea greeted Seth.

"Good Morning"

"The Duran Family, that portrait was taken six months before their parents died. That of course is Carlos and Bernadette, Raven's parents. This is Alex, standing beside his mother and behind her is Maximiliano, John and Apollo. Apollo Jr.'s father.", Andrea said as her eyes caressed the picture of the man she once loved.

Seth could tell Andrea had still not gotten over Apollo's death. He looked a lot like The Raven, he had dark hair, skin and the same hazel eyes. Their facial features were similar, but The Raven's were softer and smaller. Apollo was the brother The Raven was the closest to, he remembered her mentioning him a couple of times. The octagon pendent she wear, Apollo had given to her the last time she saw him. "The Raven looks very happy there", he finally said.

"They were very close until their parents died. It was so unexpected. I mean they didn't lose just one of them but both their parents. They didn't know how to handle it, instead of comforting each other, they felt they had to do something about their deaths. So John, Apollo and Alex joined the army, of course Apollo and Alex had to wait until they were old enough and Max, he blamed Raven. He blames her even more after John and Apollo were killed in action." Andrea shook her head sadden by the events that took place after their parents' death.

"That's why he acted they way he did at the hospital." Seth would have thought that their parents death would have brought them closer together.

"Yes I am afraid so. He needed someone or something to blame and unfortunately it was Raven."

* * *

**Day 3**

The house had been busy with visitors since yesterday. Uncles, aunts, cousins and friends came to visit her grandfather to see how he was doing. Since her grandfather was busy. The Raven decided to show Seth the high school she graduated from and some of the places she would hangout with her brothers. They then went to a local gym to workout. When they return to the house all the visitors were gone. They took a shower and started to pack their things, they would be leaving tonight to head to the next venue for Monday Night Raw.

They was having an early dinner with her family because Seth and her would have to leave soon. Alex had decided to join them. His mood had not really improved, he treated Seth with indifference, but The Raven was hopeful the reason he came tonight was to try and get to know Seth better. They had manage to make it through dinner without an argument.

"Do you have to go Raven?", whined her six year old nephew.

"I am afraid I do, but I will be back next week.", She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"And will you come with her?", Apollo asked Seth, his little face filled with hope. He had a lot of fun playing with Seth.

"I am afraid not next week. I have some business to take care of at home.", he said as he ruffled Apollo's raven hair. "But I promise the following week I will come with The Raven."

"Really what kind of business?", Alex asked condescendingly . The Raven gave her brother warning look, she hoped he didn't start anything. Seth looked at Alex, he was surprised Alex was even acknowledging him much less asking him a question.

"I plan on opening a wrestling school and the realtor I am working with has some potential sites for me to see."

"I see, so you plan on staying in your hometown? What about my sister?" The Raven looked at her brother but his eyes were completely on Seth. She reached for Seth's hand.

"What about her?", Seth asked cautionly, as he did not waver from Alex's stare.

"My sister is not use to living in heck town and were it is 30 below about 6 months out of the year. And she will be away from her family.", he said contemptuously.

The Raven could see Seth's jaw stiffen and his grip on her hand tighten. He took a deep breathe trying to calm himself, he knew The Raven's brother was trying to antagonize him. "Well, that is none of your business. The Raven and I have not talked about things like that but when we do we will let you know."

Alex stood up from his chair, placed his hand on the edge of the table and leaned forward. "I see so you can sleep with her but not talk about your living arrangements."

"ALEX!", The Raven shouted as well as her uncle. Andrea took Apollo and left the room she did not want her son to see his aunt and uncle fight.

"Look, I know you don't like me, so why don't you just say whatever it is you have to say." Seth wanted him to get it all out and be done with it.

"I don't think you are good enough for my sister. She has a college education, can speak more than one language, plays musical instruments and she is beautiful. She has a lot to offer someone but you on the other hand, what you have only a high school education and you run around in tights. With a career that can come to an end at anytime.", he scornfully said.

Seth stood up from his chair abruptly knocking it to the floor as he faced her brother. If he had been anyone else he would have punched his lights out by now. "You know you haven't even tried to get to know me. I know my career can come to an end at anytime, but you don't have to worry about your sister. I will make sure she is taken care of, unlike you." Seth knew it was a low blow but he was tired of being nice and being crapped on by this bastard.

Alex swung at Seth, but he quickly moved out of the way thankful that the table was between them or Alex would have found his mark. He was about to lunge at him when The Raven stood in front of him with her hands on his chest. "Seth please, please don't do this.", she begged.

"What your pretty boy can't defend himself?", her brother taunted.

The Raven spun around. "WHAT you think I am protecting him from you? Are you serious? He is a professionally trained athlete and has fought and won guys twice his size. Do you honestly think you stand a chance against him? No brother dear, I am protecting you from him.", she said astonished by her brother's stupidity and arrogance. Seth grinned as he looked down at The Raven, her outrage at her brother's statement and her defending his honor and her belief in him warmed him deep inside.

"He's just a wrestler, I can take him." After all he had military training.

The Raven's mouth dropped open and she turn to Seth, "Seth teach him a thing or two."

Seth blinked a few times, her cheeks were red with anger and her eyes told him yes she was serious. "And you are not going to get mad?", he asked skeptically.

"Only if you lose.", she said angrily.

"Not in a million years.", he confidently stated as he walked out to the backyard with her brother hot on his heels. He turned to her one more time to make sure she had not changed her mind. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Do it swiftly." She wanted Seth to get it over with quickly, she did not want him to toy with her brother. However, Alex needed to be taught a lesson in respect and this seem to be the only way.

Seth then turned his attention to her brother. The Raven went to stand by her Uncle and Grandfather. "Raven, he is not going to hurt your brother is he?", Anton asked worriedly.

"Well no. I mean not that much anyway." Her words did nothing to easy his anxiety as they looked at the two men on the grass circling each other. It was Alex that made the first move, he lunged toward Seth and within, 4 short moves, Seth had her brother demobilized. Alex was flat on his stomach with the wind knocked out of him with Seth's knee in the middle of his back with both arms pulled behind him. When Alex tried to move, Seth applied more pressure to his arms to stop him.

"Have you had enough, man? Say you have or I will break both your damn arms.", Seth was upset that it had to come to this. The Raven kinda felt sorry for her brother, his face was red with anger and embarrassment but he brought this on himself.

"Stop being so damn stubborn Alexander and tell him you have had enough.", bellowed her Uncle Anton.

Alex stopped struggling and Seth asked again, "Have you had enough?" Alex shook his head yes. Seth released him and stepped back. Alex got slowly to his feet, he was breathing heavy and his face was red as he stormed out of the house. All four watched as he left. The Raven turned to Seth and hugged him. "I am sorry.", she said.

"I am the one that is sorry, I didn't want to have to do that." Seth felt guilty.

"He gave you no choice, you have nothing to feel guilty about. But you two need to get going before you miss your flight." Her Uncle then hugged her and shook Seth's hand. She went to her Grandfather and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him good-bye.

"Raven, maybe you shouldn't come home next week. I will be fine. I think you need to give your brother time to cool down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you."

The Raven did not like to say those words, but her Grandfather was already so close to death and she didn't want him to die thinking she did not love him. So, for him she said them softly for only his ears to hear. "I love you too."


	22. His Family

The last two weeks had been busy for them, first they went to California and then there was Extreme Rules and the Shield had soundly defeated Evolution.

"Raven come here?", Seth asked. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the hotel room they were staying in. When they had returned to work they decided they would share a room, they didn't want to be apart anymore. The Raven dragged herself to where Seth was and sat on his lap with her arm around his shoulders.

"Seth I don't want to argue about this anymore.", she said with a sigh.

"Then stop arguing and just come with me. Raven I met your family, I want you to meet mine.", he whined.

"Yeah and look how well that went, I just don't want anymore drama.", The Raven knew she was being a coward, she was a afraid of his family not liking her. She didn't know how she would handle it.

"Look, we will be checking out locations for my school, which I would really like your input. Also, we will be staying at my house so its not like we will be spending all of our time with them.", he said trying to persuade her.

"You have a house?", she asked curiously. He never mentioned owning a house before.

"Yes but it is not furnished, I mean I have a bed but that is about all. Also, I don't want to be 3 whole days without you.", he said as he kissed and nibbled her on the neck. No, she did not want to be without him either. She leaned her head back to give him better access. He started to lowered his head and kiss her chest then her exposed cleavage. "Mmmm, I think I need more convincing.", she playfully said. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply as he began to lick and bite the exposed flesh of her cleavage.

Seth lifted them off the sofa and placed her on her feet and began to remove her shirt and walked her backwards toward the bed. When the back of her legs hit the bed she grabbed at the front of his jeans and started to undo the button and zipper. Once they were both naked, The Raven latched herself onto Seth as he fell back onto the bed. She loved to feel his hard body against hers and rub her bare chest against his. She leaned down to kiss him but her hair was getting in the way so he grabbed it and pulled it away from her face at the same time bring her lips closer to his. He gave her a slow passionate kiss, which quickly escalated, with his hand still in her hair he pulled her lips off his. She groaned in protest.

"So are you coming?", he asked.

"I don't know yet.", she purred.

Seth grabbed her by the hips and tossed her to the side and started to get off the bed. The Raven was surprised by his action and at how angry he was. She reached out and grabbed him by his bicep.

"Ok. I am sorry I will go with you!" He could hear the distress in her voice and he started to laugh. "Arrhhh Seth Rollins you are just messing with me.", she said in a aggravated voice as she lightheartedly hit him on the back. He turned around and lunged at her and covered her body with his. "Yes I did, you tease. I was tired of you leaving me in suspense.", he laughingly said. He started to kiss her again but on the cheek then the earlobe to her neck as The Raven softly ran her nails up and down his back.

"Seth?"

"Mmm"

"What if they don't like me?"

He could hear the anxiety in her voice and stopped what he was doing to gaze at her. He could see the apprehension in her eyes as she stared back, he could understand her feelings considering what happened with her family and when she first met Roman and Dean. He pecked her on the lips. "Don't worry Raven, they will like you." He reassured her.

"What if they don't? I mean how do you know?"

"Because, I like you and that is all that matters. Trust me everything will be fine.", he said confidently. All thoughts of his family left her mind as she felt his hot lips and tongue on her breast. He suckled one nipple at a time,slowly. His slow pace was driving her crazy. His deliberate gentle movements were nice but she wanted to feel the strength, he often exhibited during their workouts or how he was during their first time.

However, he really had her moaning when he spread her legs and she felt his lips on her clitoris. He started to gently pump her first with one and then two fingers. She needed, she wanted him to go faster. "Seth, please.", she begged.

Seth took this that she was ready for him so he reach for a condom and pulled away to quickly put it on. When he return to her he kissed her and slowly entered her not wanting to cause her pain. He was determine to be gentle with her even though his urgency and need to be in her was powerful. He had seen the bruises, he had left on her body after their first time together and he was determine not to hurt her like that again. He often remembered Danielle complaining about the bruises he left on her body during their love making. However, it was hard with the way The Raven was acting. She was rocking her hips faster against him and she grabbed him by his ass cheeks making him move quicker.

So, he started to move faster within her, he could feel his body starting to tingle which was the beginning of his orgasm. He wanted her to be there with him so he reached down between then and started to rub her clitoris, as he continued to thrust deep within her. He could feel her writhe and moan beneath him. Seth's gentleness sometimes made her impatient but he always knew how to work her body, she thought.

He lean down to try and kiss her but it was his hair that got in the way this time. The arm she had wrapped around his neck she used the hand to grab his soft curly hair and pull it behind his neck. He was finally able to kiss her. They fought for dominance over the kiss until he ended the battle by forcing her mouth open with a hard thrust that hit her sweet spot. He swirled his tough in her mouth tasting and feeling her. She moaned into the kiss as he continued to pump within her. He started to feel her walls tighten around his dick.

"Oh Seth", she moaned as she felt an intense feeling of pleasure rush over her. She clinged to him as she reached her climax. Seth felt his own coming and wanted to prolong it but her walls were clutching tight around him. He gave in and felt his cum shoot into the condom. He thrust within her a couple of more times riding out their orgasms.

When he was done, he lowered his body on her and rest his cheek on one of her breast. She loved feeling Seth's weight on her, it made her feel secure and protected. She intertwined her legs around his and ran her fingers through his damp hair. When their breathing finally became normal, Seth was the one to break the silence. "I could stay like this forever?" He was still buried deep within her and he loved how her fingers played with his hair. He then looked at her and what she saw in his big brown eyes frighten her. She didn't want to think about what it meant so she brought him in closer for a kiss.

Afterwards, he pulled out of her and got off the bed to go clean off in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, "Your an idiot Rollins", he whispered to himself. He almost told The Raven that he loved her and would have if she had not kissed him. It was still too soon in their relationship to say things like that, he had made that mistake with Danielle and Elizabeth. He couldn't help himself though, it felt good to be held by her and the way she lovingly caressed and touched him, but no he was determined not to follow the same pattern.

When he return to the bed she appeared to be asleep on her side with her back to him. He crawled back into the bed and pulled her into his arms in a spoon position.

The Raven was not ready to talk about her feelings or even close to saying those three little words she knew he would expect soon. She pretended to be asleep and felt him pull her closer to him and drifted to sleep with him.

* * *

The Raven was fidgeting nervously with the buttons on her jacket as she stood beside Seth waiting at the arrival platform for his brother to pick them at the airport. Seth looked at her and could see how nervous she was, he reached out and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers together. She didn't know what is was about holding Seth's hand but his contact always made her feel calmer. She gave him a weak smile and he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to be ok."

A few minutes later.

"Colby, Colby over here."

Seth turned to see Paul waving at him. He released The Raven's hand and went to greet his brother. They embraced and clapped each other on the back. "Its good to see you little brother. 5 months is too long.", Paul said sincerely.

"Yes, it is. How are you?", Seth hugged his brother again. He really had missed Paul, he had to try to come home more often. "Come there is someone I want you to meet."

The Raven watched the interaction between the two brothers. They were genuinely happy to see each other. She started to play nervously with her buttons again as Seth and his brother approached her. Paul was a foot shorter than Seth. His body was not as well built as Seth's. Paul had the same skin, eye and hair color. His hair was cut very short and he did not have a beard. A person could see the similarities they shared and that they were definitely brothers.

"Paul I would like you to meet The Raven, she is my girlfriend. Raven this is Paul, my brother."

The Raven smiled and held her hand out but Paul gave her a big hug instead, she return his hug. "Its finally nice to meet you. Your as beautiful as he says you are.", Paul said cheerfully.

"Thank you. Its nice to meet you too." The Raven blushed at his compliment.

"Hey, hey she is my girlfriend remember." Seth teasingly said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"I am glad you will be spending more time around here. I mean once you open your school.", Paul excitedly said. He was driving them to Seth's house, so they could settle in and come over for dinner later at their mom's place.

"I know I am to, I am sorry I haven't been around much.", Seth replied.

"Its ok. I mean after what happened with Danielle I can -", Paul stopped, he realized what he was saying, he looked in the rearview at The Raven, as if scared he had offended her.

She smiled back at him. "Its ok. I know about Danielle. I don't have a problem unless of course she plans on hitting on Seth, then we will have an issue.", she said good naturedly.

"Like that's going to happen.", Seth laughed.

Paul felt uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Prepared to be bored to death, Teresa and Roger will be at mom's for dinner. All she does is talk about her wedding, which is in about two more months. Man, I can't wait for her to be married already."

"It can't be as bad as all that.", Seth replied.

"Believe me it is. Do me a favor and don't ask her about the wedding or you will get her started and she will never shut up." When they finally reached Seth's house Paul said, "Ok home sweet home." He drove into the semi circle that was Seth's driveway and parked.

It was a 2 story house built with dark brick except for the entrance which was beige. It was an elegant looking house with a gray roof top and huge yard. Once Paul was done helping Seth unload the luggage, he gave Seth the key to the house and to the car in the garage.

"Well, I hate to run but I have to pick up Emily from work, that's my girlfriend." He gave The Raven a quick peck on the cheek and hugged Seth, then went to his car. "But I will see you in a couple hours at mom's and don't be late she has been cooking up storm since this morning.", he said as he started up his car and waved good-bye.

They grabbed their luggage and went into the house. "You weren't kidding, you really don't have any furniture. What happened did you spend all your money on buying the place?". The walls were white and bare. The floors were dark wood as well as the staircase that led upstairs. There were a couple of lamps and the only other decorations were the shutters that covered the windows.

Seth chuckled, "Raven, housing out here is a lot cheaper than California. I bet your family's house cost 5 times more than this one."

"True."

"I have just been too busy to decorate it."

"How long have you had it?", she asked curiously.

Seth hesitated, "About five years."

"Five years! And you still haven't decorated it." Her surprise showing on her face. Seth looked away from her. "Ok what is it?"

"What?", he asked defensively. He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want her to get upset and leave.

"What are you holding back? You might as well tell me, I will find out sooner or later and I would rather hear it from you.", she asked intriguingly. She kinda had an idea but she wanted to hear it from Seth.

God was he that obvious, damn it. "I huh I bought the house for Danielle."

"I see." She figured that was the case.

She didn't appear to be mad, so he continued, "I had been saving money to buy a house, so that Danielle and I could get married, however, as you know that never happened. The house was in escrow when we broke up. I was going to surprise her, so she never knew about the house or even saw it. I was going to sale it but I really do like it. It has 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms." He paused and looked at The Raven, she said nothing. "Maybe this was a bad idea, if you don't feel comfortable we can stay at a hotel."

The Raven giggled and hugged Seth and he hugged her back. "Did you really think I was going to be mad?"

'Huh well yes.", he was relieved that she wasn't.

The Raven kept her arms around Seth and looked up at him. "Well I am not but you really need to decorate this place."

"I am not much for decorating. Why don't you do it? Since, you will be spending a lot of time here with me.", he said a matter a factly.

"I would love to decorate it for you.", she said excitedly.

He grinned at her. "Good then its settled, you will decorate it for me.", he said as he lifted her off her feet and started to carry her upstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To break in the bed, we have a couple of hours before we have to be at my mom's." He leaned in to kiss her as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.


	23. Jealousy

The Raven was attractive, Elena thought, she couldn't believe she was a wrestler like Colby. She was very nice and polite, she even brought her a bottle of wine for dinner. She seemed nerves because of how tightly she held her son's hand. Elena could tell how important she was to Colby, because he had called earlier asking her and his siblings not to ask questions about her family that he would explain later. He was already so protective of her. She just hoped that this girl did not hurt him like Danielle and Elizabeth. She wanted grandchildren and so far none of her children had given her any, she had hope that soon her daughter would since she would be getting married.

Seth's mom was fifty years, she had dark thick brown curly hair like his. The Raven could see were Seth got his big brown eyes and long lashes. She was 5'4 with fair skin and a slender built. She was a pretty woman. When they arrived she had finished cooking dinner and ushered everyone to the table to eat.

Paul and his girlfriend, Teresa and her fiancé, Roger, Seth and The Raven and his mom sat around the table eating and talking. Elena was telling stories of when Seth was younger, which had The Raven laughing.

"Oh my god, Seth you were a little devil." She chuckled.

Seth blushed and laughed, "Well I was practicing for my future career."

"Raven did you always want to be a wrestler, like Colby?", Elena asked curiously. It had been a long time since Colby had brought someone home for her to meet. She had known about Elizabeth and met her once when she visited Colby, but he did not bring her home with him.

"No, a friend introduced me to it in college and I just got hooked.", she replied.

"Oh and what college were you attending? What were you studying?"

"I attended Columbia in New York and I graduated with a bachelor's in Political Science. I was studying to be a lawyer."

"Wow your parents must have been disappointed when you decided to be a wrestler. What did they say, when you told them?", Teresa asked not caring about what Colby had said about her parents. She was curious.

The Raven looked at Teresa not sure how to answer the question without being a downer. She really did not want to start talking about her parents.

Elena gave her daughter a stern look. She could see how uneasy The Raven was with the question and decided to change the subject. "So how long have you two been going out?"

Seth looked over at The Raven and smiled. "About four months now, it will be anyway at the end of the month." She returned his smile, she couldn't believe they had been together that long.

"Speaking about the end of the month, will you be coming home for your birthday?" Paul asked.

"No, I will not be able to we have Smackdown, Payback and then Monday Night Raw back to back. The Shield and I will be busy. We are going to be part of some big matches, so we have to practice." He wished some of the events didn't always fall on important dates but it could not be helped.

"Dad wants to do something for you tomorrow for your birthday with some of your friends and family. He figured you might be busy for your birthday."

"Your birthday is the 28th, right Seth?", The Raven asked, she still had time to get him something, but what?

"Why does she keep calling you Seth? Colby", Teresa asked with indifference.

"I am right here you can ask me you know?" The Raven said as courteous as she could, she refused to be treated as if she didn't exist.

Seth gave his sister a look that said don't start shit. Teresa rolled her eyes and looked at The Raven. "Why do you keep calling him Seth?"

"Because when we first met I knew him as Tyler Black and Then Seth Rollins. It was later I found out his actual name is Colby Lopez, but I asked him what he wanted me to call him, he said Seth was fine." The Raven said in civil voice and gave her a forced smile. Well at least his brother and mother seemed to like her, she thought.

"It can be confusing with all his names but he will always be Colby to me." Elena lovingly said to her youngest son, as she went up to him and pinch him on the cheek.

"Ahh mom", he moaned with embarrassment, as his cheeks turned a shade red. The Raven couldn't help but smile as she help his mother clear the table.

* * *

The next day

Seth's father Joseph and his stepmother Gabrielle were very welcoming and friendly. Seth introduced The Raven to some of his friends from high school and family members from his father's side. The weather was finally warming up, so they were in the backyard with music playing. Joseph had finished cooking all the meet and was cleaning up the barbeque, while Gabrielle went around like a good hostess seeing if anyone needed something to drink or wanted more food.

"Would you like something else to drink?", Gabrielle asked.

"No, I am fine thanks." She raised her can of soda to show she had a drink.

"You know you are a lot pretty in person than on the T.V."

"Thank you." The Raven blushed at the complement.

"Joseph and I watch the wrestling all the time. He likes to see Colby wrestle."

"Yes, I do especially live. We will be going to Payback to see The Shield and Evolution battle it out." Joseph said excitedly as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Why aren't you over there with him, instead of standing here all by yourself?"

"Guys tend to act differently when women are not around.", The Raven said a matter a factly.

"So true", Gabrielle giggled.

"So, I figured I would let him catch up with his friends.", she said as she watched him from a distance.

* * *

Seth was having a good time catching up with his friends. He turned around to see where The Raven had went, he could see her talking to his father and stepmother. He made eye contact with her and smiled, she returned his smile. He was glad she was having a good time and that his sister was behaving herself. He didn't want the tension from yesterday to be repeated. He turned back to his friends, when she suddenly appeared.

Danielle was glad to see Colby, he was more handsome than ever. She had regretted her actions those many years ago, she didn't think anything would have come from his wrestling. However, he had become a success after all, if she had been more patient and waited things would have worked out. But, his constant absence left her feeling lonely and she couldn't help wanting companionship. If only he had not caught her.

"Hello Colby. How have you been?", she asked sweetly as she approached him and stopped in front of him. The friends he was talking to made an excuse and left.

Seth was surprised to see Danielle, they had not spoken since the day he caught her cheating on him. The usual anger he felt when he thought of what happen wasn't there anymore, maybe because he had The Raven now. "What the hell are you doing here?", he asked upset by her presences.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" She was undeterred by his response as she smiled up at him and started to stroke his bicep, she remembered he use to like it when she did that.

"Stop that, I am here with someone and she will not like you doing that", he said with disdain as he knocked her hand away. Hell I don't like you doing that, he thought but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"I have missed you, Colby.", she said with as much charm as she could muster.

"What lover boy isn't satisfying you anymore?", he said with disgust.

Danielle pouted at Seth, "It was a mistake. I didn't mean it."

"I don't give a damn, I want you to leave now.", he could feel his temper starting to rise.

This was not going how she had planned it. She knew he would be mad but had hoped he would forgive, after all she was his first true love and they had been together for 8 years. She needed to remind him of the feelings they once shared. In desperation, she grabbed him by the sides of his head and using his hair, pulled him in close and started to kiss him.

Seth put his hands on her shoulders trying to pull her away, when suddenly...

* * *

The Raven was chatting with Seth's father and stepmother when she noticed a woman talking to Seth, she was standing too close to him. The Raven felt knots in her stomach. The woman was beautiful with fair skin, long black hair that went to her waist and pretty blue eyes. The Raven stopped mid-sentence and glared at the woman that was now smiling up at Seth and stroking his bicep with her fingertips. Never had The Raven felt such possessiveness and rage as she watched that bitch touch him the way only she should. Her only consolation was that Seth knocked her hand away.

"Raven what's wrong?", asked Joseph concerned by her sudden change of mood. They were talking when she fell silent and her face filled with anger and her hands balled into fist at her sides.

"Who's that woman talking to Seth?", she asked in a steely voice.

Joseph turned around to see who she was talking about, oh shit he thought. What the hell was she doing here? He turned back to The Raven clearing his throat, "That's huh humm Danielle."

The Raven stepped forward but Joseph blocked her, "Raven don't do anything foolish."

"You mean like that", she said through gritted teeth. Joseph turned to see that Danielle was now kissing Colby. The Raven pushed past Joseph and marched up to Danielle and grabbed her by back of her head, getting most of her hair and yanking her away from Seth, throwing her to the ground.

Danielle screamed in surprise and pain at being handled so roughly. She looked up to see The Raven towering over her with her fists at her sides. Danielle was livid because Seth was rejecting her and then this bitch pulling her away from him. Danielle rubbed the back of her head, not fully understanding the danger she was in. "Who the fuck are you?", she yelled at The Raven.

"I am his girlfriend you bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are?", she yelled back trying to contain her rage.

Danielle smirk and dusted herself off as she stood up. "I am his first girlfriend. I am his first love. I am the one he will ALWAYS LOVE.", she shouted with scorn. If she could not have Colby back then she would make his life hell. Why should everything be so damn easy for him?

"Oh really, well I am the one that is going to kick YOUR ASS!", The Raven roared as she seized her by the front of her shirt. Danielle finally realized the threat in front of her and her stupidity at taunting The Raven. Her eyes opened wide in fear as she tried to get away from The Raven.

Seth was momentarily shocked, he had never had two women fighting over him. He could not believe the shit Danielle was saying to her. He had never seen The Raven quite so angry, from behind he could see her body rigid and stiff with rage. Her voice cold and unfeeling. Seth realized what she was about to do and grabbed her before she could really hurt Danielle.

Just as she was about to land her punch, she felt someone from behind grip her wrist in a iron hold and strong arm go around her waist. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground, she struggled to break free. She turn to see that it was Seth. "Let me go Seth! Damn it!", she yelled and struggled against him. But Seth kept his hold firmly on her as he dragged her kicking and screaming across the yard to the side of the house.

He released her and she spun around and tried to push past him. He could see her face consumed with rage. He then grabbed her and slammed her up against the side of the house. The Raven began to hit Seth in the chest and face. "So you are defending her now? You bastard! Is she the one you really want? IS SHE?!" He should be helping her not stopping her, unless of course Danielle's words were true that he loves her still, The Raven thought.

"Will you calm down damn it! Raven!", he shouted as he grab her by the arms and tried shaking some sense into her but she continued to fight him. He slammed her one more time against the wall with a little more force taking her breathe away. He hated to do it but she was so enraged and he didn't know what else to do. She abruptly stopped struggling against him, she felt deflated and hurt because he didn't want her. After months of battling with her emotions and opening herself up to Seth, he didn't want her. He still loved Danielle.

Seth had her pinned to the wall with his body and his hands had her wrist pressed against the wall, he looked into her eyes and could see the rage was now replaced with hurt and disappointment. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Raven", he whispered gently. His hold on her loosened as he tried to kiss her but she turned her face to the side. "You still love her don't you? She's the one you want isn't she?", she said in a soft painful voice.

He let go of one of her wrist and turned her face to look at him. "Raven, why the fuck would I want her after everything she put me through? When I have you now." He could not believe she thought he still wanted Danielle.

"Then why were you protecting her?!", she shouted in his face with an accusing voice.

"I was not protecting her, I was trying to stop you from going to jail. Raven you are a hellva lot stronger than her and you could have easily put her in the hospital with one punch. I don't give a fuck about that but I don't want you taken from me. Plus I know you would have regretted it later. You are not the type to hurt someone like that." , he replied as he pleaded with her to see reason.

The Raven felt shame for her behavior and lowered her head as tears started to roll down her cheeks. When she started to sob, Seth released her from the wall and hugged her. She buried her face in the curve of his neck and whispered between sobs, "I am sorry Seth. I didn't mean to hit you. I ju-st, I I just never felt jealous before and I was so mad. When I saw her kiss you, I thought maybe you changed your mind and wanted her instead."

Seth smiled at her confession and held her tighter. It made him feel good to know she would fight so fiercely for him because it was how he would for her. "Look at me," when she met his eyes, he continued, "remember what we promised each other if we got bored, wanted someone else or changed our minds we would tell the other. I haven't changed my mind. Have you?"

She shook her head no, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. He kissed her gently on the forehead and then her lips. He put an arm around her shoulders and started to steer her to the front of the house.

"Where are you going?" She was emotionally drained and hung on to Seth's waist as they walked.

"We are going home." Seth said as he open the car door for her.

"Colby!", Joseph called out. He was concerned when they had not returned, so he went to see if everything was alright. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we are just leaving. We are going back to our place." He closed the car door once The Raven was settled and he walked around to the driver's side. "Dad, why was she here?"

"I don't know son. I never would have invited her here, not after what she did to you."

"I invited her." It was Teresa that answered as she approached the two men.

"Why would you do that knowing I had The Raven with me?" Seth was annoyed with his sister.

"I didn't think things between you and her were serious. I mean ever since Danielle, you really haven't had a steady girlfriend. I just thought maybe you two could fix things. After all, you two really loved each other." She wanted her brother and best friend together again, especially for her upcoming nuptials. After what had happened, Danielle had explained what a big mistake it had been and that she still loved Colby. Surely their love was strong enough to overcome one indiscretion.

"That was before, I caught her sleeping with someone else in our bed. Before, she told me that I cared more about my career than her." Seth was now angry with his sister.

"But she has a career now to keep her busy and-"

"Enough! I can't believe you are defending her to me. You are my sister, you should be on my side not hers." Seth was angry and hurt that his sister was defending that woman to him after what she did.

"But Colby you two were so good together.", his sister insisted.

"Teresa, Stop! You saw how much she hurt your brother. You owe him and The Raven an apology." Joseph couldn't believe Teresa expected Colby to forgive Danielle after her betrayal.

"But Dad-", Teresa could not understand why her father was ganging up on her to, she was only trying to help them reconcile.

"The Raven is my girlfriend now and if you can't respect that don't expect me at your wedding.", he said, furious with his sister's meddling. He slammed the car door and seconds later spun off.

"Colby! Colby wait!", his sister screamed.


	24. The Offer

_**Hello, I hope everyone had a safe and fun New Years. I know I did. I wish everyone a great 2015 and whatever resolutions you have set for yourself I wish you the best in reaching them. **_

* * *

The Raven knocked on the locker room door of the Shield, she wanted to wish Seth luck on his match tonight. It was something they always did but it was getting closer to his match and Seth still had not come to see her so she decided to go to him.

"Hey Rave", Dean said with a smirk, as he opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter. Seth was sitting on the sofa with Maya between him and Roman. The moment Roman saw her, he wrapped his arms protectively around Maya and dragged her on to his lap. Maya squealed in delight. "Maya I don't want you near Seth, you might get a beat down for being too close to him." Roman laughingly said.

The Raven's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She could hear Dean laughing behind her. Seth had a big grin on his face, while Roman and Maya were covering their smiles with their hands. "You told them!" The Raven stood in front of Seth with her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Oh come on sweetheart. I just wanted them to know how you wouldn't let anyone touch what is yours.", he beamed with pride as he leaned forward to grabbed her by the hips. She knocked his hands away but he grabbed for her again this time pulling her onto his lap and giving her a peck on the lips. He could see that she was still annoyed with him, she had her arms crossed in front of her and her face turned the other way. So, he kissed and nibbled her on the neck a couple of times and rubbed her back until he felt her relax, her looking at him again and her arms around his neck.

"Hey Rave, if some bitch did that to Roman believe me I would have beaten her ass to.", Maya said as she kissed her fiancé.

"I really didn't get a chance to beat her since Seth pulled me away before I could do any damage."

"Damn Seth! You're no fun, you should have let her at least get a punch or two. I mean its hot to see women fight over you.", Dean said.

The Raven rolled her eyes, she didn't know how Rene put up with Dean. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a crew member peeked in. "Guys, we need to go, your match is on in 15."

"Ok we're coming", replied Dean.

Seth gave The Raven another quick peck on the lips before he stood up and placed her on her feet. "I will see you after the show." He hugged her then left the room.

* * *

"So you are sure about this Kane?" asked Hunter.

"Yes Hunter. After every show, he showers and changes and then he comes to the locker room to pick her up. She even waits for him sometimes depending on how long he takes and they both go to the hotel together. Its their routine.", said Kane reassuringly.

"Good I need to speak to Seth tonight but alone, so I will need you to distract The Raven. Give me at least 20 minutes, if you can longer." Hunter hated that it had to come to this, he had wished Evolution had beaten the Shield at Extreme Rules, but it didn't happen. The Authority had too many enemies and he had to make it a more even plane, after all that is what is good for business. He had to keep a balance between good and evil, if there were more of one group then there would be no good storylines. For entertainment purposes, there had to evil for the good to triumph, for the fans to stay interested and not get bored. It was time to put plan B into effect, especially if Evolution lost to the Shield again at Payback.

"Don't worry about it, I will take care of The Raven."

"Good", Hunter said as he padded Kane on the arm and walked away.

* * *

Seth was knocking on the door of the Authority locker room, when no one answered he tried the door. It opened and he called out her name, when he still didn't get a response he walked into the room. He was surprised to find Hunter there. "I am sorry. I was looking for The Raven.", Seth nervously said, he felt uncomfortable due to the rivalry currently between Evolution and the Shield.

"That's ok. They are all gone but I was actually waiting for you.", Hunter said mysteriously. He was wearing a gray suit with black shoes and light blue dress shirt. He was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed with one arm resting on the sofa and the other in his lap, he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Me, you mean WE, I will go get Dean and Roman." Seth turned around to leave, but Hunter's words stopped him. "No Seth, just you. I am here to make you an offer that will impact your future here in the WWE and hopefully bring you closer to your goals." Hunter said seriously.

Seth turned around to look at Hunter, "Why would you do that Hunter? Why me?"

"Because we are losing and I can't have that, it is not good for business. I chose to make this offer to you Seth, because you have been in this business longer than your Shield brothers, you understand it and you can separate personal feelings from business." Hunter stood up and approach Seth. "There are 4 kinds of superstars at the very bottom are the ones that have really have no impact, they are there because we sometimes need fillers for our matches and they are on the verge of being released from their contracts. The third group of superstars are the ones that teeter between good and bad depending on how the fans are feeling for them. They are good but not great and we, meaning management, wait for that spark of greatness to come out to move them on to the next level. Now these next two groups I consider to be the most powerful and influential in the WWE, I call them good and evil. And right now I am on the verge of having too many superstars in the good group, especially if the Shield beats Evolution at Payback."

"And this is your argument to have me, help you, have the Shield lose to Evolution at Payback." Seth alleged, he was uneasy with this conversation and had a feeling there was more to it, but he did not want to voice it.

Hunter chuckled, "So you want me to spell it out ok then. The Shield has been going strong in the WWE for two years now and you have done everything a group of your kind can do, so you can one either repeat the cycle and hope the fans don't lose interest or two move on to your on individual careers with your popularity from the Shield as your push. Dean and Roman will probably fall into the good group and you will probably be in the third group. However, I have another option for you."

Seth knew what Hunter was saying was true but it still hurt to hear it. He worked hard and spent a lot of time in the gym perfecting his technique. He spent hours improving his microphone skills but it wasn't enough. It didn't phase Seth that Dean and Roman were more popular with the fans, he was happy for them, he did not want all that attention. But it did bother him that it was going to keep him from reaching his goal of becoming WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He was talented and skilled but he did not have the support of the fans they way Dean and Roman did. In some of the other wrestling companies, he was over shadowed at times by other wrestlers even though he had soundly beat them. It was his talent and skill that made him the champion but it not be the case with the WWE. "Let me guess you want me to join the Authority."

"Yes. I want you to be part of the evil group. What the WWE really needs is a bad guy to make things interesting and exciting. People don't realize, it is harder to be evil than good because you have to be twice as better than your opponents in the ring and able to out smart them. You have proven that you can Seth with things you have done in the Shield. You are more dynamic in the ring and have more tricks up your sleeve than Dean and Roman, you are exciting to watch. Despite all this you are underrated and unappreciated by the fans. You are the future of the WWE but not as the good guy, the roll I offer you is the bad guy. Think of all the havoc you will reek on the WWE and the superstars scrambling to undo what you have done, think of the fun you will have Seth. Also, one of the perks to being part of the evil group are the many opportunities you will get to obtain WWE World Heavyweight Championship. From your own experiences, you know what I am saying is true." Hunter felt this conversation was going great, he really did want Seth as part of the Authority and looked forward to guiding him.

"And what do you expect me to do for this opportunity?" His instincts were telling him that Hunter was not finished but was saving the best for last so to speak.

"If the Shield wins at Payback then on Monday Night Raw the following night I want you to betray the Shield. I want the shock value not just from the fans but from Dean and Roman too. You are not to tell anyone, especially them and if this gets back to me then the offer is off the table. I will never approach you again or make another offer, so I suggest you think about it carefully. I will expect your answer in two weeks." Hunter was finished, he had to leave before The Raven came looking for Seth.

"What if we lose at Payback?", Seth asked.

"Then the offer is voided but I better be convinced that you didn't warn them or again your career will be short.", Hunter looked Seth in the eyes showing him, he was deadly serious. Hunter then walked to the door, he was about to leave, when he said, "An another thing, you are not to tell your girlfriend. The least amount of people that know the less likely it will get out."

"You mean she doesn't know?" Seth felt relieved, he was getting upset thinking she had set him up for this exchange without warning him.

"Are you kidding? She was forced to be part of the Authority. Only recently we have noticed her being more cooperative, I think you are responsible for that so thanks.", he said as he left the room.

Not soon after Hunter left that he heard The Raven call out his name. He walked out to the hallway. "There you are I have been looking everywhere for you. Kane kept saying he saw you outside but I should have known better and waited for you here." The Raven glanced at Seth, he seemed bothered. "You're not mad are you?"

"No I am just tired. Lets get back to the hotel, I need to rest." Seth was overwhelmed by what Hunter had said and he truly felt tired. He had a decision to make, actually it was more like he didn't have a choice. If he said no he was pretty much kissing his career good-bye. If he said yes, he was possibly ending his friendship with Dean and Roman. He might even lose his girlfriend, he thought as he looked at her walking by his side to their car. He reached out to hold her hand and intertwined their fingers, she turned and smiled at him and moved her body closer.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

The Raven was sitting on the work bench watching Seth go through his routine of bicep curls and presses, he was standing in front of the mirror making sure he had the right stance or so it seemed. She was confused by Seth's weird behavior, they hadn't had sex in 2 weeks. Even when she tried to initiate it, he would say he was tired and wanted to rest. At first, The Raven thought maybe Seth was trying to find some way of breaking up with her, maybe he was getting tired of all the issues she was creating for him. Especially the situation with his sister, she knew how close Seth was with his family, he was not use to the hostility she often faced with her own. However, she changed her mind when she noticed he started holding her tighter whether it was just to give her a hug or hold her hand or even in bed while they slept, as if he was afraid to lose her. Also, he seemed very preoccupied, gone was his easy going manner. He wasn't smiling as much or cracking jokes, he was far too quiet. It looked as if he was struggling with some moral dilemma and it bothered and hurt her feelings that he wouldn't confide in her. She did not tell him this because whatever it was, was already weighing heavily on him and she did not want to add to the pressure.

As The Raven continued to watch him, he appeared completely zoned out and deep in thought. His brows crunched together in a frown and his chocolate brown eyes usually with a spark of enthusiasm and passion, were vacant and staring at nothing in particular.

The Raven walked up behind Seth and stood inches from him, watching the sweat trickle down his back muscles, as they moved with each rep he did, he didn't seem to notice she was there, which only reinforced her belief that something was plaguing his mind. She tried to be patient hoping that would encourage him to open up to her, maybe it was time to force the issue instead.

Seth jumped little as he felt arms going around his waist and a face pressing against his spine. His thoughts of what he should do left him as he realized the arms belong to The Raven. She kissed the tattoos of the Chinese characters in the middle of his back. Seth lowered his arms to his sides and closed his eyes enjoying The Raven's lips against his skin and her body firmly pressed against his back.

"Raven, what are doing?", Seth asked with husky voice.

"What's wrong Seth?", The Raven asked in a gentle but concerned voice.

"Nothing is wrong."

The Raven released her hold on him and walked around, so that she stood right in front of him, she again put her arms around his waist and held him tight against her. Seth did nothing but watch her movements, she lifted her chin so that she was staring into his troubled brown eyes. Seth was hypnotized by her plump red lips, he wanted to kiss her but stopped when she began to speak again. "Don't lie to me Seth Rollins. I can always tell when something is bothering you. These past 2 weeks you haven't seemed yourself. Please tell me what it is, if I have done something wrong I am sorry. Please tell me so I can fix it or help you.", she pleaded with him, her large hazel eyes looking at him angelically and a pout on her full lips.

He could feel his barriers breaking down. Seth felt terrible, he didn't mean to make her worry or to think she had done something wrong. He was so consumed by_ the offer_ that he didn't realize how his behavior was affecting her. He had to tell her, he couldn't hold this in anymore. He needed someone to confide in and he hated keeping this from her. He knew he could trust her and didn't care anymore if somehow Hunter found out. "Not here Raven, when we get back to the hotel or someplace more private."

"Well, I am ready to go now." She was a little nervous by his response, what could it possibly be that he needed privacy.

"Give me 10 more minutes to warm down and then we will head out."

"Ok, but.." The Raven stopped as she realize she was creating a scene, in the corner of her eyes, she noticed the people in the gym had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at Seth and her.

Seth dropped a weight and caressed her cheek. "But what?" The Raven looked back at Seth, he didn't seem to mind or didn't care they were creating a scene. "Can I have a kiss first?"

A smile spread across Seth's face, as he lowered his head toward her and captured her lips in soft passionate kiss. When the kiss ended she pressed her forehead to his, she closed her eyes and held him close. She was worried about what he had to say but did not show it. "I will be at the treadmills." Seth nodded his head as The Raven walked away. He sighed deeply not looking forward to the conversation they were doing to have once they returned to the hotel.


	25. Will She Stand by Him?

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction most of the characters are fictitious, except of course Tyler Black/ Seth Rollins. I am not affiliated with WWE or the characters mentioned.**_

* * *

The ride to the hotel was quiet, each deep in their own thoughts. When they finally reached their room, they put their gym bags down and The Raven sat on the bed while Seth stood in front of her. Moments passed as they stared at each other, The Raven couldn't take much more of the silence. She reached out and held his hand and asked, "Well, what is it?"

Seth simply looked at her wondering, "Would she understand? Would she hate him? Would she leave him?", were the thoughts that ran through his mind. The Raven had become very important to him and their relationship was still very new. Would she stand by him? Seth took a deep breath and simply blurted it out, "Hunter approached me two weeks ago and guarantee me a title match for WWE World Heavyweight Championship." , Seth nervously said. He could not look at The Raven so he stared at the wall behind her.

Seth did not look happy by this offer, which only made The Raven fill with dread. "And what exactly do you have to do for this title match?", asked The Raven, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"I have to betray Dean and Roman, and join the Authority."

There was a sharp intake of breathe and a look of complete shock on The Raven's face. "What?", she said in total astonishment. "No wonder you have been so distracted, but what I can't believe is that you are seriously considering this." , She shouted, as she released his hand and stood in front of him.

"Raven I didn't come here to be in a group, I came to the WWE to be the Champion. Every organization I have been a part of I have been the Champion. I needed a start and being part of the Shield was my start. We have had a great run but it's time that I start refocusing on my ultimate goal and that is to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"At what cost, Seth? They trust you, they believe in you, they would lay their life down on the line for you. Why, Seth? Why would you even considering doing this?", pleaded The Raven, unable to believe what she was hearing. She felt like she didn't know Seth, she never realized just how ambitious he was to betray his best friends to get ahead. She didn't like this side of Seth.

Seth was desperate for her to understand, "Raven this has been my childhood dream, everything I have done and sacrificed has been to get to this point. I am not prepared to give up this opportunity. Besides, at the Royal Rumble, Dean was ready to throw Roman over the top rope, so he could get the title match.", Seth shouted in his defense.

"YES, but that is Dean, Seth, not you! Plus you are not just going to betray one of them but both of them to The Authority. Whom you have been in a power struggle with."

Seth reached for The Raven but she pulled away before he could grasp her arm. The Raven continued to back away toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here, from you, I-I just need to think." She turned around to open the door but Seth came up behind her and slammed the door shut. "Seth" before she knew it, he had his arm around her waist and his other under the back of her knees as he lifted her off the ground and crushed her to his chest. The Raven started to struggle and with her free hands she pushed against his chest and tried to swing her legs in the hopes of breaking free of his hold but Seth was far too strong. "Seth, let me GO!" He was not going to let her go until they worked this out. He then threw her on the bed, the moment her body hit the bed she tried to roll away but he had predicted her move and threw his body on hers taking her breathe away, making it difficult to breathe. She was now pinned to the bed and could hardly move with all of Seth's weight on her. The Raven was getting really pissed off and started to hit Seth on the chest, then yanked him by the hair trying to pull him off , "Damn it Seth, get off of me! Get off!" Seth shift his body so that he had her lower half pinned under him, he lifted the upper half of his body and grabbed The Raven by her forearms and raising her so her face was inches from his. The Raven could see that he was irritated but determined to get his point across. In a frustrated voice, Seth growled "Damn it listen to me" but The Raven continued to struggle, he tightened his grip on her forearms and shook her roughly "Damn it will you listen, will you just listen to me for a minute."

"There is nothing you can say that can convince me that what you are going to do is alright."

"If you care anything for me, you will at least give me a chance to explain." The Raven could see the combination of anger and pain in his face. She stopped struggling, she realized she was being unfair to him. This was probably why it took so long for him to confide in her because he feared her reaction. How could he trust her if she overreact to things she disagreed with him on. "If you cared anything for me, you would stop hurting me.", The Raven whispered back at him.

Seth immediately released his hold on her wrist, "I am sorry", he still had her pinned to the bed.

She lay there with half her body pinned under him, rubbing her wrist. He was hovering over, watching her. "I am listening.", she quietly said.

He gathered her in his arms and sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He loosened his grip on her, but kept his arms wrapped around her. They were face to face, The Raven could see him struggling to find the words to make her understand. "I went to your locker room to get you and Hunter was there waiting for me. He said he can't afford to have to many good guys in the WWE and if we beat Evolution again at Payback, which we probably will, there will be to many. He made me a one time offer and he made it clear that he would not present it to me again. If we win at Payback then on the following Raw, I am to turn heel by betraying Dean and Roman. Another condition he made, I am not to warn Dean or Roman. I wasn't even suppose to tell you about it. If he finds out that I have the deal is voided and any chance of ever getting the Heavyweight Championship Title. Hunter wants the shock value of this to resonate throughout the WWE Universe, which is why he wants to keep it under wraps."

"And when are you to give him your decision?", she asked softly, realizing the risk and trust he was taking in telling her.

"Tonight before Raw starts. Raven, I am not getting any younger, I will be turning 28 years-old this week and I have been doing this for 12 years. I have been very fortunate not to have had any serious injuries that could end my career but all that can change in an instant. Out of the 3 of us, meaning the Shield, I am the least popular, I can deal with that I have no problem with them taking all the fame but I do when it prevents me from reaching my goal. Being the World Heavyweight Champion is not just about being talented and the best wrestler, it's about the fans loving you, rooting for you. I don't have that the way Dean and Roman do, I may never get a fair shot at the Championship. But this is my opportunity and I may never have or get this chance again. I just can't walk away from this, I don't want to live with what if's."

"But, what about your friendship with Dean and Roman?"

"This is a very cutthroat business Raven, there can only be one and there are a lot of us guys who want it. You know this, you have seen this even on the Divas side how their popularity with the fans is what determines the next Diva. I know Dean and Roman will be angry at first and perhaps they will never forgive me for it, but I know they will eventually understand. But I need you to understand, I need you to stand by me Raven. I can deal with all the backlash but I don't want this coming between us.", he begged hoping for her support and understanding.

The Raven pushed his arms off her body and got off his lap and then the bed. "I am sorry, Seth but I-I" she stammered. What could she say to convince him, when he obviously had his mind made up. She didn't want to break up with Seth over this but how could she support his decision when it went against everything she believed in. " I just need a moment to digest everything you just told me." Again she started backing up towards the door, she felt like she was being suffocated and needed to get out of the room and think things through.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, I will be back before we have to leave to the arena." She could see the look of disappointment and apprehension on Seth's face as he sat there on the bed watching her leave.

* * *

The Raven was in the bar nursing an Jack and Coke thinking about what Seth had told her. She knew that if Ben was there, he would be supporting Seth's decision and telling her to stop acting like an ass.

What bothered her about all this was the surprise attack that no doubt Hunter was going to orchestrate against Dean and Roman. They are good guys and don't deserve that. Yes at times there was tension between them but what can you expect from alpha males. Overall they got past their differences because they felt their friendship and partnership was more important. The other thing that bothered her was the thought of Seth being a heel. In her eyes, Seth was kind, generous, funny and considerate but by being a heel he would act in the complete opposite. This is what hindered her own career, her inability to separate her character that she showed the WWE fans from the person she was. She did not want to stop Seth from pursuing his life long dream. She was a witness to how hard he trained everyday to perfect his wrestling technique and to improve his strength and endurance. He also spent hours practicing his mic skills.

"Raven. Raven. Hey Rave!"

The Raven heard someone calling her name and then felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the concern grey orbs of Roman Reigns staring down at her. A wave of anxiety washed over her as she did her best to smile up at him.

"Are you ok?" He could see something was bothering her.

"I am fine thanks."

"Really because its like 12 in the afternoon and you are sitting here by yourself having a drink. I said your name a couple of times and had to touch you before you ever even noticed I was here. Did you and Seth have a fight?"

The Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda of."

Roman sat in the stool next hers. "You know Seth really cares about you. I am sure that whatever it is you guys can work it out."

The Raven felt so bad, she wanted to tell him but she could not do that to Seth. Roman was the powerhouse of the Shield but he was a big teddy bear underneath it all. However like any bear, he had a fiery temper and she hoped to never have to experience it.

"Well not really, I got an offer from management for the Divas Title." Raven hated to lie to Roman but she wanted to know his honest opinion.

"That's great news. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes but I have to betray a friend before I can get the title match."

"I am sure Naomi will understand." Naomi was the only Diva who spoke to The Raven, so he assumed it was her.

"How do you know? I mean its not like I can go and tell her, they want me to keep it under wraps."

"Raven, we have to remember we are entertainers first, not just wrestlers. If you look back at the history of the WWE, friends or groups that started or brought together are eventually split apart, look at Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage or Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Its what management does to keep things interesting around here, so fans keep coming back. I am sure at first she will be mad but she will come around. I mean just because you have to be one way in the ring doesn't mean you can't be friends outside the ring." When Roman was done he padded her shoulder and got up from his chair.

"I guess I thought Seth was telling me that because he is my boyfriend and wanted to support me. I guess I needed to hear it from someone else. Thanks Rome." She hoped that what he was saying was true and that his friendship could still continue after Seth's betrayal.

"Anytime Rave. I have to get going."

"I do to."

"See you at the arena.", he said as he walked away waving good-bye.

* * *

The Raven felt bad for leaving the room earlier, she remembered the look of hurt on Seth's face because she needed to put some distance between them. He must be tired of her. Things never seem to be easy between them and it didn't help how she handled his news. She wondered again why he bothers with her. When she finally reached their room she realized she had forgotten her key card, so she knocked on the door. Seth opened the door immediately. He looked relieved to see her. "I was about to go look for you. You have been gone for hour." He stepped aside so she could enter the room, he closed the door once she was in and turned to face her. She embraced him and buried her face in his chest, she could feel him tense up, then relax and return her hug. "I am sorry about leaving, I should have stayed here and worked it out with you." She stepped out of his embrace and sat on the bed with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in the palm of her hands looking up at him. "I guess I really suck as a girlfriend. I mean I have been nothing but trouble for you and we seem to always be having some problem: my issues, your issues, my family, your family and Dean and Roman." Seth's breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat, what did she mean by all this. He approach and kneed in front of her placing his hands on her thighs. "Are you saying you wanted to break up with me?"

"No. I was thinking you must be tired of me and want to break up with me. I mean look at how badly I handled your news. Even though, I knew it was hard for you to tell me and that you could get in trouble for doing so." She felt really terrible for how she acted earlier.

"I haven't changed my mind about us, Raven." The expression on his face was serious, she could see he meant it.

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Because from the first moment we met I was drawn to you. Because even though you overreact at times at least it is an honest reaction. Although, I may not want to hear it, I am glad you told me how you felt, instead of hiding it from me. But I am also glad you heard me out. So does this mean you will support my decision? When the shit hits the fan so to speak."

"Yes Seth I will stand by you. I don't want to hold you back from reaching your goals, especially since I see how hard you work and how much you love this business."

Seth smiled and lean forward to crush his lips against hers. He pushed her into the bed. Her arms went around him kissing him back as he lowered her to the mattress. His hands roamed her body from her thighs to the sides of her breast, she moaned under his exploring hands. Seth was so thankful and pleased that she would not leave him but sided with him. He had been worried for the past 2 weeks that she would not understand his decision. He did not know how to express it in words so he decided to show her. He rained kisses of relief over her lips, cheeks and eyes, The Raven was surprise by his show of affection and chuckled under his touch. He stopped and stared at her, his smile was from ear to ear. She reach up to caress his cheek and suddenly his expression changed from relief to lust and desire.

"Its been 2 week.", he said with longingly.

The Raven knew what he meant, it had been two weeks since the last time they had sex. "Who's fault is that.", she replied seductively as she wrapped her legs around his hips and lowered his crotch against hers and slowly started to grind her crotch against his. He did a slight in take of breath at her action and brushed his lips and beard against the column of her neck. She felt goose bumps form on her arms. He then licked and nipped her neck tenderly. She sighed and turned her head to give him better access as she ran her fingers through his soft curly brown hair.

"It has been two weeks. I don't think I can be gentle with you. I need you.", he murmured desperately against her neck.

She gripped his hair tightly and maneuvered his head so his eyes met hers. "I don't want you be to. I want you to show me how strong you are. How much you want me." she said breathlessly as she kissed him fiercely.

He pulled away from her kiss. "I don't want to hurt you." he said with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Seth I am not made of porcelain. If you hurt me I will tell you. But I don't want you to gentle. I want you to show me your the man."

He stared at her for a minute as if thinking something over, then suddenly seizing her lips in a hungry lustful kiss. He forced her mouth open and stuck his tongue in her mouth and stroked her tongue with his. He then deepen the kiss sticking his tongue out of her mouth and latching his lips and teeth on to her tongue, sucking and teasingly biting her. She was so overwhelmed by this side of Seth all she could do was moan and melt against him. She felt as if he were sucking the life out her.

Breaking from the kiss, Seth got off the bed and in record time stood completely naked in front of her. The Raven bit the inside of her cheek trying to stifle the giggle from his show of eagerness. With a heated look, her eyes wandered over his muscular physique and tan caramel skin. He put one knee on the bed next to her body and started to pull her yoga pants and underwear off of her as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. He spread her legs open and lowered his body between them. The Raven could feel his member brushing against her thigh, which only caused her to moisten more between her legs.

He gave her another hungry kiss. She closed her eyes as he started to pepper her face with wet, hot kisses. The Raven wrapped her arms under his and dug her nails into his solid, muscled back, holding on as she was assaulted by his kisses. He then went to her neck, he licked, sucked and bit her. She yelp in pleasure and pain, knowing he left his mark. He kissed her shoulders, lowering her bra straps as he went lower to her breast. Through the material of her bra, he bit and suck her nipple as his hand went behind her back fumbling with the hooks of her bra. She tried to help him with it, but he soon grew impatience and grabbed the straps from the back and ripped it apart and tossed the bra to the side. She gasped feeling his hot damp mouth latch on to one of her harden nipples as his hand played with the other between his fingers, pinching and squeezing it. The Raven was moaning and writhing under him, which only encourage him to suckle her nipple and knead her breast. He switched breast not wanting the other to feel neglected. She tangled her fingers in his hair guiding his mouth on her breast.

Before long, he went even lower to her abs licking, kissing and nipping at her muscles. All the while, still kneading and squeezing her breast. She arched her body against his mouth. His hands were not so gentle on her body but she relished in it. It only made her stomach tighten more in pleasure and the heat between her legs intensify. When he was done with her abs, he looked down at her for a second loving the affect he had on her. The look of pleasure in her eyes as she gazed up at him and her body turning to mush under his touch.

Seth gripped the inside of her thighs and spread her legs far enough apart so he could lean down and stroke her clit with his sweltering moist tongue, as his thumb massaged her wet lips.

"Fuck Seth yes, oh my goodness yes!", she wailed, shaking her head side to side clutching and balling the blankets in her hands beside her body.

Seth then plunged his thumb into her, massaging her inner walls. He could feel her juices start to cover his thumb and hand. Her moans, whimpers and movements of her body arching onto his thumb were making his erection harder and he could feel his own pre-cum leaking from his cock.

"Seth you are making me cum." He could feel her inner walls clutching his thumb and knew it was time.

"Not yet sweetheart wait for me." He pulled back a little and could hear her groan in protest as he quickly put on a condom. He raised and shifted his body so his cock was aligned with her entrance. He slowly and agonizingly entered her. He hovered over her putting most of his weight on her and could see she was panting hard and sweaty just as he was. Her eyes closed as he began to move within her.

"No sweetheart, open your eyes I want to see how much you enjoy me being in you, moving in you, fucking you.", he whispered against here hear.

His hot breath and beard caressing against her hear only aroused her more. His dirty talk made her stomach flutter. His silky hair was getting in their way so she grabbed it and pulled it behind his neck at the same time circling her arms around his neck. She met his lustful gaze with her own as he thrusted faster within her, she moved her hips to match his movements. He grunted as he felt her walls squeezing and clutching his cock but he was not ready for them to cum yet.

He pulled out of her and sat on his knees. "Seth please, please don't stop.", The Raven pleaded frantically reaching for him, wanting and needing her release. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder and gripped her hips firmly holding her in place as he entered her forcefully. She grunted and moaned loudly. He started to move with in her again. He tilted and moved her hips until he knew he was hitting her sweet spot when she suddenly cried out in pleasure.

The Raven didn't know how much more she could take. She could feel the pressure building in her core with each of his thrust that hit her g-spot. Seth was determine to make her cum hard, he reached in between them and started to rub her clit. He increased his speed until he was pounding into her. Her toes curled and she screamed his name as her orgasm spot through her body.

Seth was practically seeing stars as his cock was being deliciously choked and squeezed tighter by the second, he could barely move within her with how tight her walls were clutching his cock. He thrusted a couple more times before he finally couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed, saying her name over and over again as he laid his body against hers. She clutched her knees against his hips and wrapped her arms around his torso, tightly clinging to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were both sweaty, panting hard and their hearts were beating wildly. Neither said nothing as they clinged to the other. When their bodies had finally calmed and their breathing some what normal, Seth kissed her on the forehead and slowly pulled out of her. He got out of bed to remove the condom and threw it in the waste basket before joining her again on the bed. He laid on his back and she scooted closer to him and rested her cheek on his bare chest and played his nipple.

"Seth that was incredible. You were wonderful.", she said contently.

He reached for the hand that was playing with his nipple and brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm. "You were not so bad yourself sweetheart." He smiled satisfied he had pleased her. "I hate to be the barer of bad news but we have to leave in about an hour to the arena for tonight's show. We should take a shower."

"An hour, really.", she said wickedly, as her hand reached down to stroke his cock.

"Raven"

"We have plenty of time."

He moaned as he felt her hot wet mouth suck the head of his cock. How could he say no to that, he thought.

* * *

_**Sorry about the Chapter being so long I do try to make them short. :)**_


	26. Happy Birthday

**May 26, 2014**

Seth and The Raven made their way through the arena. There were plenty of crew and staff members there doing the final touches for tonight's Raw. There were a few superstars, who arrived early but most would be there soon. The Raven turned toward Seth and got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. She turned to walk way, when the grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the Authority locker room."

"I want you to come with me." He didn't care if Hunter got mad. He wasn't going to start keeping secrets from him, he was already doing enough of that and didn't like it.

"But if I do, Hunter will know that you have told me.", she said with concern.

"I don't care. He will know one way or another."

"Ok."

He released her and she took his hand as they walked to where they believed Hunter's office would be. Once Seth found his office he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Hunter say.

"Just the guy I was hoping to see." Hunter said as he approached Seth but stopped when he saw The Raven. "What is she doing here?", he said with irritation.

"She is with me.", Seth responded calmly.

"I see that but why?", Hunter was starting to get upset. "I told you not to tell anyone especially her I don't want this getting out. You really don't care about your career do you Rollins?"

"Don't worry Hunter, I won't say word about your plans. I won't jeopardize Seth's career.", she said reassuringly.

Hunter paused for a long moment considering what she said, he seemed satisfied and once again turned his attention to Seth. "Well Rollins?"

"Yes, I will join the Authority.", he said without hesitation.

"Good, I am pleased you said yes. I like working with people that understand the business."

"So how is this suppose to go down?", Seth asked.

"I haven't worked that out completely but I will let you know after Payback. This will go down as one of the greatest betrayals of all time because no one is expecting it. Also, with this betrayal you will become one of the greatest and baddest heels of all times. You, Seth is what is needed to make things more interesting around here." Hunter was happy at least something was going the way he wanted it to. Evolution losing didn't seem so terrible now that he had plan B ready.

"I look forward to working with you, Kane, Randy and Batista. I am sure I will learn a lot from you guys." Seth meant it, Hunter had been around the industry for 20 years and that is considered a lifetime in this business. He held his hand out to Hunter. They shook hands.

Hunter could see that Seth was not completely happy by all this. "Cheer up Seth, your that much closer to being the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Look at the upside, you will be closer to your girlfriend." Hunter said has he looked at The Raven standing beside Seth. They actually made a good looking couple, mmm Hunter had another idea but that would have to wait for now. He wanted to first establish Seth as the ultimate heel for the Authority.

"Well, we should get going we have to get ready for tonight's Raw." Seth just wanted to leave now. It didn't bother him to be the heel, he was in some of the previous companies he was with, but unlike the previous storylines, this one was being kept in the dark. It would make it easier if he could plan it out with Roman and Dean but Hunter was determine to get as much drama out of it as he could.

"Look at the bright side, you guys might end up losing to Evolution and none of this will come to fruition.", Hunter said with false bravado.

"I doubt that Hunter, Roman and Dean are determine to annihilate Evolution."

"Then I guess it is to bad for you. But again I don't want this getting out to anyone else especially to Roman and Dean, I don't want them to see it coming I want the element of surprise and shock at your actions. Or I swear Seth your career will be cut short.", he said menacingly.

Seth nodded his head acknowledging Hunter's threat. The Raven said nothing as she stood beside Seth and witness their exchange. Seth then guided her out of Hunter's office to find their perspective locker rooms.

* * *

**May 28, 2014**

The Raven had been awake for 30 minutes waiting patiently for Seth to wake up. Her head was resting on his shoulder with her body pressed to his side, even through the thin material of her black baby doll, she could feel the heat of his body, which gave her comfort. She had one of her legs tangle with his. Her hand caressed his bare chest; he only had on his pajama bottoms. She breathed in his masculine scent. She felt lethargic and content laying there next to him listening to his soft intake and then exhale of breath as he slept. It was his 28th birthday today and she couldn't wait to give him his present. She hoped he liked it. It had taken her a long time to decide what to get him, only yesterday did she at last decide on his gift and it wasn't easy trying to find the time to go buy it. They were constantly in each other's presence, so her absences would only rouse his suspicion and she really wanted to surprise him. So, she finally had to make up a lie that she was going to meet Naomi for lunch and escaped in search of his gift. She went to five different department stores before she found the right one. She hoped it fit.

She felt Seth shift beside her but he did not wake up. She decided she couldn't wait any longer, he had to go to an interview this morning with Roman and Dean, so they wouldn't have much time together. She straddled his waist and lean down to kiss him on the mouth. He scrunched his face up, not happy at being disturbed from his peaceful slumber and turned his head to the side to avoid her touch. She smiled down at him and kissed and licked him on the cheek this time. She suddenly felt his hands on her arms holding her in place. "Stop it Raven, I want to sleep more.", he said with groggy voice with his eyes still closed.

"You have to wake up birthday boy.", that earned her a smile. "Roman and Dean will be here soon, you have an interview to go to this morning, remembered." Seth groaned in displeasure. "Also, I have a present for you." His big brown eyes popped open and he looked up at her with a grin. "A present? I can think of one I would like right now." He said as he folded his arms behind his head and then bucked his hips up brushing his morning erection against her mound. She did a sharp intake of breath at the contact and then placed her hands on his chest. "That is going to have to wait for later."

She then jumped off him and the bed and ran to the closet to get his present. It had not been easy hiding it from him but she somehow managed. It was a big white rectangular box with a big blue ribbon tied around it. When she returned to the bed, Seth was sitting up as she placed the present on his lap. "Happy birthday handsome! I hope you like it.", she cheerfully said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She sat next to him waiting for him to open it. "Raven you didn't have to.", he could tell that whatever she got him it was expensive the box read Saks Fifth Avenue. She kissed him on the neck and rested her head on his shoulder and put one of her arms around him. "Of course I did, your my boyfriend silly. Now open it." She said with an excited tone.

Seth undid the ribbon and lifted the top of the box and pulled back the tissue paper. He caressed the soft wool material of the black jacket. He pulled the rest of the suit out of the box, the label on the black suit read Giorgio Armani. "Raven this is an awesome suit but this is way too much." He was surprised and flattered by her generosity.

"No it's not, you are joining the Authority and you are going to need a nice suit. Come on try it on." She grabbed the suit and pulled him off the bed and handed him the pants to put on first. When he was done putting on the pants, she held the jacket up so he could put his arm then the other through the jacket sleeves. She then lift the jacket to his shoulders. She used her hands to smooth the jacket against his back. She walked around him seeing how the suit fit his body. Once in front of him she again smoothed the jacket on his shoulders and chest this time. She then fixed the collar of the jacket and then gathered his hair on both sides and tucked it behind his ears.

All the while Seth stood there watching her every movement. He took pleasure in the attention and care she was giving him. "Hey I did pretty good with your measurements it fits you perfectly."

He was moving his arms and legs around to see how well the suit fit. "The material feels great against my skin but Raven you shouldn't have spent so much on me." Never had any of his girlfriends bought him something as nice as this, he was usually the one that lavished them with gifts.

The Raven was biting the bottom of her lip, she could not believed how the suit hugged his body in all the right places. The suit emphasized his broad shoulders, his powerful arms, his narrow waist and his long strong legs. He looked like a model in a magazine even though he did not have a shirt on or shoes and his hair was messy from his slumber.

"I don't know how it is possible but you look even more gorgeous with that suit on.", she said with awe and desire in her voice. He smiled and blushed a little at her compliment. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back.

"Thank you for my gift."

"Your welcome. I am glad it fits you and that you like it."

"I love it. So this is what you were doing yesterday?", He could feel The Raven stiff in his arms and step away from him. She had lied to him and told him she was going out to lunch with Naomi. She knew how much he hated being lied to, especially with what had happened with his other girlfriends.

"What do you mean?", she asked hesitantly.

"Well Naomi called me yesterday looking for you. She said you were not answering your phone."

The Raven inhaled sharply, "I-I could show you the bill. I am sure it has the date and time I bought it.", she said defensively, hoping he was not mad.

"Its ok Raven, I believe you. At first I was upset that you had lied to me, but Roman said you were probably trying to get me gift or something for my birthday. It took everything in me not to go look for you."

The Raven could see he was not upset, so she put her arms around his waist again. She smiled up at him, "So, does this mean you are starting to trust me?" When she returned from buying his gift, he seemed bothered but she thought it was because she was gone for a couple of hours. He did not question where she was.

He caressed her cheek. "Yes, I am trying Raven."

"Good." Her smile widen even more and she pecked him on the lips. "You should take a shower Roman and Dean will be here soon."

"Speaking about them, they want to take us out tonight for my birthday." He could see her smile fade from her face and she looked down at his chest.

"I see, I wish you could tell them.", she said sadly.

"You know I can't, you heard what Hunter said. Raven I don't have a crystal ball, I can't see into the future. All I know is that I have this incredible opportunity to advance and reach my goal. An opportunity I may never get again. I just can't walk away from it, not when I am so close. I have done everything there is with the Shield and it is time to move on."

She looked up at him and could see the determination in his eyes and hear the conviction in his voice. "I am sorry Seth I don't mean to make this harder on you." As much as she hated what he was going to do to Roman and Dean, she admired him because he knew exactly what he wanted and as hard as that journey was to follow at times he was determine to see it to the end. She just hoped that when it was all done it was worth it.

"Its ok, I know this has been difficult for you to accept but thank you for siding with me. Let's just enjoy their company tonight and worry about the rest later." Seth hugged her and rested his chin on top of her head. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen after Payback. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with them. He knew that Roman would be mad at first but would eventually understand his decision. Dean on the other hand, he was unsure of, even though, he gave this rough exterior. He was really a softy in the inside and he knew that Dean would probably take it badly. They did not need him they had all established themselves with the Shield and their careers would be fine because they were the fan favorites. Also, he was tired of being the go between and smoothing things between them when their ego's got out of control.

* * *

They were currently at a club with Dean, Rene, Roman, Maya, the Usos and Naomi. Jimmy and Naomi were out on the dance floor and Jey was flirting with some girls at the bar. Dean had return to the table with a bottle of tequila and shot glasses.

"Ok birthday boy lets get this party started.", Dean said as he poured everyone a shot of tequila. Dean raised his glass, "To Seth and to the Shield who will beat Evolution this Sunday at Payback." They all downed their shots and Dean started to fill their glasses again.

"But what if you guys lose?", asked The Raven. She could feel Seth's eyes on her but if they lost then plan B would not happen.

Roman snorted. "We are not going to lose, we have already beaten them once but this time we will finish them off.", he said with confidence.

"Cheers to that brother.", Dean replied and they all downed another shot. "You better talk to your girl Seth, she doesn't seem to have much faith in us. Remember believe in the Shield.", Dean said as he put his fist in front of him followed by Roman and then Seth.

"Come on Raven lets go dance." Seth said. She could see he was upset with her. She said nothing as she took the hand he held out to her and escorted her to the dance floor. He stopped once they were far away from everyone and put his arm around her waist and moved to the rhythm of the music.

"Raven what the hell was that?", he said with some heat.

"I just -." She only wanted to know how confident they were going into the match at Payback. She had no intention of telling them about plan B.

He cut her off before she could finish. "We can't tell them. I have made my choice and Hunter has made it clear what will happen if we tell them. This is how things are done in the WWE. Do you want to end my career?"

"No of course not. I am sorry.", she said with remorse.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night ok and no more talk about Payback.", he said as he gazed into her hazel eyes. She nodded her head in agreement.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking. She relaxed after a couple of more shots and watched the guys talking about funny things that happened to them while traveling and of various matches they competed in.

The Raven had arranged for a cake, when it finally arrived at their table. They all started singing happy birthday to Seth. He made a wish and blew out he candles. They stayed at the club for another hour before deciding to leave. Everyone wished him a happy 28th as he left with The Raven.

* * *

They were in the elevator going to their room, The Raven leaned her back against Seth's chest, his hands rested on her hips, he started to run his hands up and down her thighs then back to her waist. She shivered at his touch. He then began to grope her thighs, one hand sliding behind her to feel and squeeze her ass.

She looked up at him and could see the pool of desire in his dark brown eyes. She tilted her head back against his chest rising her lips up toward him wanting him to kiss her. He slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, massaging them with his. Then with the tip of his tongue caressed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. Tasting her and touching her tongue with his, they moaned and she turned in his arms. Her hands on his chest balling up his shirt pulling him closer to her. She moaned again when she felt his hands on her ass once more, his hands squeezing and rubbing her cheeks.

When the elevator door opened to their floor, Seth continued to kiss her but with more passion. He grabbed her by the thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist and started to walk to their room. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and slid her fingers through is hair until she felt his scalp and then tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. However, Seth was not to be out done as their tongues fought to dominate the kiss. Seth was having a hard time seeing where he was going and was leaning from one side to the other. When he reached their door, he had her back pressed against it and released her thighs to search for the key card in his pockets. She ankles were locked around his waist as they continue to kiss each other hungrily. Seth was fumbling with the key blindly trying to slide the card in to the slot to open the door, when he finally opened it he walked in and immediately kicked the door shut behind him.

The Raven jumped out of his arms and started to remove her dress as she walked backwards toward the bed. Seth watched her for a moment, she was panting and her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. He followed her as he started to remove his shoes and shirt. When he reached the bed she was already naked sitting on the edge of the bed, he stood in front of her. She pulled him by his belt and brought him closer to her. She then removed his belt and through it to the side. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. His semi erection spring forward.

She looked up at him and could see the heated look in his eyes before returning her attention to his member. She held him with one hand and used her thumb to massage his tip. She could feel his pre-cum from the slit. She leaned forward and run her tongue along side is shaft until she reached the base all the while she continued to massage the tip. Seth moaned at the feel of her hot tongue and hand on his dick.

She continued to lick him up and down even the vein under his dick she traced it with her tongue. When she was done exploring him with her tongue, she then wrapped her lips around his dick and slowly start to suck and lick as she took him into her mouth. Her hands clutched his ass cheeks to steady him as she finally had her fill. She started to bob her head up and down his shaft.

"Your mouth feels so good on my dick Raven. So hot so wet.", he moaned. "Oh shit!", he said as she started to suck his dick harder. He could see her cheeks hollow from her effort. Then she again started to bob her head up and down his member. He tangled his hands through her hair and gripped her and started to set the pace. Seth could feel himself getting closer to his climax.

Seth began thrusting himself further into her mouth, she didn't gag but relaxed her throat to accommodate his length. The friction and heat of her mouth going up and down his shaft with her teeth occasionally grazing him was sending him over the edge.

The Raven could feel him swelling her in mouth and tasted his cum. Her hands released his ass cheeks and started to massage his balls, they were hard and ready to explode.

Seth didn't want to cum yet it felt so damn good he didn't want it to stop but he couldn't hold it back anymore longer. "Arrr." he shouted as his hot semen squirted into her mouth. The Raven swallowed and sucked him until he was dry.

She then released him. As she slowly stood up, she left a trail of licks, sucks and bites up his torso. When she reached his right nipple, she teased it with the tip of her tongue and started to swirl her tongue around it.

"Damn Raven you have such a skillful tongue", he groaned and was still panting from the blow job. His hands were still gripping her hair and pulled her back a little so his lips could crush hers in a lustful kiss. she grabbed him by the hips and turned them around so his back was now facing the bed. She pushed him and he fell onto the bed. She then straddled him.

"Are you ready for me handsome?", she asked in a sultry voice, her hazel eyes stared down at him with a smile on her face. As he stared up at her, he didn't think he could be more attracted to her than at this moment. She was naked and sweaty above him, her eyes clouded with lust for him. He could feel himself getting hard again. "Anytime baby." he replied.

She started to rocked her hips against him. He could feel her mound grazing his shaft and they both moaned. He gripped her by the hips and was going to shift them so he was on top but she stopped him. "No Seth, I want to ride you. I want to ride the birthday boy.", she said mischievously. She was going to lean down to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Let me get a condom first."

"No, Seth I want to feel you bare in me, plus I am on the pill. And I haven't been with anyone but you and you better not have been with anyone but me."

"Of course only with you and yes I want to fuck you bare to feel your hot walls clutching my dick." The Raven felt her body quiver from his dirty talk.

With that settled, she peppered his face with gentle kisses and then started to kiss and suck his neck. He moaned when she found the sensitive part of his neck. She sucked him hard until she left her mark on him. She then went lower to his nipples, this time to she gave her attention to the left one. The Raven lowered her hand between them to stroke his member. She could feel his dick coming alive under her administration. She then started to pump him with her fist, when he was hard enough. She lifted herself up and aligned her pussy to his dick and then impaled herself on him. She moaned in pleasure at the feel of him rapidly filling her.

Like her mouth, her pussy was wet and hot for him as he filled her, he couldn't help but groan. The feeling was stronger and more sensitive from the blow job from earlier and the absences of a condom on his member.

She started to move on top of him placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. The Raven was shifting her hips and body until she felt him hit her sweet spot. She then picked up the pace. The friction and heat from the pace was more intense with his bare shaft rubbing against her vaginal walls.

Seth looked up at her, she was moaning with her head was thrown back. She had her back arched forward with her breast bouncing from her motion. Just watching her was bring him closer to his climax again. He reached up and cupped her breast and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

The Raven nipples started to harden. She moaned loudly and gripped his wrist as she continued to bounce up and down on his shaft. She could feel waves of pleasure rock her body with each bounce the tip of his dick hitting her sweet spot. She could feel the tightening of her core. "Seth I am going to cum.", she said breathlessly, as her walls started to tighten around him.

Seth raised his body up and started to thrust within her meeting her rhythm, which caused his dick to rub against her sweet spot. He could feel her inner walls squeezing him even more, god that felt so damn good he thought.

Her moans were more like screams of pleasure as her vision blurred and she writhed above him. "Seth!", she screamed as she climaxed. He thrusted a couple of more times before he yelled her name and his semen shot into her. She could feel the hot warmth of his seed fill her.

They both collapsed against the bed with The Raven on top of Seth. They were both panting hard and their hearts beating rapidly in their chest. When their breathing was under control. The Raven kissed Seth on the chin and said, "Happy birthday, Seth."

"This was the best birthday ever.", he said as he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	27. Betrayal

**June 1, 2014**

The Raven was pacing back and forth in the hotel room waiting for Seth to return from his meeting with Hunter. The Shield had again defeated Evolution, so plan B as Hunter called it would take place tomorrow during Monday Night Raw.

The guys had really given it their all, at one point she thought they were going to lose but they were able to pull it together and win. All three took a beating, especially Roman. Evolution had stripped Roman of his vest and then each member took their turn beating his bare back with kendo stick. She didn't know how Roman had the strength to continue but he did. The turning point came when Seth dove off the wall and fell on all three members of Evolution and he then crawled back into the ring. The Shield was able to pin all three members of Evolution without any of them being pinned. It was an exciting match.

The Raven could hear Seth putting the key card in the slot to open the door. She ran to the door as he open it, she stood in front of him as he came into the room and closed the door behind him. He put his bag down on the ground. She could see him moving tentatively, obviously from the beating he took earlier. She followed him to the bed as he lowered himself slowly to sit on the edge. She could see him cringing in pain. She kneed in front of him and removed his shoes and socks. When she was done she looked at Seth, he had a grin on his face but she could see the pain in his eyes. She shook her head.

"You know some of the shit you do takes my breath way. You could have really hurt yourself leaping off the wall like that. Didn't you learn from the last time leaping off that damn baloney?", she was trying to sound irritated with him but she was proud of his boldness.

"Just some bruises Rave, no big deal.", he said as he ruffled her hair, knowing she was not really upset with him.

"Lets get you ready for bed.", she said as she stood up and helped him remove his jacket and shirt. Seth hissed as the material of his shirt skimmed over some of his bruises. She could see the large red angry bruises, the outer edges already starting to turn purple, on his right side. The side he used to land on Hunter, Randy and Batista, when he leaped off the wall. He also had some smaller dark purple bruises on his ribs and arms, at least he didn't have any cuts, she thought. She helped him out of his pants, he was left with his blue boxers on. She then pulled back the covers and he slowly moved his body to the middle of the bed and laid down on his back. She fluffed the pillows behind his head to make him more comfortable. She then got off the bed.

"Where are you going?", he asked as he saw her walk away from him.

"I am going to the closet to get some ointment and cold compresses from my bag for your bumps and bruises." When she returned to the bed, she paused and stared down at Seth. He looked so exhausted. His beautiful skin marred with bruises. She sat on the bed next to him and began to apply the ointment to his right side. The Raven could see him wincing in pain and inhaling sharply from her touch. She tried to be as gentle as she could rubbing the ointment over his bruises. When she was done, she snapped the cold compresses and placed them on his right side.

"So what did Hunter have to say?", she asked as she worked on his ribs and arms.

"He said when Dean, Roman and I are doing our promo in the ring. He will come out with the members of Evolution and interrupt us. While Hunter has Dean and Roman distracted, I will use a chair to first take out Roman and then Dean." Seth paused for a moment. "I am not looking forward to tomorrow. I am sad that the Shield is coming to an end but it was going to happen eventually. I am excited though to see how far each of us will go in our individual careers. Rave each of us has a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Since I am to become a heel, I image Roman and Dean will be fighting me for the title."

"How can you trust Hunter to live up to his part?", she asked as she finished applying the ointment and gave him a cold compress for his ribs.

"I thought about that, so before I left his office it was agreed that I would win at Money in the Bank.", he said with a grin.

"Wow, Seth that guarantees you a title match for the entire year."

"Yes, and that is all I need, a chance. I know when the opportunity comes to cash it in I will be the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"I am so happy for you." She leaned forward and kissed him, thrilled that he was that much closer to fulfilling his childhood dream. When she pulled away he held her by the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. His big chocolate brown eyes tenderly gazed into her hazel ones. "I want you to stay beside me tomorrow, Raven, especially after it all goes down. They will be angry and I don't want them taking it out on you.", he said protectively.

She smiled at him, she thought he was being kinda silly, "They won't Seth."

"You never know. People do things they otherwise wouldn't when they are angry and feel betrayed. Just promise me you will stay by my side." He wanted her to take what he was saying seriously. "Promise me.", he said again but more sternly, when she hadn't answered him.

"I promise.", she whispered.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers and then kissed her on the nose and forehead. She closed her eyes taking pleasure in his show of affection. When he was done he released her and laid back against the pillows.

"Do you want some pain medication?", she asked with concern.

"No, I took some at the arena. I think that is why I am so tired now.", he said drowsily. She got off the bed to turn off the lights and then went to the left side of the bed and laid down next to him, careful not to touch him. She then covered them both with a blanket.

"Raven come closer.", he implored her, he always slept better feeling her body pressed beside him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"This side is not as bad, come on, come closer."

She did as he asked and laid her head against his shoulder and pressed her body against his side. He put an arm around her waist and brought her close to him. His nearness and body heat always made her feel safe and something else she was just not ready to admit to.

"Goodnight Rave."

"Goodnight Seth."

* * *

**June 2, 2014**

The Raven was standing in the Authority locker room watching the TV monitor. Hunter and Randy went out to the ring, minus Batista who had quit earlier that night. Hunter had a sledge hammer in his hand as he said "There is always a plan B."

Seth then hit Roman in the back with a chair, causing Roman to sink to the ground and onto the bottom ropes of the ring. His back was already damaged from last night, so the one hit was more than enough to bring down the powerful Samoan. The crowd was shocked and didn't know how to respond to Seth's action, including Dean, who stood shocked. Dean looked at Roman on the ground and then at Seth with the chair in his hand. He then tried to attack Seth but with the chair Seth hit Dean in his midsection. Seth continued to hit again and again.

The Raven turned away from the monitor unable to see anymore. It made her sick to see the brutally, in which Seth attached his former partners. She could hear the fans start to boo and then chant "You sold out." When she turned back to the monitor it was now Randy beating on Roman and Dean with a chair.

When Randy was done, Hunter and Seth entered the ring and stood over Dean and Roman. She would see the look on Seth's face. He was not smiling, he holding back the pain and regret he felt for his actions, his eyes never leaving Roman and Dean. The crowd started to boo them.

Suddenly, The Raven heard her phone go off. She had received a text.

**Hi Raven your outfits are ready to be picked up. Also Seth's new outfit is ready too.**

It was a message from the Wardrobe Department. She looked back at the TV monitor and could see them still out in the ring. She decide to go and quickly get their outfits, so when Seth returned to the locker room they could leave.

* * *

Seth walked into the locker room, he still had a rush of adrenal running through his body. He just wanted to get The Raven and leave the building. He felt bad for what he had done, but he knew it was the next phase in his career. He did not come here to be part of a group to be a third wheel, no he came here to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and if it meant he had to be the villain then so be it. He looked around the locker room and realized it was empty. Where was she?, he thought.

"You did a great job out there Seth.", Kane said with a smile as he walked into the locker room with Hunter and Randy behind him. Kane padded the younger man on the back.

"Thanks Kane, but where's The Raven?", he asked with concern. He told her to stay in the locker room until he got back.

"I saw her leave a few minutes ago.", Kane replied.

"Where did she go?" Seth could feel the level of anxiety rise in his body.

Hunter walked up to Seth and put his arm around his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about your girlfriend, I am sure she will be back any minute. But you really did great out their Rollins. I am proud of you, I look forward working with you.", Hunter said cheerfully. The fans were so shocked, they didn't know how to respond at first, he knew the ratings probably shot through the roof tonight and undoubtedly social media was buzzing with the events that took place moments ago.

Hunter went on telling Seth about his bright future in the WWE. Seth was only half hearing him, he was worried because The Raven still had not returned to the locker room. When Hunter was done he shook Seth's hand and left.

Seth saw The Raven's phone by the TV monitor and pick it up, hoping for a clue as to where she went. When he was done reading the last text she received, his heart started to beat faster. The time stamp on the message showed 25 minutes ago, she should have been back already.

"Seth are you ok?", Kane asked with unease, he could see him holding The Raven's phone.

* * *

The Raven was trying to be quick about getting hers and Seth's outfits but Becky insisted she try them on first. Becky was a middle aged woman, with fair skin and blond hair she currently had in a bun. She was always so motherly and nice to her, The Raven did not want to offend her so she did as Becky asked and tried one on. When Becky was satisfied by her handy work The Raven changed back into her normal clothes. Becky then started to make small talk.

"Becky, I am sorry but you remember why you made that new suit for Seth?", she asked anxiously. She knew Seth had probably returned to the locker room to find it empty and was probably worried when he did not find her there.

"Of course, honey.", Becky said sweetly.

"Well it happened tonight."

"Oh is that why the fans were booing." Becky never watched the show she didn't like to see how some of the superstars got hurt.

"Yes and I have to get back to Seth."

"Ok, say hi to him for me. You two make such a cute couple."

"I will, thank you Becky.", she said as she grabbed her things and kissed the older woman on the cheek and walked rapidly back to the locker room.

* * *

The Raven was relieved she was almost there, she rounded the corner and came face to face with Dean and Roman. She could see the anger in their faces, especially in Roman's, his eyes and face were red and his jaw was clamped tightly together. Their fist were balled at their sides.

"Where is he?", Dean asked through gritted teeth, his face and ears red with rage.

The Raven took a couple of steps back, the air caught in her throat making her unable to speak as she looked from one man to the other. There were very few situations that intimated The Raven but this was definitely one of them. Both men were towered over her, were quicker than her and were trained fighters, for once she wish she had listened to Seth and stayed in the locker room until he came back.

She tried to turn and run but Roman grabbed her arm in a vice grip and dragged her toward him. She dropped the clothes in her hand as she was slammed against Roman's powerful chest. She struggled against him. He now had her by both arms and shook her violently. "Where is he?!", he demand as he yelled in her face with the rage and hurt at being betrayed by a person he considered his friend and brother.

The Raven could feel the waves of rage radiating off Roman's body. For once she felt true fear toward Roman, "I don't know! Let go of me damn you!", she yelled back with anger, refusing to show him just how afraid she was at the moment. This only earned her a slam against the wall as Roman pinned her.

"Don't you fucken lie to us Raven! Stop trying to protect your fucken back stabbing boyfriend!" Dean yelled as he stood beside Roman. But the truth was she didn't know where Seth was, the last time she saw him, he was out in the ring with them.

Through the cloud of anger, Roman realized that she didn't seem surprised by what had happened out in the ring. His eyes narrowed and his grip on her arms tightened. "You knew.", he stated in a low steely voice. The Raven yelped in pain at his tightening grip. "Yes.", she said breathlessly, trying to conceal the fear she felt but fail miserably.

"You knew and said nothing." Roman raged.

"He is my boyfriend. Did you honestly believe I would betray him like that?" The Raven closed her eyes realizing it was the wrong thing to say.

Roman laughed bitterly. "That day at the bar, it was not Naomi you were referring to it was me and Dean, wasn't!"

"Yes." There was no point lying to him, it would only make things worse. "And you said that even though we had to be one way in the ring it didn't mean we could still be friends."

Dean didn't know what they were talking about but he still interjected. "You fucken think we are going to be friends with him after this. He did this so he could be closer to you, DIDN"T HE?"

"No! He said you guys did everything there was to do as a group and it was time to move on."

"Ever since he met you he as spend less and less time with us. I bet it was you that convinced him to join the Authority.", Dean said with disgust.

The Raven did not like the direction of this conversation, she was trembling with fear but she had to pull herself together and get away from them. She did the only thing she could think of and kneed Roman in the groin. It was enough for him to loosen his hold on her. He put one hand over his groin and with the other her seized her by the throat and held her in place. The Raven clawed at his hand but it only made him squeeze harder. She was starting to see stars when suddenly...

* * *

Maybe Seth was making a big deal out of nothing but he needed to find her, he needed to make sure she was ok. He left the locker room without saying a word to Kane, to go find her. Kane was concerned by Seth's behavior and decided to go with him.

Seth was turning the corner when he came face to face with his worse fear. Roman had The Raven by the throat against the wall and Dean standing beside him. In total beast mode, Seth charged Roman. He hit Roman a couple of times in his side ribs and then grabbed him by the neck and did a neckbreaker. At first Dean was surprised by Seth's sudden appearance but then attacked him. The two wrestled each other to the ground.

Kane went to The Raven, who was on the ground trying to caught her breathe with one hand protecting her throat. He held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yes.", she said once on her feet. "Stop them Kane.", she said weakly as she pointed to Seth and Dean.

They were rolling around on the ground. They stopped with Dean on top. "You back stabbing son of a bitch!", he yelled as he punched Seth in the face. They started rolling around again and this time Seth was on top. "You leave her the hell alone you bastard. Your fight is with me.", he yelled back and punched Dean.

Kane then grabbed Seth by the waist and pulled him off Dean.

"Let me the fuck go Kane!", Seth said filled with rage at seeing The Raven being choke by Roman.

He pinned Seth to the wall. Dean bounced up to his feet and was going to attack Seth but Kane punch Dean in the chest. Dean took a couple of steps back but was ready to pounce. "You back the hell off Ambrose or I will report this to management how you and Roman attached The Raven. So if you don't want to get suspended or fired, I suggest you get Roman and get the hell out of here. You guys will have plenty of opportunities to get revenge out in the ring.", Kane said firmly.

Dean stood their huffing and puffing, eying Seth with anger and hate. He calmed a little at Kane's words. He was not going to let this little prick end their careers, he would get him back for his betrayal, maybe not now but soon. He went to Roman who was in a sitting position still dazed from the neckbreaker and helped him to his feet to leave.

When they were almost gone Kane released Seth. He immediately went to The Raven who was leaning against the wall opposite of him. "I told you not to leave the locker room.", he was trying to be mad but was relieved she was ok.

"I am sorry, Seth.", she said as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest and started to sob. Seth closed his eyes trying to get the image of Roman choking her out of his mind. He hugged her back and looked down at her, he could see red handprints on her tricep and bicep muscles. He clenched his jaw, angry he did not get to her sooner. He put an arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground and carried her back to their locker room.

Kane pick up the clothes off the floor and followed them back to the locker room.


	28. Siblings

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**A Month Later**

It had been a month since he joined the Authority. He had not spoken to Dean or Roman, it angered him even now to think of how he found Roman choking The Raven and Dean just standing there. He could understand them being angry with him but it did not give them the right to take it out on her. After all, she had even tried to convince him not to join the Authority, however he had already made his mind up. He didn't like Dean blaming The Raven for him turning on them. Seth did feel bad but he knew that if he walked away from the offer Hunter made him, he would not be able to live with himself that he would always wonder "what if?"

It was a business decision, looking back at wrestling as a child he remembered Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage being friends and then turning on each other to reach their goals but eventually they would forgive each other. Even Triple H and Shawn Michaels had the same kind of relationship and they are still friends today. He hoped that Dean and Roman would someday understand his choice was not personal, it was time to move on from the Shield. They had done everything they could accomplish as a group, it was time to pursue their individual careers, but it didn't mean they still couldn't be friends away from the ring. He did miss their friendship and brotherhood, he hoped one day they could reconcile.

The backlash from the fans was incredible, especially from social media. Seth had received so many hateful tweets and messages left on his Facebook were just as bad. He ended up closing and then reopening them under different accounts. When he was introduced during Monday Night Raw or at Smackdown, the majority of the fans booed him. Seth found it all amusing and his goal was to get the entire audience to boo him when he was introduced during the shows. He grinned at the thought and looked over at The Raven who was jogging along side him. She was wearing one of his official merchandise shirts, it was black with yellow and gray print, his logo was on the front and on the back it read "Don't sell out, buy in". She was also wearing a pair of white shorts and tennis shoes. He was wearing a pair of black shorts with a gray shirt of one of his favorite bands and some Nike tennis shoes. They just wanted to spend a quiet weekend together. They had gotten up early for a run to start their day. He could tell by the warm air that it was going to be hot today.

The Raven wish she could take it all in stride the way Seth did but it was hard for her. The fan support is what really made being part of the WWE worth wild, but since that night when Seth turned on Roman and Dean. Dean had tweeted that the reason Seth had turned against them was so he could be closer to his girlfriend. When she was introduced with Kane, the fans now booed her. She stopped going on her Twitter and Facebook accounts because of all the hateful, spiteful things the fans were saying. Sometimes they were heckled in public by fans even at the airport, like yesterday when they boarded their flight to Iowa. She looked over at Seth, she could see him grinning at her. They were jogging to the park, which was 2 miles from his house. They were almost there, as Seth picked up the pace.

Despite all the negative sentiments, things were going as Seth had hoped. Last Sunday, he won Money in the Bank with help from Kane, she didn't like that because she knew he could have won it without Kane's help but it was part of the storyline and it made the fans boo even more. So, Seth now had a whole year to cash in the contract for a title match. She was happy for him.

They finally reached the park and slowed their pace down. Seth stopped at a bench and sat down huffing. The Raven stood in front of him with her hands on her hips panting hard from their run. They both were silent as they regulated their breathing. Seth then grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck. She giggled as his nose and the whiskers of his beard tickled her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding onto him.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?", he asked as he placed soft kisses against her neck and shoulder.

"We could spend the day in bed watching movies and order some pizza?", she suggested as she kissed his nose.

"Or we can spend the day in bed doing something else?", he said with a wicked grin and a sparkle in his eyes as his hands went under her t-shirt. He started to caress her well tone abs and waist. The Raven inhale slightly, she could feel her body tingle from his touch. "Yes we could do that to.", she replied smiling back at him as he leaned in and kissed her. His kisses were gentle at first but soon turned passionate. He finally stood up and placed her on her feet.

"How about we race home?", Seth asked.

"And what will the winner get in return?", she asked teasingly.

"The winner will decide what part of the house we get to do it in?"

The Raven started to laugh, "You really have a thing for your desk don't you?" She had made an office for Seth in one of the downstairs' rooms. Last night when they arrived from the airport, she had surprised him and showed him, his office. He showed his appreciation by making love to her on his desk. If she hadn't insisted they go to the bedroom he would have taken her again on his desk. Thinking about last night brought goose bumps to her arms as she remembered him holding her in place on his desk as he pounded in to her making her scream her release.

He put his armed around her waist and brought her lean body against his. "I didn't hear any complaining last night. All I heard was someone yelling my name.", he said with a smirk. She started to blush, which only made his smile get wider.

"So are you up for the challenge? Or do you give up because you know I am going to beat you. I am fast-", before he could finish his sentence, The Raven had pushed him to the ground and took off running. "Hey you cheater!" She heard him say as she laughed and picked up her speed. Seth jumped to his feet and took off after her.

She had managed to keep the lead she had on him but only by a couple of feet, he was hot on her trail. She could feel Seth trying to grab her from behind but managed to avoid him. She could see the house and put what energy she had into her final sprint.

He could hear her laughter as he again reach out but failed to catch her. He could see their house and noticed her pick up her speed. God he had to work on his cardio, he thought.

The Raven took the key from her pocket as she got closer to the door. She fumbled with the key trying to open it. Seth grabbed her from behind and she screamed in amusement as she got the door open. She was so caught up with Seth that she did not realize the door was already unlocked.

"You cheater!", he said in between pants. Once inside he turned her around and slammed her against the wall, pressing his body hard against hers.

"Hey, I won. I get to decide remember.", she said with a grin, trying to get her breathing under control. He said nothing as he kissed her passionately. The Raven returned his kiss but once she felt him relax she pushed him off her, laughing as she started running toward the stairs. He watch her go. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and ran after her.

She was half way up the stairs when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down toward him. She screamed at being captured and tried to hold on to the rails, but there was no escaping Seth. He turned her around so her back was on the stairs and he crawled on top of her with the same smirk he had on his face earlier. She spread her legs so he could rest between them. For a moment they stared at each other, Seth's eyes were shimmering and soft but intense as he gazed at her, it always scared her when he looked at her like that, because she did not want to hear the words that look meant. She knew she was being foolish but she could not help but feel those three little words were a curse to her. Everyone she held dear to her, everyone that meant anything to her were either dead or were not talking to her. Maybe not everyone but it felt like that to her. She was working on over coming this way of thinking with Dr. Reeves but the fear still had it's hold on her.

Seth could feel her tense up and see the anxiety in her eyes, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he knew she was not ready. They had been together for five months now and he could not deny what he felt for her as hard as he tried to fight his feelings for her, he loved her. He did not want to because he was not sure if she felt the same way. He did not want to push it but he couldn't live like this not knowing if at any minute she would walk away from him.

All thoughts left him as he closed his eyes, feeling her hands go under his shirt and feeling her nails graze his back in a upward and downward motion. Her hands then went down into his shorts and boxers to his butt cheeks, she squeeze and massage them. He moaned and opened his eyes, he could see the lust in hers now. He shifted his body to the side, so he could grab the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms so he could pull the shirt over her head. He tossed the shirt above her. He then lowered his head and started to lick and kiss the cleavage that was left exposed by her sports bra, while his hand stroked her abs. She moaned and reached around his head to undo the bun he had his hair in. She run her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his silky curls.

"AHEM!", came the voice of Seth's mom standing in the foyer looking up at them, with Teresa beside her.

Oh shit!", The Raven said in surprise and embarrassment. She immediately covered her exposed cleavage with her hand and turned her back to his family.

Seth was equally surprised. "Mom what the hel-, I mean what are guys doing here?", he asked as he stood up, blocking The Raven from their view. He had given his mother a key to watch over the house when he and The Raven were not home.

"Well good morning to you to son.", his mother said with amusement. She could see his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Seth looked down at his mother and then to his sister. Oh great! Just what he needed to start the day. The Raven had managed to get her shirt back on and stood up to stand beside Seth.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Lopez, Teresa." The Raven was so embarrassed she could barely make eye contact with them. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her now. She was curious as to why they were there, Seth hadn't spoken to his sister since May.

"Good Morning Raven. At least one of you has some manners and none of this Mrs. Lopez call me Elena."

"Good Morning Mom!" Seth was trying hard to control his temper. "Why is she here?" He of course was referring to Teresa. He missed his sister. Two months was the longest he had ever been without having some contact with her. However, he was still hurt that she would take Danielle's side over her flesh and blood that she had no regard for the relationship he was currently in.

"Seth I am tired of this thing that is between you and your sister. I think it is time we worked it out.", Elena said firmly.

"Well it's not like she has made any attempt to approach me or apologize for what she did." Seth said with irritation as he looked at his sister.

Teresa said nothing as her mother and Seth spoke, she shifted uncomfortably where she stood, looking down at the ground. She was obviously forced here by their mother, Seth thought.

"Well we are going to take care of that right now."

"Mom we are not five years old, we can take care of our own disagreements without your interference."

"Oh really and you two have done such a fine job of that so far. You two haven't spoken in 2 months and I think it is time you two end this foolishness.", his mother said haughtily with her hands on her hips looking up at her son.

"Mom -", Seth started to whine but his mother cut him off.

"Don't _but mom_ me go take a shower and change now, Colby Lopez. We will be waiting in the living room.", she demanded leaving no room for argument as she and his sister went back to the living room to wait for him.

Seth roll his eyes, he knew better than to argue with her, so he grabbed The Raven by the arm and went to their room to change. There goes their plan of spending the day in bed.

* * *

Seth had showered and changed in 15 minutes, he wanted to get it over with. Teresa was clearly not there to apologize, if his mother had to force her to come.

The Raven had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't wash her hair because it would take to long to fix. She watched Seth finish dressing, he was tense and upset about being cornered by his mother. The Raven knew how important his family was to him and how close he was to his sister and brother. How they watched out for each other, especially once his parents got divorced. His feelings were hurt because he felt that his sister cared more about Danielle than him.

He was sitting on the bed putting on his shoes. The Raven stood in front of him. "Seth", she said gently. He looked up at her. "You should give your sister a chance. Listen to what she has to say."

"Aren't you mad for the way she treated you?"

"Not to the point where I want you to stop talking to her. I know how close you were growing up. You don't want the kind of relationship like the one I have with my brothers. I mean at least she is here that has to count for something." Seth pulled her on to his lap and held her close.

"I miss her." he said softly. The Raven affectionately caressed his cheek, he then gazed up at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I know you do and you need to tell her how you feel. You are always telling me not to hide things from you. Well now is your chance to get things out in the open with her. Maybe she didn't realize what she was doing but you will never know if you don't talk to her." The Raven pecked Seth on the lips and got off his lap. Seth stood up and walked to the door. "I will see you downstairs.", he said softly as he left the room.

* * *

Seth walked into the living room, his mother and sister were whispering but stopped when they saw him. He went and sat in the opposite sofa facing them.

Teresa was nervous, she knew she owed Colby an apology for inviting Danielle to his party and for the scene that ended the party. She had tried several times in the past 2 months to approach Colby but each time she chickened out. She tried to explain why she did what she did but even to her own ears it sounded pathetic. At the time, she truly believed Danielle is what he needed to make him happy again. However, she soon realized he had feelings for The Raven, she had never seen her brother or made him as mad as he was that night when he left their Dad's house. He even refused to attend her wedding and she really wanted her baby brother there for her special day. She even moved the date of her wedding back a month hoping to convince him to attend.

Finally, their mother had had enough and here she was with Colby, both staring at each other silently waiting for the other to start the conversation. He didn't seem angry, which encouraged her to break the silence. "Your living room looks really nice." She didn't know how to start the conversation so she decided to start with small talk first.

"Thanks, The Raven finished decorating it last month." She did a really good job, the living room was done in red and light mocha colors with traditional furniture. The room was warm and inviting and the furniture was comfortable.

"Colby -" "Teresa"

They both tried speaking at once.

"Look Colby, I am sorry for what happened at Dad's.", she said remorsefully.

"Why did you invite her? You knew I had someone with me and yet you still invited her." He wanted to understand why, she would do something so spiteful.

"Ever since you and Danielle broke up, you really haven't been in a steady relationship. Yes, I know you had Elizabeth but I didn't think it was serious with her since you never brought her home for us to meet."

"Well that should have told you things were different with The Raven.", he said sharply and stood up.

"I know and I am sorry, but you had only been dating her for a couple of months and I didn't want you to get hurt again." Teresa yelled standing up to face her brother.

"So, you thought me getting back with Danielle was a great idea, the woman who through eight years away by fucking her lover in our bed.", Seth shouted, he was getting angry.

"Colby watch your language.", his mother shouted, as she stood by Teresa.

"Colby, she came to me one day and told me how sorry she was and how much she regretted the affair. How she still loved you. How she would do anything to make it up to you, so you could be together again. I figured you guys at one point really loved each other and could work it out.", she said desperately, trying to get Colby to see things from her point of view.

"I have news for you. I could never forgive her because I will always have that image of coming home and finding her in that position with him.", he barked at his sister. "But you know what really hurts, is you saw how much it hurt me, how long it took me to get over it and yet you took her side. Instead of telling her to fuck off and leave me alone. No you had the great idea of inviting her to my party and ruining it."

"Well how was I suppose to know your girlfriend was going to go all bonkers on her.", Teresa yelled back defensively.

"So you mean to tell me you would be ok if one of Roger's exs went up to him in front of you and told him, she still wants him and kisses him, you would have been ok with that? You wouldn't have gotten mad or jealous?"

"That is enough you two need to calm down.", Elena was franticly trying to get things under control, she could see how hurt Colby was and their yelling wasn't solving anything.

The Raven could hear them shouting from the staircase, she wasn't sure if she should join them or let them work it out, but she could tell Seth was fuming and so was Teresa because she wasn't listening to why Seth was upset. She decided to join them.

Seth looked from his sister to The Raven, she walked up to him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Seth could feel his anger subsiding. She then linked her arm with his and sat down on the sofa trying to pull him down beside her. He resisted but after a few seconds gave into The Raven and sat beside her. He looked at her and she smiled at him, he could feel himself calming down. The Raven then turned to his mother and Teresa who were still standing, "Hello again.", she said sweetly and smiled at Elena and Teresa, who were confused by the sudden mood change in the room. They both sat down on the sofa again. "So, I can hear it is not going as you had hoped Elena." The Raven choose to ignore Seth and Teresa, instead focus on his mother.

"No these two are as stubborn as rocks that is how it has always been since they were kids.", she was exasperated by their hard headedness.

"I see, well Seth is hurt because he feels Teresa cares more about how Danielle feels instead of taking his feelings into consideration.", she said a matter a factly. Again The Raven ignored Seth and Teresa who were staring at her and Seth's mother. The Raven just concentrated on Elena.

"Well I can see how he would feel that way since she is still on friendly terms with the girl that broke his heart, after the devastating and humiliating way Danielle betrayed him. I mean she saw how it took her brother weeks before he could face the world again." Elena could not understand why Teresa continued to be friends with Danielle but hoped that her words got through to her daughter.

Teresa turned to look at Colby, her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were welling up with tears. "I am so sorry Colby. You have to know how much I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted you to be happy.", her voice was trembling with emotion. Seth looked over at his sister who was now crying. "It didn't feel that way. It was like you cared about your friend more than me." Teresa could hear the pain in Colby's voice and see it on his face, it made her cry even harder.

Seth went to his sister and sat on the sofa next to her and hugged her as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I am so sorry", Teresa whispered between sobs.

The Raven gazed at Seth and Teresa, she was happy they made up but it made her heart heavy because she wished it could be that easy with her own brothers.

Elena reached out to gently touched The Raven on the arm. She turned to look at Elena, as she mouthed "Thank you" and could see her tears. The Raven was too overcome with emotion to speak, she just nodded her head.


	29. Ch 29 You Turn Me On

Monday Night Raw was over and they made it back to their hotel room. The Raven was in the bathroom taking a shower, he had taken his at the arena. Seth was on the bed with t-shirt and pajama bottoms on staring up at the ceiling, reflecting on the weekend they spent with his family. They didn't get the quiet weekend they were hoping for, after Seth and his sister reconciled. The Raven and him spent all their time with his family making up for lost time. He was happy things with his sister had worked out and that she was now getting along with his girlfriend. They would be attending his sister's wedding next month.

The other thing he was mulling over was their last night in the house, he tried to steer their conversation toward their relationship and the feelings they had for each other. However, The Raven kept changing the subject. He wondered if her reason for avoiding the subject was because she had no feelings for him, but he found that hard to believe with all the time they spent together and the intimacy they shared. He wanted to feel secure in their relationship that she was there to stay that she was committed to him. She had shown her willingness to stand by him, when he joined the Authority, even after all the negative comments from fans, she was still by his side. It should be enough but he wanted to hear her thoughts and opinions on their relationship.

He could hear the shower turn off and when she finally emerged from the bathroom she had on a pair of black short shorts and a black camisole. He could tell she was not wearing a bra. She was drying her hair with a towel as she approached the bed.

"Hey you ok?", she asked as she brushed his hair away from his forehead with her finger tips.

"Yea, I am tired.", he said as he smiled up at her. He didn't want her to freak her out with what he was thinking, he had to be patient with her. He scooted over so she could lay on the bed with him. When she joined him on the bed she rested her head on his chest and draped one of her arms around his waist. He could smell the floral scent of her shampoo. He gently ran his hand up and down her back.

The Raven was content laying in his arms, hearing his steady heartbeat and the feel of his tender touch. It was making her sleepy, she could feel her eyelids drooping shut.

"Raven?"

"Mmmm"

He had to be tactful, he didn't want her to pull away from him or be angry with him. "What is going on between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you going to stay with me?"

The Raven was startled by his question and wondered what he meant by that, she sat up and looked down at him. He was staring at her intently, she could see he was serious.

"Is this your way of telling me you want to break-up? That you don't want to be with me anymore?" She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her at the thought of Seth not wanting her anymore.

"No that is not what I am saying. I want you with me always and I want to know if you want the same."

The Raven didn't realize she had been holding her breathe as she let out a long sigh, "Of course, I want to be with you always." Seth had become so important to her, she couldn't imagine not having him in her life.

"How do I make you feel, Raven?", he asked softly, keeping eye contact with her.

She knew what he was getting at but decided to ignore it. Instead, she figured she would show him how he made her feel. She straddled his body and lowered her head toward his.

He completely lost his train of thought as he felt her body on his. God she was so intoxicating, the scent of her shampoo was sweetly overwhelming. The feel of her warm thighs against his hips and the heat of her crotch resting against his member was causing his body to awaken. Her hazel eyes, especially the green parts were getting darker by the second with the desire and lust she felt for him.

The way he was looking at her was causing her body to tremble with anticipation with what he was about to do to her. Their lips were only inches apart, both were so completely turned on by the other. "Do you know how much you affect me, Seth?" The Raven's voice was a soft sultry whisper. Seth could feel her breathe against his lips, he wanted to kiss her but he also wanted to know the affect he had on her, he couldn't find his voice, so he just shook his head no. "When I watch your matches, I get so turned on seeing your hard body, your muscles ripple with exertion, how you use your strength and cleverness to take control of your matches. You make my body quiver and I get soo wet, I have to go to the bathroom to clea-n…." The Raven said no more because at that moment Seth couldn't contain his need for her, he wrapped an arm around her waist bring her body even closer to his, with his other hand he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth to open up for him, he then slid his tough into her mouth completely dominating the kiss. The Raven moaned and closed her eyes. She gave herself to the kiss, it was the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. The Raven moaned again with pleasure, Seth deepened the kiss, soon she felt a warmth spread throughout her body, her stomach fluttered. Seth grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, which gave him access to her neck. He licked her neck then followed it up with a trail of kisses then nibbled and bit her. The Raven whimpered and moaned, she clinged to his tight, hard body. Seth claimed her lips for another rough passionate kiss, with the grip on her hair he tilled her head to the side so he could deepen the kiss further.

Seth rolled them over so he was on top of her now. He desperately need to be inside her and wanted to feel her bare flesh against his. He removed his t-shirt, pajama bottoms and boxers off in seconds. He then helped The Raven with her clothes. Her flesh felt soft and hot against his. He again captured her lips in an intense kiss as he spread her legs and slid his hard erection into her. They both groaned as he filled her. He started to move slowly with in her at first but his need, his urgency to claim her caused him to pick up his pace. She arched her body against his rubbing her firm breast against his chest. She then moved her body to meet his thrust. Soon they were both moaning and on the verge of climaxing.

Seth knew he was hitting her G-spot with how loud she was moaning and with how her body withered under him. He did all that he could to hold back, he loved the feel and heat of her inner walls rubbing against his shaft as he thrusted his member in and out of her. Soon her walls were clutching his member and he could hear her moaning his name as she came. He held out as long as could and with a few hard thrusts, his seam filled her. His body shook from his release, he never felt this strongly after climaxing as he did with The Raven. He sat up and embraced her tightly, she returned his hug.

"You are mine Raven.", he paused. "You are my little Raven.", he said in a raspy voice filled with determination and possessiveness.

It had been a long time since anyone had called her "my little Raven", it was term of affection and love her brothers and father would use. She hugged him even tighter, the fear of losing him suddenly gripped her, with all her might she pushed it out of her mind and replied, "And you are mine, Seth."

After a while of clinging to each other, they got under the covers and slept in a spoon position. This would due for now, Seth thought as he drifted off to sleep, he at least knew she was not going anywhere.

* * *

**A few days later.**

It was Smackdown and The Raven was standing by the monitor watching Seth's match with Dolph Ziggler. The cameraman zoomed in on Seth as he towered over a dazed Ziggler. He flexed his pectoral muscles, this caused The Raven to inhale and bite the bottom of her lip. She wondered for a second if he did that for her benefit. Her body suddenly felt flushed like someone had turned the heater on in the room.

Then it appeared Dolph had the upper hand and he had Seth by the hair on the outside ropes. Seth then used the ropes to clothesline Dolph. He flew back and fell on the mat. Seth climbed the turnbuckle but Dolph refused to be bested, so he climbed the turnbuckle and started to hit Seth in the face and whatever part of his body he could, trying to regain control of the match again. However, Seth would have none of that, he maneuvered his body, so that he flipped over Dolph. Now Dolph's legs were on Seth's shoulders, he then ran across the ring with Dolph and threw his body against the opposite turnbuckle. The Raven felt herself panting softly at Seth's strength and prowess. Seth then curb stomped Ziggler and pinned him for the 3 count.

She turned away from the monitor and started to walk back to the Authority locker room. She looked down at her suit if you could call it that, she chose to wear the red one. The skirt was short and covered half her thighs and the jacket was tight and left most of her breast exposed. She could hear her 4 inch heels clicking the floor as she hurried to the locker room. What was it about Seth that turned her on so completely? Maybe it was because he was her man and she knew how that body felt on top of her. All she knew right now, damn it, was her pansy were soaked and she had to change before Kane's match started. She shouldn't watch Seth's matches knowing how it affects her.

The Raven had almost made it to the locker room, when she felt a muscled arm wrap around her waist and lift her off her feet. She was about to scream when a gloved hand covered her mouth. She was then shoved into what appeared to be a supply closet. She spun around ready to defend herself against her attacker. Relief and then irritation set in when she saw who it was, "Seth, what the hell?!" He scared the shit out of her, she could still feel her heart pounding hard against her chest.

He didn't answer her, he had a lopsided grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling. He had his back against the door. She could hear the lock turning and then click in place. She was confused by his behavior, she had never seen this side of him. He was still in his ring gear, which consisted of his skin tight black latex pants, boots and gloves. His chest was bear and his hair hung freely at his shoulder. His body was covered in sweat including his hair.

As he walked toward her, his grin got wider. "Do you remember what we talked about the other night?", he asked. When she seemed to be baffled by what he said, he reminded her. "I asked you how did I make you feel and you said I turned you on. Well to be exact that I make you wet between your legs."

"Seth", she said breathlessly. Her eyes widen and she backed away from him, he was not about to do what she thought. It was to late to escape him, he grabbed her by the hips and pressed her body against his and pushed her back against a storage rack. She had her hands against his chest trying to push him away from her. She should be disgusted by his sweat that was covering her hands and saturating her suit but it only made her want him more. His masculine scent was overwhelming making her forget where they were and those eyes staring at her, amused and filled with want, were all making her body come alive. He then captured her lips in a lustful kiss. She could feel his hands move from her hips to her butt cheeks, he squeezed them and she moaned into the kiss, her arms encircling his neck. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. The other leg, which was holding up her weight, he moved it with his in the opposite direction, making her legs spread wider for him and causing her skirt to hike further up her thighs to her waist. He kept one arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling. He ended the kiss and his eyes never leaving hers as he brought his gloved hand to his mouth to pull off his glove with his teeth and tossed it to the side. The Raven looked at him wide eyed, aroused by this aggressive, dominate side of Seth. His hand then went between her legs and pulled down her pansy. She gasped at the feel of his entire palm covering and caressing her vaginal area.

He could feel her wetness and see the desire in her eyes as he stared at her. "Did I do that to you?", he asked wickedly.

"You know you did. Did you think I was lying?", she said breathing deeply.

"No, I just wanted the pleasure of finding out for myself.", he said in husky voice. He kissed her again and then buried his face in the curve of her neck, inhaling her scent. "God, I wish these fucken pants weren't so fucken tight, I'd bury myself in you right now.", he said against her neck in frustration.

His words caused the fog in her brain to subside, she tried to push him off. "Seth, Kane has a match in twenty minutes."

"This won't take long." He started to rub her clitoris with his thumb and he used two of his digits to enter her, slowly pulling them in and out of her.

"Seth stop it!" She didn't want him to stop, his hand felt so damn good but if they get caught like this they could get in trouble with management. Plus she had to accompany Kane out to the ring.

"Stop fighting it. It will only take longer."

She soon stop fighting him and arched her back against the storage rack, gripping it with her hands on each side of her body, giving into the sensation of Seth's touch.

He leaned in and started to kiss and nip at her neck. He left a trial of kisses from her neck to her cleavage. He then buried his face in her cleavage, god this damn outfit did nothing to cover her body, he thought.

The Raven was writhing and moaning, her knuckles turning white gripping the rack as Seth continued to pumped his fingers in and out of her. His thumb working on her clitoris was causing a sweet sensation of warmth that spread from her core then throughout her body.

Seth could feel The Raven close as her walls began to tighten around his fingers. He felt her leg that was wrapped around his waist tighten it's grip. He released his hold around her body and grab her by the back of her head and brought her mouth down to his for a kiss. He started to pump into her faster. As she came, she screamed her release into his mouth. It was muffled so no one hopefully could here it beyond the walls of the storage room. When she was done her body went limp in his arms, if he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. She was breathing hard from her release.

"Your my little Raven and don't you ever forget that.", he said adoringly as he stroked her hair.

"After today, I don't think I ever will.", she said with a giggle, her body still limp in his arms. Seth laughed and was about to say something when they heard a crew member calling out for her.

"Where is The Raven? Her and Kane are on in 10 minutes. Has anyone seen The Raven?", yelled a crew member on the other side of the door. He was desperate to find her before he got in trouble for not locating her on time.

"Ahh", The Raven groaned. "I wish we could go back to the hotel."

Seth let her go and helped her straightened out her suit. It was now all wrinkled but she did not have enough time to change. She smoothed it out as best she could and found some paper towels to swipe herself between her legs. While Seth unlocked the door and checked to see no one was in the hallway. Before he would let her pass him, he kissed her one more time, one of his hands going to her ass, squeezing and massaging it. As hard as it was The Raven pulled away from his kiss. "Seth, I have to go.", she said desperately. He was making it so hard to leave him. "I know sweetheart, we will continue this back at the hotel.", he said with a smile, satisfied he left his imprint on her.

The Raven felt a spark of pleasure radiate throughout her body at his words. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried down the hallway, hoping her wrinkled suit was not too noticeable.

* * *

After Smackdown, they had the next couple of days off, they decided to go to California, so The Raven could spend time with her family but especially with her grandfather. He was doing a lot better, which was a great relief to her. She finally felt things were going her way, her grandfather was ok for once, things were going great with Seth and she was getting along with his family. Of course, the only bummer was her relationship with her brothers. Alex was staying away from the house until her visit was over, but I guess a person can't have everything, she thought as she sat in Dr. Reeves' office. The Raven had left Seth with her family, her session would only take an hour.

"How do you feel about Seth?", Dr. Evelyn Reeves asked.

"I don't want to think about that.", she said in a whisper.

"Why?", Dr. Reeves asked gently.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to him.", her voice filled with emotion.

"And what do you think is going to happen to him?"

"You know what I think.", The Raven said with frustration.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I think he is going to die. I think something terrible is going to happen and I will never see him again."

"What about your grandfather?" Dr. Reeves was determine to show The Raven, her irrational thinking.

"What do you mean?", The Raven asked confused.

"Isn't he still alive?"

"Yes of course."

"And your brother Alex, your Uncle Anton, your nephew, don't you love them Raven?"

"Yes.", The Raven said in a whisper. She could see what Dr. Reeves was getting at, she loved them. She many not say it but she did and they were still here.

"And they are still with you. So tell me, how do you feel about Seth?"

"I love him.", she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Then you have to tell him. Once you start to say it your fear will slowly dissipate."

"Is it that easy?", The Raven asked unconvinced.

"Only if you let it."

* * *

_**Ok I think about 3 more chapters and my story will come to an end. Hint Hint my second to the last chapter is going to be exciting, well at least I think so I wrote it 2 months ago and I have been dying to post it. **_

_**I want thank everyone for reading my story, for making it a favorite or just following it. Also, thank you for your encouraging comments and reviews.**_

_**This is my first story on Fanfiction, I made some mistakes but I feel I learned a lot. My next story, well I have another in progress, I plan to write about Randy Orton and O/C. I also plan to write another about Seth and Raven but not as wrestlers and Triple H will play a huge roll in it as well. So my mind is bubbling with ideas and I can't wait to share so please stay tune :)**_


	30. If You Love Me Say It

_**I hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day :)**_

* * *

Seth was sitting out on the porch with Anton. Everyone else was in the house getting ready for the barbeque. They were drinking some lemonade Andrea had made them. The Raven had gone to her counseling session and would be gone for a couple of hours. Later on in the afternoon they planned on having a barbeque, some of The Raven's cousins and other family members would be coming over.

"Do you think Max will ever forgive The Raven?", Seth asked. When he had made up with his sister, The Raven had expressed her own desire to have her brothers talking to her again, especially her older brother Maximiliano. She even cried in his arms when she talked about how close they were when they were kids.

Anton was surprised his niece had shared something so private with Seth, it again show him how serious things were getting between them. "Its not a matter of him forgiving her but more of him letting go of his anger and hurt at the loss of his parents. Everyone knows they would have cut their trip short for any of their children, they always made it a point to be there for special occasions, it just happened to have fallen on her birthday."

"Is there anything we can do to convince him?", he asked hopefully, he wanted The Raven to have a relationship with her brothers. He knew how much it hurt her to have so much distance between them.

"I am afraid not. We try not to push Max because we don't want him shutting us all out of his life.", Anton said regrettably.

"I see, what about her brother Alex?"

"Don't worry about him, he will come around eventually. His pride is just hurt.", said Anton.

"I am sorry about that.", Seth replied.

"Don't be. He was being quiet nasty with you, I am surprised you put up with it as much as you did.", her Uncle said with a smirk. They were quiet for a moment before her Uncle spoke again. "You must be patient with her, Seth.", he said quietly.

"What do you mean?", Seth asked confused.

"I can see when two people are in love." Seth looked at Anton as if ready to deny it, he held his hand up to stop Seth. "She will have difficulty expressing her feelings for you. But be patient with her because if you push, she will only pull away from you. Her parents' and brothers' death have made it hard for her to trust or love someone."

At that moment The Raven had drove up and parked the car. She walked up the steps and waved at them and went into the house. Seth could see her mood was somber, he excused himself and followed The Raven into the house.

* * *

The Raven was tired, her sessions with Dr. Reeves were always so emotionally draining but today's was by far the worst. Talking about her feelings for Seth left her exhausted from the range of emotions she was experiencing. She felt fear, anxiety, panic but also happy, fortunate, excited, all at once for having him in her life.

When she finally got home, she walked into the house and went straight to her room. She could feel someone behind her, she didn't have to turn around to know it was Seth. When she entered her room she dropped her purse on the ground and plot herself in the middle of bed face down. She could feel Seth's weight sink the bed down as he laid down next to her. He gathered her in his arms and held her in a spoon position.

"Is everything alright?", he asked concerned, she looked very drained.

"I am. I am just very tired. I want to take a nap.", she said as she cuddled her body closer to his.

He wondered what had caused this change in her demeanor. This morning she was full of energy and wanted to get her appointment over with so they could spend the rest of the day together. He looked down at her, she had already fall asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He would talk to her when she wakes up, he thought has he felt himself drifting off.

A couple of hours later, The Raven woke up, she smiled to herself at the warm body laying beside her and the protective arms encircling her. She turned her body around and looked at Seth. She didn't know if he was more handsome asleep when all his features were soft and relaxed or when he was awake. She stroked his cheek and played with the whiskers of his beard. Suddenly, he inhaled deeply and stretched out like a cat, it made her smile when he did that. He grinned at her, leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled back and could hear the activity going on outside. "I think we need to go outside. It smells like they started the barbeque." Neither one moved from their positions on the bed. They laid their gazing at each other.

"Are you feeling better?", he asked.

"Yes, I just needed a nap." she said avoiding Seth's gaze. Seth gently gripped her chin and tried to make her look at him but she kept looking down, away from him.

"Raven?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. She took a deep breathe and looked at him. "Seth I know the past couple of weeks you have been trying to get me to say how I feel about you and I have been avoiding it. But I was wondering?", she paused and stared at him. He could see the apprehension in her eyes. He had a feeling she was deliberately avoiding his questions but know that he knew, his heart stopped at what she was going to say next.

"And?", he asked gently, encouraging her to continue.

"I wanted to know how you feel about me?"

He had been trying to get her to tell him but had yet to share is feelings with her. They were both afraid to say how they felt but one of them had to take the first step. He decided she was worth it and willingly took that step, "I love you." She did not turn away or seem afraid by his words. She sat up and he followed, her eyes began to water.

"I am not ready to say that to you Seth.", her voice was a soft whisper. He could not look at her anymore, it hurt to know the woman he loved did not love him back. He got off the bed and headed toward the door. "Seth", she shouted, he could hear her desperation. He stopped his retreat but kept his back to her. "I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you. I just have a hard time with those words but you have to know how important you have become to me.", her voice trembled with emotion. He turned to look at her, tears were falling down her cheeks. She may not have said the exact words but she pretty much told him, she loved him. Seth felt relieve wash over his body as he approached the bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and she crawled on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He returned her embrace.

There was a soft knock at the door. "I hear voices, are you two awake?" The Raven wiped her tears away as her Uncle opened the door. "Yes Uncle we just woke up.", The Raven said as cheerful as she could. "Well if you two are done making out, your cousins and nephew can't wait to see you.", her uncle said teasingly, before he closing the door behind him.

The Raven was still sitting on Seth's lap, she turned to look at him. "Are we ok then?", she asked nervously.

"Yes we are ok." He hugged her tightly again.

* * *

**August 09, 2014**

The big day had finally arrived for his sister. The ceremony was beautiful and was held at the church they use to attended as kids. Their father had given her away. Teresa looked happy and stunning in her wedding dress.

When they said their vows he looked at The Raven and wondered if she would ever tell him she loved him. It had about three weeks since he had told her he loved her. Since then he took the opportunity to say it often, hoping she would get use to it and eventually say it back to him but so far nothing.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt her reach for his hand and pull it onto her lap, holding his hand between hers. She was watching the ceremony unfold. She looked absolutely sexy in her long blue silky dress with silver sparkles on the trim. It was sleeveless, which displayed her toned arms and tattoos. With straps that criss crossed her shoulder blades, leaving all of her back exposed and showing off her Papilio Ulysses Butterfly tattoo. Her hair was up in a stylish bun with wisps of her hair that framed her face. For a moment, he thought what she would look like in a white dress marrying him. Seth shook his head and looked away from The Raven, he could not believe where his mind had wonder off to.

The ceremony was finally over, he stood up and held his arm out to The Raven and his other to his mother and escorted them outside where everyone was throwing rice at the newly married couple, wishing them a happy marriage.

* * *

The Raven was sitting at the table with Seth's mother watching him dance with his sister. She smiled as she saw him twirl Teresa around the dance floor. She could not wait for him to dance with her so she could be close to him. He looked so handsome in his suit, he was wearing the one she had bought him for his birthday, he accessorized it by wearing a blue dress shirt to match her gown.

When the song was over he came to her and held his hand out to her, which she accepted. He escorted her out to the dance floor and he put one hand on her bare back, she felt her body tingle and shiver at his touch. Her response to his touch did not go unnoticed by Seth, he looked down and smirked at her. It was a love song that was playing so he held her close and moved slowly to the music.

"Have I told you how beautiful and sexy you look?"

"MMmm about a dozen times now, but a girl could never get tired of hearing that.", she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Are you having fun?", he asked, as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.

"I always have fun when I am with you."

Suddenly the mood got serious between them. "I love you.", he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"I know and I care a lot about you." She could see the disappointment in his brown orbs. She hated to hurt his feelings but the fear still gripped her.

"Will you ever be ready to tell me, Raven?"

She could hear the hurt in his voice. "That's why I go see Dr. Reeves. I will, just not now.", she pleaded for his understanding.

They both fall silent and continued to move slowly to the rhythm of the song. "Do you ever see us doing this Raven?", he asked quietly.

The thought of marrying Seth sent a tremor of fear through her body. The Raven pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. "Why do you keeping pushing, Seth? We have only been going out for less than seven months now. Why can't we just enjoy each others company?", she said exasperated with his constant forcing of the issue. She was about to walk away from him but he pulled her back into his arm.

"Ok, ok no more pushing." He couldn't help it, watching his sister getting married only reminded him of how close he came to marrying Danielle. How he looked forward to sharing his life with someone special. He probably would have had children by now.

But it was not meant to be with Danielle. He had The Raven now and the thought of her being his wife did not frighten him, it was actually an appealing idea. They might as well be married already, they spent every waking hour together, they liked the same things and enjoyed each others company. He didn't fully understand why she had such trouble with making their commitment official. She came unglued when he asked her to be his girlfriend, he could only imagine what her reaction would be if he asked her to marry him. He knew he was jumping ahead, she had still to tell him that she loved him.

When the song ended The Raven walked off the dance floor, Seth was following behind her. She needed air, she felt as if she were suffocating. She saw the exit sign and headed toward the door quickly. Once outside, she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air deeply, the cold night air against her skin making her feel better by the minute.

"Raven", Seth called out with concern.

"Seth, please don't start. Can't we just enjoy your sister's big day?", she said with distress.

He reached out to her but she pulled away from him and went to sit at a bench that was outside the reception hall. It bothered him that she pulled away from him. He went to the bench and sat next to her. She scooted her body to the opposite end as far away from him as she could and turned her back to him. They sat there silently for a moment, Seth wanted to hold her but he knew she did not want him to touch her right now and that hurt.

"Don't you think it upsets me that I can't say what you need me to? Its not that I don't feel it Seth. Its just its - " her voice trailed off as she tried to maintain her composure, she was on the verge of tears.

"If you love me say it.", he said with frustration, as he stood up and looked down at her, she still had her back to him. "You think this relationship has been easy for me. After my past experiences, it was hard for me to open myself up. I never thought I could feel this way for someone again. Don't you think it scares the shit out of me? But I am willing to take that chance with you."

He could see her shoulders shake and hear her muffled sobs. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He kneeled in front of her, she had her face turned to the side with her chin on her shoulder and one of her hands covering her face.

"Raven please don't cry. I didn't mean to push you sweetheart. It just you mean so much to me.", he said soothingly as he rubbed her thighs, trying to offer her comfort.

She finally turned to look at him. Why couldn't she just say it? Every time she was on the verge of telling him she loved him, an overwhelming fear of something happening to him overtook her and stopped her in her tracks. She knew she loved him and that he loved her, why couldn't it just be that simple.

Seth stood up and made her stand up to, then hugged her to him, she buried her face in his chest. "Raven you have to stop crying, you are going to ruin my suit and what little make-up you have on. Everyone is going to think I am the worst boyfriend ever and that I am beating you or something out here.", he said light heartily.

The Raven chuckle at the thought. "Not if I beat you up first.", she said in between sobs.

He smiled and sat down on the bench, pulling her onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and wiped her tears away. They sat there again quietly, there was a small breeze that caused The Raven to shiver, Seth wrapped his arms around her body.

"Seth, I am trying. I really am trying.", she said softly.

"I know you are sweetheart. I am sorry for making you cry. How about we go back to the party and dance the night away and forget about everything?"

"I would like that.", she said with smile as she sat up in his lap. He capture her lips in a soft, tender kiss. They got up from the bench and walked back to the reception hall holding hands.

* * *

**August 13, 2014**

After his sister's wedding, they were busy with Summer Slam. Seth had huge match schedule with Dean, it was a Lumber Jack match. He had not spoken or had any contact with Dean, since he turned on them. He was a little uneasy going into the match because Dean could be so unpredictable. With all the activity going on, he had not been able to talk to The Raven about what happened at Teresa's wedding. Even on the only day they had off that week they were spending it with her family since the paper-per-view was in California, so there was not a lot of opportunity for them to speak alone.

Seth was on the porch with Anton and her Grandfather. Seth and Anton were drinking a beer and her Grandfather had some ice tea. They were making small talk, When Anton asked, "So, you did not take my advice, I see."

"What to you mean?", he asked.

"You pushed.", Anton said. He had noticed the two seemed a bit off. The Raven appeared to be avoiding being alone with Seth.

Seth hung his head, showing his guilt. "How do you know?"

"Because you are over here and she is in the house and normally, you two can't stand to be away from the other."

"Yea, I pushed.", he said guiltily as he look up at Anton and Grandfather.

"How bad?"

"I made her cry.", Seth replied.

Anton and Grandfather shook their heads disapprovingly. "Seth, she lost her parents and 2 of her brothers at a very young age. It has affected her that is why she is having a hard time telling you how she feels about you.", her Grandfather said.

"Plus the anniversary of her parents' death is fast approaching and I imagine its making her very emotional.", Anton added.

Shit, Seth had forgotten all about that and he was making it worse with trying to get her to say that she loves him.

* * *

The Raven was in the house with Andrea, they were getting dinner started. Andrea noticed Raven was very quiet and hardly said anything. Also, she noticed a tension between Raven and Seth that was not there during their last visit.

"What's wrong Raven?"

"Nothing is wrong." The Raven replied to quickly, avoiding Andrea's stare.

But Andrea knew better. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help.", she said calmly.

The Raven stopped what she was doing and looked at Andrea. The tears that were brimming in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks. "Raven", she said with worry and went to the younger woman and embraced her. The Raven weep quietly in her arms, trying to control her emotions.

"What's wrong?", she asked again, her voice laced with concern.

"Its Seth, he's mad at me because I can't say, I can't say-"

"You love him.", Andrea finished the sentence for her. The Raven shook her head yes confirming Andrea's suspicion. Andrea knew that eventually this would become an issue but hoped it would have been a while still.

"I am scared Andrea. I am scared to say I love you. I don't mean to be but those words make me sick to my stomach." The Raven started to weep again and Andrea held her tightly. "Sh, sh it ok Raven, everything will be ok.", she said soothingly.

Ever since the death of her brother Apollo, Andrea realized Raven equated love with death. The last person Raven told she loved was Apollo only for him to come back home months later in a wooden box. His death devastated Raven more than her parents death. The bond Raven had with Apollo was so strong that at times Andrea was jealous. Everyone agreed that if Andrea had not been pregnant, Raven would most likely not be there with them now. She had to speak to Seth, this had to stop especially with the upcoming anniversary of her parents death, Andrea feared Raven could have a breakdown.

* * *

After dinner, they were all in the backyard. Anton and The Raven were playing soccer with Apollo Jr. Seth and her Grandfather were sitting in lawn chairs watching them play. Andrea came up to Seth handed him a beer. Seth accepted and said thank you. Andrea sat next to Seth.

"Seth?"

Seth turned to look at Andrea, he could see her expression was serious.

"Is it a deal breaker for you, if Raven doesn't tell you she loves you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you doing to leave her, if she doesn't tell you she loves you?", Andrea asked firmly.

Seth was taken aback by this question. Would he leave her? As much as it hurt for him not to hear her say it, no he would not. "No"

"Then stop pushing. Have you ever noticed when we greet her or when we say good bye to her, we tell her we love her? Do you ever recall her saying it back to us? Or even to Apollo Jr.?"

Seth thought about this for a moment. He could not remember The Raven ever telling her family that she loved them. Her response would always be "Thank you" or "I missed you to". "No.", he said.

"I know how important it is to have the person you love say they love you back but if stay with Raven you have to realize that she will probably never tell you she loves you. And its not because she doesn't, its because the fear of loss those words invoke in her. Maybe one day she will tell you, but you can't force it. You will only hurt her and yourself as well." With that said Andrea stood up and walked back inside the house.

Andrea's words echoed in his mind as he turned to watch The Raven laugh at something silly her nephew did.


	31. She Loves Him

_**This next scene was inspired by events that happened on Monday Night Raw on 9/8/14. Seth was helping Randy Orton in his match against Roman Reigns, as he was making his way back in the ring. He was almost impaled by the steel cage coming down on the ring, however due to his awareness of his environment and quick reflexes, he moved himself out of harms way. What you are about to read is my little twist on it. I hope you enjoy. Thanks! :ppp**_

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Summer Slam and the tension between him and The Raven only seem to get worse. It had gotten to the point that even though they were together all the time it was as if they were alone. The easy going nature of their relationship was strained. They really didn't say much to each other, there were many gaps of silence between them, which before was never the case. They hadn't made love in weeks and when she would try to touch him, he would pull away. He didn't mean to hurt her feels. Seth tried to be understanding but he couldn't help but feel rejected by The Raven's inability to tell him she loves him. Her fear was stronger than their love.

He turned and looked at the clock on the night stand, the red numbers read 12:30. They had gone to bed at 10pm after watching a movie but he couldn't sleep and he knew by her breathing pattern that The Raven was not asleep either. They had Monday Night Raw tomorrow well actually later on today and they needed to get some rest because they were both going to be part of the main event.

He turned his head to his other side and looked at The Raven. She was resting on her back with her eyes close and not one part of her body was touching his. It was only a couple of weeks ago that the only way either could sleep was having their bodies mingling together and the heat of their bodies providing them comfort.

That was it, he had, had enough it was as if he was sleeping with a stranger beside him instead of the woman he loved. He sat up and turned on the lights. He looked over at The Raven, she was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Seth are you ok? Is something wrong?", she asked with concern.

"Yes something is wrong. What the hell is going on with us? Why are you sleeping far away from me? Are we breaking up?", he asked with frustration and uncertainty.

She had been wondering the same thing lying there next him. They hadn't really talked and Seth hadn't been very approachable. "I don't want to break up but you have been making it very clear that you don't want me touching you. Your the one that has been angry with me and I don't know what to do.", her voice was filled with sadness.

Seth could see the pain and misery in her eyes and the unleashed tears. "I am not mad at you Raven, I am hurt because you are afraid of me doing something to you that will hurt you. You don't trust me enough to say or give me your love.", he said gloomily.

The Raven gasp, she was shocked by what Seth had said. She scooted her body closer to his and reached out to hold his face between her hands. "I am not afraid of you Seth, I am afraid for you."

Seth looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want another gravesite to visit.", she said with a lump in her throat.

The realization finally dawned on Seth, she was not afraid of him hurting her, it was him dying on her that scared her. "Raven I am not going anywhere?", he said reassuringly.

"That's what Apollo said and he came back in a wooden box.", The Raven said as she started to cry. Seth crushed her to his chest as she cried harder. He just held her and rubbed her back offering comfort. When she finally stopped, he said, "Raven, we are both in the same business. The only thing you have to worry about is me getting injured and one that could possibly end my career." Seth paused for a moment, happy to be holding her and feeling her in his arms. "Look we are both tired and need to get some rest for tomorrow, let's call a truce until we have time to sort this out. Ok?"

It felt good to be held by him to feel his closeness. "Yes", she agreed, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently and then passionately. When the kiss ended he leaned over to turn off the lights. He re-positioned their bodies, so they were in a spoon position both were content and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**September 8, 2014**

Kane, Seth, The Raven and crew members were waiting in the guerilla area for the signal from Randy for them to come out and help with his match. It was part of the script for tonight's main event, the crew members were there to help lock the steel cage in place so Roman could not escape the apparent beat down that Seth, Kane and Randy were going to give him. Seth and The Raven stood side by side holding hands, their fingers intertwined with the other, as they watched the screen waiting for the signal. Kane stood behind them shaking his head with a smirk on his face, watching as they held hands. He was glad they made-up. He didn't like seeing the conflict between them. He could not believe how attached these two were, neither could stand to be more than a couple of feet from other without making contact, when in the same room.

The signal was finally given, Seth gave The Raven a peck on the cheek before they both released their hold on the other, taking their spots before going out to the arena to help Randy. Kane and Seth made their way into the ring to aid Randy. Randy gave the signal to lower the cage over the ring.

The Raven stood outside the ring watching the fight ensue. Roman realized he was about to be trapped with all three men and began to fight back, following the script. He grabbed Kane and threw him out of the ring. Kane landed near The Raven's feet. She bent down to help him get up off the ground, she looked over to her right as she saw Seth flying out of the ring a few feet in front of her. He landed on his side and immediately jumped up and lifted up the ring's skirt to pull a steel chair out from under the ring. He looked up at The Raven and gave her his most flirtation grin and winked at her. She couldn't help shaking her head and smiling back at him, in the middle of all this chaos, he still took the time to clown around.

She turned back to Kane, he was finally standing up and ready to go back into the ring. The Raven looked up and saw as the cage was coming down at a rather steady pace, the guys needed to get back in before the cage came completely down. The Raven looked over at Seth and saw him having trouble trying to lift his body and the steel chair at the same time, so he tossed the chair in front of him and then hoisted his body up onto the apron, he was about to start crawling toward the bottom rope, making his way back in the ring.

She looked up again and her heart stopped as she realized Seth was directly under one the spikes used to lock the cage in place. Seth was about to be impaled. The Raven didn't think, she just reacted, she screamed his name and ran toward him. By the time she reached him, the spike was a couple of inches from penetrating his back. She grabbed him by his sides and pulled him to the right.

Seth heard someone scream his name and then felt someone pulling him, he turned to see who it was, no one had told him about a sneak attack. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion. His eyes widen as he saw the spike, his body had just barely cleared it, he was pushing off the apron so the cage would not land on him, at the same time watching in horror as the spike ripped through The Raven's suit and tearing into her left triceps. As Seth landed on all fours, his body facing the opposite direction of The Raven, he heard her shriek in pain behind him.

The Raven had never felt such pain, it was like hot rod iron burning through her arm, the pain was so intense her vision was blurred and she was having a hard time breathing. Seth turned his head toward her direction and saw as she stumbled back from the ring with her right hand covering her wound with blood seeping through her fingers. Seth froze for a moment in fear as he saw her hit the barrier with her back and slide to the floor.

He immediately and as fast as he could crawled toward her, with panic in his voice he called to her "Raven?" She looked up at him with bewilderment, confusion and then pain in her eyes, her face was pale and blood was profusely coming out of the wound now. "Seth ", she whimpered weakly, her breathing was erratic. Seth didn't know what to do or how to help her, he was afraid to touch her, that he might hurt her more.

Suddenly Kane was beside her, he had saw what had happened. He stood shocked for a couple of seconds at what he had just witnessed, his mind trying to wrap around what had just happened was real and not part of the show. Once he heard Seth call her name, he snapped out of it and went to her side. He could not see how badly she was hurt because the material of the jacket and her blood were covering the wound. "Where the hell are the medics?" Seth asked with impatience, as he looked around for them. "Seth! SETH!" Kane yelled at the younger man, once he had his attention. "You have to pick her up and take her to the back. The medics will be waiting for you." Someone had obviously not given the signal that they needed help, they must not realize how serious the situation was, but Kane knew there was always medical personnel on stand by in the back in case of an emergency.

"But Kane what if I hurt her." Seth anguishly said as he looked at The Raven. She was pale except for her black hair, red lips and hazel eyes, she wincing and groaning in pain.

"We don't have time to wait, take HER NOW!", Kane barked. Without hesitation Seth as gently as he could, gathered The Raven in his arms. She whimpered and moaned a bit as he lifted her up. Kane put her good arm around Seth's neck, he watched for a moment as Seth made his way to the back, before returning his attention to the events in the ring.

She cling to him and he felt her body trembling in his arms. Her face was buried in the contours of his neck, as he walked and then began to run up the ramp. "Seth it hurts, it really hurts." she whispered against his neck. He was almost there. "I know sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok, I am going to get you help." he tried to soothe her, not wanting her to hear the fear and panic in his heart. The Raven took deep breaths trying to clear her mind, but it was near to impossible with the severe throbbing pain coming from her arm.

Once Seth rounded the corner that led backstage the medics were there, they looked up in surprise. "Where the hell were you guys?", he roared. "Can't you see she needs your help?"

They immediately, snapped to attention. They did not know there was a problem, they hadn't received a signal that they were needed. Seth placed The Raven softly on the gurney in a sitting position. The two medics approached her, "What happened?"

"A spike from the cage cut the inside of her arm as it was coming down", Seth explained, all the while holding her other hand. One of the medics was gently laying her down on the gurney, while the other started to move the gurney to their station.

"No", The Raven said and sat up instantly, but they did not listen to her. "NO! STOP!", She shouted as loud as she could, everyone stopped all eyes were on her. The Raven looked at Seth, she could see the worry in his big brown eyes. "You have to go back out there and finish" she said quietly. "No I am not leaving you.", he replied forcefully. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and placed it on his bare chest. "Seth, there is nothing you can do for me, you will only be in the way of the medics as they help me." , she plead with him as she gave him a slight nudge in the chest.

Seth grasp her face between his hands "Your hurt, I am not going any where."

The Raven tried to make Seth see reason, "We wait our entire careers to be part of the main events, you have to go back out there and finish."

"She's right." Both turned in the direction of the voice and saw it was John Cena as he made his way out of the crowd that had formed around them and stood by The Raven.

"But I can- " Seth began only to be interrupted by John.

"Look we're entertainers first and you have a show to finish." , John said.

Seth looked from one to the other, unsure as to what to do. He did not want to leave her but he knew it was important to finish.

"Seth, for me, do it for me", she pleaded with him. She did not want to be the reason his career was cut short or opportunities taken from him. She wanted him to reach his full potential .

"I will take care of her and make sure she gets the help she needs.", John added.

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath "OK, ok, I will be right back."

The Raven gave him a weak smile, "I'll be here waiting." He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. He released her and started to walk backwards toward the arena, he looked at John. "Take care of her. Do you hear me? Take care of her!" he demanded.

"I will don't worry." John said reassuringly.

Someone had thrown a towel at his chest, he looked down and could see her blood on his torso, he used the towel to wipe it off. He looked one more time in her direction, he could see the medics lowering her down on the gurney and her shaking her head yes to whatever question they were asking her. Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath and ran back out to the arena to help Kane and Randy.

* * *

"He is gone now, so tell us how you actually feel?", the medic could see she was holding herself together for Seth's benefit. "I feel really light headed and I am having a hard time trying to stay awake.", The Raven said feebly. "And of course the pain." Cena could see the look of concern that flashed on the faces of the medics, it was not a good sign. They finally got her to their workstation. They used scissors to cut the material of her suit to get a better look at her wound. They worked on her for a couple of seconds before deciding it was in her best interest to get her to the local hospital as soon as possible.

Hunter and Stephanie had made their way to the back to find out what was going on. There was no signal given that there was an emergency but they all saw as Seth lifted The Raven up and run up the ramp to the back. "What's going on?", Hunter demanded as he entered the makeshift workstation the medics were using. He could see The Raven laying on a gurney her arm bloody and her face and skin were pale with John Cena standing beside her. One of medics turned to Hunter and explained how she was hurt. "Mr. Helmsley we need to get her to the hospital. Her wound will not stop bleeding, plus she has lost a lot of blood. She may need a blood transfusion.", he said with urgency.

Hunter walked over to The Raven, she was staring up at the ceiling. She had a blank look on her face, she appeared to be in shock.

The events of what had happened a few moments ago kept running through her mind but with a different scenario. She kept seeing Seth being impaled and screaming in pain as he was dying. The Raven closed her eyes tightly trying to make the sounds and images go away.

"Raven are in pain? Are you ok?", John asked anxiously, she was far to quiet he thought. She was in pain but not the kind he was referring to.

Hunter kneeled next to her and gently spoke to her, "Everything is going to be alright. We are sending you to the hospital where they can better help you."

The Raven was now looking at Hunter with a vacant stare. "Can I wait for Seth?", she asked in a small voice.

"No."

"But he will be worried. I told him I would be here waiting.", she insisted.

"He will be more upset if he knew we kept you from getting the help you needed.", Hunter replied worriedly, she was way too calm for what just happened to her. The medics told him they had not given her any pain medication yet and she didn't seem to be experiencing pain. Her mind seemed somewhere else, they had to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

She thought about what Hunter had said and realized he was right. It would only anger Seth. She nodded her head in agreement and the medics immediately headed to the ambulance.

"I am going with her." John Cena said daring anyone to stop him. "I promised Seth, I would watch over her."

* * *

When the match was finally over, Seth didn't wait for the cage to rise or for the door to be unlocked. He scaled the cage and hopped over the top and slid to the ground and ran up the ramp to check on The Raven.

Kane, Randy and Roman watched Seth frantically leave the ring to go backstage.

"What the hell is his problem?", Randy asked Kane.

"The Raven was hurt."

"What?! When?!", Randy asked with surprise and then worry.

"When the cage was coming down it almost got Seth but The Raven moved him out of the way and she ended up getting hurt."

"How bad?", Roman asked, both men stared at him, the last time Roman was near The Raven he was choking the crap out of her. Roman had over heard their conversation and saw how frantic with concerned Seth was. He had not spoken to Seth since his betrayal. Part of Roman knew it was an opportunity you just couldn't walk away from but it still hurt like hell that Seth did not at least warn them. He missed Seth and their friendship.

"There was too much blood, I couldn't see." Both men noticed how visibly shaken Kane was. Once the cage was lifted all three men made their way to the back to check on The Raven.

* * *

Seth's heart was pounding hard in his chest as he made his way to the medical workstation, he could not believe what she had done for him. How she risked herself to save him. When he finally made it to the room, it was empty except for Hunter standing in the middle.

"Where is she?", he demanded wildly.

Hunter could see the worry in Seth's eyes. "She had to be taken to the local hospital.", he replied. Before Seth could leave, Hunter grabbed him by his bicep. "I already have one wrestler in the hospital, I don't want another. You have to calm down, Seth.", Hunter said sternly.

"Calm down!", he yelled. "She is hurt because of me. She needs me." He jerked his arm out of Hunter's grasp and headed to the door to leave but was blocked by Kane, Randy and Roman. "Stop him!", Hunter commanded. "Don't let him leave!"

Randy grabbed Seth but Seth rammed him into the wall in the hallway. Kane tried to grab Seth but he pushed him away. Roman finally got a hold of Seth by the back of his neck and slammed him into the wall, face first and used his body to pin him. Seth tried to break the hold Roman had on him but the more he resisted the more pressure Roman applied to his hold. "God damn it Roman! Let me go!" Seth was beyond pissed now, how dare they try to keep him from her. But Roman ignored him. Randy stood back watching in case he was needed, while Kane tried to reason with Seth. "Seth you need to calm yourself down before you hurt yourself. Her injury is not life threatening, she will be alright.", he said soothingly.

"Kane is right. Seth there is nothing you can do for her. She is being checked into hospital. The doctors are probably examining her, it will be a couple of hours before you can see her.", Hunter tried to reason with Seth, he was afraid to let Seth go that he might get into a car accident with the emotional state he was currently in. "Besides, the fans are leaving the arena and you will be stuck in the traffic jam. Why don't you take a shower, change and we will go with you." His words seemed to have calmed him down. Seth was not struggling against Roman anymore.

"Why? Why did she fucken do it?", Seth said in a broken voice. He was glad his back was to them, so they could not see the tears that fell freely from his eyes.

"Because she loves you, she did what any woman in love would have done to protect her man." Hunter said softly, unbeknownst to him that they had been fighting over those three little words the past couple of weeks.

That did it for Seth, he could no longer hold back the sobs that came from his throat. His body sagged to the floor but Roman held him tight not letting him fall to the ground. "Its ok man she is going to be alright.", he said, trying to offer his former brother comfort.

Here he had been fighting with The Raven for the past couple of weeks insisting that she tell him, she loves him. It was important for him to hear those words from her, but it didn't matter anymore. She may never say she loves him but that was ok, he knew that she did by her actions and that was good enough.


	32. Is She Alright?

Seth had finally made it to the hospital with Roman, Kane, Randy and Triple H. Once they parked the car he practically jumped out and ran toward the Emergency Room. He had to see her, he had to make sure she was ok. When he got there he saw John Cena in the waiting room. He stood up as Seth approached.

"How is she? Where is she?", Seth demanded.

John put a hand on Seth's shoulder to calm him. "They gave her about 10 or so stitches. The doc said it will be another hour or 2 before they have her set up in a room and we can see her but that she is doing fine."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief, she was going to be ok. "Thanks John, I appreciate you coming with her."

"Hey anytime man but if you don't mind I would like to stick around and see her before I go?" John asked. Seth was to overcome with relief and emotions to answer John, he nodded his head yes. Triple H, followed by Kane and Randy, started to inquire and discuss more about The Raven's condition with John.

Seth went to the far end of the waiting room and took a seat, leaning his body forward. The tension that was pent up, ever since he heard her scream in pain, finally dissipated from his body, leaving him exhausted. He felt a shadow overcast him and then someone sitting beside him. He looked over and saw that it was Roman. He could not understand why Roman was here, he thought Roman hated him. He hadn't really spoken to Dean or Roman unless it was to hurl an insult at each other and each time he tried to speak to them about what he did, they told him to "fuck off". However, Roman was the one that held him and stopped him from crumbling to the ground and offered him words of comfort. It was Roman that helped him back to his locker room and it was Roman who watched him have a total break down. He didn't question why he was there, he needed Roman, his silent, calm demeanor gave him strength and comfort. Seth leaned back in his seat and looked at Roman, there was an awkwardness between them. "Thanks man.", was all Seth could think to say.

"What are friends for?"

"Are we friends Roman?"

"Look Seth we never really stopped being friends, we were just pissed at you. Can you blame us?"

"No I guess not. I did smack you pretty hard on the back.", Seth said teasingly.

"Yes you did you sneaky motherfucker.", Roman said with a smirk as he playfully jabbed Seth in the ribs with his elbow and Seth elbowed him back. "But seriously Seth, why didn't you at least warn us?", Roman asked with pain in his voice. Seth was about to answer when they were interrupted by Triple H.

"Because I told him that if he did I would fire his ass.", Triple H said harshly, then his tone changed. "The nurse just came, you can go see her now. They say she has been asking for you."

* * *

The Raven struggled to stay awake but the medication they were giving her was making it hard. She did not want to fall asleep or close her eyes because every time she did the images and sounds of Seth dying were there. She needed to see Seth, she kept asking for him and they wouldn't bring him to her. She needed the reassurance that he was all right and that her mind was just playing horrible tricks on her.

She laid there in the bed with IVs in one arm and the other slight elevated. Tears started to form as she thought about the anniversary of her parents death, which was only 3 days away and how Seth came close to sharing that day with them. She started to cry and wished her Grandfather was there or even Uncle Anton or Andrea.

"Raven?"

The Raven turned to the sound of the voice and saw it was Seth and started to cry harder, relieved that he was one piece. Seth quickly approached and took her hand in his, he could feel his own his tears rolling down his cheeks. "How are you feeling?", he asked remorsefully.

"Better now that you are here. But how are you? Your not hurt are you?", she asked with concern.

Seth smiled down at her as he brushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. "Your the one that took the blade and is laying here in the hospital and you are worried about me?" He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then her cheek and then the other and finally her lips. When the kiss was over, his lips hovered over hers and he whispered against them "I love you, my little Raven.", he said as he kissed her gently again.

Fear gripped her heart it was his love for her that almost got him killed, she thought.

* * *

Seth could not take time off like he wanted. He was still trying to establish himself as the top heel and his absence at this juncture would only undo the progress he had been making. Plus Hunter would not allow it. Seth kept reassuring himself that everything would be ok, her wound was healing. She was not sleeping a lot and eating as much as she should but he chalked all that up to the pain from her injury and the medication she was having to take. With time and rest, she would get better and stronger.

The Raven's family wanted her to be close to them and asked him to bring her home. However, for his own selfish reasons, he did not want her far from his side, plus she wanted to stay with him. The next show was in Chicago, which was only a couple of hours from where he lived.

"Anton there is nothing to worry about, she is fine. The wound is healing up nicely.", Seth said over the phone. He was on the bed with his back against the headboard. The Raven sitting in between his legs with her back resting on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Seth, we are not worried about her physical state, its her mental state of mind that has us concerned. Look I can take the next flight out and be there with her.", he offered.

"Anton there is no need for that she is ok." He was getting a little annoyed with Anton's over protectiveness.

"Seth, she maybe appearing to be ok for your benefit, it doesn't mean she is. Seth, her worst nightmare almost came true.", Anton pleaded with Seth to understand. He had never seen his niece at her worst and usually it all started with her denying what she was feeling.

"Look I will let you talk to her yourself." Seth handed the phone to The Raven.

"Uncle stop giving Seth a hard time. I am alright." She said once she had the phone.

"I worry about you darling. Are you sure you are alright?", he asked with trepidation.

"Yes"

Maybe he was making a bigger deal about this after all, she sounded fine. A bit tired but ok. Maybe all the counseling she had been doing was finally helping but he could not make the feeling dread in the pit of his stomach go away. She was a grown woman and he had to trust her but he wanted her to know that he would be there for her no matter what. "Promise me something?"

"Anything Uncle."

"If you feel yourself start to lose control that you will call Dr. Reeves or me, no matter what time.", he demanded sternly.

"I promise Uncle."

"I love you, Raven.", he whispered softly, trying to reign in his emotions.

"I know you do Uncle." Closing her eyes, wishing she could say it back. And with that they said their good byes and hung up.

"Is everything ok?", Seth asked after The Raven got off the phone with her Uncle.

"Yes, he just worries to much.", she said reassuringly as she handed his phone back and cuddled closer to him.

"I wish I didn't have to go, I wish I could be here on September 11, but they have us doing meet and greets plus charity events to support the troops. But I promise I will be back for your birthday, so we can celebrate. My mom said she will stay here with you and my dad said he will check on you as well." He looked down at her left arm it was purple and blue especially around the stitches, she had a doctor's appointment on Friday to check to see how well the injury was healing. He still couldn't believe how she risked herself to save, he held her closer and kissed the side of her neck.

* * *

It had been 2 days since Seth left and The Raven couldn't stand it. She tried as hard as she could to make it appear everything was alright, but the moment he left, her mind and growing fear for his safety wouldn't relent. She did not share this with Seth's mom because she did not want to worry her or have her call Seth. Elena had left to meet some of her friends for lunch and The Raven wasn't sure when she would be back. Talking to Elena helped distract her from her thoughts. Also, it did help that Seth called everyday or when he was not busy.

When Seth was near her, beside her, she was reassured by his presences that her dreams were just that dreams. But with him gone, it was hard for her to control her wandering mind. Her mind kept playing images over and over in her head of Seth being impaled by the spike and his blood curdling shriek of pain as she imagined him dying. She was also remembering the day she came home to find most of her relatives in her living room and Apollo telling her their parents were dead. Or when she received notification of John's and Apollo's death. All these memories or dreams were merging in her mind and she was having a hard time distinguishing between the two. It didn't help that she was not sleeping or eating much, which was making her confused.

She sat in the middle of their bed rocking her body back and forth, rubbing hard on her left interior forearm with her right palm. The Raven could feel the many scars under her tattoos when she use to cut herself to relieve herself of the pain she was in and right now she just wanted to feel and think of another pain other than the one she was enduring right now. The Raven looked around the room and saw a pair of scissors on the dresser. She immediately jumped off the bed and ran to the dresser. She grabbed the scissors and opened them up and pointed the sharp blade toward her skin. She could feel cold steel edge caressing her skin and knew the immediate relief she would find. She could already feel the pain of losing Seth leave her. She was about to slice her forearm when she looked at herself in the mirror that was on the dresser. The image that stared back at her scared her, she didn't recognize herself. Her hair was messy and untamed, she had not taken a shower today. Her eyes and cheeks were slightly sunken in from the lack of food. She also had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her skin was pale and taut.

The Raven dropped the scissors in her hands and back away from the mirror. When the back of her legs hit the bed she sank to the ground burying her face in her hands. "What am I doing?", she muttered over and over again to herself. She did the only thing she could think of, she got off the floor and grabbed her phone from the night stand and dialed.

"Hello" came the soft soothing voice that often calmed her, however upon hearing her voice, The Raven broke down crying. In between sobs, The Raven finally manage to say "Dr. Reeves, its The Raven."

To her credit, Dr. Evelyn Reeves remained calm, her voice soothing, soft and gentle, there was no judgment as she probed The Raven for answers to figure out the crisis at hand. The Raven stopped crying long enough to tell her what had almost happened to Seth and how she could not get the images and sounds of him being impaled and his screams of pain as he lay dying. She went on to tell Dr. Reeves how she just almost cut herself to relieve the pain she was in.

This alarmed the doctor more than anything, it had been years since she had had the urge to cut or harm her person. The Raven had been making great progress over the past few months. She was proud of how The Raven was letting her guard down and deepening her relationship with Seth. The Raven was still having difficulties with saying I love you or hearing someone saying it to her, but this was a definite set back. Dr. Reeves was very concerned for her patient's well being both mentally and physically.

"Is there anyone there with you?"

"No, Seth had a show, he had to go to and his mom is having lunch with friends.", she said feebly.

"Raven I want you to listen to me carefully. I need you to get on the next flight home and come to my office no matter what time. Better yet, I will meet you at the airport."

"But but wh-what about Seth?", The Raven asked.

"Raven do you want the pain to stop?", Dr. Reeves asked. She knew it was cold of her not to consider Seth but right now her primary concern was her patient. The Raven was more than a patient to her, she knew she should have ended her association with her long ago, but Evelyn did not want to add to the feeling of abandonment, The Raven was already experiencing. She could still remember the first time she met her, she was a scared fourteen year old with an equally scared Grandfather by her side. Evelyn was touched by her frailty and strength. She knew when it came to The Raven she had a soft spot which clouded her judgment.

"Yes", The Raven's voice trembled

"I need you to come home. I can't help you with you being so far away. I want you to hang up with me and call a cab to drive you to the airport. I will book you a flight and when you arrive in California I will meet you at the airport with your Uncle Anton. OK?"

The Raven nodded yes but the doctor of course could not see her response. "Raven, do you understand?", she said gently but firmly.

"Yes", she replied weakly.

"Raven, I don't want you to worry about packing or anything. I just want you to hang up and call a cab and go to the airport. I will call you back and let you know the flight number." Evelyn waited for The Raven to hang up, she then called Anton and explained the situation. He immediately rushed over to her office.

* * *

The entire 4 hour flight, The Raven spent crying and missing Seth. The stewardess left her alone figuring it had to do with a boy. When she finally reached California she was exhausted both mentally and physically.

When Anton saw his niece, he was shocked by her appearance. She looked as if she had lost at least ten pounds, her clothes were hanging on her. She looked so tired like she hadn't slept in days. He embraced her and she started to cry.

The Raven didn't know how she had any tears left, she had been crying for hours. Alex and Dr. Reeves where there beside Anton.

* * *

Anton wanted to take Raven home but Evelyn had insisted they go to the hospital first to get Raven check out. The doctor had told him that her wound was healing correctly and that her stitches could be taken out in a couple of days. They also found she was severely dehydrated and were administering fluids that it would take an hour before she could leave. Anton stood at the window of his niece's room, watching as she laid on the hospital bed receiving fluids for her dehydration. Her eyes were wide open staring up at he ceiling and her face had no emotion or expression. It made his heart ache to see her this way.

Anton was upset with himself for not insisting that Seth bring her home. He knew in his gut something was wrong. He felt as if he had failed his niece again. He was always letting others decide what was best for her instead of doing what he knew she needed. If his sister was here with him now, she would be angry with Anton for not helping her children for allowing them to go their separate ways.

"Anton I need you to fill these out." Dr. Reeves said gently as put her hand on his shoulder and handed him a clipboard with papers. Alex stood beside her.

Anton dragged his eyes away from his niece and looked at the clipboard. "What are these for?"

"To admit her, they have a great program here that can help her.", Evelyn replied.

Anton looked at the papers and then Raven and then Dr. Reeves, he hand her the clipboard back. "No, she is coming home."

Dr. Reeves was startled, "But Anton she needs help."

"Yes and I have given you 12 years to help her and all that any of you have ever done is given her different medications and hours of therapy. And she is still in the same state she was in 13 years ago. I am taking her home!", he said with conviction daring anyone to get in his way. Anton walked into his niece's room just as the nurse removed her IV. He lifted her out of the bed, The Raven did not protest, she just hugged her Uncle tightly. He then left the room and headed for an exit.

"Anton!" Dr. Reeves trailed behind him. "You can't do this by yourself."

"He won't. I will help you Uncle.", Alex said. He was with his Uncle when he received the call from Dr. Reeves and insisted on going with him. After seeing the condition of his sister at the airport, he would do anything to help his sister.

"Lets talk about this.", Dr. Reeves said desperately.

Once Anton had Raven in the passengers seat, he looked at Dr. Reeves. "No more talking. I am taking her home."

"Ok, then I am going with you.", Evelyn got into the back seat of Anton's SUV, he gritted his teeth but he knew from her stubborn look there was no point arguing with her.

"I will follow you Uncle.", Alex said as he turned to leave.

"Alex! Go get your brother.", Anton insisted.

"But-

"Now Alex!", Anton shouted.

"But what if he doesn't want to come?"

"Then make him.", his uncle said menacingly. Alex was actually scared of his Uncle, he had never seen this side of him. He hurried to do what he had asked.

* * *

Elena left the luncheon with her friends early. She was nervous about having left The Raven alone. Even though, The Raven insisted everything was fine, she didn't look fine and something kept nagging at her that she was not alright.

When she arrived at the house the door was wide open. Elena's heart skipped a beat as she rushed into the house, calling The Raven's name. Her heart started to pound faster in her chest, when she received no response. She went room to room and still no trace of her. Elena called The Raven's cell phone but no answer. She went to the neighbors house, hoping she was there or that they had seen her. Elena even went to the park were Colby and her would go for a run but to no avail. When she returned to the house, a neighbor informed her that they saw her leave in a cab.

She looked at her watch a couple of hours had passed, she had to call Colby.

* * *

Seth had finished his last meet and greet and was having a late lunch with Dean and Roman, it felt good to be on speaking terms with them again. He missed their friendship. Of course, things between them were not like it use to be but at least this was a start. They were catching up, when Seth felt his phone vibrating in his pants. He pulled it out and saw it was his mother. His heart lurch forward, he hoped everything was ok. "Mom"

"Colby, I am so sorry. I am so sorry son.", his mom said hysterically.

"Mom calm down. What's wrong?" Seth got up from the table and went outside the restaurant to hear his mother better.

"She is not here son."

"What do you mean?" Seth started to panic.

His mother explained finding the house empty and how she looked for The Raven and finally a neighbor saying they saw her leave in a cab. When he hung up with his mother he called The Raven, her phone rang and rang and finally went to her voice mail. He left a message and then texted her. He then called her Uncle Anton and had the same result.

He went back to the hotel and started to pack quickly. He was stressing and wondering what had made her leave. Maybe she just missed her family and wanted to go home, he thought trying to calm himself. But he knew she would not leave without saying something. He did not want to think she was hurt or something bad had happened to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He went to open it, he was surprised to find Roman and Dean standing there.

"Dude what's wrong?", Dean asked. They were concerned especially when Seth did not comeback to the table but had rushed off.

"Something is wrong with The Raven. I have to go find her.", he said as he continued to pack his things.

"We'll go with you.", Roman said.

Seth looked from Roman to Dean, they were serious. He missed this, he missed them having each others back. "I would like that."

"Ok its settled then, we have to go pack.", Roman said.

"By the way, where are we going?", Dean asked as they were leaving the room.

"To California.", Seth replied.

* * *

It had taken Alex hours to finally make his older brother Maximiliano come over to their parents house as Uncle Anton had demanded. He had argued verbally with Max until Alex had had enough of his brother's stubbornness and it got physical. His brother had gotten a few good hits, he would probably have a black eye in the morning. However, he won the fight and totally guilt his brother into coming. He reminded him that he was the oldest and their parents would be disappointed in him for not keeping the family together. They were all in the living room deciding on how to best help his sister, he slipped away as they started to argue. He wanted to see her.

Alex stood over his sister as she laid on the bed, he could feel the pressure in his throat and chest from the sorrow that engulfed him. Tears rolled down his eyes as he watch Raven whimper and cry in her sleep. He had never seen her quiet so vulnerable and it frightened him. He had been away at school then in Iraq fighting the war but was told by his brother Apollo, Andrea, Uncle Anton and even his grandfather how she struggled over the years with the loss of their parents and siblings. How she would become an emotional wreck and they feared for her safety and well being. But that was hard for him to believe because he always saw the defiant strong willed sister who refused to bend.

He pulled the covers back and laid down on the bed next to her. In her sleep, she turned to him and clinged to his frame tightly. Alex wrapped an arm around her waist and held her securely against his body. She started to murmur "Seth" over and over again. He shsh -ed her and told her to sleep that everything would be ok. He gently stroked her hair and she relax and fell into a deep slumber.

As he gazed down at her frail frame, his heart tightened in his chest, he did not want to lose his baby sister, his little Raven. He didn't think he could bare another loss. He swore right then and there he would do whatever he had to, to protect her and make her happy again, to be the brother that she needed.

* * *

_**Ok I lied one more chapter and that's a wrap. :)**_


	33. I Love You

After many attempts Roman, Dean and Seth were able to get plane tickets to California, throughout the flight Seth continued to call and text The Raven and her Uncle. His anxiety grew, all he was able to do was leave messages because neither one was answering their phone.

"Fuck", Seth murmured under his breath as he again called The Raven's phone and it again went straight to her voicemail. Seth was sitting in between Roman and Dean. They could see how worried and how frustrated he was, ever since the plane took off Seth had been trying to get a hold of The Raven with no luck.

"Seth, you need to relax man. I am sure one of them will call you back when they can.", Roman said as he placed one of his hands on Seth's arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"But that's what worries me, what is stopping them from calling me? Especially The Raven, this is not like her." They could hear the concern in his voice and see the hurt on his face.

"There is no point of thinking the worst, there is nothing you can do until we get there. You need to get some rest.", Dean plead.

Seth looked down at his lap at his hands playing with his phone. "Thanks guys. Thanks for coming with me. I think I would be going crazy right now if you guys weren't here with me.", Seth said quietly.

Dean put his arm around Seth's shoulders. "We are glad to be here. Now lets try to get some rest."

Dean and Roman quickly fell asleep, but Seth could not rest. His mind was racing with all the different possibilities as to why she had not returned any of his calls and most were not good scenarios. Finally, at about five in the morning, Anton called him. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy that he had reached one of them.

Anton explained what had happened to The Raven and Seth felt his heart stop. He consumed with guilty for not demanding the time off to be there for The Raven. Anton went on to say that in his rush to get to the airport he had forgotten his phone and that he didn't no where The Raven's phone was, he apologized for not contacting him sooner.

"Seth, it is not a good idea for you to come here.", Anton said cautiously.

"What do you mean?", Seth said in a steely voice. He was trying to control his temper.

"I did not want my niece to go to a clinic or rehab center, I wanted her close for her therapy plus her brothers will also be apart of it, so she can truly heal this time. Dr. Reeves wants her to concentrate on her therapy without outside distractions", Anton explained patiently.

"I am not a distraction, I am her boyfriend and you can't keep me from her.", he said between gritted teeth.

"Seth, I know that you love her and you want what is best for her. Well, this is what is best for her. When she is ready, she will contact you.", Anton reasoned.

"Anton, let me at least speak to her.", Seth pleaded desperately. He need to hear her voice, he needed her to tell him to say away.

"Seth, she hadn't slept in days, she was given some medicine to make her sleep. It will be a couple of hours before she wakes up."

"Well then, I will be there in a couple of hours and I am going to see her whether you like it or not.", Seth hung up the phone. He didn't care what they said, they could not keep her from him. He had to see her, he couldn't believe she was as bad as he was saying. She was fine when he last saw her and when he called to check up on her, she sounded tired but in good spirits.

* * *

Alex didn't know when he fell asleep but was awaken by someone shaking his shoulder and calling his name softly. He opened his eyes and saw it was his grandfather. "What is it Grandpa?", he asked sleepily. He could feel his sister's tight hold on his body as if she were afraid to lose him.

"Seth is here. Your Uncle needs your help.", he whispered not wanting to wake his granddaughter up.

Alex immediately became alert, part of the agreement to have his sister with them was she was not to have any visitors, especially Seth. At least, not until she worked out her feelings. Even Andrea and Apollo Jr. had left, they would be staying at Uncle Anton's place as Raven received her therapy.

He paused for a moment, he could hear yelling coming from downstairs. He slowly untangled himself from her hold and left the room to join his Uncle.

* * *

Seth was frustrated with all the delays and not in the best of moods but they finally made it to California, twenty hours later. It was seven in the morning and he thought about maybe checking into a hotel first but no he could not wait he had to see her now. The trio got a rental car and headed to her family's home. He hoped when he got there she was wake, he needed answers.

When Seth parked the rental in front of the house, he jumped out of the car with Roman and Dean behind him. He ran toward the porch and up the steps, Anton was waiting for him at the top. Before he could rush into the house, Anton blocked him with his body and placed his hands on his chest.

"Wait you can't see her, Seth!", Anton said firmly.

"Why not?", Seth practically shouted.

"Because she needs time to heal Seth. What almost happened to you triggered all this."

"Are you saying this is my fault?", Seth asked with shock and hurt as Roman and Dean reached him and stood behind him quietly.

"No! What I am saying is these are the demons she has been fighting with for the past 13 years. She has to face them and she needs time to focus on her therapy without outside interference."

"I can help her.", Seth said

"But not with the kind of help she needs. We are afraid if she sees you she won't go through with the therapy, we need her to stay focused so she can get better. When you are around her, she is fine but the moment you are gone her fears come back. You can't live like that, SHE CAN"T LIVE LIKE THAT!", Anton franticly said trying to get Seth to see reason.

"I need to see her with my own eyes, I don't believe she is as bad as you are saying." Seth was determined to see her as he pushed past Anton.

"I wouldn't make something like this up.", he said as Seth pushed him out of the way.

"Seth!", Roman and Dean said in unison, they could see the point her uncle was making but Seth was too emotional and not thinking straight. They followed him into the house. Roman ran to stand in front of him, while Dean grabbed him by his arm to stop him.

"Maybe you should listen to what he is saying.", Roman said.

"My Uncle is not lying Seth.", said Alex as he descended the stairs to face him.

"Get the hell out of my way before I knock you on your ass and this time The Raven is not here to hold me back.", Seth menacingly said as Alex stood now at the bottom of the stair well blocking Seth's path to The Raven's room.

"Seth calm down, man.", Roman pleaded, he had never see Seth so agitate or angry, he was always the calm one, the level headed one of the group.

"I will calm down when I see her, I want to see her now!", Seth shouted as he looked from Roman to Alex again.

"Seth-", Alex started but never got the chance to finish because at the same time he reached for Seth's arm, the gesture was meant to show empathy. However, Seth took it as Alex trying to attack him and punched him in the face, causing his him to fall against the stairs with his nose bleeding.

Roman grabbed Seth from behind by the waist and his other arm went around Seth's neck, holding Seth's body against his own, while Dean stood in front of Seth facing him with his hands on Seth's chest. "Seth what the hell are you doing?" Dean was stunned that Seth had attacked Alex.

"Son of a bitch.", Alex said under his breathe as he held his nose, first his brother and now Seth, his face was definitely going to look like hell for a couple of days.

Alex stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "I deserved that for the way I treated you, I am sorry for that. I was holding on to the past, to better times when we were a whole family. But this is not about you or me, this is about her getting the help that she needs to get better." Alex paused before saying in a pained voice, "I love her to you know."

"Let him see her." They all looked up at the top of the stairs to see it was The Raven's Grandfather that spoke.

"But Mr. Duran, you heard what Dr. Reeves said it is not a good idea for him to see her until she is ready.", Anton argued.

"All this fighting is not good for her either. He just wants to see her, let him. She is still out from the medication, so there is no harm.", her Grandfather said firmly.

The moment Roman and Dean let Seth go he run up the stairs, once he reached the top her Grandfather grabbed him by his arm and stared at Seth. "When you are done, you have to leave and when she is ready, she will go to you.", he said sternly.

Seth shook his head and whispered, "Yes." Seth then walked down the hall to The Raven's room. Once in front of her door, he felt his heart pounding in his chest and his hand shaking as he turned the door knob. Part of him was afraid of the sight that would greet him, another part was hoping to see her smiling and glad to see him.

When he opened the door he could hear her soft breathing. He could see her form on the bed under the blankets and the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her face was turned in the opposite direction. He approached the bed and sat on the edge. At the feel of his weight shifting the bed, she turned her face in his direction. She looked so tired and pale, he thought. Her long dark lashes rested against her cheeks and he could see the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her cheek bones seem to stand out more from the lack of food. He should have never have left her, he thought again as feeling of guilt washed over him. Her long raven resting around her head on the pillow was in contrast to the usually pale color of her skin, which only added to her look of frailty.

He reached for her hand and held it in his, it was cold to the touch. He lifted her hand closer to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He wanted to gather her in his arms and take home but he knew he was being selfish. He did not want to be away from her, but her uncle was right he could not give her the help she so obviously needed.

Seth leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She moaned and whispered his name, "Seth." Seth pulled away from her slightly hoping that she was awake but her eyes were still closed and her face now had a frown of pain across it as she said his name again. Whatever she was thinking it was about him and it was causing her pain. Seth had a lump in his throat and his heart ache to know he was source of her pain. He placed her hand back down on the bed and stood up.

It was one of those moments in his life were he felt completely helpless and frustrated by the situation, he couldn't do anything to make it better. It was out of his hands, he thought as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. The only thing he could do now was to leave and hoped her therapy would make her better. But what would he do without her? The past 3 days had been hell. He had to be strong for her and as hard as it was he turned to leave the room. Once outside he wiped his tears away as he headed toward the stairs.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The Raven felt like a brand new person. The weight of guilt, fear, sadness, anger and abandonment that had existed since her parents death and then her brothers had finally been lifted off her shoulders. It was a crushing weight that left her afraid to get close or even love another person for fear they would share the same faith as her parents and brothers.

For the past 2 months, her and her brothers: Max and Alex, worked through a lot of their feelings and emotions. It was hard to hear how Max had blamed her for her parents death and how even Alex at times felt the same. However, after several session with Dr. Reeves, both men admitted that if it had been any of their birthdays their parent would have cut their trip short to be with them. During that session Max had hugged for the first time in 13 years, he even told her that he missed and that he was sorry. The sessions with Dr. Reeves and her brothers often left her drained emotionally and physically, but it was all worth it because she was on speaking terms with her brothers again, especially Max. Things between her and Max were not perfect but a least he was trying now. It was a different story between her and Alex, they had become closer and it was Alex that would often comfort her after their many sessions.

There were a lot of first that happened in the past 2 months: Being in the same room with Max without him walking out in anger, Max actually speaking to her and meeting her niece and nephews for the first time. They also spoke about the death of their parents and siblings and how it effected each of them. For once they mourned together the loss of their parents and 2 siblings: John and Apollo. They even visited their brothers' graves together.

The Raven had never cried as much as she had in those two months but it helped to close the many wounds left from their parents and brothers untimely deaths. Sharing their grief brought them closer together and gave them the strength to let go of all the anger and sadness they had held onto since their parents passing. This also gave The Raven the courage to finally tell her remaining family, she loved them.

Through it all, she thought about Seth everyday. At night she missed him the most, she would put her pillows horizontally in the middle of the bed pretending it was Seth. She would wrap her arms and legs around them and close her eyes concentrating on how his body felt under hers. She wanted to call him but Dr. Reeves advised her not to, saying that it would distract her from the therapy. The Raven really did want it to work this time, she wanted to be able to tell him, she loved him. She had found her phone and listened to the messages he left when he was looking for her. His voiced sounded worried and desperate but he always ended each message telling her how much he loved her and to please call. It broke her heart to hear these messages but it also made her more determined to get better.

Finally after 2 months Dr. Reeves said she was strong enough to go back to work and to face Seth. She had called him a couple of times but it went to his voicemail, she left him messages. She even texted him but she got no reply. This concerned her deeply, she wondered if Seth may have miss placed his phone or if he was mad at her. She then called Hunter and Stephanie to let them know she was ready to return. She had a month and a half of her contract to still fulfill. They were even talking about extending her contract but she was not sure especially with the way Seth was acting. What if Seth didn't want her around?

* * *

It had been 2 lonely miserable months without her. 2 months, wondering how she was. 2 months of missing her. The first couple of weeks, Seth was understanding but when the weeks turned into a month, he started to become angry. Angry at her silence. Angry at her shutting him out. Seth had tried to call her several times but each time her family refused to let him speak to her. She made no attempt to contact him, as if he didn't matter and it cut him deeply.

Being the main heel of the WWE suddenly became easy because of the anger and frustration he felt at her absence and rejection. It resonated in his performance, convincing the fans of his malevolence making him the most hated man in the WWE Universe.

Then suddenly after 2 months of silence his phone rang and he saw it said The Raven. His hands shook as he held the phone and his heart beat faster, he wanted to answer it but then his resentment of her long absence and silence made him send the call to his voicemail. He didn't bother to hear her messages, he just delete them. Then she started to text him asking him how he was and why he wasn't returning her calls or texts.

Let her have a dose of her own medicine, he thought. He knew he was being petty, but the hurt and rejection he felt toward her was more powerful than from his previous relationships. His feelings for The Raven were stronger than what he had ever felt for Danielle or Elizabeth because he had to work hard to win her over and in doing so he opened himself up completely to her. Throughout their relationship, he had been patient and understanding and it still wasn't enough, his love for her wasn't enough. If it was she would not have deserted him for 2 long months. She probably just wanted to break up with him anyway.

* * *

The Raven had been trying to contact Seth for a week, he wasn't returning any of her messages. She knew he was mad at her or maybe he had finally tired of all her drama. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. No! No! She couldn't think that way, he loved her and she loved him. Yes, she loved Seth Rollins the fear that once gripped her was gone. She had to see him, she had to tell him. But why wasn't he returning her calls or texts?

She had finally reached the hotel where all the superstars would be staying for tonight's Monday Night Raw. The Raven checked in and asked which room Seth was staying in to her surprise he was sharing a room with Dean and Roman. When did they become friends again?, she wondered as she hurried to her room. She wanted to put her luggage away before she went to see Seth.

She was standing now in front Seth's hotel room staring at the numbers on the door, 324. Her palms were sweaty and her stomach flutter with nervousness. She had no reason to be afraid, she scolded herself, it was Seth and he would never hurt her. She took a deep breath and knock on the door.

It was Dean that opened door, he looked at her with surprise. "Raven, what are you doing here?", he asked with indifference.

"I want to see Seth.", she said as she tried to peer over his shoulder but he moved to block her view.

"Well, he doesn't want to see you.", Dean said sternly.

The Raven had a shock look on her face as she stared at Dean. A movement behind him caught her eye, she could see the top of the two toned head of Seth. She moved forward to go to him but Dean blocked her with his body.

"Seth", she cried out as she struggled against Dean.

He stood frozen in place. Seth did not want to turn around because he feared his resolve would weaken and he would given into her. He loved the brat, but she did not love him. "Leave Raven.", he said coldly.

The Raven was taken aback by his tone and stopped struggling against Dean. She could not understand why Seth was acting this way. As The Raven stopped struggling, Dean's hold loosened. She took advantage and push past Dean and rushed toward Seth. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. God, she had missed him. The feel of his hard body against hers, his body heat engulfing her making her feel safe again and his masculine scent that always aroused her.

Seth stood stiffly not returning her embrace, he looked down at her raven head and then looked straight head at Roman, who stood silently watching the interaction with Dean beside him. Part of Seth wanted to hug her back and never let her go but he fought the urge as he thought of the past 2 months of hell he had been through.

The Raven realized Seth was not returning her hug. He stood rigid with his arms at his sides and his hands balled into a fist. She looked up at his face, which had no expression. She took a step back. "Seth?"

"What do you want?", he asked harshly as he looked at her with disdain.

The Raven could feel herself on the verge of tears, this is not what she had expected. She thought Seth would be happy to see her, instead he acted like he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her.

"I-I missed you.", she stammered.

Without warning, Seth unleashed the rage that had been building for the past month and seized her by her arms and shook her roughly. "Missed me, you sure have a hellva way of showing it. Not one damn call or text to tell me how you were!", he yelled in her face. "And you refused to take any of my calls."

"I-I didn't know you had called." Her family had not told her he had called and Dr. Reeves had advised her not to contact Seth until she was done with her therapy.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, I want you to leave.", he said with anger and hurt as he released one of her arms and dragged her toward the door. Once he reached the door he opened it and shoved her out into the hallway and slammed the door in her face.

The Raven stood out in the hallway, her vision blurred as she stared at the numbers on the door. She could not believe what had just happened, Seth hated her. He didn't want her anymore.

* * *

The Raven had managed to make it back to her room. She had been laying on the bed face down crying for about an hour when her phone rang.

"Hello", she answered, her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had been doing.

"Raven what's wrong?", Anton asked with alarm.

"Why didn't you tell me Seth had called? He thinks I ignored him intentionally.", she said between sobs.

"I did what I thought was best for you. I did not mean to hurt his feelings. I was desperate and I wanted you to get better and not suffer anymore."

"He hates me now.", she said miserably.

"He does not hate you. He is hurt, just explain what happened.", Anton said reassuringly.

"But I tried and he wont listen to me."

"Do you love him?", her Uncle asked.

"Yes of course."

"Then don't give up so easily. Fight for him, he did for you all those months."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Maybe it was Seth, she thought. "Uncle I have to let you go someone is at the door.", she said as she wiped her tears away.

"Ok, I love you Raven.", Anton said.

"I love you to Uncle.", she replied as she got off the bed and end the call. When she opened the door, she was disappointed to find it was just Kane.

"Well its good to see you too, were you expecting someone else? A certain two toned hair man." Kane asked teasingly.

"He hates me.", she said sadly as she encircled Kane's waist and buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"Why do you say that?", Kane asked with concern as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. He guided them back into the room and closed the door behind him.

She told Kane what happened early at Seth's room and how cold and unfeeling he was toward her. Also, how he pushed her out of his room into the hallway and closed the door in her face.

"He is just mad Raven. You will get another chance to talk to him at the arena."

* * *

When The Raven arrived at the arena, she was determined to work things out with Seth and tell him she loved him. She looked for Seth and found him in the cafeteria. He was sitting by himself eating a light meal before the show started.

Seth was playing with his food, thinking about the confrontation he had earlier with The Raven. When he saw her and felt her body pressed against his, he had to fight the urge to crush her to him and kiss her with all the want and need he had for her. When he accused her of avoiding his calls she looked genuinely surprised. But why had she not cared enough to call him and let him know how she was doing. Suddenly, he felt a presences in front of him and looked up from his plate to see The Raven standing in front of him. She was biting her lower lip and her hands were fidgeting at her sides.

"Seth?", she said breathlessly. She had missed him so much over the past 2 months and here he was and he wanted nothing to do with her. No, she would not let him go until she said what she needed to.

Seth stood up to leave, his anger was not as strong as it was this morning but he needed to put some distance between them to think. However, The Raven would not let him leave, she blocked his path and placed her hands on his chest to stop his retreat. "Seth, please we need to talk.", she begged him. He looked down at her and was met with large hazel eyes pleading with him to stay. He felt his resolve begin to break. He couldn't help himself as he caressed her right cheek tenderly. She could see the softness in his eyes but as quickly has it appeared it vanished. Seth reminded himself of all the lonely nights he had spent without her and her silence and his hand dropped from her cheek and he stepped back from her touch.

"Your silence said everything.", he growled, angry at himself for falling into her web so easily. He started to walk past her, she grabbed him by the arm refusing to let him leave.

"Seth please, I didn't know you called. I asked my Uncle he was just trying to protect me. He just wanted me to get better.", she begged for his understanding.

But her words only seem to wound Seth more, "I would never hurt you.", he bellowed as he yank his arm from her grip and started toward the exit again. She was determined not to let him leave, so she ran to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist and used her body to push him in the opposite direction of the exit.

"Raven stop it, you are making a scene.", Seth said harshly as he tried to pry her arms off his waist, so he could leave. Everyone in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing to stare at the events unfolding before them.

"I don't care.", she said desperately gazing up at him. She could see the pain and outrage in his big brown eyes. "Seth if I had known you called I would have answered. I missed you so much especially at night. I would use pillows and pretend it was you sleeping next to me, so I could fall sleep."

"If you missed me so fucken much why didn't you call?!", he yelled in her face and grabbed her arms and pried them off his waist and held her at a distance from him.

"Because Dr. Reeves told me not to, she wanted me to say focused on my therapy so I could get better. As hard as it was I did as she asked because I wanted to get better for you, for us.", she yelled back as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Please forgive me Seth.", she didn't care if she sounded pathetic, she just wanted him back. She felt a glimmer of hope as she saw his facial features soften and his tight grip on her arms loosened.

The walls Seth had up were slowly crumbling as he gazed at her, he loved her so much that it hurt at times but how could he trust her not to leave him again. "How do I know when things get tough again you won't runaway from me again?", he asked, his voice was laced with pain.

"Because I trust you. Because I love you.", she said gently. Her gaze never wavering from his.

He blinked a couple of times not sure he heard her right. "What?", he replied as his heart hammered against his chest. He had waited a long time for her to say that to him and had accepted at one point she would probably never say those words to him.

"I love you, Seth. I am sorry it took so long but I do love you.", she said with a trembling voice. The Raven anxiously waited for his response. He face was unreadable, which was making her nervous, maybe she was to late. Then suddenly he grabbed her by the sides of her face and crushed his lips to her, kissing her passionately. The Raven immediately returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, arching her body against his and putting everything into the kiss.

Soon their co-works started to cheer and do catcalls. When they ended the kiss she buried her face in his neck embarrassed by all the attention but she didn't care because she had Seth again. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you to my little Raven."

* * *

**THE END**

**I just wanted to again thank you all for your support and reading my story. Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe I finished my first story. RoseAmador**


End file.
